Green with Jealousy
by crystalquirt
Summary: Sibey yaoi - action adventure violence boyxboy romance. Barnue Ideas for this fic contributed by: loveless kittykat Pandalover Lycan-wolf96 forever tiki Sadie from DA
1. Chapter 1

**Green with Jealousy**

Part 1

By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi - action adventure boyxboy romance. Barnue

Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Right in the middle of deliveries on a dark, foggy evening, Sue lost Tobey and Sid, both at the same time! Just after trying to cover for the boys with Mr. Wu and Nana, she pulled her phone out and angrily pushed buttons. She stomped out by her bike and sat in front of Wu's after being loaded up with bags and bags of food orders. Even Barney didn't look like he believed her story about flat tires and mean dogs.

"They're both gone! I can't believe those two would leave me alone with all the deliveries on a Friday night! I will kill them if Mr. Wu doesn't beat me too it. Delivering all these will take me all night if I have to do it alone!"

Sid's and Tobey's pictures flashed on her phone as she tried to get them both to pick up at the same time for a conference call. Her phone beeped . . . and beeped again. "Come on guys! At least one of you pick up!"

She waited and her call went to voicemail! "Aaaargh!" Sue ended the call and brought up the locator application to try and find their GPS signals.

"There they are, and they're together. I should have known."

Pedaling as fast as the wind coming inland off the ocean she followed their signals, hauling all of the deliveries with her hanging on her handlebars. Their signals showed them to be on or very close to the beach by the wharf.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey screamed at the top of his lungs as the cold water hit his bare skin. As he surfaced he had to hang onto his boxers to keep the current from pulling them down. Once he spit out the cold salt water and took a deep breath he looked around for Sid.

"Sid!" Tobey cried angrily. He didn't know whether to stay out in the water and look for him while he froze to death, or go to shore and put his clothes back on. Tobey put his head back under water and opened his eyes. It was much to dark to see much of anything! "Crap – Sid! Where are you? You better not be in trouble!"

Breathing hard and shivering, he surfaced again and looked around. "This is not turning out to be as much fun as I had hoped." he mumbled. A whisper on the wind, that sounding a lot like Sid's laughter came to his cold, waterlogged ears. "Sid?" he swam back to the pier where they had jumped off. Sid, wearing his only his briefs on the chilly night was lying low up on the deck so Tobey couldn't see him.

"Hahaha, I can't believe you actually dived in Tobey! Aren't you freezing?"

"Sid, you dared me, and I dared you – you said you would jump too! This is soooo - not – fair!"

Sid sat up on the edge with his feet hanging down, still laughing hysterically and pointing at his boyfriend. "You are such a dork!"

"Sid." Tobey hissed as he reached up and grabbed Sid's ankles, bracing his feet against the pike he yanked Sid off the deck! With an uncharacteristic scream Sid hit the cold water butt-first and sank under the surface.

"Ha! Sid! Glad you could join me! A little cold isn't it?"

Tobey stuck his tongue out and made a face aimed at where Sid went in the water. Circling in the water like a shark, Tobey dog-paddled over as Sid floated back up to the surface where he stayed, face down. Tobey stopped and watched him for a second, his arms and legs weren't moving – and he still hadn't picked his head up to take a breath.

"Sid? Sid!" Tobey swam to him in one stroke and grabbed Sid's arm. He rolled him over being careful to keep his head above water. "Sid! I'm sorry – please be okay-did you hit your head or something?" he felt Sid's head with his fingers and couldn't feel any bumps or cuts.

Kicking hard with his legs to stay up and keep Sid's face out of the water, Tobey didn't even take the time to pull Sid to the beach. With his boyfriend floating on his back over his arm, he checked for breathing and couldn't feel any!

"Oh dammit - Sid! - Why am I so stupid?" Tobey pinched off Sid's nose and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's to blow air into his lungs. Tobey felt a strong hand behind his head and Sid's tongue against his teeth. Already upset and surprised, Tobey startled and tried to pull away. Sid held his head still and kissed him. Tobey whined angrily into Sid's mouth.

When their lips parted, Tobey cried, "S-Sid-that was so mean! I thought I killed you!" Tobey coughed violently after swallowing a gulp of water down the wrong pipe when Sid grabbed his head. "Teach you to yank me into the water Tobey!" Laughing, Sid swam slowly back toward the beach leaving Tobey floating alone and still coughing.

Tobey watched Sid as he swam away. "Big jerk, that was mean!" Cough-cough . . . "I thought he . . . I thought I . . ." Tobey blinked water out of his eyes and pushed his bangs out of his face.

Sue rode along the beach on the boardwalk by the stores until she saw Sid's yellow bike glinting in the moonlight. She parked her bike with all the deliveries and ran down to the boy's bikes. She found Sid and Tobey's helmets, their clothes, shoes and their phones lying in a pile by their bikes and looked toward the water. Sue growled and grumbled as she walked toward the water.

"It's freezing, there are deliveries backing up and those two are skinny dipping!" She saw Sid first, wading toward her with his arms wrapped around himself like he was freezing.

"You guys ran off and left me! Mr. Wu is so angry I'm surprised you couldn't hear him yelling from here! I have a dozen deliveries on my bike going all over Chinatown! I'm not doing them all alone!"

Sid held up his hands like he needed to physically protect himself from his sister. "Sue, its not my fault, Tobey dared me, and we . . ."

Sue interrupted, "Where IS Tobey?" Sid looked back out in the water and didn't see him. "He must be hiding in front of the pier paying me back. I'll go get him." Sid jogged back to the water.

"Paying you back for what Sid?"

"Later Sue." Sid was out far enough to dive in to swim out to where he left Tobey.

"Tobey?" He called when he didn't see him. Tobey sniffled in response and Sid swam to the sniffling noises coming from under the pier. "Tobey come on – you're not crying are you?"

His concern was met with silence. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Sid was moving slowly between and around the rows of pikes, Tobey obviously avoiding him. "Tobey come on – Sue is here, and very angry – we have deliveries."

"Sue is angry? I am ANGRY Sid! You scared me half to death thinking I killed you and then you . . ." Tobey was so choked up and upset he couldn't talk anymore.

Silently, Sid swam up behind him and put his arm around his shoulders while he held onto the pike. "Tobey I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny. I hoped you would laugh." Sid turned Tobey so he could look at his face. Tobey tried to say something, but tears turned his words into a whimper. He gritted his teeth in frustration and turned his head away.

"Tobey, I'm really sorry - you're shivering. Let me help you to the beach so we can get warmed up. You can be mad at me later." Tobey twisted out of Sid's hug and went straight down, pushing on the pike. Before Sid could even look for him, he kicked off a wooden brace and shot through the water back toward the beach. Sid saw his head bob back to the surface half way to the beach, the moonlight reflecting off his white bangs.

Tobey yelled at him, "PSYCHE!" and laughing out loud swam to the beach where Sue repeated herself yelling at him now while Sid swam over. As Sid walked up out of the water he noticed that the conversation sounded familiar.

"It was all Sid's idea! He dared me!"

"I don't care who's idea it was, you both know you have responsibilities!"

"Alright Sue." Tobey picked up his pants and shook the sand out of them.

"Sorry Sue." Sid shook out his mustard yellow shirt to put it on. Pulling their scratchy, sandy clothes on over their cold, wet skin proved to be an unpleasant task. Sue paced angrily back and forth while waiting impatiently, until she started yelling again.

"I hate it that you guys always make me have to act like your mother. Why is it my job to track you down try to make sure you are doing what you're supposed to be and trying to keep you out of trouble all the time? I would like to have some fun with you once in a while and since you two decided you like each other 'that way' you leave me out even more than you used to. I get so lonely sometimes – and then when I am with you, instead of having fun, doing friend or family stuff or even working, I have to correct you or scold you – or cover for you! I'm tired of it!"

Sue jogged up to her bike, took all the bags off and rode away without them. Tobey was still trying to get sand out of his shoes and Sid couldn't find the arm hole in one of his shirts, the material sticking to his wet, salty, sandy skin, he watched his sister ride away. "Sue wait up! Don't be mad!" He started to push his bike up to the board walk with his shoes and helmet in his hands.

The bags were already starting to look warn out and the food was cold. "No tips tonight."

Tobey walked his bike up beside Sid's and they separated the orders. "Come on, lets get this done so we can get home and apologize to Sue, I don't remember the last time when she was this angry." Sid and Tobey tried several times to call Sue, but she wasn't picking up her phone. She sat at a corner and watched her phone light up, their faces flashing on the little screen.

"Right now, even the thought of talking to those two makes my stomach turn. They probably want to ask me to do something, to tell them how to handle something or where to deliver something. I don't care, let them figure it out alone for once."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

While they were messing around in the ocean, Tobey teased Sid and acted like he was playing, but what happened really did bother him. Not so much what Sid did to him anymore, but what he had done to Sid. Thinking about it, he realized Sid could have really been hurt when he was horsing around like that. He felt anger when Sid let on that he was okay, but also relief like he never felt before. He realized he never felt so scared before - even when Sid really was in trouble. Like when Kong Li captured him and took him to the pier to feed him to the demon crab. Or when he was trapped by Kong Li's minions in the paint truck and they tortured him on the paint shaker, or when the Chio warrior was after him for cooking the recipe wrong.

Sid noticed Tobey was being unusually quiet when they got to ride together for short distances when they met up between deliveries. After they had all the deliveries delivered. They had planned to meet up on Orchid Street. Tobey came around the corner from Locust Street and saw Sid almost two blocks ahead riding toward him. Before they got within a block of each other, an earthquake started. The pavement cracked in front of Sid and he went down.

"Sid!" Tobey called to him and stood up to pedal faster. Tobey jumped the wide crack that opened up in front of him. He jumped off of his rolling bike and ran over to Sid.

Sid pushed himself up into a sitting position as Tobey ran over to him and kneeled next to him. "Sid are you alright?"

"Yeah Tob, but this is the worst earthquake we've ever had! Do you think it's Kong Li again?"

"Probably." The earth opened up on the sidewalk across the street from where they sat and the front end of a blue Toyota Prius sank down. Sid and Tobey watched with their mouths open until Sid spoke. "Tobey! We have to find Sue – what if she is still out in this someplace?"

Sid tried to call Sue for about the thirteenth time that evening and when she didn't answer, again, he called Nana. "Have you heard from Sue? She got angry and left us a while ago and won't answer her phone, the earthquake is causing a lot of damage downtown!" While Sid was on the phone with Nana, Tobey picked up both bikes and rolled them over.

Nana answered Sid, "Well, since she is angry with you guys she may not answer your calls. I will call her and see if she answers and call you back."

"Alright Nana, thanks." Sid's voice was quiet. "Tobey, I hate that Sue feels so lonely – I had no idea! We have to try harder to include her in stuff."

"I know Sid. I thought she was enjoying her alone time. She and Nana are always cooking something or studying. Smiling weakly, Tobey found Sid's hand and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. "Sid don't worry, we'll find her."

"We have to Tobey. She depends on us way more than I thought she did. Sue should find a boyfriend. Barney is never gonna come around. Or even find some girlfriends. Don't girls like to do each others hair or something?"

"I guess . . . you like to brush my hair." Tobey grinned.

"That's different, I think,"

"Hey Sid, maybe we can get Barney to take her out! We can offer to do more of his chores for a week or something. He is so clueless, but maybe if he spends some time with her he will figure out that she likes him and that she is a great girl!"

"I don't know, why do you suppose Sue hasn't told Barney herself that she likes him. Maybe she is shy and would be mad if we interfered."

"Really, if you think about it, I mean who else has the same interests all three of us do? Kung Fu, fighting Kong Li are biggies in our lives. Even if we find friends at school or in the neighborhood, we cant tell them about what we spend most of our time doing; the magic recipes and Kong Li must be kept secret. We can't make friends who what to spend a lot of time hanging around. We can't even make friends who count on us to do much of anything with them since we would have to cancel all the time. We three only have each other, and since we've become so close, we have been leaving Sue out without realizing it."

Sid's phone rang and interrupted them. "Nana's calling! Cross your fingers she heard from Sue. "Nana?" he answered.

"Sid, Sue won't answer for me either. You two better find her!"

Before Sid could end the call with Nana, Tobey found Sue's GPS signal on his phone. The quake rumbled again and harder as the two boys jumped on their bikes and took off in the direction the GPS showed for Sue.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sue found Eugene sitting on a short wall behind the arcade and tried to talk to him to find out what he was doing. Unfortunately he was so busy with what ever he was doing; taking notes; digging through his bag for different art supplies and turning through pages of drawings in a large drawing pad, he barely seemed to notice that she was there.

"Oh well I guess I am invisible to everyone tonight." Eugene didn't even seem to hear her say that. Sue sadly got back on her bike and rode aimlessly through the alleys and parking lots around Chinatown. After following a pretty orange cat, who also didn't want to hang out with her for a while she found herself in an alley. The earthquake started. Being in the narrow alley with tall buildings on each side during an earthquake was unsettling, especially when a flower pot fell from someone's window and landed inches in front of her front tire.

"Ahh! I better get out in the open!"

She stood up to pedal ahead faster and came to a wider area behind a grocery store. As she coasted into a small parking area the pavement cracked in front of her and she jumped it, just as effortlessly as Tobey had. The crack continued to widen and got longer across the parking area. One end of the crack gut under a tree and it fell across a parked car. When the windshield broke Sue had been riding by and it make her yelp softly with surprise and turn, following the crack to the other side where she hoped she could get out at the end of a wall that lined the property out to the street.

Right away, the crack widened behind her and made the earth fall away from the base of an electric pole. The pole sank a foot before it started to lean over. The first of the lines overhead snapped and the ends fell sending sparks all around. Sue ducked and dived forward off her bike to get away. The pole came down and smashed her bike before it fell over. Sue dived and rolled against the concrete block wall on the north side of the small parking area.

Two more lines snapped and sparked as they whipped around like they had a life of their own. Sue yelped and scrambled to get away from them, but found herself cornered by the concrete wall, the wires and a trailer full of newspapers for recycling parked near by. She brought her knees up to her chest and sat in as tiny a ball as she could against the wall. The metal trailer had a wire lying across it and she was afraid to go under it in case she would touch the metal and be electrocuted.

The rumbling as the strange earthquake continued and the cement block wall she was leaning against began to crumble. Sue panicked and dived along the cracking wall on her stomach, but couldn't get away because of the wires. A large chunk of the cement block fence hit the ground next to her and rolled to rest on her arm before she could move. Pinned between the chunk of concrete and remaining wall that hadn't fallen down. Sue screamed as another wire snapped and sparks rained down around her.

"Help! Help!" She pulled frantically on her arm and pushed to try and move the chunk of concrete, but it wouldn't budge. Fear and adrenaline blocked the pain from her mind as the bone in her arm broke.

"Help!" with her free hand Sue felt her pocket for her phone, but her pocket was empty! She looked over her shoulder and saw back by bike, her phone was lying on the pavement between sparking, wriggling wires! Sue tugged on her arm and it hurt for the first time so badly that she screamed and started crying.

Sue had never been so scared, and the rumbling of the earthquake continued relentlessly, making the wall and pavement around her crack more. She could hear people screaming and saw when she looked back under the trailer that citizens were running down the street. Where she was trapped, she was hidden from view from anyone out on the street or in the alley even if there had been anyone around who was looking for her. The grocery store closed when the earthquake started and the two employees headed home right away, happy the earthquake got them the rest of the night off.

Sue tried to calm herself to try and think of a way out of this. She didn't know who owned the car that the tree fell on, but hopped they would come by soon looking for it.

Sue's bike had fallen a distance from the wall and trailer, but the electric pole was lying on it and she thought it would probably be hidden from anyone on the street. The broken lines in the trailer behind her ignited a fire and smoke started to pour out and along the wall over Sue.

Sue smelled smoke and looked up, "No! Not fire too! . . . Help!" The smoke was drifting right over her making it harder to breathe and harder to see her. She was afraid if she passed out and couldn't yell for help, no one would find her.

Another electric pole down the line fell and jerked all the wires as it hit the wall out near the street. The wall crumbled some more and rocks rained down on her with the sparks from the lines. Sue kept patting her head with her free hand, fearful that the sparks would get in her hair. She screamed loudly and tried to pull her arm out again. A severe pain shot from her wrist all the way to her shoulder and across her back. She screamed in frustration.

"Sid! Tobey! Please don't be hurt!" she prayed. The smoke pouring off the trailer was getting heavier and Sue started coughing. Soon she stopped trying to free herself and lie still.

Sid and Tobey nearly laid their bikes down they came around the corner so fast. Sid saw moonlight glinting off of what he thought was Sue's bike in the parking lot behind the grocery store where her GPS signal led them. Tobey rode in front of him and screamed, "Stop Sid!"

Sid stopped and glared at him. "Sid, there are live wires down between us and Sue's bike and that pole looks like it will fall any minute!"

"Sue! Sue! Where are you?"

Sue screamed, "Stay back! There are live wires all around me!" Sue could feel heat from the burning newspapers on her back. Sid and Tobey could hear her coughing. The fire roaring, flames shooting up into the trees now. A wire lie in the alley ahead of them writhing around like a snake with a handful of sparkler's in its mouth.

"Aaaahg! Tobey, stay here, I will go in and try to get to her. You call 911!" Sid jumped off of his bike and jumped over the first downed pole that lie one end up against the wall. Tobey dialed 911 as he ran after Sid. Tobey followed against orders and joined Sid looking over the situation. They had big problems. More broken, live wires were lying around Sue, and the flames from the burning newspapers in the trailer were intense and only a few feet away from her legs.

With no warning, the tires on the trailer exploded in the heat and the force knocked Sid and Tobey down. Sid groaned and looked for Tobey. He was on his knees and elbows holding his head. The smoke prevented him from even seeing Sue now. Sid took off running toward the alley. He vaulted over the wall beyond where the wires were down. The 911 operator told Tobey to hang on and it would be a while before anyone could get there. There were people trapped and damage had occurred in several parts of Chinatown.

Sid found himself in a lumber yard on the other side of the wall and prayed quickly while he ran that the fire in the trailer wouldn't jump the wall and start all the lumber on fire. Sid bravely went over the broken wall and lowered himself down over Sue. "Sue – where are you hurt – I am afraid to move you."

"You can't move me anyway - I'm trapped – I think my arm's broken." Sue was beginning to sound too weak to be frightened anymore.

"Sue! What can we do?"

"I don't know, you figure it out!" Sue was not so weak or scared that she forgot she was mad at her brother.

"Sue - Now is not the time – if you have an idea share it!"

"I really don't know you dork, if I did I would tell you to save my hide." Sue coughed some more.

Tobey shouted, "There's a hose behind the grocery store, maybe I can cool off the fire!"

Sid yelled at him, "No Tobey! Water conducts electricity - we would all be electrocuted!"

"Ow Sid, I think my clothes are melting into my skin! Help!"

Sid tried to go in front of Sue where he could grab the concrete and roll it off her arm. Being that close to the wires when he touched the concrete, his hands and arms tingled. The electricity arced from the nearest wire to the iron re-bar sticking out of the concrete block. Sid yelped and let go. The smoke made him cough too, but he forced out, "Tobey! Find a board, something wooden I can use for a lever – come on over on this side, its a lumber yard.

In only a moment, Tobey appeared at the top of the wall handing Sid a two by four. He put the end of the board under the concrete, near Sue's arm. "Ready Sue?"

Sue didn't answer him. Ready or not he had to try. Sid braced and lifted on the board with both hands. The large chunk of concrete lifted up and with one more push it rolled over. Sue still didn't move.

Both boys coughing violently from the smoke, Tobey jumped over and landed behind Sid, he moved around carefully so he didn't touch the wires as he held Sue's arm out straight while Sid picked her up across his arms. Once she was up, Tobey gently placed her arm across her stomach and Sid handed her to him. Sid jumped up and lie across the top of the broken wall. Tobey handed Sue up to him and helped lift her over. Sharp edges on the broken concrete block dug into Sid's stomach as he pulled her across. He gritted his teeth and powered her over the wall, giving her a smooth ride.

With the fire and electricity popping all around them, they hadn't noticed the earthquake had finally stopped. Tobey followed closely as Sid took Sue far enough away that they were out of the smoke. No sooner had they put Sue down on a stack of plywood and Sid patted her cheek to see if she would wake up, but a tree that was on fire, fell over the wall and started burning the plywood stacked closest to the fence where they had just been. Sid carefully picked Sue up again and Tobey followed him to the back of the small lumberyard. Tobey found a hairpin in Sue's hair and used it to pick the padlock on the gate so they could carry her out.

They went two more doors down, out of the alley and put her down on the sidewalk in front of a vacant lot where there was nothing around that could fall on them or burn suddenly. Sid sat down and pulled Sue into his lap, just as another quake started. Tobey, did you call for help?"

"Of course – I called them, but they said they were busy! These quakes are causing sever damage and injuries all over Chinatown. There aren't enough emergency services to handle it all, but they said more were on their way."

"Call Nana Tobey . . . Sue please be okay." Sid stared at his sister's bruised and swollen arm while he listened to Tobey talking to Nana. After Tobey ended his call he saw Sid, still with Sue in his lap, holding his stomach and rocking slightly with his eyes squeezed shut.

As he crawled back over he asked, "Sid whats wrong?"

Sid opened his eyes and smiled weakly when he looked at Tobey. "I'm okay, just a little road rash from the top of the wall." Tobey frowned and pushed on Sid's shoulder to make him lean back a little. Tobey reached over Sue and pulled up Sid's shirt. "Ow, Sid that looks like it hurts!" Tobey held onto Sue to be sure her arm didn't move. "Lie back Sid."

Sid cooperated, he hurt and was still coughing. Lying down didn't seem like a bad thing to do right then. Tobey let Sue back down to lie across Sid's legs like a lumpy pillow. Tobey coughed too as he lifted Sid's blood-stained shirt. There wasn't a lot of blood, but there were spots all over the front of his shirt. Tobey saw his stomach even looked a little like really bad road rash. He picked a small chunk of concrete out of Sid's skin.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Sid. I'll let Nana clean your stomach. She can probably do it without hurting you."

"Naw, it will hurt if she does it too. How is Sue?"

"I don't know, she's breathing, she's not bleeding anywhere. She has some burns on her back and the backs of her legs but I don't think she came into contact with the wires. Her arm is definitely broken. I could feel the bones crunching when we moved her."

"I hope we didn't hurt her even worse than she already was."

"Sid we had to move her, fire and electricity would have ended her life if we hadn't moved her."

A police officer driving by in his patrol car after his last call saw the them lying on the sidewalk and stopped. He radioed their location and got out. "What happened you three?"

"My sister is badly hurt!" Sid got choked up and looked away. Tobey told him all he knew about what happened and Sue's condition. The officer told them all he knew about the disaster. "There are no available ambulances or EMT's that can respond to this location for perhaps a long while. I can take you to the hospital. You will still have to wait a long time, because Emergency is crowded, but at least the staff can get you in triage and in line for care.

"Okay Officer - thanks." Tobey patted Sid's back.

He replied, "Tobey, call Nana back and tell her to meet us at the hospital if she can."

Sid helped Officer Lucas put Sue across the back seat and belt her in. Sid slid in under her head and shoulders and put his seatbelt on under her. Tobey got in the front with the officer and they made their way through broken streets and downed lines all the way across town. While the officer drove Tobey took his seatbelt off and turned around with his knees in the seat. Sid had one hand on Sue's shoulder holding her tightly in his lap, he held his head with his other hand.

"Sid, anything change with Sue?"

He saw Sid had tears in his eyes when he looked up and shook his head no. "No change."

The officer pulled up and helped them get Sue out. There weren't any gurneys available, so Sid sat down on the pavement outside emergency and held Sue in his lap again. "Sorry kids - I can't wait with you. Good luck now – I hope your sister will be alright."

Tobey thanked the officer and he left. They waited as patiently as they could for one of the triage nurses to come over and take down their information. People all around them were crying and screaming in pain, yelling at others in anger or sitting very quietly, as they were doing. Sue took a raspy breath suddenly and the breaths that followed were all labored and sounded like she was drowning without being in water. Sid hugged her and repeated her name loudly. Tobey jumped up and ran. Sid could hear him yelling, please help - Sue needs help now! I think she can't breathe!"

Tobey returned with a nurse following. She bent over and checked Sue. After only a moment she stood up and waved at someone while she spoke to someone else on her walky-talky. Without taking time to explain anything to Sid and Tobey, someone else came over to help. They put her on a gurney and wheeled her inside. Sid stood up, tears running down his face intending to follow but Tobey took his hand and spoke softly.

"There is no room in there Sid. They are stopping everyone who isn't a patient at the door. We will have to wait out here."

"But Sue – what if she wakes up and we aren't there? She was so mad at me . . . What if she - what if we can never . . . ?"

"Don't talk like that Sid. You will apologize and we will take Sue out to eat at a good restaurant – someplace besides Wu's Garden. You'll see!"

Sid smiled, appreciating Tobey's positive outlook, even if he didn't completely believe it. He turned to face Tobey and pulled him close for a hug. Tobey rested his cheek on Sid's shoulder, hiding the tears he had in his eyes. When Sid stood up another orderly saw that the front of his shirt was bloody. He came over interrupting their hug. "How badly are you hurt kid?" he touched Sid's arm and led him a couple of feet away from Tobey so he could see Sid's front.

"I'm fine." Sid assured the orderly. "Others need help more. How can I find out about someone's condition who is already in there?"

"Stay close, someone will find you with news, or if it has been a long time, you can stand in that line and speak to the nurse with the clipboard over there. She is receiving updates as they are available."

"Thanks," Sid pulled Tobey over for another hug before they walked a short distance away and sat on a truck bumper in the parking lot to wait for Nana to call, or find them.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Green with Jealousy  
Part 2  
By crystalquirt  
Sibey yaoi - action adventure boyxboy romance. Barnue

_Ide__as for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana got out of the cab and ran two blocks to the hospital because there was so much traffic backed up and the streets were damaged. Power lines were down all over and fires had broken out in several places on Orchard and Lotus streets. She spotted Sid and Tobey sitting near the Emergency entrance on a truck's bumper and ran up to them.

"Sid, Tobey! What is going on?"

Sid and Tobey stood up and gave Nana a hug before either of them spoke. "Nana, Sue got mad and left us – we found her trapped by downed power lines and there was a fire burning right next to her. I didn't get to apologize to her or anything! She is so angry she even snapped at me while we were trying to rescue her."

"So she is inside getting cared for?"

"I hope so – things are crazy here – they wouldn't let us go in with her."

"I see, come on." Nana led the boys down the side of the building to the non-emergency entrance and they walked right in with no questions. Everyone was too busy dealing with the emergency. They went through the hospital to get back to emergency and as they got close they saw the hallways were lined with people waiting to receive care. Some were bleeding, some unconscious and most were waiting alone. A lump grew in Sid's throat thinking this was a far as Sue might have made it and she was lying somewhere waiting alone.

Nana walked right over to the nurse's desk and asked where the chart was for Sue Yi. The nurse didn't even look up at her, just answered, "Doctor has her chart in the treatment area. Treatment 6." Nana led the way back down the wide corridor. They stopped at the wide swinging doors to the treatment areas. "You boys wait out here. I will go in and find out what is happening."

Sid and Tobey reluctantly and impatiently waited as they were told. Nana went in and peeked around curtains until she found Sue. There was a nurse still with her, but the doctors and other nurses had moved on to other patients. "Excuse me, what is wrong with her?"

"Fire, smoke inhalation mostly, some minor burns. She has a broken arm as well. Who are you?"

"I am her guardian."

"Oh well then, her lungs are so inflamed from the smoke that she had trouble breathing. They intubated her and gave her something to reduce the inflammation. I am monitoring her until they can get back to her. There was a cardiac arrest in the next room."

"That's fine, thank-you. May I be alone with her for a moment?"

"Sure, I guess, I could really use a few minutes to get off my feet. I will be close by if you need anything."

Nana had a treatment of her own she wanted to apply without discussion and questions. As soon as the nurse was gone. Nana dug through her bag and mixed three different magic herbs in a water base. As she rubbed it into Sue's chest, high around her collarbones and around her neck. While she worked, Nana spoke softly to her.

"Sue dear, can you hear me? Come on honey – please respond. I know it hurts, but you will be fine. This will help. If you can hear me, try to swallow this." Nana dripped a few drops of the mixture very slowly down the outside of the tube that Sue was breathing through so she would swallow them. In seconds Sue opened her eyes and bit down on the obtrusive tube in her mouth.

"Hi honey! Don't bite. You are breathing through that tube. Leave it in place for a little longer. I'll be right back." Sue nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. Nana looked for the nurse, but she was not close as promised which worked out just fine since Nana planned to bring the boys in.

At Sue's bedside Sid found her hand and held it tightly. Tobey stepped up on the other side and found a hand to hold as well. Sue opened her eyes and looked from one to the other. "Sue! I'm so sorry you are upset! We promises to change- we will make sure you never feel lonely again."

"Boys, is that what Sue was upset about, that she feels lonely?"

"That's what she said Nana." Sid brushed Sue's hair off her forehead. Seeing her hair loose and down around her shoulders was so different from how they were used to seeing her, Tobey caught himself staring. Sue didn't verify or deny anything. She closed her eyes again. She was so uncomfortable and her chest hurt like an elephant had stepped on her.

The nurse came back and seeing so many people in with her patient she told them to leave. Sid leaned down and whispered in Sue's ear. "We won't be far away Sue." It looked to Sid like she was ignoring him, but really she was just too uncomfortable and weak to respond right then. Nana took the boys back near the main entrance and found a quiet waiting area.

"Boys, rest here. I will keep an eye on Sue and come get you if anything changes, alright?"

"But Nana, I don't want to sleep!" Tobey whined.

"You need to get some rest, after you've rested, we have to get out there and find out if Kong Li caused this earthquake . . . Wait, Sid – you've been bleeding! I am sorry I didn't see you were hurt before, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm okay Nana, its nothing a shower won't fix."

Sid sat down on the nearest couch, Tobey sat next to him. "I'll take care of Sid Nana, please just make sure Sue is alright."

Nana agreed and left to go back to see if Sue's condition had improved more since she used the magic herbs on her. Tobey tried to get Sid to come to the restroom with him to get water to clean his stomach. "No Tobey, I'm fine. What do you suppose Kong Li is up too?"

"I don't know, maybe he is trying to make the 'Di Shaw Spicy Noodle Recipe' from memory and he has screwed it up?"

"I doubt it, Nana would know better than trying something like that, and unfortunately Kong Li is as wise as Nana in many ways."

"I think we should go check the wishing well." Tobey stood up.

"I think you're right, Sue is in good hands with Nana here, right? If another earthquake hits even the hospital could come down. If Kong Li is behind this, Chinatown is counting on us to stop him."

"Yeah, you're right, even if they don't know it, everyone's counting on us. Lets go, but can we pick up our bikes on the way?"

"Yeah Tob, we can go faster on our bikes anyway." Tobey grinned and ran faster in anticipation of getting to his bike. Sid ran faster too, just to keep Tobey in sight. As they ran down the street, Sid called Nana to tell her they left and where they were going. Tobey heard him telling Nana, "We will rest when we get back, Nana – we have to do this now, please? How is Sue?"

"She is better. They have taken the breathing tube out and she's breathing fine. They want to keep her though to make sure her lungs stay clear and they have to do surgery on her arm to align the bones. With the disaster, and patients with more severe injuries, they are delaying her surgery until tomorrow."

"That's not good Nana."

"Actually, this is one situation where it is good to not have to be first. Means she's not hurt so badly that they have to do something right away. She will be fine, you boys be careful, call me often."

"We will."

Sid and Tobey got their bikes and rode as quickly as they could the rest of the way to Chung Li Park. They found nothing. No Kong Li, not even any sign that Kong Li had been there. "What do we do now Sid?"

"We look for Kong Li. Is there anyplace in Chinatown that hasn't received damage from the quakes? I think that is what we should look for next."

"Alright. Lead away!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Every time Sue woke up Nana was sitting next to her bed and offered her water. Most of the time Sue was too groggy to take any water. Finally she woke up and tried to sit up. Nana helped her, and raised the head of the bed up. "Sue, how are you feeling?"

"My chest doesn't hurt so much. Actually, nothing hurts real bad."

"The doctor gave you something for pain the last time he was in. You were finally breathing well enough and seemed stronger."

"What is this I hear about you feeling lonely Sue?"

"They shouldn't have told you. I am okay – I don't have time to be lonely – I have too many responsibilites."

"After all that has happened, I suppose it seems easy to dismiss your feelings Sue, but talk to me. We don't have any other appointments. Sid and Tobey are out looking for Kong Li."

"They're out alone? You shouldn't have let them go!"

"Well, I didn't really let them. They left after I told them to stay in the waiting area and get some rest."

"See! They don't ever do what they are supposed to do – not even when you tell them! I get so tired of trying to make sure they are doing what they are supposed to do."

"Then stop."

"What Nana?"

"You have assumed all this responsibility on your own. It is not written anywhere that you have to be the boy's keeper."

"But if I don't tell them, they won't, and then things won't get done and stuff."

"So?"

"Then they will get in trouble! Customer's won't get their orders – Tobey won't do his homework. Like tonight before all this happened, they were out goofing off! If I hadn't found them and made them get back to work they would have been in trouble with Mr. Wu and the customers wouldn't have gotten their deliveries at all."

"That is okay Sue, it is not your job to protect them, unless you take it upon yourself to do it. Maybe if they get in trouble a few times, they will stop goofing off and pay better attention to what they are supposed to be doing – all by themselves. As it is, they know you will always be there to take care of things for them."

"What? I should just let them get in trouble with Mr. Wu?"

"See clearly it is not you – you are not letting them get in trouble. They will get themselves in trouble. Can you see yet how they are using you? They are using you for a crutch. They know you will take care of things for them, so why should they do what they are supposed to do?"

"But Nana, if they would do it, I wouldn't have to follow them around cleaning up their messes."

"Again Sue, you don't have to. In fact you shouldn't. Let them be responsible for themselves. I am sure they would argue that this isn't happening if we tried to talk to them about it and I am sure they don't even realize they are doing it. They are two wrapped up in their own fun and pleasure to even think about it."

"I guess you're right, but what do I do about it?"

"Nothing Sue, you don't have to 'do' anything."

"Oh, right – I think I see what you mean. You always make things seem so simple."

"It's not me. Things really are simple – unless you complicate them."

"It's daylight. I think I will go wander the halls. Hopefully they will come get you for surgery soon. I bet you're starving."

"I'm a little hungry."

"Sorry Sue, they probably won't feed you before they fix your arm, but I will make you a feast for when you get out of here."

"Thanks Nana."

"I will call Sid and Tobey too, to see if they found anything. I thought they would have called again by now. I will be back in a few minutes dear, here's the call button if you need the nurse before I get back."

"Thanks Nana." Sue put the call button on her stomach and kept her hand on it so it wouldn't get lost in the blankets. Nana went out in the hall and called Sue and Tobey. "What have you found boys?"

"We haven't found anything and there's been no more quakes. We have no clue about where Kong Li is."

"Well then go home boys and get some rest. I will call you with reports about Sue. She seems fine, she says she is hungry. All we are doing here is waiting for them to come get her for surgery.

"Nana will you call when she is going to surgery so we can get there?"

"Only if you promise to go right home now and get some rest."

Sid and Tobey looked at each other. "We promise."

Nana ended her call with the boys and put her phone in her pocket. There were signs pointing to different things all over the hallway, except showing the way to the bathrooms. Nana continued down the hall looking and then she planned to find the cafeteria since she was hungry too. She felt badly that Sue couldn't eat anything.

Sue heard someone at the door and looked up to find Barney. "Hey Barney what are you doing out so early? And doing it here?"

"I would have been here sooner but the hospital won't allow visiting before eight."

Sue blushed, "I'm glad you came – but I must look a mess."

"You look like you've been through hell, but even so – you are always beautiful Sue. I've never seen you with your hair down before."

"Barney? Um thanks! How did you even know I was here already?"

"Tobey called me at six this morning. Those earthquakes were terrible weren't they? What happened to you?"

"I zigged when I should have zagged. Is everything okay at Wu's Garden?"

Barney sat in the chair next to Sue's bed. "About like you'd expect Sue, a few more cracks in the ceiling and lots of broken dishes . . . And a lot of yelling. Dad made me promise to get home soon to help clean up before we open."

"Sorry Barney, I wish I could help, maybe this afternoon I can. They say they will release me after they fix my arm."

"No way I'm letting you work on the same day you have surgery on your arm to fix broken bones Sue. What kind of 'boss' do you think I am? I can manage. In fact, I will wait on you hand and foot my princess." Barney reached through the bed rail and picked Sue's hand up to hold. Sue blushed and smiled at him.

Nana came back in, surprised to see Barney there she came in quietly wishing she didn't have to interrupt. "Hi Nana . . ." Barney spoke to her first.

"Hello Barney."

"I guess I better be going Sue, don't worry about anything. We will all muddle through until you are well again." Barney leaned over and kissed Sue on the forehead before he left.

When Nana sat down Sue was still blushing. When they came to get Sue for surgery, Nana checked the boys GPS to see if they really had gone home. Tobey's wasn't on. But Sid's showed that he really was at Wu's Garden so she called him.

Sid and Tobey didn't get there in time to see Sue before she went to surgery, but they were there when she came out and waited at her bedside until she woke up.

"Good morning Sue!" Tobey smiled. Sid stood next to him smiling too.

"Hi gays, um guys, hahehe - Do you get it?" Sue was still very groggy from the anesthetic.

"Yeah Sue, we get it." Tobey patted the top of Sue's head and smiled at Sid.

Sid asked, "Did the surgery go well?"

"The doctors said there were no complications at least." Nana smiled hoping no news was good news.

"Can we take her home?"

"As soon as they get here with a wheelchair. I already have a cab waiting for us at the entrance."

If Sue had been alert at all, she would have been as anxious to get home as Sid and Tobey were, but during the ride in the cab, mostly she though the pink butterflies flying around her head were pretty. Once home, Nana helped her get ready for bed and made her stay there with extra pillows under and around her arm. Sid and Tobey sat in a booth downstairs waiting for Nana to see what she wanted them to do next about Kong Li. They weren't even sure yet if Kong Li was really behind the earthquakes.

Before Nana came to talk to them, Will came in. Sid and Tobey looked at the door when they heard the bell and were surprised to see it was Will. "Hey dude, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, especially on a Saturday. Don't you have someone to prank or annoy?"

"No Tobey, no pranks today . . . Sid, how could you not call me when your sister was hurt in the quake. I would have come to see her at the hospital." Will sat next to Tobey in the booth, Tobey reluctantly moved over to make room for him. Sid answered, "Sorry Will, I didn't know you were interested."

"Well she is your family and I am your friend. I am interested, right Tobey?"

"Don't ask me. How would I know?"

"I am interested in many things." Will actually reached up and touched Tobey's hair. Surprised, Tobey turned his head away. Sid would have growled and said something, but he wasn't sure what he had just seen. Sid broke the silence, "Sue is home now Will, but she is resting in her room. It would be better if you visit her tomorrow."

"No problem, I have seen you, buddy and the one who interests me the most."

"What are you talking about Will?"

"I think your friend Tobey is cute."

"Since when? . . . anyway . . . First of all, Tobey and I have been seeing each other, and second, I thought you liked girls."

"I do, but I realized Tobey is just so cute."

"Well, keep your paws off him." Sid leaned forward looking a little like he wanted to punch Will.

"Easy Sid, I think Tobey is old enough to make his own decision about who he wants to hang out with. I have a better paying job than you, I can afford to feed Tobey very well."

"Not interested Will." Tobey interrupted.

"Too bad for you, Tobey. But you will come around. Soon – you will love me!" Will gave Tobey's knee a squeeze under the table and made him jump before he got up. He sauntered over to the door like he thought he was the coolest guy ever. "Ew!" Tobey exclaimed when Will turned back and blew him a kiss as he left. Tobey looked at Sid, and Sid was frowning at him. "Hey Sid, it's not my fault others are finally seeing how cute I am."

Sid reached over the table and pulled Tobey across by his shirt. Tobey yelped but quieted down when Sid started kissing him. Lying on his stomach across the table, Tobey kissed Sid back and when he was finished with Sid's lips he kissed down his jaw and neck. Sid laughed softly. "Don't worry Sid, I would never go with Will, I don't even like Will." Tobey slid back and sat on his side of the booth again.

"Glad to hear it Tobey, but where does he get the nerve to come over here and act that way?"

"It doesn't matter, he will lose interest and Will is crazy if he thinks he can get me to like him. You and I have history, buddy." Tobey yawned and made Sid yawn they still held hands over the table.

When Nana came to the dining room a little later, she found Tobey lying sideways on the bench seat and Sid had fallen asleep with his head on the table. She went over to them and woke them as gently as she could. Tobey startled and yelped. "Easy Tobey . . . boy's - you go up and lie down for a little while too. I will do some research and see if my magic can tell me where someone is cooking a magic recipe or if someone is doing any kind of magic." Sid and Tobey got up quietly and went upstairs.

Keeping the easily aggravated, angry Calvin Wu quiet all evening was a never-ending task for Nana. Barney was happy and whistling every time she saw him though. She thought it was only because he got to leave a couple of times an hour to take deliveries, but really he was thinking of Sue. They boys slept for much longer than a little while. They were exhausted. They slept deeply until well after dark. Tobey started talking in his sleep and rolling around. His knee hit the wall and woke Sid.

Sid realized he had to pee anyway so he got up. He found Tobey's comforter and pillow had both fallen off his bunk and figured he was probably cold and uncomfortable so he put the pillow back up by his head and threw the comforter over him before he went to the bathroom.

On the way back from the bathroom Sid saw Sue's light was on from under her closed door. He knocked softly wanting to check on her and see if she needed anything. She told him to come in and he found her sitting up on her bed reading a heavy book that was resting across her lap since she couldn't hold it up with one hand. Her cast was supported next to her on three pillows.

"Hey Sue, you even woke up before Tobey and I did. Do you need anything before I go back to bed?"

"No Sid, thanks for offering. Nana and barney have both come by regularly to take care of me."

"Barney too? Wow, the last time one of us was hurt he didn't even seem to notice."

"Sid, come over here!" Sue giggled and blushed, as Sid walked over to her bed. She grabbed the front of his white shirt and pulled him down before she whispered.

"Sid – I think Barney finally noticed me! He said I was beautiful and liked my hair down."

"Wow Sue, he even noticed your hair? This must be true love. I'm happy he is finally paying you some attention."

"He said he would wait on me while I recover, called me princess and so far he has been very attentive!"

"That's great Sue. If you cant get him for something, call to me. And I will help you."

"Thanks Sid."

"Tobey will be happy to help too, wow, you have four people competing to wait on you. Do you still feel so lonely?"

"No Sid, I am feeling much better. I realized how lucky I really am; surrounded by so many who care about me."

"Good to hear Sue, Goodnight."

"Night, bro."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid was awakened in the night by another earthquake. This one didn't seem so strong, but he still sat up and held onto the sides of his bunk waiting to see how bad it was going to get. San Francisco had a lot of natural earthquakes year-round. Sid was still sure these were not natural quakes.

This time, the quake was a minor tremble, just strong enough to shake their bunk beds. Tobey didn't wake up. His vibrating bed triggered a nightmare. Even before the quake was over, Tobey kicked his comforter off again and spoke loudly, "I, Tobias, Slayer of all that's evil in Chinatown will banish the evil criminal mastermind, Kong Li!"

Sid saw Tobey's comforter fall and got up to throw it back up to him. He said quietly, "Shhhh, Tobias the Slayer, you'll wake everyone up."

Sid lie back down, but instead of quieting down, Tobey spoke louder.

"Sid! You have to get out of here! Kong Li knows you're weakness! Let me handle this!"

This time Sid spoke a little louder from his lower bunk, "Tobey! Shush!"

Tobey screamed, "No! Kong Li – leave him alone!"

Sid mumbled to himself, "Oh well, the earthquake probably woke everyone up anyway . . ." Sid knocked under his bunk, "Tobey . . ."

From his place in the warehouse, high above the floor, it was hard to see Tobey. His white bangs and cheeks reflected dimly in the light, but Tobey could clearly see Kong Li holding Sid with his arms twisted up behind his back and he screamed again for Kong Li to let him go.

In Tobey's dream, Sid wore tight, black leather pants, with his black studded belt and a tight fitting yellow mesh T-shirt that clearly defined his muscles and flat stomach. Sid also wore heavy black eyeliner and had multiple pierced ears with tight fitting silver earrings. When Kong Li twisted his arm harder, Sid opened his mouth and screamed softly, revealing a pierced tongue.

Tobey stood on a tall stack of wooden crates watching, unsure of how to help at first. While Sid was being restrained by Kong Li, Sue was fighting a hoard of shape shifters trying to get to her brother. Sue wore red tights under a black bikini-like bottom. Her costume was accented with gold trim on her red lace corset. She wore a black mask over her eyes that perfectly framed her beautiful almond shaped eyes.

A red and gold headband placed across the top of her head and just in front of her spiked hairstyle helped to amplify her telepathy and telekinesis. With the power of her mind alone, she scattered twelve of the shape shifters all at once like bowling pins and ran to her brother.

"Stop right there little 'Wonder Sue'!" Kong Li twisted Sid's arms tighter and made him scream louder. "Come any closer and he will suffer!" Sue pulled up short, but begged her brother, "Sid! Just take him out!"

Tobey fidgeted in his hiding spot when he saw Sid was looking straight up at him while he suffered.

"I . . . I can't!" Sid whispered weakly, his eyes pleading with Tobey to save him. From behind Sid's back, Kong Li held up a green-glowing fortune cookie. The green fortune cookie had been pressed against the back of Sid's neck so Sue and Tobey couldn't see it at first.

Now Kong Li held the green fortune cookie up so they could see for sure what it was. Once the evil villain was sure they recognized his cookie weapon and understood the danger their friend was in, just to be mean he pressed it to Sid's cheek and made him scream! The green color spread to his cheek and a nasty gray-green smoke rose from around his face.

Tobey screamed, "No! Sid . . . and Sue! – You get back, you will be vulnerable to the green krypto-cookie too! Let me handle this!"

Tobey jumped down from the pile of crates, his white cape billowing out behind him. The blue tights he wore under a black bikini bathing suit and tight blue spandex shirt accented his lean, strong body perfectly. The blue mask he wore only covered his face around his eyes, and half of the mask was covered by his hair. His white bangs blew gently and very heroically in the breeze when he landed with his katana swords in his hands.

"Let him go Kong Loser, You won't win this!"

"It is you Super Jerks who won't win this!" Kong Li released Sid's hands, but hugged him tighter, his arm still around his chest. With Super Sid weakened by the krypto-cookie Kong Li didn't have to worry about him getting away.

Kong Li reached over Sid's shoulder to put the krypto-cookie down under the yellow mesh that made up the front of his shirt. Sid moaned pitifully as his powerful body was rendered weak and vulnerable to injury by the green cookie being held right over his heart.

Kong Li glanced at 'Tobias the Slayer' and smiled just as he thrust his dragon staff through Super Sid from behind. The red end of the staff appeared even a darker red from the blood when it poked out the front of Sid's chest!

"NO Sid!" Sue screamed as he went limp, supported only by the staff until Kong Li pushed his body off and he fell motionless to the ground. Tobey started screaming, "Sid-no-no-no-no!"

'Wonder Sue' yelled at him, tears running down her face, "I though you said you would take care of it! You got my brother killed, Tobias the Slayer!"

Wearing his white shorts and t-shirt, Sid climbed up on the bunk with Tobey to try and calm him. "Tobey you're having a nightmare. Wake up!"

Sid patted his boyfriend's stomach and Tobey, already sobbing hysterically started swinging his fists and whined loudly. "You killed Sid! You killed Super Sid!"

"Haha, Super Sid, that's funny, but Tobey, I'm fine – Wake up!" Sid got over him and held him down just in time to save him from falling off the bunk. Tobey finally opened his eyes, and blinked as he looked at Sid. As though he remembered suddenly Tobey looked at Sid's chest. Still not convinced, he felt his chest where in his dream, the end of the red staff had been sticking out.

"Oh Sid! You're really alright?"

"I'm fine, you were having a nightmare, I think it was triggered by that last earthquake."

"That dream was awful Sid! Kong Li killed you! He rendered you powerless and weak with a cookie and stabbed you with his staff!" Tobey had tears in his eyes and was still breathing very fast, but thinking it was all over Sid started to climb down.

"A cookie? Funny Tobey – See? I'm fine! It was just a dream, there's no way Kong Li could do anything to make me 'weak' - especially with a cookie. Try to go back to sleep."

"No Sid, please don't leave me! That was the worst dream I've ever had! My nightmares have never gone so far that you or Sue actually died! What if it was a premonition?"

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, from what you told me I think you were dreaming about one of your comic books. You want me to come up there with you?" "Yes, I will never get back to sleep if you aren't close and I and sure you are okay."

Sid crawled back along side his boyfriend and carefully lie down between him and the wall. He lie on his side with his arm across Tobey's stomach and his head propped up on his hand watching him. Tobey's breathing slowed down and he shut his eyes.

"Are you alright now Tobey?"

"I'm okay, but never let go! I don't want to ever lose you!" Tobey rolled up on his side, pressed his face into Sid's neck and hugged him tightly. Sid spoke in that soft sexy voice of his,

"I won't ever let you go, Tobias the Slayer."

"Hehe, I guess I said that out loud huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, okay, on another subject have you ever thought about getting your ears pierced or wearing heavy eyeliner?"

"No Tobey, not ever. Try to go back to sleep."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was three in the morning and every time Sid or Tobey started drifting off to sleep, another quake hit. The last one knocked a picture off the wall in their room. Tobey startled, rolled away from Sid and looked around in the darkness. Sid pulled him back down and hugged him tightly from behind. He held him so close, he was speaking into Tobey's hair, "That was just a picture falling off the wall. I'll have some glass cut and fix it over next weekend."

"Sid, shouldn't we get under something? The earthquakes are getting stronger, maybe just down on your bunk? . . . You know – just in case the ceiling comes down."

"Okay Tob, if it would make you feel better."

Tobey jumped down and rolled onto Sid's bunk in one graceful move. Sid rolled in after him and squished him against the wall.

"Hey Sid - A little room please?"

"No, I like having you trapped down here with me."

"Okay, I like being trapped down here with you. You are now in the lair of the beast."

Tobey relaxed into the small space only because he knew he wasn't really trapped. "Speaking of being trapped, maybe I should go down and get us some shrimp fried rice, just in case the roof really does come down and trap us here; that way we won't starve."

"We won't starve anyway and I want you to stay here."

Sid held Tobey tightly to his chest and Tobey nuzzled his neck with a row of light kisses that made goose bumps run up Sid's arms. Another earthquake shook the bed and interrupted Tobey's show of affection.

"Really Sid! What if we are trapped in here for real by all these tremors!"

"Don't worry Tobey. These buildings have been here for a very long time."

"I know, but nothing is permanent right?" Sid couldn't see Tobey grinning in the dark, but somehow knew he was.

"No, nothing's permanent, but that doesn't mean the building's coming down any time soon. Don't use Nana's teachings as an excuse to be more nervous, they are meant to help you cope with stressful situations."

"But Sid . . ."

"An-jing. An-jing." Sid whispered and kissed Tobey on the lips to make him be quiet. Every time he relaxed a little another quake hit. Each quake got stronger as the night crept on and neither boy got any sleep. Tobey whined softly into Sid's neck and Sid started rubbing his back. Tobey instantly relaxed and purred, glad the earthquakes gave him an excuse to be close to Sid.

Before daylight, there was a tapping on the boy's bedroom door. Sid rolled over to face the door and answered, "Come."

Nana, followed by Sue came in and the light came on. They were both already dressed. Sue looked like she was ready to go out, even with her pink cast on her arm and Nana had a pile of books in her arms. She had been doing research all night.

Sue noticed Tobey's bunk was empty. "Where's Tobey?"

Tobey rose up from behind Sid and looked at them.

"Oh, I should have known where you were. Can't you guys feel the quakes?"

"Of course we can, we aren't asleep are we?" Sid frowned at his sister.

"Whats up Nana? I had a nightmare about Kong Li."

"Well Tobey, I think your dream predicted the cause of the situation correctly. I know you couldn't find him before, but my magic tells me that Kong Li is up to something. These are not natural earthquakes. Get dressed, we have work to do."

Nana left, but Sue lingered, "Really guys, Tobey - why are you in bed with my brother?"

Sid answered, "Tobey had a nightmare; the earthquakes really freaked him out. I was helping him calm down."

"Were you really?"

"Of course, nothing else."

"Right, well? Hurry up you two lovebirds." Sue closed the door as she left. Sid lie back, not wanting to get up. Tobey reluctantly climbed out over him and started getting dressed.

"Come on Sid, lets go kick Kong Li's butt!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Green with Jealousy  
Part 3  
By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi - action adventure boyxboy romance.  
Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Still a couple of hours before daylight, and twice as many hours before school would start Sue, Sid and Tobey were already out on their bikes headed for the wharf to hunt down and stop Kong Li from reducing Chinatown to rubble. It was foggy and eerily silent in-between the tremors. Tobey was worried about Sue and rode up next to her. Steering with one hand, Sue rested the cast on top of her head. It felt much better if she kept it above her heart.

"Sue you just had surgery on your arm yesterday, just hours ago really; why is Nana letting you come with us?"

"I convinced her that if we find Kong Li and whatever he is cooking, while you and Sid fight with Kong Li, you will need me to deactivate the recipe he's cooking. I have orders to stay out of the way otherwise."

"Well, okay, but just riding your bike with a cast on is dangerous. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Hurts a little. Nana gave me a magic herbal tea that she said would make my arm feel better."

Another quake hit and caused the pavement in front of them to break. Sid and Sue got stopped in time. Tobey, looking at Sue to be sure she was okay ran into the crack and flipped over his handlebars. He landed on his back with a grunt and rolled over slowly to get up. Sid jumped off his bike and went to him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Sid. What a ride huh?"

Sid offered him a hand up and Tobey took it. Sue had already ridden around the broken pavement. "Hurry up you guys, we have to find the recipe Kong Li is using to do this and put this cookie Nana gave me in the pot to deactivate it." She held out a green fortune cookie.

"Spooky! Sue - That's just like the green krypto-cookie that Kong Li used to kill Super Sid!"

"What Tobey?"

"He means in his dream last night Sue; it sounded like a wild one."

Sid pushed off to ride in-between Sue and Tobey. Tobey added, "My dream was nuts - you guys had telekinesis and could do amazing things all I had was my Kung Fu skills and a few weapons. Sue beat twelve shape shifters all at once."

"Well that's just fine Tobey, you dreamed Sue is super strong, but I got killed by a cookie?"

"Hey, I can't help it if you let Kong Li grab you! You better be on your guard. We already have a green cookie involved, maybe I was dreaming the future – it was a warning!"

"Yeah right, me getting killed by a cookie – not likely."

Tobey swerved and stopped in front of Sid. Sid had to stop fast or run into him. "Sid you have to go home where you will be safe! Sue and I can do this."

"What? No way – I'm not letting you two fight Kong Li alone! Sue's wearing a cast, remember? It was just a dream Tobey."

"But what if it wasn't – maybe it was a premonition!"

"Kong Li cannot possibly have a cookie that will make me weak- he can't render me weak at all as long as I have these!" Sid flexed his muscles and Tobey giggled like a girl.

"Come on guys quit goofing off. We all have to go. Nana said the magic was coming from Warehouse 13 on the wharf. We have to check it out and stop it before any more damage is done. Sue rode around Tobey, Sid backed up and did the same. Tobey reluctantly followed. "I'm not goofing off! I'm worried."

There was very little traffic on the streets at that hour. They only saw three cars with their occupants slowly making their way home from a late shift, or to work for the early shift. Mr. Han waved at them on his way into his donut shop. He had to 'make the donuts' early. Old man Jiang was busy driving his old pick-up truck from business to business refilling all the newspaper racks on Lotus Street and he waved at them as they sped by. They were the only two town's folk that they saw that they new and really they were the only ones that had already started their day downtown, even with the earth breaking and rumbling all around them.

The sight that surprised them, especially Sid, was his friend Will from school riding his bike toward them.

"What are you doing out this early Will?"

"Hey dude, I might ask you guys the same."

Sue interrupted, "We're just getting some exercise before school."

"Yeah, right, like you guys don't get enough exercise with your delivery job and Kung Fu lessons. In that case . . . I'm – then I'm exercising too." Will said sarcastically as he circled Sid, Sue and Tobey. On his next pass, Will pulled up next to Tobey and stopped. He held his hand out toward Tobey with a little box wrapped up bow and all and expected him to take it.

"Hey Will, thanks anyway, but I told you already I'm not interested."

"Well today is only my fifth day back after getting suspended. I want to celebrate by giving you this and taking you out to 'Tamarine,' that upscale Vietnamese Restaurant this evening."

"Ooo, going to Tamarine sounds really good, but I'm not interested Will and I you know we all have to work anyway."

Sue mothered them again, "Guys, come on! Whats going on? We have work to do."

Will replied, "Hey Sue, you look better than I expected. I heard you went to the hospital yesterday 'cause you couldn't get out of the way of a falling electric pole. What did it do, chase you?"

"An-jing Will. Come on guys."

"Come on Tobey, you have to come with me to celebrate my release! The community service really sucked while I was in juvenile detention and now I have finished with my suspension at school. I want to celebrate with you."

Sid got off his bike and stood between Will and Tobey. Sue rolled her eyes, realizing they were not going anywhere soon.

"Good Will, community service is supposed to suck so you won't do anything so stupid again."

"Sid, buddy – it totally wasn't my fault – that guy was really asking for what he got!"

Sue couldn't resist butting in. "How did he ask Will? How does a kid two years younger than you ask to have their nose broken?"

"Sid - tell your sister to mind her own business."

"I'm sure she heard you Will. Look we have to go, I'll talk to you later at school okay?"

"What ever." Will tossed the little box over Sid and Tobey caught it. He rode away. Sue, Sid and Tobey continued on their way in the opposite direction.

"Gee Sid, what's wrong with that guy?"

"I think he's angry because he's having a hard time at home. His mother is in the hospital and his dad is taking his frustration about the money it is going to cost out out on him."

"So, Mr. Wu takes his frustration out on us all the time and we don't get in trouble."

"Will isn't handling his mother's hospitalization well. His father's indifference and only worrying about the money is getting to him. Will has a shorter temper than ever and is getting into fights. He has totally skipped school several times and won't tell me what he's doing. But I don't know why he has decided to ask you out right in front of me. It's probably his warped idea of payback."

"Payback for what Sid?" Tobey was coasting along, steering his bike with his feet so he could use both hands to see what was in the box Will threw to him.

Sid continued, blushing, "When he got out of juvenile detention, he said he decided he likes boys and wanted to date me. He sounded very confused."

"What? DATE YOU? You told him no right?"

"Of course I told him no, Tobey and you shouldn't open that, you refused his date, you should return it."

"You saw - I refused it, he threw it at me again anyway." Tobey found a single piece of chocolate in the little box and put it in his mouth.

"Tobey! Don't eat that – you don't even know what it is."

"Its chocolate. Mmmmmm."

"But who give a person one little piece of chocolate? Knowing Will and his pranks, it might give you diarrhea or something even worse!"

"M sure iz fine 'id." Tobey spoke with his mouth full, savoring the flavor he was letting it melt and his teeth looked brown. Sue was well ahead of them now and called back, "Come on girls, if you're done gossiping, we have work to do or we will be late for school."

Sid raised his eyebrow as he looked at Tobey. "Did she just call us girls?"

"Yes Sid, I am pretty sure that is what she called us."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

After parking their bikes behind Warehouse 14 across the street from their destination, they walked over to Warehouse 13 very quietly. They crept silently down the side and Sid peeked in the high window after climbing up on a parked forklift. He jumped back down, landing silently on the pavement like a cat and whispered. "Kong Li's in there alright. His cauldron is bubbling."

Just then another strong quake hit. The back tire on the forklift fell through the pavement. As the back end went down, the front, forked end went up and as Tobey shifted his feet to keep his balance one of the forks scraped up his leg and tore his pants. "Ow!" he moaned softly, dropped to one knee and held his stinging calf.

"You have to be more careful, Tobias the Slayer." Sid whispered and leaned down to see his leg.

"Sid, I didn't do anything – the thing just reached out and bit me!" Tobey was blowing on the scratch.

"Maybe you should have done something – like move." Sid ruffled Tobey's hair and pulled him up to his feet without giving him time to put his pants leg back down.

"Come on guys we have to hurry, Chinatown is caving in around us. What would you do if I wasn't here to keep you focused!" They didn't answer her. Sue pointed at Tobey, and then up a stack of crates. She grabbed Sid by the hand and pulled him with her around the back of the warehouse to the rear door. Tobey went alone to climb up on the crates and go in an open window. There were more crates stacked on the inside and he crawled silently across them to look for Kong Li. This was starting to feel more and more like his dream and he shivered involuntarily. After only a few seconds he heard Sue's voice inside. "Stop Kong Li!"

Tobey heard Sid next, "What ever you're doing, it won't work!" Tobey stood up on the stacked under the window, he could clearly see Sid, Sue and Kong Li and except for their super hero costumes, the scene looked just like his dream!

"Well if it isn't Sid and little Sue Yi. Where is my son?"

"Don't worry, Tobey's here. We are here to stop you from what ever you're trying this time."

"Not likely." Kong Li tossed a big handful of green herbs in the pot and another earthquake hit. The biggest earthquake yet, the crates shifted under Tobey's feet and he fell. Sue saw him coming down and covered her forehead in embarrassment. Sid looked worried for a moment, but saw him getting up. Tobey cried, "This just isn't my day."

"No son, it isn't going to be your day at all."

"Stop reminding me that you think you are my father!" Tobey charged Kong Li and he took the time to throw in some herbs the earth rocked again, part of the ceiling came down behind Sid and Sue and made them duck and look around. A large florescent lamp fell in front of Tobey and stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh - I am your father, you can't deny it any longer and I will prove it to you soon enough!" Kong Li added a large handful of cayenne pepper to the cauldron. The earthquake generated by the hot spice opened a crevasse under Sid and Sue's feet, then they saw the red cayenne pepper summoned lava! The heat from below already melting their shoes! As the hot concrete floor crumbled and fell into the lava. Sue and Sid screamed and reached for each other and the edge as they started to fall.

"They are both vulnerable! NO!" Tobey dived at Sue knocking her to the opposite edge of the crack she landed in a roll trying to protect her casted arm. Tobey landed on his stomach at the edge and caught Sid by both of his hands. The crack widened more. Sue wasn't sure she would make it back across to help the boys if she jumped so she ran toward the end of the crack where it was narrower. "I'm coming guys!"

"Hurry Sue, Sid weighs a ton!"

Sid groaned and screamed "I'll get you for that Tobey – Get me out of here so I can!"

His shoes were smoking and the rubber soles ignited just seconds later. Sid kicked his shoes off and they vanished as little puffs of smoke in the lava. Sid screamed as his socks burned and kicked his feet together trying to put them out. Now his bare feet were dangling over the lava. Tobey tried even harder to pull him up alone and got Sid's arm up high enough that Sid had both his arms on the floor trying to help. He had nothing but lava near his feet and only Tobey to hold onto.

Kong Li watched their struggles to save themselves smiling evilly, but he was busy gathering up his equipment and ingredients to leave. The quake continued, the crack got wider still and the lava came up closer to Sid's feet again. Another crack opened up behind Tobey and he bent his knees to keep his own feet farther away from the heat. Part of the ceiling crashed down next to them and made Sue duck and go to Tobey's other side. Kong Li watched them trying to save Sid like he was watching a very funny cartoon. A human thug put on oven mitts and with Kong Li they lifted the bubbling cauldron into the back of a van.

"See you kids? If any of you survive this. What am I saying Tobey at least will survive, my son and I have too many plans for him to parish yet. If any of you survive this, meet me at Wu's Garden where I will be watching it crumble and once I find the cookbook I will sink Wu's Garden to the earth's core with your Nana inside!"

Sue heard Kong Li's threats, but didn't have time right then to respond to him. She joined Tobey on the cracking floor and took one of Sid's hands. She forgot and tried to use her casted arm, but it was useless and only caused her pain. With Sue pulling with only one hand, they pulled Sid up. Sue kept pulling to get him farther away from the crack, but the floor crumbled under Tobey and he scrambled to save himself.

In a bad position to help Sue pull Sid anymore, he pushed on Sid's butt to get him farther away from the edge before he even moved himself. Tobey was still at the edge and more floor crumbled and fell into the lava. Some of the hot, liquid rock splashed up on Tobey's pants. As Tobey screamed, and started to slide away, Sue threw herself across Sid and caught Tobey's hand. She pulled him away from the smoldering crack and next to her brother all with one hand.

"Wow Tobey, this is like your dream. Sue is really strong! Sue you just saved both of us with a broken arm!"

"Yeah, well, it was nothing." Sue rolled over and stood up.

"Yeah well you don't know how happy I am that it's not exactly like my dream. Kong Li's staff isn't sticking though your chest, but your feet! Can you walk?"

More of the ceiling came down and splashed in the lava. "Guys we have to get out of here – even if we have to carry Sid!" Sue helped Sid up and offered her hand to Tobey. "I'm fine Sue, help Sid get out! I'm right behind you!"

Sid almost fell several times trying to run on his burned feet. Sue got him out, across the sidewalk and a narrow driveway. Running on the hot pavement hurt him the most and Sue had to work hard to keep him on his feet with only one arm. As she turned him around and sat him in the grass, he cried, "Tobey! Tobey's not behind you!"

"Oh NO!" Sue turned to run back. Large chunks of ceiling were falling all around her as she went in again to find Tobey.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

When Tobey tried to follow the siblings, a large chunk of the roof fell in front of him and the time it took to go around and over, he got separated from them. Tobey dodged another chunk of the roof and got turned around in the smoke. He was running in the wrong direction. He didn't call to his friends because he didn't want them to slow down just to wait for him. He was being unusually quiet; barely making a sound as he had close call after close call in the crumbling, melting structure.

It was dark in the room Tobey ran into, except for a red glow from the lava welling up in a new crack in front of him. He tripped in the dark and fell near the edge. As he tried to get up, more roofing material fell with long sections of the support beams. A heavy beam, bigger square than Tobey's chest measured fell across his shoulders and slammed him to the floor. He exhaled loudly and groaned as he tried to get up, but realizing he was trapped, he tried to call to Sid and Sue.

It was too late to yell at them for help! They were already outside Sue helping Sid get across the parking area and the rumbling from the quake and the collapsing ceiling covered his voice. Tobey tried to rise up under the beam, he even got up on his knees with his butt in the air to try and roll it off over his head. He hoped with his biking helmet still on that the beam wouldn't crush his head and just roll off. He didn't get to find out since he couldn't make the beam move at all. Tobey gave up, deciding he was really stuck and this would be the end. The crack in front of him was getting bigger, the lava closer to the surface. He screamed and uselessly kicked his feet, but stopped when he heard a male voice, that wasn't Sid's or Kong Li's, "Don't panic Tobey – I'll get you out!" Tobey couldn't see back over the beam to see who was there. He felt the beam move slightly, but it pressed back down on him. "I can't lift it alone – hold on!" the voice said.

Sue got inside and found Tobey through all the dust, steam and smoke lying on his stomach with the heavy beam across his shoulders. She was very surprised to find someone already there trying to help him! She ran to them and saw it was Will and he was yelling for her help.

"Sue! Help me lift this off of him! We have to hurry – the toxic fumes from the lava and melting tar from the roof are gonna do us in even if we aren't crushed!" Sue joined him and they tried to lift the beam together, but Sue wasn't much help with only one arm. She saw another beam had fallen first and was keeping the full weight of the large beam off of Tobey's shoulders. "Will - come over here – we can pick it up from here. Sue helped a little, but using the other, smaller beam as a lever Will was able to hold it up alone while Sue pulled Tobey backwards by his feet to get him out. Once he was out, he didn't stand up right away so Will pulled him up by his arms and let him hang over his shoulder in a fireman's carry to get him out.

"Go Sue! I'll bring him!" Will ran after Sue just as the floor opened up and the last of the ceiling fell into the lava. Sid was leaning at the door, he was trying to go in to see if he could help. Sue grabbed him and helped him get back to the grassy area as the rumbling died down. What was left of Warehouse 13 was a pile of smoking rubble.

As Sue helped Sid sit down again he watched Will carry Tobey over to them, "Will! Thanks – is Tobey hurt?"

"I don't know, ask him." As Will put Tobey down Sid could see that he wasn't unconscious.

"No Sid, I'm not hurt, I think." Tobey moved like his back and shoulder's hurt. Will helped him sit down by Sid, who was already starting with the questions. "What are you doing back here?"

"I saw smoke and that last earthquake was so bad I thought I better check on you guys. I thought you had come this way. And you're welcome Sid, it was my pleasure to save your boyfriend, who you say you love."

"You jerk! I – I was hurt! We thought Tobey was right behind us – I just couldn't get there before you!"

"Well by the time you hobbled in, Tobey would have been frying in Lava!"

"No! I tried . . . you don't know anything! I . . ."

"See, even now, your attention is not on Tobey, you are only concerned with questioning me right now."

"I'll do more than yell!" Sid clenched his fists.

"Sid!" Sue interrupted, "um, Will, did you see anyone else around?"

"No, just you three. What were you guys doing in there anyway? And since when are there volcanoes under Chinatown?"

"We went in because we saw smoke and thought we heard someone yelling for help, but couldn't find anyone."

"Really Will, thanks for risking your life to save me."

"Yeah really Will, I'm sorry I questioned you – you're right. I was too wrapped up in my own jealousy to pay attention to what is important." Sid admitted.

Tobey picked Sid's hand up and held on tight. "Will, you save me, but every other time i've seen you you are pulling some kind of prank on me. Why do you save me know?"

"What? Just cause I pick on you doesn't mean I want something really bad to happen to you Tobey."

"Some of what you've done to me, I consider really bad."

"Sorry, Tobey – I feel bad for doing all those mean things to you and understand you could have been injured by some of my pranks. I'm sorry, but nothing I've done to you is as bad as what lava would have done to you. Besides, you know I only pick on you because I like you."

"Not a good way to show it, but it's okay, since you aren't going to do it anymore, right?"

"Maybe I won't and for sure I won't if you will go on that dinner date with me."

Sid growled again and tried to stand up. The burns on his feet caused him intense pain, He groaned instead and reached over Tobey to grab the front of Will's shirt.

"Sid! No, don't hurt him, he just saved my life . . . Come on, going to dinner won't hurt nothing. I know what we can do, Sid and I will double-date with you and the date of your choice. Sue can invite Barney and it will be a Triple date!"

"You are the date of my choice Tobey, but Sid can hang around if he is up to it. It looks like the burns on his feet will take some time to heal though – he can't go dancing with us."

"Will, you have to get it through your head, I love Sid."

"Its okay, I'll wait – nothing's permanent you know Tobey. You won't love him forever – you are much too young to limit yourself to only one person."

Tobey frowned. That was the second time someone told him nothing's permanent in only a few hours. "Yeah well maybe not permanent, but I will love Sid as long as I am alive."

Will leaned down and whispered something in Tobey's ear. Or that's what it looked like to Sid. Really, Will was blowing in Tobey's ear, his breath activating the love potion that had been in the piece of chocolate that he gave him earlier in the little box. Sid even saw the goosebumps rise on Tobey's arm. He grabbed Will's arm and made him turn to face him.

"That's enough Will – Tobey what did he say to you?"

"Nothing Sid."

Sue had been listening to this whole exchange and finally had to interrupt. "Come on girls! We have more important things to worry about right now – like school is starting soon and we have to call Nana."

Will promised Tobey, "I will be around this evening to pick you up."

"You do and you will leave alone and limping!" Sid threatened. Will picked his bike up off the grass a few feet away and rode off laughing. Tobey glared at Sid.

"Sid! Don't be so mean, he just saved my life! You have to know I wouldn't ever break up with you."

"I trust you Tobey, I don't trust him! He was my best friend, what . . . "

"Come on guys, I didn't want to say anything in front of Will, but if you remember, Kong Li said he was on his way to Wu's! He might hurt Nana!" Sue got on her bike and rode away. She realized she was doing it again. The boys were so distracted by their hormones they couldn't remember what was important for more than a few minutes it seemed. Well, if they didn't follow her this time she would go on without them and see if she could do anything alone.

Tobey got up brushing ash off of his clothes as Sue rode away and noticed Sid was really having a hard time standing. Putting weight on his bare, burned feet on the cold pavement brought tears to his eyes. "I thought you said there was no way Kong Li could make you weak!"

"He didn't make me weak, the lava burned my feet. Pain is totally different." Sid sat back down.

"I don't see how it's different, you look pretty weak right now Sid. Can you ride?" Tobey stood Sid's bike up and brought it over to him as he spoke.

"Watch me – I can pedal with the tops of my feet under the pedals." Sid gritted his teeth and pushed, or rather pulled off. The tops of his feet were burned too. Tobey followed and Sue was already blocks ahead of them.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid, Sue and Tobey could feel the earth start shaking again long before they got back to the garden. Tobey and Sue stood up on their pedals and left Sid like he was sitting still. Kong Li had his cauldron in the garden, near the scholar stone. He hadn't used the cayenne pepper yet, since he didn't want the cookbook to burn up in the lava. The Scholar Stone was sitting crooked after one end fell into a sinkhole, but it was undamaged.

"Oh No – Nana." Sue whispered. Nana was being held by the shape shifter dangerously close to a crevasse that had opened up in Kong Li's carefully controlled earthquake. The shifter had Nana gagged and bound her from neck to toe in his tentacles. Tobey observed, "We have to stop Kong Li alone! I hope Nana's not badly hurt – Kong Li wall pay for this!"

"I have the fortune cookie ready to stop the recipe, all we have to do is get it in the pot."

"Sue, you go in low, I will go high." Tobey jumped up to the top of the garden wall as Sue went to the gate. Sid got there and limping severely with both feet hurting, started to follow Sue. She stopped him and whispered, "No, Sid – you're hurt. Stay here!"

"What do you mean I'm hurt – You're hurt worse Sue! Nana told you not to get in a fight!"

"That was before Kong Li came here and captured her! Besides, I'm not fighting, I am still on cookie duty and if I have to, I can kick his ass with one arm behind my back right? Now is my chance to prove it." Sue set her jaw and glared at Kong Li as she moved into position.

Sid stopped, but he had no intention of letting Sue and Tobey do this alone. Tobey got ready and attacked first, hoping to give Sue the chance she needed to get the green fortune cookie into the recipe.

"Kong Li!" Tobey yelled and jumped off the wall intending to land on Kong Li's head, but since he warned him by yelling first the villain stepped to the side and palmed him in the chest. Tobey came charging right back and they exchanged a series of strikes and blocks while Tobey spoke. "Kong Li! You dare to attack Nana here!"

"You must call my 'Dad' son, and I will attack Mei Hua anywhere I please until I get our master's cookbook."

"No! I won't let you! - AND I WILL NEVER CALL YOU DAD!" Tobey got Kong Li away from the cauldron and Sue crept up closer. The wall next to where Tobey and Kong Li were fighting started to crumble in the quake. A chunk hit Tobey's sore back and Kong Li got in a good hit. Tobey hit the wall hard and fell to his knees in front of it with more chunks of brick falling on him. He mumbled, "Ow-nnnnn." and collapsed.

Seeing Tobey go down, Sid came inside the gate, gritted his teeth and ran through the grass to get between Tobey and Kong Li. As Kong Li yelled at him and charged, Sid threw a punch, but Kong Li caught his punch and flipped him. Sue took a chance and threw the green cookie. It made a little plop sound as it entered the boiling pot and Kong Li roared angrily as the pot smoked a cool blue and the quake stopped.

Sue yelled, "Give it up Kong Li! Your recipe is ruined anyway!" Sid groaned and forced himself to run at Kong Li again.

Sue ran to Tobey and grabbed his hand to pull him away from the wall before more of it fell on him. Tobey moaned, but didn't help much as she pulled him away from the wall. Moving backwards Sue stumbled over a rock and fell flat on her back. Her cast struck the brick walkway. Sue screamed and painfully held the cast against her chest with tears in her eyes.

Sid held his own against Kong Li for a few moments. He managed to jump up and kick Kong Li. His first kick hit Kong Li in the shoulder but not nearly as effective with his sore feet. Kong Li was ready for the second attack. As Sid kicked, Sue screamed and he looked at her. Kong Li brought his staff around and hit the arch of Sid's burned foot with the dragon head on the end of the staff. The sharp edges of the dragon sculpture, cut Sid's foot. Sid groaned and Tobey looked up at him in time to see him fall on his side holding his leg. Kong Li lunged at Sid who rolled over and tried to crawl away. Kong Li twirled his staff around and jabbed Sid hard in the back with the pointed end.

As Tobey saw Sid fall forward, images from his dream when Kong Li stabbed Sid in the back with his staff flashed in Tobey's mind as he struggled to get up. "Sid – No!"

Nana could see how her kids were suffering, and it looked like they would loose this fight. She struggled, but only squirmed like a caterpillar unable to get out of a cocoon. The shifter tightened his hold on her and she gave up struggling trying to think of a way out instead.

As Tobey tried to go around Kong Li to get to Sid, Kong Li grabbed him. With tears running down her face, Sue tried to get up to help both the boys. Kong Li had hit Sid so hard his legs wouldn't work for a few moments. He could only roll over a little and watch Kong Li trying to choke Tobey!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
Tobey continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Green with Jealousy Part 4 By crystalquirt Sibey yaoi - action adventure boyxboy romance. Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Sid gritted his teeth, and with nearly superhuman determination, made his muscles work to get up. As he staggered over to Kong Li intending to save Tobey - Will called, "Guys!" and charged through the round garden gate. Before Sid could get to Tobey, Will bravely ran up behind the villain and body slammed him forcing him to drop Tobey. As if he knew Kong Li wouldn't be a threat anymore and with his back to Kong Li; Will got back to Tobey and caught him before he fell. Kong Li jumped back up to his feet and left the garden without another word. The Shape Shifter released Nana and slithered away in the shape of an oily puddle. Nana immediately went to check on Sue. Will stood to Tobey's side with his arms around his shoulders to hold him up. He was coughing so hard from nearly being strangled he would have fallen. Sounding very worried Will asked, "Tobey are you alright? Can you talk to me?" Tobey could only nod that he was okay his hands at his throat like he was trying to hold his head on. Will gently hugged Tobey holding his head under his chin against his chest. He treated the boy he usually teased and pranked like a long lost friend and waited until he caught his breath. Nana couldn't quite believe it when Kong Li just left, but he did. When Sid saw that Tobey had been released and was standing up, he collapsed back to the ground his back in spasm and causing him great pain. Sue was holding her cast with tears in her eyes as Nana checked her. Her cast was crushed on one side where it hit the stone walkway. "Stay perfectly still Sue, I will be right back." Nana ran into Wu's to the storeroom. Sid managed to get up on one elbow so he could glare at Will. Even though he had just saved Tobey, Sid watched angrily. Why is Will still hugging on him? Sid screamed inside, Get your paws off! He couldn't stand it anymore and tried to get up to make Will let go of Tobey and check on him himself, but his legs wouldn't support his own weight. While on his hands and knees, tears welling up from the pain and frustration at not being able to help Tobey, now he was met with anger from Will! "You almost let Tobey get killed Sid! I thought you were supposed to be such a great fighter!" Will still held Tobey and he made no effort to move away. Tobey looked dazed, like he might pass out. While Will yelled at Sid and Sue, he pulled another bite of chocolate out of his pocket and put it in Tobey's mouth for him, he whispered kindly. "Suck on the chocolate Tobey, it will help make you feel better." Tobey looked pretty grateful as he tasted the fine chocolate. Then Will aimed more of his sharp tongue at Sid. "I thought you said you loved him - if I hadn't been passing by, that guy would have killed him! What was going on here anyway? Who was that guy?" Sid looked to Nana to see if she would answer Will's questions about Kong Li. Will didn't wait for an answer from anyone and turned his attention back to the weak boy in his arms. "Tobey, are you feeling better?" "Yeah Will - thanks." Tobey pushed on Will's shoulder to let him know to release him, but Will hugged him close and blew in his ear. After that Tobey let Will cup his cheek in his hands and raise his chin. Watching Will stare into Tobey's eyes made Sid's stomach tighten and his chest hurt as if he wasn't experiencing enough pain from his physical injuries. Sid didn't understand why Tobey was letting Will stay so close to him. He became so angry and forgetting everything else he yelled, "You better back off Will - get your paws off of him!" Sue and Nana looked up, not quite understanding the scene unfolding before them. Nana was in the middle of wrapping Sue's cast with duct tape she found in the storeroom for the trip back to the doctor. Will hugged Tobey tighter to his chest with one arm and shook his fist at Sid. "You don't look like you're in any position to make me Sid." Tobey, with sleepy eyes and a blank expression answered, "I will make you let me go Will . . . I am asking you, back up please. I appreciate your help – but I told you – I love Sid. I could never love you." Tobey spoke slower than he ever had in his life and turned out of Will's hug to go to Sid and help him get up. He expected Will to let him go, but he pulled Tobey back close and pressed his head to his shoulder. Will blew in Tobey's ear again and Tobey's sleepy, wet eyes softened, his lips parted slightly. Will surprised everyone by giving Tobey a kiss on the lips. Tobey's arms went limp and hung by his sides. He didn't fight at all, hanging in Will's arms like a rag doll. As Sid tried to stand, he groaned loudly and screamed through his clenched teeth as his back spasmed. He lie helpless over the nearest garden bench on his knees. Nana went to help him. "Sid, take it easy – we will find out what's going on." Nana held onto him so he wouldn't hurt himself even more and also keeping him from picking a fight with Will. Sid tried weakly to pull away from Nana. "Tobey how could you?" Tobey raised his hand and put his fingers into Will's hair, stroking and brushing his hair off his forehead he spoke softly. "You have the softest, blondest hair I've ever seen." Tobey had no emotion on his face when he said it, just a soft relaxed smile that made Sid even angrier. How could Tobey suddenly do this right in front of him? And without even any remorse or even an apology? Nana led Sid back to the nearest bench and made him lie down on his side where he couldn't see Tobey and Will anymore. Sid didn't want to watch anymore anyway and covered his head with his arms in anguish. Nana went over to Tobey and Will to break it up, whatever 'it' was. "Will thank you for your help in getting rid of that home invader, but I think you should leave. I have to check Tobey and the others for injuries and get them treated. I am sure we will be seeing you soon." Will frowned at Nana, "Oh yeah, you will be seeing me soon. I'll be back in a couple of hours to take Tobey out on our date." "Tobey won't be up to going out with you, I suggest you call first tomorrow to see how he is feeling." Nana watched Will stomp away like a spoiled child not getting his way. Sue held her casted and duct taped arm against her stomach and went over to her brother. "Sid how badly are you hurt? I saw Kong Li hit you really hard." "What Kong Li did doesn't matter. My heart is broken." Sid sniffled and with his head covered he whimpered trying to stop tears from coming. Sue could see his stomach shudder and new he was crying even though she couldn't see his face. She touched his shoulder and he didn't respond. Tobey walked in front of Nana, heading for the back door. He didn't even look towards Sue and Sid, but Sid heard him and then saw him. He raised up as much as he could and tried to talk to him. "Tobey, what have I done? Did I do something that made you mad at me? You know - I tried to save you – both times - I really did. If Will hadn't shown up, I would have saved you I was just slowed down by my injuries." "What?" Tobey stopped and swayed. Nana steadied him with her hand behind his elbow. He looked over at Sid and cried suddenly, "Sid you're hurt! See! I told you it was way too close to the dream I had – it was a warning!" Tobey went up behind the bench opposite of where Sue was kneeling by her brother. The stone bench had no back on it so Tobey had nothing to get in the way of hugging Sid, gently. "Tobey? What's going on?" "Sid?" Tobey looked at Sid but spoke to Nana. "Nana why aren't we taking him inside? It's cold out here and he's hurt!" "Yes Tobey, Sue is hurt too. Her cast is broken. We have to take her to see a doctor and get a new cast put on. How are you feeling?" "Well pretty good after a roof and then a wall fell on me. My shoulders hurt a little and I have a huge headache – but I'll be fine . . . I'm worried about Sid! Kong Li jabbed him in his back!" "Okay Tobey, I will take Sue in, can you help Sid? A cab should be arriving any second to take us back to the hospital. Nana helped Sue get up from her knees and took her inside . Tobey turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "Sid. Can you sit up? Or I can try to carry you – your foot is bleeding." "Yeah Tobey, I'll sit up." Sid sat up, watching Tobey out of the corner of his eye, unsure what was going on. Tobey pulled Sid's shirt up in the back. "Oh thank goodness there is no hole. Kong Li's staff didn't break your skin, but you are already bruising." "Tobey, What about Will? What was that all about?" "Oh I don't know Sid, I think he is crazy. He should know I would never leave you." "But Tobey, you let him kiss you and you said he has the softest hair or something." "Sid, he did help to scare Kong Li away, that is all." "Then you don't think he has the softest blondest hair?" "Who knows? I wouldn't wanna touch it to find out. Come on Sid, let me help you get inside to wait for our ride. Sid was feeling very confused. What Tobey said, totally conflicted with what he did. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Sid, in a wheelchair and Sue still walking with Nana, were led into treatment areas right next to each other. Tobey stayed by Sid and held his hand while nurses cleaned and treated the burns on his feet. The cut Kong Li made with his staff in the bottom of Sid's foot took twelve stitches under a local anesthetic and the nurse put thick bandages on his feet that went just above his ankles to cover the burns. Sid made up a story about falling through a bonfire at a beach party and got scolded by the nurse for attending such a thing at his age. Sid was finished long before Sue was and wearing huge slippers over his bandaged feet went with Tobey to the waiting area. Nana stayed with Sue. More x rays were taken of Sue's arm to be sure she didn't do any more damage. The doctor seemed a little surprised that there was no additional damage, even though she hit it hard enough to crush one side of the cast. He was also annoyed with her. She told him she fell off her bike and he scolded her for riding her bike in the first place. Nana sat quietly, just listening until the doctor's and nurse's left. When they were alone, Nana and Sue spoke about what happened while they waited. "Nana, did you see that? It was so weird - Kong Li was winning and when Will showed up he just left. What's going on? Will has no skills - Kong Li could have beaten him with one finger." "I saw Sue, it was very odd indeed." "And this thing between Will and Tobey, it makes no sense for Will to be acting like he is, or Tobey to be letting him. They are acting so strange. One minute Tobey loves Sid and the next he is letting Will kiss him! Nana, what's going on?" "I don't know for sure Sue, but we will find out. Kong Li is up to something sinister and it centers around Tobey again." "Right Nana, I heard Kong Li say to Tobey that he would prove that he is his father. Why would he care now? The festival is over." "Kong Li still wants Tobey at his side now. The prophesy is still predicting that Tobey will be at his side when he wins and there will be another festival. Kong Li doesn't care about Tobey, but he does care about the prophesy. He is trying to take him back again, I am sure of it." "Well, we will stop him! We will protect Tobey - he belongs with us, but Nana, how do you think Will fits in with all of this?" "Kong Li may be controlling him too. It's been a long time, weeks since Will has been in school right?" "Yes, but he was in juvenile detention for beating that boy up." "That is a long time for a schoolyard fight. I will check the county records and see if Will really was in detention all the time he was gone. If Kong Li captured him, it was plenty enough time for him to brainwash him somehow. There are recipes that will allow one person to take over someone else. Like the one General Qiang used to take over your teacher, Mr. Andrews. Really, he wouldn't have even had to use a recipe, there are many simple spells and potions that can be found in places other than my master's cookbook. Even simple hypnosis could be used for something like this I think, if one is skilled enough." "But why would he chose Will?" "I don't know for sure yet Sue, but if my theory is correct, he wanted someone familiar to you three who could get close. Especially to be able to get close to both boys and cause bad feelings between Sid and Tobey. If they are fighting, it will be easier for Kong Li to take Tobey away from us." "Nana – we have to do something!" "We will - Kong Li won't win this time either." Nana used her phone to get on the county's web site to check the records and see where Will was while the nurse's came back to put a new cast on Sue's arm. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Sid and Tobey walked slowly down the hall, with Tobey holding Sid's arm. He walked on the bandages like he was walking on eggshells and trying not to break them. "Hey Sid! You're walking better." "You mean, I'm walking at all. My feet feel a little better, the foot that got stitches is still asleep from the local anesthetic, so it doesn't hurt at all, yet." Tobey guided Sid to sit on the couch and sat next to him. Unable to delay talking to Tobey any longer Sid asked, "Tobey why did you let Will touch you like that?" "Touch me like what?" "You let him kiss you and what was worse - you seemed to enjoy it." "He did NOT kiss me! If he even tried - I would flatten him. Did you bang your head Sid?" "No my head is fine - I know what I saw Tobey! Nana and Sue all saw you too. After Will saved you from Kong Li - you let him kiss you!" "I would never do that and Will didn't save me, you did. That's how you got hurt, and I feel terrible about it." "Tobey, don't you remember Will knocking Kong Li down?" "No, you knocked Kong Li down and then Kong Li jabbed you in the back with his staff and I caught you and you kissed me." "That isn't even possible Tobey! I couldn't have kissed you, and you were too far away to catch me. I was on the ground after Kong Li jabbed me – Oh no, Tobey, maybe that's it! Part of the wall when it crumbled must have hit you in the head and you were hallucinating or something." Sid reached up and started feeling for tender places all over Tobey's skull. I thought you looked confused or like you were dreaming. You really thought you were kissing me?" "Of course I was, I would kiss no one else!" Sid hugged Tobey, "Thank-you - Thank-you!" "Thank me? Why?" "Thank-you for not. . . um never mind. Come on we have to go tell Nana you need you're head checked too" "I'm fine Sid. Only a little headache. My shoulder's hurt more than my head does now." Tobey crossed his arms in front of his chest and rubbed his own shoulders. "Here Tobey, turn around." Tobey turned with his back toward Sid and he started rubbing his shoulders and back for him. Tobey purred, "Oh Sid, that feels wonderful!" "After Sid rubbed his back for several minutes he guided him back by his shoulders to lay against him. Sid leaned with his sore back on the fluffy end of the couch with Tobey laying back against his stomach. That is how Nana found them when she came looking for them. Sid had both arms around Tobey, and Tobey was asleep so she spoke softly, "Glad to see you two getting along." "Nana, I think Tobey hit his head. He said he thought he kissed me and not Will after the fight." "I will get the doctor's to check him before we leave, but I have another theory Sid. Will was never in juvenile detention – I think he is working for Kong Li!" "Will wouldn't work for Kong Li. He doesn't know anything about this." "I think he does, unwillingly perhaps, but you boys have to watch out for Will – regard him as the enemy until I can figure out more of what is going on." "Alright Nana, that makes as much sense as anything else that has happened lately." A nurse pushed a wheelchair with Sue in it into the waiting area and up to the end of the couch where Sid and Tobey sat. "Hey Sue, I like your new cast. Green suits you too. Doesn't she look great Sid?" "Yeah Sue, the dark circles under your eyes really make your brown eyes look bigger." "Well Sid, you are looking good too, all hunched over like a little old man, love your new shoes too. I dare you to wear them to school!" While the siblings exchanged insults, Nana stopped the nurse and asked if someone could check Tobey to be sure he was alright. The nurse agreed not even bothering to ask what happened to him and went to get another wheelchair. Nana gently woke Tobey to make him get off of Sid and into the wheelchair. "Aw, no-I'm sleeping!" "After we make sure you are alright you can go home and sleep as long as you want Tobey." Tobey reluctantly sat in the wheelchair and let the nurse push him to the nearest treatment area. Doctor's found no evidence of Tobey having a head injury. So they were all released. Sid had some good muscle relaxer medicine to help his back feel better until he healed. He had pain medication too, mostly for his burned feet and was ordered to stay off his feet as much as possible for a few days at least. Nana went to talk to Sid when he was alone in the boy's room a little while after they got home. "Sid, how does Tobey seem to you?" "I don't know Nana, he seems like himself now – but he still insists that I was the one he kissed." "He may really remember it that way even though the doctors said he didn't bang his head." "They why doesn't he remember what happened? Maybe he feels bad for letting it happen and he is in some kind of denial complicated by stress. Is he lying?" "No Sid, Tobey isn't lying. I think he really remembers it like he says. Have you seen him eat or drink anything that didn't come from the restaurant lately." "Will gave him a piece of chocolate, twice." "That could be it. I think the chocolate could have something in it to confuse Tobey's thoughts. Keep a close eye on Tobey, we mustn't let Will be around him or give him anything else to eat." "Alright Nana. Are you sure Tobey isn't developing feelings for Will ? It was so upsetting – I thought I lost him . . ." "Sid, be on your guard. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment or affect your actions. Tobey needs you." "Don't worry Nana, I will protect him, even if he breaks my heart." [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Barney greeted Sue when she wandered into the kitchen. He already had a present in his hands for her like he had been waiting for her the whole time. He had to help her open it since she only had one hand, but he let her lift out what was inside. "Oh Barney! It is so cute! A red cast cover with small white bunnies on it! It's perfect – I didn't like the green casting material they used this time." Sue hugged barney with one arm and he blushed as he helped her put it on over her cast. Once it was on Sue squealed and hugged him again. Without thinking she lightly kissed his cheek. She pulled back quickly and they both blushed. Barney smiled and lifted her face to look at him with his finger under her chin. "I love you Sue." She was so delighted! Finally – he noticed! "Barney I love you too!" Barney tilted his head to the side slightly and slowly brought his lips to hers, when she didn't pull away he kissed her long and passionately. Sue smiled at him when he finally broke their kiss and asked, "Would you go steady with me Sue?" "Yes Barney – I would love to go steady with you!" They kissed again and that is how Tobey found them when he went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Ew – you two! Don't do that in the kitchen where the food is!" Barney didn't even hear Tobey, he was so involved. Sue heard him and giggled softly. Sue and Barney swapped spit the whole time Tobey was heating up some shrimp fried rice. Tobey thought maybe Barney really was trying to eat her and suddenly found himself missing Sid. Before Tobey sat down to eat he went up to get Sid so they could eat together in the dining room. Sid came limping after Tobey and sat with him in a booth to share the fried rice. Tobey picked out every shrimp he saw and Sid didn't even get one. "You owe me some shrimp buddy." "You snooze you lose." Sid chucked at Tobey's attitude toward food and was so happy that Tobey seemed normal now, but the good mood was interrupted. Completely ignoring Nana's order's to call first the next day, Will came by as he promised. The bell over the door rang when he came in and Sid looked to see who it was. Tobey saw Sid frown and looked too as Sid spoke to him. "Why are you back today Will? Nana told you to stay away and just call tomorrow if you are worried." "Tobey and I have a date." "We do not I told you no!" Tobey argued. "Well I heard no at first, then I heard I have soft blond hair and you made a date with me." "I did not!" Tobey argued again, but now he was confused. Sid had mentioned that he thought Tobey told Will that he had soft blond hair. Tobey insisted, "There is no way I said that!" Will got in the booth behind the boys turned around with his knees on the seat. Leaning over the back of the seat, his head was in-between Sid and Tobey's, looking at Tobey. "Don't tell me you want to cancel our date?" "We never had . . . " Sid couldn't see what Will was doing exactly, but was sure he couldn't do anything to Tobey with him so close. Tobey stopped speaking as Will blew in his ear. "Are you ready now to go on our date Tobey?" "Yes, what took you so long? I've been looking forward to this all day long." Sid grabbed Tobey's arm, "Tobey? Tobey! You just changed your mind - just like that! Nana wants us to stay home and rest!" Tobey twisted his arm out of Sid's grip and Sid followed Tobey out of the booth. "What?" Tobey looked confused again. "What's going on . . . Tobey? – You just got done telling him no and now you're going with him 'cause he blew in your ear?" "No Sid, I'm going with him because I love him." Tobey answered as Will guided him to the door. Sid hobbled after them as fast as he was able. "That's it! What are you doing to him, Will?" His hands on Will's shoulders, Sid pushed him away from Tobey and backwards across the dining room. He stopped when he had him with his back against the counter by the cash register. "What did you do to him Will? I know there are magic spells for mind control and even love spells – did you find a recipe?" "I don't know what you're talking about Sid, I have no recipe – and I didn't' do anything to him, he just likes me more than you." "I told you to leave him alone!" "You don't own him." While Sid held Will against the counter, Tobey came quietly up behind him and looked over his shoulder into Will's eyes briefly. Will smiled, Tobey eyes glazed over and softened as though he was about to fall asleep, but instead he punched Sid in the middle of his back as hard as he could. Sid saw stars and fell into Will. Will pushed him away and he fell to the floor face down. Sid couldn't move. Two hits to the spinal cord in only a few hours was really getting to him. "Tobey . . . Why?" he groaned and looked up. Tobey had his arm around Will and grinning smugly while Will nibbled, and blew on his ear. "Forget it Sid. I'm going out with Will. You and I are done!" Tobey and Will left Wu's Garden. Will's arm was over Tobey's shoulders and Tobey's hand was in Will's back pocket, just like he did when he walked with Sid. They left Sid lying on the floor for someone else to find. Several minutes later, Barney heard whimpering, maybe crying and went to the dining room to investigate. He found Sid lying face down, resting his forehead on his arms. "Sid – Why are you on the floor?" "It doesn't matter." "You cant be on the floor out here, what if we get customers?" "I cant move, I cant even feel my legs." "Are you serious?" Sid didn't respond again. "Hang on!" Barney went to the stairs and yelled, "Nana! Come quick - Sid's on the floor!" Sue heard too and got up. She followed Nana downstairs. Nana kneeled next to Sid. "What happened?" "Tobey hit me and left with Will – I couldn't stop them! He hit me in the same place Kong Li's staff hit me on purpose! I couldn't even feel my legs at first, but now they are all tingly." "Can you move your legs now Sid?" Nana was relieved to see Sid move his legs even though it was only a little. "We should take you back to the hospital." "No, - there's no time - just help me into a booth. The tingling has turned into pain, -aaagnnnn, at least I can feel my legs now, right? I have to find Tobey before he gets hurt or does something he'll regret!" "You can't leave Sid – you should go up to your room and lie on your bunk for a while at least- I will go find Tobey." "No I wouldn't make it up the stairs right now – and you cant take a chance on breaking your cast, or your arm again. I just need to sit for a minute – until this passes. Then I will go after Tobey!" Nana listened quietly to the conversation as she and Barney helped Sid to a booth, he leaned forward with his head on the table. Sue and Nana sat across from him and Barney went back to work. "You can't go Bro! You could permanently hurt your back!" "The only way you will stop me is to tie me up – if you can Sue." "You talk real tough for someone who is too weak to walk on his own." "An jing Sue - I think Will did something to Tobey. You were right Nana. I had Will backed against the counter, trying to get him to tell me the truth and Tobey hit me. I can't accept that Tobey would try to hurt me and just leave – and for Will of all people. Tobey doesn't even like Will." "WHAT did he do to him Sid? Will couldn't know magic." Sue sounded more irritated than she was, she was scared. "I don't know, the chocolate he keeps giving Tobey must have something in it and Tobey seems to change after will blows in his ear." "Kids, that could be it. If Tobey has been hypnotized, a soft touch by a hand or something like blowing in his ear, could be what sends him into the trance. He is fighting it and returning to normal still, but if Will does it enough, especially if Kong Li is using some kind of potion besides, I suspect Tobey won't be able to fight it forever!" "Sit here Sid until I come back at least, I will bring you something that should help, even if only temporarily making your back feel better . . . and then I will go with you." Sid watched Tobey's GPS signal on his phone while he waited for Nana. "At least his GPS is on – we will be able to find him. They are heading inland, away from the pier." "Seems strange if Kong Li is involved, all the hideouts we know about are near the wharf." While Sid and Sue pondered Tobey's whereabouts, Nana returned with a jar of yellow goo for Sid to drink. Sid made a face and forced it down before Nana could even tell him what it was. "Sid, be extra careful, you are still hurt even though this will temporarily make you feel better. You could be hurt even worse and not know it right away this potion blocks the pain and temporarily strengthens the muscles around the injury to help you compensate for it." "Thanks Nana, lets go!" [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Tobey continued . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Green with Jealousy Part 5 By crystalquirt Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Will led Tobey on foot to the corner where there was a waiting car, driven by a shape shifter. Tobey slid into the back with Will sitting next to him, his arms around him, blowing in his ear and kissing his neck. Tobey didn't fight it, and didn't respond either, like in his mind he was someplace else. After an unreasonably long ride staying within Chinatown, the car stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse about as far inland as you could go and still be in Chinatown. The large old building was on a hill surrounded by eucalyptus trees and hard to see from any road. Will walked with Tobey, holding his hand. Tobey didn't object or even ask where they were. They went through large open doors and across the red painted concrete floor. Tobey went willingly until he saw Kong Li ahead. The sight of the evil man snapped him out of the trance. "Kong Li! Where am I?" Tobey pushed Will away and tried to run. With one leap Kong Li blocked Tobey's escape and knocked him down with his staff before he could react. Kong Li rolled Tobey over so he was face down and kept him down with his foot on his butt. "Will, tie him up until we can convince him to be more cooperative." Will seemed to enjoy tying Tobey's hands behind his back a little too much. Once Kong Li thought Will had Tobey handled, he went back over to a workbench set up nearby. There was a large black plastic Halloween bowl with ghosts on it that was full of pieces of chocolate. This was more of the chocolate that Will had been giving to Tobey. He picked up a handful and held it out to Will. "Give Tobey some more chocolate while I finished the potion that will change his mind about joining me forever!" The second Will stepped away from Tobey to take the chocolate, Tobey tucked his feet up behind his back and stuck his toes into the rope that bound his hands. He pulled his knees up and brought his hands under his butt to the front of his body very quickly. With his hands in front, he pushed himself up and took off running chewing the ropes off of his wrists as he went. "Tobey! You will only wear yourself out son." Kong Li yelled calmly and coming out of no-where, landed in front of him. Tobey slid to a stop and glared at him. "How did you get in front of me? I'm leaving - get out of my way!" "No son, you live here now. Here or where ever I am at the time. You will never leave my side again. Will will stay too and you two will be as close as brothers, or maybe closer – more like kissing cousins!" Kong Li laughed at his own humor. "I don't even like Will, and you already know how I feel about you, Kong Loser! What makes you think I would ever leave Nana to stay with you." "You are just like me and one way or another you will join me." "That is never going to happen! I will never be like you!" "You are already like me in so many ways – I will prove it to you!" Tobey blocked a strike from Kong Li's staff as he dodged and ran toward the open doors. The moonlight coming in through the doors lit up the whole area, but suddenly went dark. The shape shifter stretched himself across the doorway like a big, black sheet. Tobey slid to a stop and tried to run the other way leaping and ducking to avoid the shape shifter's tentacles. He met Will and slid to a stop with Kong Li calmly walking up from behind. "Get out of my way Will – or I could hurt you." "Not likely – don't you understand? You are my boyfriend now!" Will smiled. "We will be well taken care of and Kong Li will train us well to do his bidding." "You are as crazy as he is!" Tobey tried to run by him, but Will made a grab for him. Tobey blocked with his arm and with a round kick took Will's feet from under him. Will was surprisingly quick enough to catch Tobey by his wrist as he went down. When Will fell he pulled Tobey down with him. Before Tobey could roll away, Will got him into an embrace and blew in his ear. Tobey felt dizzy and fighting the urge to just give up, he kept struggling weakly. Will got him rolled over again on his stomach. Kong Li threw him another longer piece of cord. Will sat on Tobey's butt to hold him down while he tied his wrists again. Tobey kicked with his heels, but couldn't kick Will in the back hard enough to make him get off. "You won't slip your arms in front of you again my little love bug." Will pushed Tobey's bound wrists high up his back, between his shoulder-blades and took a loop of of the cord around Tobey's neck before he tied another knot at his wrists. Now if Tobey tried to pull his hands down at all, he would strangle himself. With his arms bound in this extremely uncomfortable position, Tobey groaned as Will pulled him to his feet. The rope around his neck made Tobey strain to keep his hands as close to his neck as he could and it was lucky he was very flexible. "You say you love me – how can you do this to me Will?" "I don't want to, but your father said that you are confused and ill. He promised that when he makes you all better you will remember that you love me!" Will pushed Tobey ahead to go back to where Kong Li was mixing ingredients. As they approached, Tobey watched, horrified and disgusted as Kong Li took a large, very sharp knife and cut his own hand in the center of his palm. He squeezed his fist over the bowl and let several large drops of his blood drip into the mixture. Stirring with one hand, he used his teeth to wrap a strip of cloth around the cut he made on his palm. When he was finished he turned to face Tobey holding the bowl. "Now my son, there is only one more ingredient needed to finish the potion. But first, I want to make sure you've noticed something and give you one more chance to join me willingly." "What Kong Loser? – I noticed that you seem even crazier . . . and uglier than usual . . . is that it?" "No, my son and careful calling me ugly – you look just like me when I was your age – you will likely look the same as I do now when you get older." "No way – I would have to have a black heart to be as ugly as you are – and I will never hurt others." "Stop spewing that sentimental crap that Mei Hua has been filling your head with. Lets get to business. It has been weeks since I died my hair. I'm letting return to its natural color so you can see." Kong Li leaned down so Tobey could see the top of his head. He parted his hair to show him he had white roots on one side! "See Tobey, you even inherited your hair from me the condition runs in our family!" "So what? Lots of people are born with weird pigments someplace on their skin." Tobey argued, but inside he was really freaking out. In the orphanage he was told he probably got his white hair from a parent. "Tobey, I had hoped that it would prove to you that I really am your father and you would think about joining me willingly." "I believe you 'sired' me, but you will never be my father and I refuse to help you hurt people!" "Well then, I guess I need that last ingredient after all." "What last ingredient?" Tobey watched Kong Li step back to the work bench and pick up the knife. "Bring him over here Will." "No!" Tobey pushed back as hard as he could as Will hugged him from behind and pushed him to Kong Li. Even with his arms tied behind his back, he could have taken Will down any other time, but Will was blowing in his ear and Tobey felt dizzy and confused again. Kong Li looked him up and down. "Your arms are busy, from where will I take your blood? Your neck perhaps?" Kong Li pressed the tip of the blade under Tobey's jaw, but not hard enough to cause him to bleed. Tobey begged, "No! you will get too much blood from there – no! Please – not my neck – not anywhere! Why do you want my blood anyway?" "To make the binding recipe work. Once you drink this potion, with my blood and your blood mixed together, you can never leave me or do anything against me! Even if you tried to leave and go back to your Nana, you will be come weak and sick, and if you stay away you will soon perish. We will be together forever!" "Ewe – that's gross – I AM NOT drinking your blood! You probably have diseases I don't want." Tobey sounded weak and after hearing Kong Li wanted him to drink blood he was so grossed out, he barely heard anything else he said. Kong Li had moved up very close to his face while he was talking. Will still held him tightly and he was too weak to fight anymore. He didn't understand why Will blowing in his ear made him feel so weird and it scared him. Kong Li holding a knife in front of him scared him too. Slowly, enjoying his own son's fear, perhaps paying him back for all the times Tobey helped Nana mess up his plans, Kong Li pressed the knife to Tobey's skin; just under his collarbone and at the same angle. Tobey screamed and tried to turn away, making the blade cut a gash even longer and deeper than Kong Li would have on his own. Tobey continued to scream loudly and Will covered his mouth with his hand. "Quit it, you're hurting my ears lover-boy." Tobey's eyes were huge; his breathing more like panting as his chest heaved very fast making blood run faster. With Will holding his arms tightly and his head back with his hand covering his mouth he couldn't see much, like a way to escape, but at least the rope around his neck was looser. The gash across Tobey's chest had bled enough that blood was running down and soaking into his white shirt, Kong Li held the bowl with the edge pressed against his skin so some would run in. Tobey gritted his teeth and whined into Will's fingers as Kong Li used the edge of the bowl to scrape more blood from inside the cut. Tobey tried to bite Will's hand and made him pull away. "This won't work Kong Li - I would rather die than stay with you – and if this recipe does what you say and I die, then the prophesy still can't come true!" "What makes you think you will be able to make decisions like that? Will is going to help keep you under control until the potion takes affect and after a while you won't even remember Sid, Sue and Nana, except as your enemies. You won't even remember you had any other family – just like Will here – What happened to your parents Will?" Will repeated in monotone, "Mother died, Dad ran away." "What did you do to Will? His parents aren't gone." Will repeated, "Mother died, Dad ran away." Tobey had no problem begging when he became desperate enough, and the situation seemed pretty desperate. "I could never forget Sid – and the others – please! They are my family – I want to go home!" "You have no choice! It's already in your blood and you will join me – even if I have to force you until I can undo all of Nana's 'do good-er' teaching!" The bowl Kong Li was stirring with his and Tobey's blood inside started to glow. Tobey squirmed and screamed, "I can't - I won't! I will resist you!" "You are wrong my son and I feel sorry for Mei Hua and those siblings when you finally do embrace the power! You will be unstoppable, even greater than your father someday! . . . Every father, every teacher hopes their student will be stronger than they are someday." Kong Li kept stirring the bowl full of the most disgusting concoction that he had ever made. "I expect you to rule the world for me someday, with an iron fist." Tobey made one more attempt to push Will back and cried, "No-ooommmm!" His cries were silenced as Will forced a piece of chocolate in Tobey's mouth and blew in his ear again. Tobey stopped fighting, the sweet, love-potion laced chocolate melting in his mouth and the soft tickle in his ear from Will's own, chocolate sweet breath made him totally forget his current dangerous situation. In between blowing gently in his ear, Will whispered, "Tobey, my love . . . stay with me forever would you?" "Yes Will, of course, I love you." "Will you promise to kill Sid the next time you see him? He is trying to come between us – he wants to hurt me and take you away." "Sure, I do promise to do what you want, but who is Sid?" Kong Li interrupted Will's little conversation when he approached his dizzy son with a jar full of the potion he just made. He waited until Tobey's eyes softened completely and he didn't look scared anymore. Tobey went limp in Will's bear-hug, but Will still didn't loosen his hold on him just in case. Kong Li spoke softly, as he raised the jar to Tobey's lips for him to drink. "Will you join me too Tobey? Come live with me, let me train you and do whatever I ask of you for the rest of your life?" "Yes father. I will do whatever you say." Tobey whispered. "Good Boy." Kong Li praised him like he would praise a loyal pet and pressed the rim of the jar to his lips. The whole thing was like some kind of sick wedding ceremony.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid peeked through the open doors and saw Will holding Tobey while Kong Li gave one of his long-winded speeches. When Sid saw Kong Li was stirring something and poured it into a jar for Tobey to drink, he knew he had to act fast! Nana moved silently on the tin roof, even quieter than a cat and looked down through a skylight. She could also see that Kong Li was getting ready to give Tobey something that she was sure would not be for Tobey's benefit. Sid screamed as he ran in, not caring if he gave himself away as long as he interrupted what Kong Li was doing to Tobey. Nana used Sid's yell as a cue to begin her attack too. She jumped through the skylight right over Kong Li's head. Will and Kong Li ducked and covered their heads to protect themselves from the falling glass. With no one holding him up, Tobey fell to his knees. He didn't react to Sid's arrival or the broken glass falling around him at all, even when a large piece of glass cut his cheek. Nana landed first on a rafter and ran along it for twenty feet until she was over a pile of boxes. She jumped down on them and then to the floor to join Sid in his attack. Will grabbed Tobey again and pulled him back to his feet to use him like a shield. He pulled him backwards keeping him between himself and Sid as he tried to leave the area. Sid followed Will while Nana went after Kong Li. "How did you find us Mei Hua? Oh those darn phones your rejects carry - am I right?" "No time for chitchat Kong Li – did you give Tobey any of this?" Nana knocked the jar containing the potion out of Kong Li's hand with a well placed heel. He blocked her next punch with his staff and followed right away with a kick aimed at her head. "That is a secret between me and my son – you will find out soon enough." Nana blocked, "You monster – what does it do?" They exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, Mei Hua driving Kong Li back. "This potion will ensure his loyalty to me – or he will perish! I have to thank-you Mei Hua for raising him for me so far, but I will take over from here and raise him in my own image!" "I will stop you Kong Li!" "It's already too late Mei Hua! You can't save him now – no one can."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Not wanting to punch Tobey, or even Will; Sid slowed and followed them, walking to try and talk him into letting Tobey go. "Will – Buddy – We're friends at school remember? You don't want to hurt Tobey. He is my friend too." Will had backed himself against the wall, in between two supports and held Tobey tightly in front of him. "I would never hurt him I love him – but our father said that you would hurt us." "Your father? You think Kong Li is your father too? Will – that's just sick!" The whole time they had been backing away from Sid, Will had been blowing in Tobey's ear and repeating the same command. "Tobey, Sid is here . . . he wants to kill us to keep us from being together!" Sid could hear him whispering, but couldn't understand what he was saying. He also grew angrier the more he saw Will blowing into Tobey's ear. "Will - Tobey looks drugged or something, what did you do to him?" "I did nothing, he loves me. Maybe he's drunk with love." "Right Will, he loves you so much you had to tie him up to make him stay with you! Release him!" Sid saw how Tobey was tied when Will actually did let go of his arms and winced, "Will – the rope is going to choke him!" Sid could hear Tobey's raspy breaths as he labored to breath passed the rope, but Tobey was standing on his own, glaring at Sid! Will didn't start to untie him. Knowing he could take Will down in a fight, without hurting him . . . much, Sid walked up to Tobey to cut the ropes off himself. With his pocket-knife out and open Sid intended to cut Tobey free. With his empty hand, he reached for Tobey's shoulder to turn him around. Tobey leaned back into Will like he was afraid of Sid. Sid spoke hoping to calm him, "Tobey! Hold still man, everything will be okay." Will yelled, "Tobey, he's coming with a knife to kill me! Protect me!" Tobey moved so fast, Sid didn't even know what hit him for sure, but it was Tobey's foot. Even with his arms tied high and uncomfortably behind his back, Tobey effortlessly kicked the knife out of Sid's hand. Like Will's puppet Tobey continued to attack Sid! Sid blocked the next kick aimed at his head, but Tobey jumped up and kicked again right away, striking Sid in his shoulder. Sid went down rolling. He jumped back up and blocked another kick. "Wow Tobey, you are good – even with your hands tied you are holding your own against me!" "I have to kill Sid, I have to kill Sid, to protect . . ." "Protect who Tobey?" "My father!" "Oh no! Tobey you're wrong – you're confused! You have to stop! Don't do this!" Will bravely stepped up beside Tobey. "Give up Sid – Tobey has agreed to join Kong Li and stay with us." "What do you mean us?" "Kong Li has taken me under his wing as well. Kong Li loves me like his own son – he told me so!" "Will – you have a family who loves you too! You can't join Kong Li!" "I have no one who loves me. My mother is gone and my dad broke down and left town without me! I was on my own until Kong Li found me!" Sid knew Will's mother had been in the hospital recently, but didn't know how much of what Will was saying was true and how much was lies fed to him by Kong Li, but either way he had to stop Tobey. Will got out of the way as Tobey aimed another round kick at Sid's head. "Hey buddy, it's lucky I think you don't know what you're doing or I would be really mad and have to wipe the floor with you!" Tobey's expression never changed, he only repeated "Kill Sid," when he said anything and he fought viciously with Sid. With Tobey only using his feet, he exchanged blocks and blows with Sid slowly driving him away from Will. Sid looked behind him and realized they were near a railing for metal stairs that went down into another large area underground. It was too dark to see how far down it went or what was down there. Sid got in a good kick to Tobey's stomach and he stepped back and groaned. "Please stop Tobey – I was just going to untie you – aren't you uncomfortable? Please . . . let me help you!" Tobey did hesitate, he gingerly moved his sore arms and realized he really was tied up. Tobey started to scream, but it came out more like a soft whine and Sid thought he had gotten through to him. He groaned and got back into his defensive position when Tobey exclaimed, "Mmmmmnn-No! I have to kill Sid to protect my family!" Sid blocked another kick and delivered one of his own kicks at the same time. The timing was terrible. Tobey stepped forward right into his kick and he connected with his boyfriend's ribs much harder than he meant to. If Tobey's hands weren't tied he could have blocked it as he did so many times during training exercises. But this time Sid heard a sickening thud as his foot made hard contact. Tobey groaned and stumbled back over the railing. "Tobey!" Sid ran forward and slid on his stomach under the bottom rail. He barely caught the bottom of Tobey's pants-leg with one hand. At that angle it was all he could do to hold onto him. Tobey became aware at least that he was still tied and he was hanging upside-down someplace very dark by one leg. He screamed pitifully and begged for help. "What's going on? Aaaaah! Help! Please don't let me fall!" "Easy Tobey, don't kick! . . . Will - help me pull him up!" "No – he's mine – keep your hands off of him!" Will kicked Sid in the ribs and he slid over the edge farther. Bent forward at his hips now, Sid hooked his feet into the railing so he wouldn't fall any farther, but he couldn't lift Tobey up. "Will, I'm trying to save him – help me!" Even with Nana's magic in his body helping to temporarily strengthen him in spite of his injuries, Sid's back was objecting to the strain. His arms and legs started tingling again like they did after Tobey hit him. Tobey's pant-leg ripped and they both screamed. "Tobey!" "Sid!" Sid held on with both hands around Tobey's ankle. Tobey tucked his chin and looked up at Sid and their eyes met. Sid thought Tobey recognized him. He gritted his teeth and forced his muscles to stay tight around Tobey's ankle while Will cried like a spoiled five-year-old and kicked Sid's legs. While the boys were fighting for their lives, Nana was locked in a vicious fight with Kong Li. They both took a toll from the other and were both getting tired and slowing down. "Kong Li, give it up! You didn't get Tobey this time, nor will you ever take him from me!" "That is one of the many things you are wrong about Mei Hua! The prophesy says so!" The shape shifter, seeing his master was tiring slithered up behind Nana and formed into his six armed humanoid shape. When Nana felt the slimy shifter's arms grab her she was ready. A soft clicking could be heard right before one of the shifter's arms melted and a puff of smoke rose. Before he could get away, Nana aimed the small tank she had taken out of her bag at him. The flame from the little propane cutting torch made the shifter recoil and fall into an unmoving puddle. Nana calmly patted out where the side of her own shirt was still smoking, the skin under her ribs burned. When she turned back, Kong Li was gone. "Damn that coward." She mumbled and jogged in search of where she heard Tobey screaming. Nana ran faster when she saw Sid's helpless position under the railing with Will kicking his legs. Nana grabbed one of Will's arms and flipped him hard enough he stayed down. Sid had slid so far down, she couldn't reach Tobey so she ran almost to the end of the railing and leaped over it to land on the metal stairs. She ran down until she was under Tobey, she couldn't reach him from there either and it was too dangerous to try and catch him on the narrow metal stairs. Nana hurried and took a vial out of her bag and drank it. Tobey screamed when he felt Sid's grip slipping and Sid screamed too as he felt Tobey slip away from him. Sid reached to try to grab him again. His foot slid from the railing and he fell too. Using both hands Nana braced herself and caught both boys in a bubble-like magic barrier. Tobey landed in the bubble on his head and slid onto his back and Sid landed face down across Tobey's stomach in the flexible barrier. She raised both boys back up and over the railing as she ran back up the steps. The bubble let them down gently and vanished. Nana ran so fast, without stopping first she slid up to them on her knees to check on them. Sid hadn't moved off of Tobey, and Tobey's arms, caught under his back were strangling him. "Sid? Are you okay?" Even though he didn't respond Nana felt she had to take a chance that Sid's back was not injured more and move him to save Tobey. She rolled Sid off and quickly turned Tobey over. Holding his arms up to release the pressure on his neck, she cut the cords off with her own pocket-knife. "Sid! Can you hear me?" Nana called to him while she cut Tobey's arms loose. "Lie still Tobey, take deep breaths." Nana hopped over Tobey to be next to Sid. A very confused and sore Tobey sat up on his own and crawled over to Sid as Nana positioned him gently so he was flat on the floor. Tobey watched, "Nana? . . . is Sid? . . . no . . ." Tobey didn't know for sure what happened. He sat back on his butt and hugged himself, rubbing his sore shoulders. His memory was very foggy and the only clear images he could reference were of Sid looking down at him while he held his leg. "Sid hurt himself saving me?" he said very quietly. Nana held another little vial from her bag under Sid's nose and when he smelled it he groaned and opened his eyes. "Sid – can you move?" "I – I think so." he tried gently and groaned because his back spasmed and sent shooting pains to his arms and legs. After he lie still for another moment, he was able to sit up with a little help from Nana. Just then a red portal opened up behind them, over Will. Nana jumped up to fight, but Kong Li jumped down and scooped Will up in his arms before she could get there. Even after Kong Li and his portal seemed to disappear, Kong Li's voice echoed around them, "I don't think you better trust Tobey anymore Mei Hua, he is mine!" "Nana, what did he mean?" Nana ignored Tobey's question about his father and his intentions as she had so many times in the past. "Are you boy's okay for a minute? I have to go see if I can find whatever recipe Kong Li used on Tobey." "Yeah Nana." Sid rolled over and found his pocket knife within reach of where he sat. As he folded it, he looked at Tobey. "You look pale Are you alright?" "Kong Li used a recipe on me? I don't remember, but what did Kong Li mean - don't trust me?" Tobey took several deep breaths and suddenly spun around and hugged Sid. "I don't know for sure Tobey, but it looked like he was making you drink something when we got here. Do you remember anything?" "No! He didn't give me anything. I would remember wouldn't I?" Tobey, let go a sec can ya?" "Sure Sid." Tobey watched as Sid painfully lie back flat on the floor with his knees bent. "Sid?" "My back really hurts." "Nana! Sid needs you!" Tobey yelled, nervously looking from where Nana ran out of sight to Sid. "Don't bother her Tobey; let her find whatever she is looking for. I want to be sure you are alright." Nana heard Tobey call her just as she finished taking a sample of the spilled recipe. She put the lid on the vial and slipped it into her bag with a copy of a notebook she found on Kong Li's workbench. All three sat in the back of the cab on the way home. Sid kept shifting uncomfortably trying to make his back feel better and Tobey just shifted nervously. Nana was alternately reading through Kong Li's notes and gazing at the vial she held. Finally she whispered, "Tobey did you remember that this has your blood in it?" "Ew, no Nana." "Kong Li must have cut you to get it. His blood is in here too." "Nana, what could mixing our blood together do?" "There are many other ingredients as well most magical herbs. This is a very complicated recipe that Kong Li was working on, not one of our master's. Don't worry, I will find an antidote. And Tobey, according to Kong Li's notes Will has been hypnotized; the process enhanced by a magic spell – and a love potion." "What love potion? Is that why he has been acting so strange toward me? Why would Kong Li want to make Will fall in love with me, I mean Will likes girls, and I like Sid." "Like?" Sid mumbled. "Love – I love Sid." Tobey picked Sid's hand up to hold. "Will was giving it to Tobey too wasn't he." "Yes Sid. I'm afraid so, that explained why Tobey was acting so strange." "What? I wasn't acting strange." "Guess you don't remember, you let Will hug and kiss on you in front of me and you agreed to go out on a date with him, breaking our plans to eat together. You said he was handsomer than me and our relationship was over." "Oh Sid, I'm sorry – I didn't know what I was saying . . . I would never do that to you!" "I know buddy – it was really hard to hear." Tobey was afraid he would hurt Sid's back if he hugged him, so he leaned against him gently and kissed his cheek. "Please forgive me Sid." "Already forgotten. There is nothing to forgive - it wasn't you – it wasn't even Will - it was Kong Li." Nana was barely paying attention to the boys as she read Kong Li's notes. As soon as she got home, she had plans for Tobey. Sid wanted to go by Will's house on the way home. Nana asked the cab driver to stop two houses away and across the street. Sid recognized Will's father on the sidewalk in front of his house speaking to a police officer. As they watched the cab driver shut the engine off. On the quiet street, they could hear Will's dad telling the officer how much he and his wife missed Will and were baffled by his disappearance. After a slamming screen-door up on the porch Sid saw Will's mother! She had a cast on her leg and used crutches, but was very much alive! She leaned over the railing for a moment and listened to her husband talking to the officer and crying, went back inside.

"That evil jerk! Will's parents are fine except for worrying about him." Sid mumbled. "Nana, Can't we tell them that Will is okay, or will be soon after we save him from Kong Li?"

"There is no way we can tell them about Kong Li, and if we say anything, they police will be investigating us too, probably as suspects and may get in the way of saving him. Our best plan is to get Will home as soon as possible. At least we know what Kong Li is up to. With Sue injured and Sid too distracted with what you were doing with Will, Kong Li would be able to completely take over your mind or at least your body and get the cookbook."

Tobey covered his face with his hands and leaned forward like he might be sick. Sid hugged him and Tobey wound up lying against him.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

When they got home and out of the cab. Nana followed Sid and Tobey through the front door and saw Sue was waiting up for them, or had tried to. She had her cast on the table with her other hand and head laying on it like a hard pillow. Nana gently touched her shoulder to wake her up and sat down next to her. "Guys – sorry – I tried to wait for you – did you just get back?" "Yeah Sue." "Tobey, what happened?" Tobey slid in first and Sid sat down next to him. "Nana said I was being hypnotized, but Will too – he's still in trouble. Kong Li has him brainwashed into thinking his mom died and his dad abandoned him!" "Yeah, we went by there and saw his parents are fine, and very worried about him." Sid sounded a little out of breath when he spoke. "Are you alright Sid?" "Yeah, I think Nana's potion wore off." "I will go get you some more Sid I need a few things for Tobey too." Nana grabbed her bag from the seat and left for the storeroom. Sid, Sue and Tobey sat in the booth in the dimly lit dining room; the boys telling Sue all that had happened. Although there was a lot that Tobey didn't remember and more that Sid wasn't there to witness; they still gave her a pretty good idea about what had happened. "Well sound's like you two have gotten yourselves in a heap of trouble without me to look out for you." Tobey argued, "So not true Sue! If you had been there, you would have been right in the middle of the trouble with us! Right Sid?" Sid moaned and carefully laid forward with his head on the table. "Whatever Tobey." "Oh man, you're in a lot of pain – I'm sorry Sid. I'm sorry I didn't stop Kong Li from hitting you." "Sorry you didn't stop yourself from hitting him in the back too I imagine." Sue glared at Tobey. "What?" "Shhhh, Sue." Sid cautioned her. "Even if Will gave you something, you didn't have to hit my brother so hard did you?" "Sid, did I do something to you that you left out?" "I wasn't going to tell you - you weren't yourself at the time. Why did you have to tell him Sue? Are you still mad at us?" "You bet I am, look at how you are handling things – you are both hopeless. You are still letting your feelings get in the way of taking Kong Li down. Even Kong Li has seen it and he's using it against you, against all of us! He knows you will get emotional and distracted and give him an opportunity to get the cookbook somehow. That is why he is messing with you." "Come on Mei Mei, that isn't fair." "It's not fair that Nana has to count on only you two with me having to wear this stupid cast." Sid looked at Tobey and saw his eyes were looking wet. "Don't let her upset you Tob, she doesn't understand." "I understand plenty." "An-jing Sue." "Sid - I guess you went through some stuff because of me that I don't know about – I hit you? When?" "It wasn't your fault, I tried to stop Will from taking you out of here and while my attention was on him . . . it doesn't matter." "Yes it does! I hit you in the back where I knew you were already injured! Now that Sue said I did it, I kinda remember! It was like some evil creature was enjoying seeing you suffer and I was watching! I could have really - even permanently hurt you!" "That proves you didn't do it – you said it was like you were watching, right?" "I was not in control and it was like I was watching, but it was my fist that punched you." "Well – still – you weren't yourself – it wasn't your fault and it will take more than a hit from you to take me out." "Not true Sid, Tobey's punch put you down. You couldn't even move for almost a half hour. I still think you should have gone back to the doctor." "Sid! You couldn't move? . . . Like you were paralyzed?" "I'm fine – Nana said it was just the repeated shocks to my spinal cord it went haywire for a little while that's all." "Sid, I didn't mean to do it! I can't believe I am so weak that someone controlled me like that." "Oh Tobey," Sid made Tobey look him in the face with his finger under his chin, "You are not weak, do you hear me? Anyone can be hypnotized – and Kong Li was cheating, using magic to do it." Sue got up, but had one more thing to say. "Just watch out Tobey, people can't be hypnotized to do anything against their true nature." Both boys stopped talking and watched Sue leave. Sid mad at her for being so mean and Tobey even madder at himself. "What did she mean by that Sid? Did she mean it like . . . it is in my nature to hurt you? No! Kong Li hurts people – not me! I am not like him – I won't be like him." "Tob, I'm sure that's not what she meant." Sid stopped Tobey from leaving. "Please stay with me, Nana's coming back she will need you here." "But Sid," Tobey whined, "Kong Li warned you and Nana not to trust me anymore – I heard him too - is it cause he did something to me that will cause me to hurt you again?" "No! We won't let that happen, even if he did do something to you, you know Nana is already working on an antidote for you." "Did you know Kong Li dyes his hair? He showed me where he has white roots for a patch of white hair on the side of his head! The hair is there, maybe his evil is in my genes too! Maybe there is no antidote – no help for me. I can't take a chance – I have to leave before I hurt you or anyone else again!" "No Tobey, stay, talk to Nana. - please." Sid suppressed a groan as he put his arm around Tobey's shoulder and pulled him over to lean on him. He leaned on Tobey partly because his back was spasming again, and partly to hold onto him tightly so he couldn't leave. With his face in Tobey's hair he whispered, "I love you – I love you no matter what happens." At first Sid was happy and relaxed a little when he felt Tobey relax. Sid didn't realize that as he spoke to Tobey so close to his ear, that Tobey felt his breath. The hypnotic trance state was activated just like when Will blew into his ear on purpose. Sid watched Tobey as he sat up straight after their hug. "Tobey? Are you alright now? You don't look upset anymore." Tobey didn't answer and before Sid could ask again, Nana returned with a cup of something minty, like very strong tea for him and three cups of different yummy smelling liquids for Tobey to try. She handed Sid his and put Tobey's on the table in front of she was planning to sit. "Tobey how are you feeling?" Nana notice that he was staring into space and had not even smiled at her. It seemed like he hadn't even realized that Nana even came back. Sid started to drink his 'antidote' that would help the muscles in his back relax and dull the pain again, but he still watched Tobey.  
Nana walked back to the cash register and turned the rest of the light switches on before she sat down across from the boys. "Nana, I think there's something wrong with Tobey." Sid expected Tobey to argue, but he didn't – he just stared straight ahead. Nana looked at him and even touched his hand, "Tobey? . . . Oh my . . . he is in a trance state – but has had no command, no directions to follow. What happened while I was gone that would have activated this state?" "I don't know, Sue was yelling at us, she told him that he hit me in the back and put me down for a while. Tobey was feeling bad and wanting to run away so I hugged him." In the bright lights, Nana looked closely into Tobey's eyes. "I don't know why I didn't see this before, Tobey's pupils are dilated. It is a sign he could be controlled by a recipe, or even simply hypnotized! Kong Li hypnotized Will and showed him how to do it to Tobey. The love potion in the chocolate candy would make other emotions and actions besides 'love' easier to suggest to him too.

"Nana can you bring him out of it?"

"I will try. I will need Tobey's help to save Will with you and Sue injured. I have to make sure that the spell truly is broken and Kong Li can no longer suggest anything to control him."

"Nana, I'm worried, you don't sound sure you can help him!"

"I have never done this before. If I can do it for Tobey, I can do it for Will too. I hate to experiment with Tobey, but I don't see any other way. Kong Li isn't going to tell us how to save them and there is nothing about an antidote in his notes. He probably never planned to reverse the trance once he had Tobey under his control . . . Sid, when you hugged Tobey, did you say anything to him?"

Sid blushed a little, "I told him I loved him."

"Did you whisper in his ear while you were hugging him?"

"That's it Nana! That's how Will was controlling him and getting him to fight on his side - he blew in his ear and whispered a lot" Sid turned to Tobey, "I didn't mean to do it to you buddy!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Green with Jealousy  
Part 6  
By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language  
Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sue angrily stomped up stairs she was so involved in her own thoughts about all that was happening that when she turned the corner to go in the bathroom, she banged her casted elbow on the door jam. "Ow! Why am I so stupid?" her hand went to her traumatized limb and she leaned on the side of the door that she just ran into.

"Sue?" Barney appeared next to her wearing only his pajama bottoms, "What's wrong?"

"Oh - I am such a klutz! I hit my cast on the wall!"

"Do you need me to get Nana?"

"No I'm okay," Sue took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Thanks for checking on me."

"I heard you cry out, I was afraid you fell or something."

"Sorry if I woke you up Barn."

"Its okay, I wasn't asleep anyway. I'm just glad you aren't hurt; at least not hurt any worse that you already are." Barney stepped in front of her and put his hands on either side of her waist and leaned against the wall. He bravely put his face close to hers and closed his eyes, hoping for a kiss. Sue smiled weakly at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry Barney, I guess I just don't feel much like company right now."

"Oh sorry Sue, you aren't mad at me are you?"

"No Barney, I'm not mad at you."

"Then at Sid and Tobey, right?"

"How did you know?" she said sarcastically.

"I heard you yelling at them, its why I wasn't asleep when I heard you just now. I didn't understand it all, but you were a little brutal weren't you?"

"You heard everything?"

"Not everything and I didn't understand all of what I did hear, but it sounded like you were pretty hard on them. What did they do?"

"Its not so much what they did, but what they didn't do. One of their friends from school is in trouble and Sid was too blind to realize he needed his help instead of his anger and now I am afraid they will fall into the same trouble he did."

"I don't know what kind of trouble you are talking about, but maybe you should tell them you are worried instead of yelling at them? Aren't you doing the same thing to them? Maybe Sid and Tobey need your help instead of your anger."

"So you think I am wrong to want them to pay more attention?"

"Not at all, I notice things. They have been goofing off. I just know for me too, I am more likely to listen if someone offers advice kindly instead of yelling at me."

"Thanks Barney. I just feel so angry. You don't know everything that's going on."

"Right, I don't know much about what's going on with them, but I am sure your anger comes from fear, you are afraid for them."

"You're sounding more and more like Nana."

"Like I said, I listen. If not for Nana's teachings about a new way to look at things, my dad would have driven me completely nuts by now."

Sue grinned at Barney and hugged him. His eyes got wide when she began to kiss a line of light kisses up his neck and he totally got into it when she went for his lips. Right in the middle of their kiss, Sue suddenly realized she had to pee even more than before she ran into the wall and excused herself. Smiling with great satisfaction, Barney went back to his room.

Back in the dining room, Sue found the boys talking to Nana and it seemed like they were very involved in something heavy so rather than interrupt, she went to the kitchen and turned the burner on under the teapot to make some tea.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey sat quietly, staring into space while Nana prepared. Sid held his hand. "This is too weird, Tobey's never this quiet."

"Lets see if I can return him to his normal talkative self."

Sid smiled nervously as Nana made him let go of Tobey's hand. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, just be very quiet, no matter what happens."

Nana spoke softly, "Tobey, touch your nose with your left index finger."

Tobey did as instructed without changing the expression on his face. Nana touched his wrist, his cheek, his shoulder, she touched his shoulder again and pressed harder. Tobey winced, and tried to move back in the seat. "Tobey, tell me did that hurt?"

"A little."

It was the first time Tobey responded at all except to follow her instructions, hopeful, Nana told him to touch his nose again, and unfortunately he did. So then she gave him another sip of the experimental antidote and instructed, "Touch Sid,"

Tobey touched Sid's forearm. "Darn – why is he still under? . . . Drink." Nana held up one of the cups again and he obediently took a drink from it.

Nana went through a few suggestions again with the same result; unquestioningly following orders. Only Tobey seemed to be getting more restless. When Nana was trying to find a trigger, he began mumbling, "Stop . . . don't touch me," and clenching his jaw like he was feeling threatened. He tried to move away in the seat, but he didn't try to get up.

"Sid, I don't know – this doesn't seem to be working. There has to be something that will bring him out of it."

"When he was hurt or very frightened he seemed to come out of it – he doesn't have to be hurt does he?"

"No, when he seemed to come out of it those times, it was only temporarily because Kong Li hasn't finished brainwashing him completely yet. I don't know how I am going to get Will to snap out of it yet. He seems completely under Kong Li's control."

"Well if pain is required I am sure Sue wouldn't mind hurting him for us . . . or me either." Sid was becoming frustrated too.

Nana had Tobey drink from the last cup and started to instruct him again with simple commands, just to see if he was still under, she tried touching him again to see if she could wake him up after the last potion she had him drink.

Tobey suddenly screamed "Don't touch me! This isn't right – where am I?" His eyes huge, he looked around like he was planning a fast escape. Nana patted the back of his hand that was closest to her on the table.

"Tobey calm down, breathe deeply."

"No - don't touch me anymore! I can't stand it! This is wrong - this is wrong."

"Tobey, everything is fine. You trust me don't you? I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Tobey glared at Nana and then looked angrily at Sid. He seemed to recognize him. "And you are Sid!" Tobey pointed, "My daddy told me you were trying to kill our family – and would kill me if you got a chance!"

Sid pleaded with him, "Tobey No, he is lying to you!"

Tobey elbowed Sid in the chest and punched his face before Nana could stop him. Trapped in the booth, and not wanting to hit Tobey, Sid covered his head to try and protect himself. Nana tried to catch Tobey's hands across the table, but Tobey moved his hands in a circular block move and got away from Nana. He jumped up and lowered into a fighting stance. "Stay back!"

"Tobey please. . . we aren't trying to hurt you - let us help you!" Nana begged and then glanced at Sid. "Are you okay?"

Sid was leaning against the wall in the back of the booth holding his arms crossed over his chest with a pained look on his face. Tobey screamed. "You lie, I don't need any help!"

When Nana looked at Sid, Tobey took his chance and ran, but not out the front doors. He ran toward the garden and met Sue in the hall carrying her hot tea with her one free hand.

Nana started after Tobey, "Don't worry Sid - I will bring him back. Drink the rest of your mint tea in case I need you."

Sue screamed in surprise when she saw Tobey running full speed at her. She instinctively put up the only arm she could to try and protect herself as he ran into her. Not meaning to, her scalding hot tea splashed all over Tobey's chest and he screamed as he fell into her. Sue fell back and unable to recover, he landed on her and her cast.

"Ow! Tobey you jerk! Get off!"

"Ow -But - Sue – they're after me!"

As Nana came down the hallway, she heard Tobey say Sue's name. Tobey seemed to recognized her! Nana hoped he was at least starting to regain his own mental control. He jumped to his feet and turned to face Nana just long enough for her to see that his chest was bright red from the tea burn, but at least most of the blood had been washed away.

"Tobey, stop now, please," Nana held out her hand to him.

"No! You want to kill me!" Tobey ran out the garden gate with Nana running right behind him. Sid got out of the booth slowly, holding his ribs.

As her brother got closer to her, Sue saw blood running from the corner of Sid's mouth. He leaned on the wall and offered her a hand up. She didn't take his hand, deciding she would rather stay on the floor she carefully pulled her casted arm up across her stomach. "Sue, come on - did he hurt you?"

"No, I'll just stay here. I'm not hurt any more than I already was, but it looks like he hurt you - what's going on Sid?"

Sid felt his bruised cheek and jaw, and tasted the blood on his lips. "Tobey went into a trance, he is still under – he got scared and started fighting when Nana tried to bring him out of it."

When he finished speaking, Sid held his throbbing jaw realizing now it even hurt to talk. Still throbbing from the punch, he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and wondered if a couple of his ribs were broken now too.

"Tobey sure has a strong punch for a skinny shrimp. I have to go see if Nana caught him, are you okay Sue?"

"No – nothing about this is okay!"

"Well shit Sue – I don't know how to fix it and I don't have time to argue with you if you won't give me a straight answer. If you have any suggestions – oh never mind – you don't want to 'mother' us anymore – isn't that just another way of saying you don't want to help us?"

"Sid . . . that isn't what I meant." Sue called after him, but he was already out the back door still holding his ribs and limping on his slightly numb leg.

He found Nana in the garden with Tobey pinned on his back. Her foot on the very frightened boy hold to him down. He struggled weakly and made whining noises through his clenched teeth. Nana saw Sid coming. "Glad you are here Sid, are you and Sue okay?"

"I think I'm just really sore - I think Sue is okay too, but she is still angry and didn't give me a straight answer." Sid sadly looked at Tobey trying to twist Nana's leg to get her foot off of his chest.

"I will talk to Sue as soon as we figure out what to do about this." Nana pointed at Tobey.

"Let-me-go-let-me-go-let-me-go!" Tobey repeated over and over into the grass. Sid bent down and held Tobey's arms as Nana took her foot off of him. They stood him up together, but Sid hugged him tightly.

"Let me go! I don't belong here – Father! Father! Help me!"

Tobey tried to fight Sid and Nana together, but Sid's back pain was relieved by Nana's potion enough that Tobey couldn't get out of his hug this time. Nana caught his hands as he tried to hit her. Sid spoke softly to him some more, being careful to not blow in his ear this time.

"Tobey please calm down and listen to me; you know us . . . we are your family!"

With Sid holding Tobey from behind, Tobey looked over his shoulder trying to see his face. "Sid?"

"Tobey, do you know me?"

"Of course he knows you . . . you reject. He knows you as the ones who are trying to kill him and stop his own loving father."

Sid sighed loudly, "Not you again, Kong loser! When will you just give it up?"

Now that Tobey told Sid about Kong Li's hair, he noticed even in the moonlight when the breeze blew through his greasy hair, that Kong Li did appear to have white roots on one side of his head. The sight made Sid shudder.

Kong Li stayed on top of the garden wall just sizing up the situation. Tobey looked up at his 'father' and started fighting to get away with renewed vigor. Tobey managed quite by chance to hit Sid in his sore ribs with his elbow and twist right out of Sid and Nana's hold on him.

Sid fell to his knees holding his side for a second. Tobey ran to the wall and tried to jump up to stand by Kong Li, but Nana was fast. She caught his leg and pulled him back down.

"Gei Kow No."

Kong Li created a flame over his palm and blew across it, sending a line of fire after Nana. She grabbed Tobey and knocked him down. Sid was up again and already had the hose. He opened the sprayer on Mr. Wu's garden hose and blasted him. Kong Li roared angrily and jumped down off the wall at Sid.

Sid jumped back and blocked Kong Li's first punch . . . but not the second. He palmed Sid in his chest and he fell onto his already fragile back.

Nana heard Sid scream and hurried, picking up Tobey by his shoulders. With almost super human strength, Nana picked Tobey up by the back of his shirt and belt and put him in Mr. Wu's little garden house. "I'm very sorry Tobey."

It was more the size of an upright trunk with a little moon shape cut out of the door like an outhouse. Once she had Tobey inside, Nana slammed the wooden door and stuck the bolt back through the clasp.

Tobey screamed and rattled the door so hard she thought it might come off it's hinges as she ran to help Sid. A loud crash followed as Tobey knocked over all of the garden tools when he stepped on a rake leaning against the wall with shovels and other sharp implements. He fell sitting against the back wall and the tools fell in front of him.

Kong Li had Sid down on his back, his staff pressed across his throat and Sid too weak from his injuries to throw him off. He was barely able to hold Kong Li off enough that he could still breathe.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Upstairs, Barney heard another bunch of ruckus and ran down to see what all the noise was and stop it before his dad woke up. The first thing he saw was Sue lying on her back in the hallway, her casted arm rested across her stomach and her other arm covering her eyes.

"Sue! You did fall this time! I knew I should have come down with you – or come down for you to get your tea!"

"I'm okay Barney." Sue's voice cracked like she might have been crying and Barney didn't believe her.

"Where is everyone else? Did they just run off and leave you alone?"

"You know that problem I told you about? It came up again and Sid, Tobey and Nana are trying to take care of it. I told them I was okay and to go on. I thought I could be up and have more tea before you found me. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? And you don't look alright, you are laying on the floor!"

"I know."

"You've been crying too – I can tell. Are you feeling pain?"

Barney gently held her wrist and moved her arm from covering her eyes. He found them red and swollen. She blinked and tears ran down her temples into her hair.

"Sue! Where do you hurt? I will get help!"

No Barney, really, I'm okay physically."

"Not believing you Sue, if you aren't hurt, whats wrong."

"Sid and Tobey are in trouble and Sid thinks I refused to help."

"Well you kinda did didn't you?"

"I didn't mean I wouldn't help them, I just get tired of taking care of them – being responsible for everything. And with this stupid cast on, I can't get up and prove Sid wrong." Sue tried to cover her eyes again, but Barney sat down next to her, gently lifted her by her shoulder and one uninjured hand and hugged her. Sue put her face into his neck and cried until she heard her brother's scream.

"Oh no – something tells me things are not going well outside."

"What could be happening? Want me to go check?"

"No Barney, Nana's out there, I am sure she can handle things."

Sue thought it important to keep Barney with her. Whatever was going on in the garden, no one would have time to explain things to Barney if he went to investigate. "Would you help me up?"

"Sure and then I will make you some more tea." Instead of helping her up, Barney effortlessly picked her up across his arms and valantly carried her to a booth to wait for her tea. He softly kissed her cheek and left to go make her tea. As soon as he went into the kitchen Sue ran for the back door leading to the garden.

Sue couldn't see Tobey anywhere, but her brother was on the ground moaning and Nana was fighting Kong Li alone! She badly wanted to go to Sid, but since he wasn't going anywhere and Nana was in immediate danger, she chose to go to Nana and help her with Kong Li. Sid happened to open his eyes a little and saw Sue running across the garden. He whispered, "No Sue, stay back." very quietly wishing she could somehow hear him, but Kong Li wouldn't.

Kong Li stood up smugly after kicking Nana hard enough that she went down and stayed that way for a moment. The evil man didn't even see Sue coming. She jumped up and planted both feet into Kong Li's back. He flew over Nana, over a stone bench and into the flower bed.

It gave Nana time to get up again and she stood with Sue, both stood facing him as he got up. "An old woman and a girl with a broken arm." What chance do you think you have against me?"

"No chance, just plenty of skill Kong Li." Nana replied and then whispered to Sue, "Ready?"

Sue grinned and nodded. They both yelled "Kai Shray La!" and powerful streams of water shot from both of Nana's hands and Sue's uninjured hand. The powerful streams of water hit Kong Li in the chest and propelled him over the garden wall.

Nana immediately dropped to her knees and poured a magic herbal liquid infusion into the dirt. She chanted creating a barrier to keep Kong Li out in case he hadn't given up yet.

Sue ran to Sid and as soon as she got close to him Sid asked urgently, "Where is Tobey? Kong Li didn't take him did he?"

Sue looked around quickly, still no Tobey so she yelled, "What happened to Tobey?"

Nana never stopped chanting her barrier but pointed at the shed. "Tobey's in the shed, I'll go let him out."

"No wait Sue, if he is still in that trance he could hurt you."

Sid refused Sue's help to get up just as she had done to him a few minutes before. He rolled over on his stomach and used the bench to get up. Sue started to go ahead of him and he threatened her, "Stay out of the way Sue, you said you weren't helping us anymore anyway."

"You jerk – you are beyond help!"

Nana stopped chanting just long enough to yell at them. "Sue! Sid! Stop bickering – Tobey needs you!"

Sid took the bolt from the hasp and opened the door. Tobey was under all the tool handles that had fallen toward him leaning against the wall with his chin on his chest. Sid dropped to one knee and reached among the handles to touch him. "Tobey?"

when he didn't answer, Sid started handing tools out to Sue who with only one hand could only push them out of the way before they fell over. Once he had the tools out of the way Sid gritted his teeth and picked Tobey up under his arms. He hugged him to his chest and backed out dragging Tobey's feet.

"Oh no – Sid, is he hurt?"

"I don't know what's wrong . . . Nana!" Sid groaned from the pain he felt when he leaned down to pick Tobey's feet up. Luckily Tobey was very light and Sid was able to carry him to the bench closest to Nana.

"Sue – check the alley – see if Kong Li is still out there." the soft chanting resumed.

Sue ran to the gate and looked out. Not seeing anyone she reported back that he was probably gone.

"I'll take a chance and let the barrier down. Sue – keep watch. He could use his portal spell and appear any second even though it seems like he is gone now. I must remember to teach you three this barrier spell." Nana stopped chanting and the breeze began blowing gently through the garden again. Sue did as she was told and kept watch over the alley and in the air over the garden.

Nana kneeled down beside Tobey. Sid sat next to him trying to wake him up. "Easy Sid."

"But what's wrong with him?"

"I hated to have to do it to him, but he may have just become so frightened in the small shed, that he passed out." Nana stood up again and got her bag. When she returned she pulled out a dried flower from a small box. Sid smelled it as soon as she took the lid off. "Ew! That is one strong stench for a little flower."

"It should do it, if he just fainted from fear. Be ready, he might still be in a fighting mood."

Sid held both of Tobey's hands and leaned over him, ready to lay on him to hold him down if he had to. Nana held the little flower briefly under Tobey's nose and even before he opened his eyes he turned his head and struggled. "Tobey please . . . " Sid was afraid he was trying to fight again, but really, Tobey was just trying to get away from the smell.

"Yuck Sid! When was the last time you bathed?"

"Oh Tobey, you're alright? Are you, you again?" without giving Tobey a chance to answer Sid picked him up by his shoulders and hugged him. Sue saw Tobey wake up from where she was and got tears in her eyes she was so happy to see him. The relief overwhelmed her.

"Sid – ease up a little buddy, I can't breathe."

Even though after all he had been through, Tobey really did smell almost as bad as the flower Nana woke him up with. To Sid he smelled wonderfully alive and just like Tobey should smell. Sid pulled away from his boyfriend just enough to find his lips for a passionate kiss. Nana smiled at them. At least they weren't fighting. She got up and went to Sue.

Sue saw Nana walking over to her and noticed Nana was holding her side. "Sue, I don't think we need to keep watch anymore, but we do need to leave. We are too vulnerable here. With you and Sid hurt and Tobey compromised we must find someplace safer where Kong Li won't be able to find us so I can care for you.

"Nana you're hurt too – what happened?"

"It's just a burn. Please Sue, you will find a large satchel under the workbench in the storeroom. Load it up with all the herbs I have shown you from my hiding places. We must get out of here before Kong Li returns."

"We're running? But Nana, do you think he would attack us here again so soon? We've never run away before!"

"He has attacked here before when he thought you three couldn't stop him. He tried to trick you with 'Herb' and he tried to trap you that time to keep you away. Now he knows you and Sid are hurt and he also realizes I'm sure that Tobey is still at least partially under his control. It will be too easy for him to attack us and take him back. I'm sure when we fought just now, he noticed I was not fighting at my best either."

"But Nana." Sue stopped herself from speaking, she knew not to argue. Nana never seemed this worried before. Nana continued as they walked to the back door.

"So Sue, you grab my herbs and I will grab a few of our things from our rooms, warm clothes, toothbrushes. I will tell Barney that we might be gone for a few days for you to have therapy or something for your arm. I will tell Sid and Tobey what's going on and help them out to get a cab. Try not to worry, alright?"

Sue's tears of relief from seeing Tobey was okay, turned back into tears of sadness and fear. She sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes. "But what about the cookbook?"

"Kong Li knows I would have it well hidden. Its not in the scholar stone anymore and I left it open for him to see right away that the cookbook isn't there in case he looks. Right now, his plans involve Tobey even more than the cookbook. We must protect him."

"Yes Nana."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In the cab, Sid sat in the middle of the back seat with Sue and Tobey on either side. He held them both around their shoulders. Nana sat in the front showing the driver where to take them.

"Sid, I'm scared." Tobey admitted first. Sid gave him and Sue a tighter squeeze to his sides.

"I am too, and Sue, I'm so sorry I treated you badly."

"Its okay bro, I deserved what you said. I didn't mean I didn't want to help you anymore. Please forgive me."

"It's okay."

Tobey was shivering and Sid felt him. All their warm clothes were in the trunk and no body wanted to stop just to get a jacket out. Sid sat up straight and took off his black shirt to give to him. He still had his gray shirt on and Sue had a sweat top on that she had cut the arm out of to fit over the cast. Sid's shirt hung like a feed sack on Tobey's small frame and Sue giggled at him. "You could get at least two more people your size in there Tobey."

"Not true Sue. Sid isn't that much bigger than me – or stronger." They laughed as Tobey pulled the sleeves up so his hands would show. Sid added, "Keep dreamin' Tobey."

Tobey crossed his arms in front of his body and put his hands into opposite sleeves to warm up his hands. Sue looked out front and saw where they were. "Nana where are we going? Are we going outside Chinatown?"

"You three are. Kong Li cannot get to you or even find you if you aren't in Chinatown anymore."

"What do you mean us three? You said you were coming with us - you have to take care of us."

"You three will be fine. I will get you a place to sleep and pick up some more magic ingredients to reenforce the barrier. I have to protect Chinatown from Kong Li. There is no one else."

Sid interrupted, "Nana, Tobey needs you!"

"I made extra mint elixir for you to keep you going as long as possible so you can care for Tobey and Sue. It should last until I can come back for you. You know what triggers the hypnotic state now right? Just see that it doesn't happen again."

"What are you talking about? What 'hypnotic state'?"

"I'll explain later Tobey." The cab bottomed out and they had to hold on even though they were seatbelted in. Sue gasped loudly when she startled and they all looked ahead.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The bump was just the cab bouncing over a rough driveway in the parking garage next to a motel. The cab driver stopped next to the elevator and the three kids got their stuff out of the trunk while Nana paid and tipped him for the quick ride. They went in to the lobby, checked in and went up to their room without saying much to each other.

Once in the dark, dingy room Tobey tried to talk Nana out of leaving, at least alone again. "Please Nana, you can't go back alone. Take me with you – I am the strongest and the bravest."

"I know you are Tobey." She smiled at Sid and Sue, "I will stay for a little while and get you three comfortable and provided for, but right now Tobey, you will be more help to me here, watch over Sid and Sue for me . . . okay?"

Nana smiled at Sid and Sue. They knew really she meant for them to watch over Tobey. "They will need your help. Make sure Sid drinks a little of this each hour." She handed Tobey a canteen full of the mint elixir. "And be sure Sue gets some rest. I will go make sure everything is quiet in Chinatown and come back to care for all of you."

"Alright Nana, but if everything is not okay, promise you will call for me to come help you."

"Don't worry Tobey." Nana got on her phone and walked away from the three. Sid lie back on the bed really wishing his back would stop hurting. Sue took the plastic 'make up room' sign off the doorknob and tried to scratch inside her cast with it. Tobey sat on the bed next to Sid. "Still hurts a lot, huh?"

"Yeah Tobey, another spasm."

"Here, drink some." Tobey held out the canteen and waited for Sid to sit up a little to do as he instructed. When Sid was finished, he lie back again. Tobey leaned down and untied Sid's boots before he pulled them off for him. Then he even guided Sid's legs up on the bed with his knees in the air so his back could be flat.

On the other side of the bed Sue pulled a pillow down and put it under Sid's head. Sue lie back from that side of the bed and Tobey put a pillow under her head and cast from the other bed in the room. "Thanks Tob." she said softly.

Tobey lie down on Sid's other side lying the same direction Sue was. He looked over Sid's legs at her. She already had her eyes closed. He rolled over on his side and held Sid's hand when he groaned and held his breath. Another spasm had tightened his back muscles and yanked on his spine.

While Nana was on the phone she watched her three kids taking care of each other and got a tear in her eye. She almost forgot who she had called when they answered the phone.

Soon she hung up the phone and put her bag over her shoulder. "There are a few groceries being delivered this evening with things you will need tonight for diner and for breakfast tomorrow morning. I plugged in the little refrigerator so it will be cold by the time the order gets here and if you didn't notice this room even has an old microwave on the counter in the restroom area that probably works. A pizza and bottle of soda should be here in a few hours for lunch. Don't worry kids, I will be back soon."

Nana touched Sue's cheek on her way out. Sue opened her eyes and smiled nervously at her. No one could think of anything else to say. After Nana left, they heard the door lock and then silence. Tobey sat up after only a minute. "Nana said she would be back soon, but it sounds like she ordered enough food for us for days."

"No Tobey, with you eating too, it will last a day at the most, but you're right . . . I don't think Nana will be coming back soon at all."

Tobey turned around and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Alright Sid, what did Nana mean hypnotic state?"

"Tobey . . ." Sid responded staring at the ceiling. Sue rolled to her side to listen too. "it seems you are still being influenced by Kong Li's spells or something. I accidentally blew in your ear when I was trying to comfort you and you went blank, blindly following Nana's orders, just like what happened when we rescued you from Kong Li."

"That can't be, I snapped out of it – I feel like myself."

"Do you remember attacking us in the dining room and knocking Sue down? Do you remember how your chest got burned or when Nana locked you in the tool shed when Kong Li attacked us?"

"No, but . . . when did all that happen?" Tobey's hand went to the stinging skin across his chest.

"Yeah Tobey – just before we left to come here." Sue interrupted. Sid turned his head and glared at her in case she would say something nasty to him again. "Nana decided to bring us away after that. She was afraid with me and Sid hurt she wouldn't be able to protect you from Kong Li alone and he would take you back."

"No way! I won't let Kong Li trick me again."

"Not willingly, you weren't even aware of it."

Tobey noticed the large bruise on Sid's jaw and his cut lip. "Sid – did I do that to you?"

"No, Kong Li did. Lets just try to get some rest until the pizza gets here."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sue got up only long enough to lay on the other double bed so the boys could spread out if they wanted to. They didn't. Tobey turned around and lie on his side next to Sid with his arm across Sid's chest.

"Hey you two, no hanky panky over there."

"Don't worry Sue, We don't panky and we left our hankies at Wu's."

Tobey giggled at his own cleverness. Sid assured Sue, "I hurt too bad for any of the panky hanky stuff you mentioned."

sue turned out the lights and the blinds at the one dirty window kept out the light as though it was nighttime again. Some hours after they all three fell into restless slumber, Sid rolled over and put his arm around Tobey, who moved his arm only long enough for Sid to get comfortable. Once Sid was still again Tobey purred and reached over him to rub his back. He nuzzled in Tobey's hair, but his nose was met with stink. Sid opened his eyes and saw nothing in the darkness except Tobey's white forelock glowing dimly right before his face.

Tobey moved closer, their noses only an inch apart. Sid dismissed the smell as something in the motel room and pulled Tobey closer for a kiss. Tobey eagerly kissed Sid passionately until Sid couldn't stand the smell anymore and pulled away. "Tobey, why do you stink? You smell like old man."

A deep voice answered from so close to him he could feel the smelly breath against the skin on his neck. "Well thanks Sid, but I am not that old – wanna kiss me again?" Sid opened his eyes and found the face pressed to his, had a white forelock over one eye, but the face was Kong Li's!

"Aaaaah! No-KONG LI-Get away!" Sid violently pushed the sleeping body that had been next to him away and Tobey woke with a yelp.

Kong Li's evil grin faded and then the face changed. The face became Tobey's face and Sid actually felt his jaw throb with pain when Tobey pulled back his fist and hit him. Tobey laughed, "I am my father, Sid – beware!"

The real Tobey rolled back over and looked at Sid. Sid started screaming and backed off the bed away from him. His butt hit the carpet first and his head hit the nightstand. The shock to his spine started another painful spasm and made him cry out and fight weakly. Tobey quickly turned on the light; crawled over to Sid's side and looked down at him. Sid was on the floor, kicking and punching the nightstand.

"Sid? . . . Sid! You're having a nightmare!" Tobey caught Sid's hands to keep him from hitting the nightstand again. His knuckles were already bloody. Tobey pushed his hands down and slid off the bed to lay on him to hold the strong boy down. "Sid! Wake up!"

Sid put his head back and screamed through his teeth before he woke up and still, he looked around like he was confused. He tried weakly to push Tobey away. "No-Kong Li! Ow! My back!" Sid screamed and Tobey quickly covered his mouth to not attract attention. Sid screamed into Tobey's hand and pushed on the carpet with his free hand trying desperately to get away. Tobey tried to reason with him.

"There is no Kong Li here – we are in the motel room – Kong Li can't even come here – we are outside Chinatown!" Sid finally relaxed enough to put his head back on the floor. He was breathing hard like he had just run five miles.

"Oh Tobey," he panted, "It was terrible!" Sid reached up and pulled Tobey down to his chest to hug him. Sue crawled, bouncing on one arm across the boys bed and looked down at them.

"Boy Sid, what were you dreaming about?" Since Sid was holding him, Tobey resigned to hug him back and not try to get away.

"Nothin'- I don't remember."

"You don't remember? You were screaming like Kong Li had you down beating on you and you almost pushed me out of bed."

"It was worse than that."

"How could it be worse than Kong Li beating you up? Please tell me Sid. Remember my dream about green kryptonite fortune cookies? It turned out to come true – sort of."

"Well I guess its not anything we don't already know about." Tobey raised up a little looking puzzled. Sid continued, "You know how you pointed out that Kong Li has a white patch in his hair like yours?"

"Of course Sid."

"I noticed it too when he attacked us in the garden. That's all the dream was about."

"Sid come on, that doesn't sound so bad. Hair is not enough to terrorize you like that, what happened?"

"In my dream I was kissing you."

"That doesn't sound scary either, sounds like fun."

"No – you smelled like old man and when I pulled away and looked at you, I saw your white hair, but your face was Kong Li's. He asked if I wanted to kiss him again, and . . . and . . . that was all."

"Ew, kissing Kong Li. That would make anyone wake up screaming." Tobey helped Sid back up on the bed and Sue went to the bathroom.

They couldn't go back to sleep, and soon they all got up. It was nearly time for lunch and expected their pizza to arrive any minute. Sue came back and sat cross-legged with the boys on the bed they had napped on. Tobey was giving Sid the canteen to drink some more of his treatment for his back.

"Yeah guys, I decided; After we eat and Nana's potion makes my back feel a little better I will go after Nana."

"No way Sid, I told her I would go. I am the least injured – you and Sue look like you were caught in a stampede."

"What?"

"A stampede, you know – lots and lots of cows – running over you."

"What ever - Tobey you can't go – until Nana finds the antidote for you it will be too easy for Will or Kong Li to get you under their power again and Sue, with your arm in a cast you would be too slow and become a target too. Besides Tobey needs someone to look after him. I will make sure Nana is okay and call you."

All their plans were interrupted when a knock came at the door. Tobey stood up and quietly said. "Must be the pizza, I'll get it." Really upset by what he was being told, Tobey wiped a tear from his cheek on his way. "I don't need anyone to look after me." he mumbled. Before he opened the door Tobey fished in his pocket to find a tip to give the delivery person.

The pizza person turned out to be a boy who had blond hair sticking out from under a 'Pizza Temple' hat. He stood back from the door with his head down taking the pizza box out of the insulated bag and Tobey had to step out into the hall to stand close enough to exchange the tip money for the pizza. Once the exchange was complete Tobey mumbled, "Thanks dude." and sadly turned to go back in the room.

"Thanks Tobey, but that's not all." Tobey stopped and looked puzzled. The boy knew his name! Before he could turn around again, the pizza boy dropped the insulated bag and grabbed Tobey from behind. He quickly blew in Tobey's ear and the pizza fell to the floor.

Sid and Sue sat up, hearing strange noises and scuffling. "Tobey? What's going on?" Sue rolled over the bed and got up on the side closest to the door. Sid followed her and they saw out in the hall, Tobey stood facing them with a blank look and a boy wearing a pizza hat hugging him from behind. He had his hand under Tobey's shirt drawing circles with his fingers on his chest and stomach. Sid frowned and growled. The stranger looked up at the siblings when they opened the door.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
Tobey continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Green with Jealousy  
Part 7  
By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language  
Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The siblings got to the door and looked out in the hall at the blond pizza boy hugging Tobey from behind.

"Will!" Sid and Sue yelled at the same time. Will smiled at them and whispered something else in Tobey's ear just before he let him go. With a yell Tobey jumped at his best friends with an obvious intent to hurt them. Sid pushed his sister behind the door and took the full body hit from Tobey alone. With his foot in Tobey's stomach as he fell back and hit the carpet, he threw Tobey over his head and over the first bed.

With Sid down and thinking himself able to take down a girl wearing a cast, Will tried to grab Sue. She flashed a little smile and easily flipped Will to the floor with only one hand. As he rolled over to get up, she jumped on his back twisting his arm so his hand was between his shoulder blades. "Stay still!" she warned.

The blond boy cried, "Ow! That hurts!" Tobey rose up from between the beds and saw Sue sitting on Will causing Tobey to panic. "Get off of him!" Tobey charged at Sue and Sid intercepted him again.

Not wanting to hit Tobey, Sid grabbed him and tried to take him down with a bear-hug. Sideways in Sid's arms Tobey pushed with his legs and threw Sid off balance. Sid fell backwards and groaned loudly when he fell against the edge of the motel's built in dresser. The sharp edge pressed across the middle of his already injured spine. Tobey pushed even harder with his shoulder and bent Sid backwards over the dresser. He didn't let go of Tobey even though it felt like he was being cut in half, but he did start begging as his knees crumpled and they both fell.

"Tobey! Stop!" Tobey landed on top of Sid and started punching him in the ribs. "Ow! What is it with you hitting me in the same ribs each time you go crazy?" Sue saw her brother was having trouble with Tobey and yelled at Will, "How do we stop him? What is the signal to bring him out of the trance?"

"What trance? – Tobey loves me and is protecting me! How dare you take him out of Chinatown! I will take him back home to his loving father!" Sue realized that probably Will really didn't know what she was talking about, he had been hypnotized too and had no idea why he felt compelled to keep blowing in Tobey's ear. Even though she understood she couldn't help but press down on Will a little harder, making him cry out again.

The boys had fallen at the foot of the first bed and she could only see their feet, but when Tobey heard Will cry out again, he yelled and then after a another thud, Sid groaned loudly.

"Sid!" Afraid for Tobey and even more afraid for her brother, Sue lifted her cast across her body and brought the elbow area down on Will's head knocking him out. "Sorry Will, but I need you to stay here."

Sue jumped up and ran to look at the boys struggling at the foot of the bed. Sid on the bottom, still had Tobey in an embrace talking softly to him, trying to get through to him. Even though he held Tobey tightly preventing him from hitting him with too much strength, he realized he couldn't move his legs again, an intense pain burned in his back and with Tobey punching him in the same ribs that were hurt earlier Sid had tears in his eyes.

"Tobey, please stop – you're hurting me."

"Tobey let go of Sid!"

"You are hurting Will! I love Will – he will take me back to see my father. Let me go! Let me go!" Tobey thrashed and hit Sid again.

"No Tobey, you don't know what you're saying. I won't let you go!"

"You will have to let me go if I break your fingers." Tobey found one of Sid's fingers and started to pull it backwards. Sid yelled and let go of him with that hand. That was all Sue could stand. She stood over Tobey's back and used her cast on the back of his head too. Tobey fell limp with his head on Sid's chest.

"Sue! What if you hurt him?" Sid shook his friend gently and patted his back. "Tobey?"

"I did hurt him. He's unconscious – but I had to, he was hurting you – and I can't fight right now . . . I'm sorry - I couldn't think of another way to stop him from hurting you anymore. If he had gotten away we might have lost him. Besides, it worked pretty good for Will too."

"Help me get him off – but be careful with him Sue!"

"No gratitude at all." Sue mumbled as she tried to lift Tobey up with one hand, but he was too heavy and Sid wasn't helping much so she pulled alternately on his arm and the back of his belt until he slid off and lie next to Sid under the foot of the bed. When Sid tried to get up, only his head and shoulders rose a little; he gritted his teeth and lie back down with a thud.

"Sid - what's wrong?"

"I'll need just a minute - I think. I can't feel my legs at all this time."

"Oh Sid – he did hurt you seriously! I'm calling 911!"

"No – its doesn't hurt as bad as before – I just cant move - I'm sure it will pass. And if you call, how will we explain what happened here? My sister went crazy and beat my friends over the head with her cast and I got hit in the back by an old man's cane?"

"No Sid, we were hiding here from a madman determined to take over the world and our hypnotized friend attacked us when another hypnotized friend pretended to be 'pizza delivery' and took control of his mind."

"Oh yeah, much better. Try to call Nana, no wait – check Will first we don't want him getting up and finishing what he started here."

While Sue went to Will, Sid checked Tobey's pulse at his neck and thought it very fast for someone in as good a shape as Tobey was. "Is Will's pulse fast?"

"Yeah, but he's breathing fine and moaned when I turned him over. Should I tie him up? Kong Li can't come looking for him and when Nana returns she can break the spell or trance or whatever Kong Li did to him too."

"I guess, but gag him. We don't want him disturbing the other guests and have motel management come here."

Sue yanked the electric cord out of the TV for Will's legs and found the curtains at the one window had rope ties, perfect for Will's wrists. She thought one of Tobey's socks for the gag was appropriate and since he couldn't argue she had no trouble taking his shoe and sock off. Sue went back over to Will and sat on his butt to tie his arms behind his back.

"This is harder to do than I thought with one hand!" She was trying to use one hand and her teeth to wrap the cords around his wrists. "Can you move yet Sid?"

"Not yet, but I can feel my legs now, burning sensations and sharp pains like electricity shooting through my bones – oww-nnnnn – it felt better when I couldn't feel my legs at all." Sid gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, so he didn't see what happened next. Will suddenly powered himself over tossing Sue off. As he scrambled to his feet he shook the soft rope off his wrists and kicked her in the stomach. Sue groaned and screamed angrily.

"Sue! What happened?" Sid couldn't see her, but heard her and saw Will run out the door. "Sue!" he tried to get up but the pain put him back out flat on his back. Sue finally answered, "Will got away!"

"I saw that, but are you hurt?"

"No more than usual Sid." Sue moaned and got to her knees holding her stomach.

"Sue! What does that mean? What's wrong? Come over here so I can see you."

"In a minute Sid . . . Damn. We had Will and he got away. Besides him being in danger, he will for sure make another attempt to get Tobey! What do we do?"

"Try to call Nana, but don't tell her I'm down again – I'm sure I'll be okay by the time she gets here."

The first thing that Sue told Nana when she answered was that Sid was hurt again.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

As Nana expected, Chinatown was quiet with Kong Li only interested in taking Tobey and since Tobey wasn't in Chinatown Kong Li was probably holed up someplace making plans. For the first time the evil man was more interested in getting Tobey than he was in the cookbook. As Nana crept through an alley down by the wharf with her phone on vibrate, she received an unsettling call from Sue.

She listened for a moment and then whispered, "Tell Sid to lie still until I get there. I forgot about Will – he can go and come from Chinatown as he pleases! But why would he still be under Kong Li's control? Kong Li's magic cannot influence anyone outside of Chinatown."

"I guess that proves Kong Li is not using magic alone to control him. He has learned some powerful hypnosis or something, right Nana?"

"Right Sue, where is Tobey?"

"You're right Nana and Tobey . . . um . . . has passed out. And I got kicked in the stomach."

"OH Sue – keep the door locked and chained, and watch the window in case he tries to get in that way. As far as I know Will at least doesn't know magic or have super powers. Please protect the boys until I can get back to you. I will hurry – I will bring you all back to Chinatown since you aren't safe there anyway."

"No problem, I am used to taking care of these two – take your time."

"Sue?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it – hurry – Sid and Tobey need you."

Sue dropped her phone on the bed next to her and leaned forward holding her stomach. Sid was looking under the foot of the bed at Tobey. He was afraid to try to wake him in case he would still be in that infernal trance state, but without really thinking, Sid gently picked Tobey's hand up and brought it to his lips and kissed his friend's palm. Fortunately Tobey still didn't wake up.

"Hurry Nana," he whispered. Then he called louder, "Sue?"

"I feel nauseous Sid." Sid looked up as Sue staggered into sight holding her stomach. "Well - don't come over here to barf!"

"You jerk – I should barf on your head - how's Tobey?" Sue stepped over Sid to get to the bathroom.

"Pulse is slower - breathing is soft and normal. I'm glad he is okay and all, but I'm afraid he will wake up before Nana gets here and still be in that trance state. How long was the cab ride over here?"

"I don't know Sid, it seemed like it took forever when we took a cab here."

"I'm sure while we wait this time it will seem even longer." Sue went in the bathroom and Sid could hear her barfing. "Please be okay Sue." he whispered.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud against the building. If they were on the first floor Sid would have thought a car hit the building. The thud was followed by scratching and sounds of bricks crumbling. Then the old fire escape outside their window shook and the window opened. Sue forced herself to get to her feet and come out of the bathroom wiping her face on a wet towel. She crawled over the beds and assumed a position as close as she could come to her fighting stance near the window.

Sid struggled to move his legs with no luck. "Sue – be careful - what's going on?"

"I don't know!"

Nana's smiling face appeared through the curtain. Sue was so relieved she fell to her knees. Sid saw her collapse - "Sue! What is it?"

Sid heard Nana's comforting voice. "It's me Sid."

"But how did you get here so fast? . . . and what was all that racket?"

As an answer Nana pulled the curtain back, but Sue was the only one who could see. A great head, too big to fit through the window with glowing eyes looked in at her. Sue yelped and scooted backwards.

"A friend brought me, he is very fast." Nana reached back out and patted the great dragon's nose. "Thank-you for bringing me here, my friend." The dragon snorted and left the window. More scratching and bricks crumbling from his huge claws could be heard just before he took off.

"Nana, d-do you have any more f-friends like him?" Sue asked nervously.

"None 'just' like him, but I have many friends you haven't met yet."

"What's going on? I can't see!" Sid was freaking out - gritting his teeth, he tried hard to sit up with no luck. Nana kneeled next to him in the narrow area where he and Tobey had fallen between the foot of a bed and the dresser. She felt Tobey's hand. "He will wake up soon. Can you move your legs yet Sid?"

"No - and I'm scared Nana! What if Tobey wakes up fighting?" Sid was smoothing Tobey's unruly hair.

"I can handle Tobey. I am more concerned about you Sid." She reached up on the dresser and got the canteen containing the mint elixir for him. She had to step over him to get by his head so she could help him. She lifted his head and supported his shoulders so he could take sips from the canteen.

Sue went to the door and made sure it was locked before she walked back and sat on the bed to see what Nana was doing to Sid. Tobey had slid under the foot of the bed and Nana would have had to move Sid to get him out and she didn't want to move Sid that much yet. "Can you feel anything more yet?"

"My arms are fine this time. It's just my legs. They burned and hurt for a while but now - nothing." Without his permission, a tear ran down Sid's cheek as he looked up at Sue and Nana, both staring down at him. Sue had a lump in her throat that she had to swallow to speak. "Isn't there anything you can do Nana?"

"Yes, I think so, but I really didn't want to do it unless I had to . . . it looks like I have to." Nana stepped back over him and took something out of her pocket. It was sharp and she poked each of his thighs with it – hard enough he should have reacted. "Tell me if you can feel this." She poked his legs just above his knees again.

"Go ahead Nana, I'll tell you when I feel something."

"I already did, you didn't feel a thing. You many have broken your back this time."

"Nana." Tears ran freely down Sid's temples into his hair. Sue covered her mouth trying not to scream.

"There is something I can try before we call 911 and try to explain all of this." Nana showed Sid and Sue what she had used to poke his legs. It was a large, very pointy tooth. She rolled it around in her hand with her finger for them to see it. "I told the dragon that you were injured and that Sue's arm was broken. He reached in his own mouth and pulled his tooth out and handed it to me in mid flight. He said if I push it into the injured area the bone and calcium in his tooth will magically repair damage to your bones. Either Sue's arm or Sid's spine."

"But Nana, magic won't work here."

"Sue, dragon magic works everywhere. It is not the same as Kong Li or even my master's magic. There can be no barrier against it. Dragons can go anywhere they please and are great healers and protectors."

"Well then use it for Sid! My arm will heal fine – I don't want him to be paralyzed!"

Sue said the 'p' word and Sid hiccuped as he looked over at Tobey, trying not to cry hysterically.

"I think you're right Sue, but Sid – are you willing? I ask because it is really going to hurt – and if the damage is too extensive it may not even work. I have to shove the dragon's tooth into the damaged area without actually hitting your spinal cord. Should we try it?"

"Yes, I can't protect you and Chinatown like this. I will endure anything."

"Help me roll him over!" Nana pulled on Sid's hip and shoulder. Sue jumped off the bed and guided her brother's legs, keeping them straight as Nana rolled him onto his stomach. Sid groaned and wrapped his arms over his head. "Nana, shouldn't we put him on the bed or something?"

"No Sue, I don't want to move him that much. If I do this right, the dragon said he will be fine. He will be able to get off the floor himself."

"I'm ready Nana. Just do it!"

With a very serious, sad expression Nana pushed Sid's shirt up. She seemed nervous. Sue couldnt; remember ever seeing Nana like this – even when boar soldiers from the underworld invaded Chinatown. Upon examining Sid's back, it was easy to see the damaged area. Marked with dark bruises she felt the area with her thumbs to find the place where she wanted to put the dragon's tooth. She had to press hard into his muscle to be sure she had found the right spot, as described to her by the dragon. Sid winced and tightened his muscles, "I felt that – Ow!"

"That's good I guess. Sid." Sue got down on the floor in front of Sid and held both of his hands over his head with her one functioning hand. He smiled nervously at her and then looked over at Tobey when he moaned.

Nana made a fist with the sharp end of the tooth sticking out between her knuckles. She pressed down hard on Sid's back to ensure he didn't move and that made him whine through his teeth. With the first quick movement she jabbed the tooth halfway into Sid's back right on target. He screamed and squeezed Sue's hand. Right away Nana pulled back again and like she was breaking a brick Kung Fu style, rammed the tooth the rest of the way in!

Sid screamed and curved his back lifting his hips a little. He was obviously experiencing every bit of the pain the dragon said he would, but it seemed the tooth was already working to repair the damage or he couldn't have lifted his hips at all.

Blood pooled in the hole the tooth made and spilled over running down to pool again at his lower back. It started to soak into the band on his underpants. Nana got up and got a washcloth. It turned red right away with a large bloodstain when Nana put pressure on the hole. Here Sid, bite. Nana placed a clean, rolled up washcloth against Sid's lips and he bit on it to keep from screaming again. He whined and groaned softly into it as the tooth formed more healthy bone around his spine.

Under the bed, Tobey woke and banged his head when he heard Sid scream. "Ow! Where am I?" Tobey's attention went quickly from himself to Sid when he heard him crying otherwise he might have panicked a little about being in the small-dark space under the bed. Seeing Sid completely took his mind off of where he was.

"Sid? He saw sue lying on the carpet too in front of Sid. "What's going on?"

"It's okay Tobey – I think, Sid hurt his back again in the fight, Nana thinks he may have broken his back this time."

"That's not okay! . . . Sid?" Sid heard Tobey, but the intense pain he was experiencing while the tooth continued to repair and reform his spine kept him from responding to him at all right then. "Sid broke his back – he broke it fighting with me didn't he? Did I go nuts again?"

"Easy Tobey, I think he will be okay in a few minutes. I got a little treatment from a friend." Nana didn't really answer his question.

Nana looked at Sid from head to toe and quietly drew their attention to his feet. "Look Tobey, Sue." Tobey didn't know for sure what he was looking at, but Sid was moving his feet, lifting them alternately trying to bear the pain quietly.

Tobey watched for a few seconds but then scooted backwards to get out from under the bed on the other side. Sue saw him and stood up with him. "How are you feeling Tobey? Who is your family?"

"What? You guys are of course – what happened here? Last I remember you were fussing at me saying I needed someone to babysit me, Nana was gone and I had just answered the door to get the pizza. How did Sid get hurt again and how did I wind up under the bed?"

"Will was here again. He pretended to be the pizza guy."

"Oh no! Then I blacked out right? I don't remember a thing. I hurt Sid again didn't I? He's having to go through all that hell because of what I did!"

As if to punctuate what Tobey said, Sid groaned loudly and screamed into the washcloth again.

"Tobey-NO! You didn't mean to! You weren't' yourself – I 'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"Yeah – but you said yourself Sue, a person can't be hypnotized into doing something against his nature!"

Nana interrupted, "Sue - you told him that? Tobey, Sue was wrong. It is not in your nature to hurt anyone, especially Sid."

"Yeah, but Sid even dreamed about me being Kong Li! How can he ever trust me again? How can any of you trust me again?"

Tobey had himself backed against the wall before he slid down and sat on the floor near the door. He sniffled "Sid" and hugged his knees to his chest with his forehead resting on his knees – when he started to cry he moved his arms up to cover his head.

Sue went over and kneeled next to Tobey with her arm across his shoulders. "Tobey, I was wrong – I'm so sorry – Nana even said so. Of course we can trust you – I never stopped trusting you – really! Kong Li has done some terrible things in the past, but this must be his worst."

Tobey let Sue hug him, he even returned her hug but he wouldn't look at her. He was fighting to keep back a fresh spring of tears with his face hidden. He felt another hand stroking his hair and heard Sid's voice. "Hey buddy, you keep crying like this you're gonna get dehydrated."

"Sid!" Tobey squealed and jumped up, knocking Sue back. "Sorry Sue!" Tobey helped Sue up as Sid stood up straight too. Still a little sore, but standing! "Sid!" Tobey started to hug him, but stopped himself. "Will I hurt you?"

"No – the dragon's tooth is pretty powerful." Sid could barely finish saying it Tobey grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Sue grabbed both boys as best as she could with her cast in the way.

Nana watched the three for a moment before she went into the bathroom for a shower. Once alone Nana carefully took her sweater and shirt off the burn that covered her side had become infected and was all red. Nana opened the door a crack again and peeked out. "Sue, can you help me for a minute?"

Sue went right away. Sid lifted Tobey's chin and kissed him, lips first then a line of soft kisses across his cheek and down his neck. Tobey giggled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Being careful to keep her cast dry, Sue helped Nana clean the burns she suffered when she melted the shape shifter and when Kong Li shot at her and she was protecting Tobey. Sid and Tobey watched out the window for any sign of Will to return holding hands. Nana came out of the bathroom wearing her robe and lie on the closest bed, the one Sue took a nap on. Sue followed her out but went right to her bag with the magic ingredients at the foot of the bed.

Sid was confused, "What's going on Sue? I thought we were leaving - we have to get Tobey un-hypnotized or whatever you call it."

"Nana's hurt, she needs to rest too."

Tobey jumped up and ran to the edge of the bed Nana lie on. "What happened Nana? Did you run into Kong Li while you were away?"

Nana had her eyes closed so Sue answered. "No, she got burned twice before that. Once when Kong Li shot fire at Tobey and she pushed him down and before that when we rescued him from Kong Li's lair and she turned the blow torch on the shape shifter. That area that was burned the worst has become infected since she hasn't been taking care of herself.

Tobey looked down and walked away. "Nana too." he whispered.

"At least here, we only have to worry about Will coming back while Nana rests, right? Tobey, you are not allowed to go near the door. I don't care what kind of food you order." Both siblings looked around for Tobey. "Oh no – Too late Sue . . . Tobey's gone! I'll go get him!" As Sid ran out Nana started to get up, but Sue stopped her. "We have to clean and treat your burns. Sid will find Tobey."

"You're right Sue." Nana lie with her eyes closed showing no reaction at all as Sue cleaned her burns and applied the herbal salve she instructed her to make. Sue taped the bandages in place and realized Nana had fallen asleep. She probably hasn't slept in a long time, "At least we got naps before." Sue whispered and pulled out her phone to check Tobey's GPS. It showed him right with her. Proof that he had left his phone in the room. Sure enough it lie on the nightstand flashing. She checked for Sid's signal with the same result. He had left his phone in the room too.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Rather than take the elevator, Tobey ran down the stairs. He really had no idea where he was going and the danger of leaving the room didn't occur to him. He was so upset about hurting Nana too. Of course he didn't hurt Nana, but he was blaming himself. On the first floor he was turned so turned around he didn't see the lobby or know which direction take to get there.

He went out a sliding door and found himself in a little garden. It was about a sixth of the size of Wu's Garden's garden, but very nice for such an old motel. Surrounded by walls on all sides, there were small trees and flowers planted in beds arranged nicely with benches. Everything had rounded corners. There were round tables placed near opposite corners. Straight up past the tall walls of the hotel on all sides, all that could be seen was a small square of the sky.

The plants growing in the four corners of the walled area had large flat leaves and effectively hid the sharp square corners. Tobey thought briefly that this place had a good 'feel' to it. "Someone really knows their feng shui." he mumbled and walked as far away from the doors as he could before he sat cross-legged on a thick wall lining a flowerbed. Facing the flowers he sat quietly thinking for a few minutes. As the sun went down lights came on in a few of the windows on the floors above him.

"Did you come down to meet me alone, Tobey?"

Tobey startled and turned to face Will slowly uncrossing his legs. Will leaned on the wall by the sliding glass door. The door being the only way out unless he wanted to scale up the tall buidings.

"No I didn't come down to meet you, but I want you to come with me so my Nana can help you."

"What, are you kidding Tobey? They want to keep us apart and hurt your father. Kong Li told me your Nana, Mai Hua is the worst."

"Kong Li is lying to you Will!"

"How can you say that about your own father? He only wants the best for you Tobey."

"No he wants the best for himself and he needs me. He has hypnotized you and whether you know it or not, you are trying to do it to me – you caused me to hurt my real family."

"Come on Tobey, just let me give you a little hug, I am sure you will see things clearer." Will started to walk toward Tobey and even though he really didn't think he needed to, Tobey got into a fighting stance. "I don't want to hurt you Will, just come with me quietly to see Nana."

"No Tobey, you just come quietly with me to see Kong Li."

The sliding door opened again. "Stop Will – leave him alone." Sid spoke softly. Walking slowly, hoping not to startle Will before he could get between him and Tobey.

"Awe Sid . . . why do you have to butt in all the time? I heard Tobey tell you he didn't like you anymore and wants to be with me!"

"He didn't mean it when he said that! He only said it because it was part of the script Kong Li gave you to lead him in hypnotizing him!"

"No!" Will jumped at Tobey, and Sid jumped to block him. Tobey yelped and jumped up on the wall he had been sitting on. Will quickly reached into his pocket and threw a black and gray powder at Sid. He inhaled some and it made him cough and it burned in his eyes. "Tobey run! I can't see!"

"I'm not running – I can take Will easy. What did you just do to Sid?"

"I stopped him from getting between us!" Will ran at Tobey with his arms out like a little kid wanting a hug.

Tobey jumped up on a higher edging around a bed of flowers and when Will got to him, he jumped in the air over his head and landed across the little garden on another short wall. Sid couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear Tobey yell softly as he avoided Will each time. "Tobey just run! If you let him get close and he blows in your ear I will lose you again – I can't stand it!"

"I won't let that happen! Call Nana! - Will! - what did you throw at Sid's eyes?"

Sid had blinked enough that his eyes were tearing and feeling better. "It's okay Tobey - I think it was just some kind of pepper." Sid sneezed. Not being able to catch Tobey, Will ran up and grabbed Sid from behind. Will had his arms around Sid in an attempt to pin his arms to his sides.

Even with his eyes still closed from the burning, Sid smiled back over his shoulder and said, "You're kidding - right Will?"

"No! You better cooperate Sid! . . . Tobey come down here or I will hurt him!"

Sid was just getting ready to put Will down, gently of course, so he could carry him kicking and screaming to Nana. When there was a rumble over their heads. Several bricks fell through the bushes from above and squished some flowers. They all three looked up and saw the glowing eyes that belonged to Nana's friend. The dragon sensed trouble and came to check on them.

Will screamed, pushed Sid toward Tobey and ran through the doors back inside the motel. Sid recovered easily and called up to the dragon. "Thank-you great dragon. Your tooth healed my back. I was able to protect my friend just now."

The dragon snorted a basketball sized ball of fire and bit it playfully before he took off. Someone screamed on a floor above the ball of fire. Tobey waved at the dragon and jumped down to land by Sid. "Do your eyes still burn?"

"Not so much. I wonder what he threw at me?" Sid stuck his thumbs in the corners of his eyes wishing more tears would come to wash the burning powder residue out.

"Come here Sid." Tobey pulled Sid into an embrace and licked his cheek Sid made a face as Tobey recited his findings. "Mmmmm, a fine blend of black, red and white pepper – tastes wonderful, not so good in your eyes I would imagine."

"Come on you goofball, we will find Will later." Sid sneezed more pepper out of his nose. Tobey squealed and picked something up off the ground. "Look Sid, better be careful, you just sneezed out a piece of your brain!"

Sid laughed and grabbed Tobey around his neck to bend him over. He made a fist and rubbed Tobey's head. Tobey squealed and grabbed Sid's knee to make him stop. Sid observed, "But seriously - right now I think I just need a shower."

"You do need a shower in the worst way."

"So do you Tobey."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

When the boys got back up to the room, Nana was still asleep, but Sue met them at the door excitedly whispering. "How could you run off like that - are you dense?" Sue punched Tobey in the arm.

Tobey whispered, "I'm sorry Sue – I was upset."

"I'm getting a shower." Sid announced in hopes of taking Sue's wrath away from Tobey. Sue noticed how red and wet Sid's eyes were. "You've been crying Sid? That isn't like you – its not your back again is it?"

"No I wasn't crying, we ran into Will he is still out there. He threw pepper in my eyes and tried to steal Tobey away again too, some friend of mine huh?"

"Tobey? Are you still, you?"

Sid answered, "Don't worry Sue, Will didn't get near him. He never went into a trance . . . Like I said I'm getting a shower." Sid grabbed his bag on the way to the bathroom. Tobey lie on the bed closest to the door and Sue sat next to him. "Tobey, why did you run away?"

"Actually, I was thinking of leaving so I wouldn't hurt any of you again."

"Don't you see how not having you here would hurt us more than anything else that could happen?"

"Thanks Sue. I don't want to leave, but I don't want to hurt any of you."

"Hey, we get hurt – nature of our jobs huh? None of us looks at it like you hurt Sid – not even Sid. We know it has been Kong Li causing all of the trouble and this whole situation has been very hard on you too – I can tell and I feel bad I didn't try to help you. I shouldn't have yelled at you or said those things I said."

"Well thanks - I hope Nana can find an antidote or something for me – and to help Will so he can get back to his parents. Thanks to Kong Li, Will thinks he's an orphan and his parents think they lost their son. Its just terrible for everyone."

Nana had been lying still, listening to the two. "It is. Tobey, you take a shower too as soon as Sid is done and we will go back to Chinatown and put a stop to Kong Li's plans."

"Nana – how are you feeling?" Tobey rolled off of his bed and onto hers.

"Much better." Nana sat up and Tobey hugged her.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
Tobey continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Green with Jealousy  
Part 8  
By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language  
Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Okay Sid, blow in Tobey's ear." As strange as it sounded, it was what Nana instructed her boys.

"No – wait – I know we talked about it on our way back to Chinatown, but I'm not sure this is a good idea – what if I fight you guys again?"

Sue answered him, "You won't - we wont tell you to do anything bad or do anything to make you uncomfortable. Nana needs you in a trance so she can introduce a set of instructions of her own into your subconscious. Her commands will override anything that Will or Kong Li try to make you do, alright?"

"Can't she just fix it - cure it, make it go away? I don't want to be hypnotized anymore."

"Tobey there is no way to fix it or reverse it. Once the hypnotic suggestions are in your mind, you have to be retrained or re-hypnotized and it will take at least as long as it did for Will to do what he did to you in the first place, maybe longer. Am I explaining it correctly Nana?"

"Yes Sue as well as it can be explained." Nana answered as Sid walked closer to Tobey, smiling. Tobey backed away from Sid. "I don't know – I don't want anyone playing in my head anymore."

Sid had Tobey backed against the wall and hugged him in spite of his arguments. Tobey blushed with Nana and Sue watching them hug. "I don't want to do this, what if something bad happens and I cant help you guys?" Tobey was very tense repeating his same fears over and over so Sid kissed him to shut him up.

Tobey tried to pull away a little, but Sid had him trapped and being trapped by Sid was the only kind of trapped he enjoyed. So Tobey relaxed a little and returned Sid's kiss. When Sid ended the kiss he hugged him tightly as he spoke softly, very close to his ear. "Trust Nana, and trust me. I won't leave your side until we rescue Will and stop Kong Li." When he finished speaking he blew softly in Tobey's ear and made him shiver. Tobey's eyes glazed over and his expression went blank. Sid kept his hands on Tobey's shoulders to make sure he would remain on his feet before he stepped back to give Nana room to work.

Sue could tell, her brother was being strong for Tobey, but he was worried too. They stood together nearby while Nana took Tobey through a series of simple commands. "Drink this-Smell this-Touch your nose . . ."

Tobey got agitated once, when Nana asked him if he loved Will. Sid and Sue moved closer, one on each side of him just in case they had to hold him. Nana continued, her voice soft as she suggested actions that she hoped would over ride what Will told him if he ever got close enough again. She kept adding affirmations; "We love you, we are your family, you belong with Nana, Sid and Sue. - We love you - you are special, Kong Li hurts people."

When Nana was finished. She commanded Tobey to go to his room and sleep. She told him that when he wakes he will be refreshed and calm, not worried about anything. For once she hoped he would wake from the trance without being scared or hurt.

Before Sid and Sue followed him upstairs, Sid asked, "Now, is it done? – he won't respond to what Kong Li or Will tell him to do anymore?"

"It will take more than one session Sid, how many times did Will do this to him and for how long? Like I said, we will have to keep doing this. Until we are sure and I think we will only be sure if Will tries to take him again and he is able to resist."

The next morning Sid and Sue woke up early and sat in the boy's room waiting for Tobey to wake up. Nana finally had to come in and wake him. As Tobey rubbed his eyes he spoke, "Hi Nana, I slept so good. How come you didn't hypnotize me last night?"

"I did, you just don't remember - just like when Will would do it to you."

"That is scary – things keep happening to me and I keep doing things that I don't remember."

"Sorry Tobey, and we need to do it again."

"Even before breakfast?"

"Even before breakfast. Since this worked so well last night. I should be able to wake you from the trance again right away so you can have breakfast and we can have a regular training session and meditation. You three will be helping Calvin and Barney in the kitchen. Sid, Tobey, when you go out for deliveries this afternoon you must stay together. Sue will stay here and rest her arm like she is supposed to. I could use some help researching a few things too so you can do that if you get bored.

Sid observed, "So it's business as usual today already? Kong Li and Will are going to show up for sure."

"I know Sid. The sooner they do the sooner we can stop them. Just keep your eyes open."

Sid got up and Tobey jumped down from his bunk. Tobey blushed again, knowing what was going to happen when Sid walked up to him. Sid spoke softly as he hugged him. "This will work Tobey, I know it." His soft deep voice made goosebumps on Tobey's skin. He thought the one good thing about all this was that they needed someone to blow in his ear and Sid was, of course the best choice for the job. He did it so kindly and naturally – he made him feel comfortable and didn't just walk up and blow slobber in his ear like Will did.

Nana appreciated the relaxed way Sid did his job. She was sure it made Tobey more open to what she had to do. This time during their session, Tobey didn't get agitated at all. He accepted everything Nana said and told him to do. She touched his arm or held his hand sometimes hoping to reenforce what she was telling him. When she was finished she told Tobey to wait for Sid to hug him.

Sid took the hint and went back over to him. His arms around him, Nana continued speaking. She told Tobey to return Sid's hug and when Sid let go he would be awake and feeling happy and relaxed.

Sid guided Tobey's head on his shoulder and hugged him for a few seconds and Tobey automatically hugged him back. Sid looked over at Nana and she nodded so he released him. Tobey seemed to startle a little as his eyes returned to their bright state and Tobey looked around. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"Hungry Sid."

They all went downstairs together to begin their day. After meditation, and before they went out the first time, Nana and Sid held one more session with Tobey and everything went very well. Nana was confident that Tobey would be able to fight back if they ran into Will this time.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

later that day, Sid and Tobey were feeling like everything was back to normal. Nothing strange had happened, no sign of Will or Kong Li. And it had been a good day for tips so far. Sunday was often a good day for tips. It seems few people wanted to cook at home and were grateful to have delivery the day before most had to go back to work or school.

Sid rode by the dumpster first. Tobey coasted behind him with his feet on the handlebars and his arms behind his head. From behind the dumpster when Tobey went by Will appeared suddenly and shoved a broom handle in Tobey's front spokes. His bike flipped and Tobey landed hard face down in the street. Sid heard Tobey cry out and turned to go back. "What happened – did you fall off your bike again?"

Will ran out and jumped on top of Tobey, with him pinned face down he whispered in Tobey's ear about how Sid was trying to kill him. Tobey screamed, "Get off of me!" When Sid saw Will he jumped off of his rolling bike and ran toward the boys lying in the street. Sid grabbed Will by the back of his collar and pulled him off of Tobey with one hand.

Will screamed, "Ah Tobey help - he's gonna kill me!"

To Sid's surprise, Tobey jumped up and attacked him. Sid fell back, but caught Tobey's hands and held on while he kept talking to him, repeating to Tobey what Nana had said during their sessions, "We love you - we are your family - Will and Kong Li are lying."

Tobey gritted his teeth and whined, like the confusion in his mind was causing him physical pain. Suddenly he yelled, "No! You can't make me hurt Sid again!" Extremely agitated, Tobey struggled out of Sid's hold and attacked Will. After only one punch, Will jumped up and ran. Tobey started to follow him, but Sid tackled him. "No Tobey, let him go!" You see? You did it!"

Scared and confused, Tobey's eyes shot back and forth as he struggled. Realizing that Tobey was still in a trance state, Sid hugged him for a moment continuing to whisper softly in his ear and released him. Tobey woke up just like he had at home. He was still very upset so Sid hugged him again just to try and comfort him. "Do you remember what just happened! Tobey?"

Tobey shook his head 'no'. "Will tried to make you turn against me - it didn't work! Nana's antidote isn't like her usual, but it is working! You were able to see through his lies and protect me!"

"I did? Of course I did, I have your back Sid like I always have." Tobey was shaking like he was extremely cold. Even his voice sounded shaky and higher pitched than usual. "Tobey try to relax, your hands are still shaking. I think this nightmare is almost over and we are winning!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

On a quiet Wednesday night, Will's voice rang out in a dark alley. He was extremely upset. "Kong Li! Sid is in the way. He is hovering over Tobey and never lets him be alone. The last time I tried he convinced Tobey that I was the enemy!"

Kong Li thought for a moment. "We will have to do something about Sid. It will take more than a broken arm I think too. I wonder how little Sue Yi is doing?"

"I will need something stronger than pepper to get Sid out of the way."

"What? Pepper? Nevermind I don't want to know, but I will give you something to get Sid out of your way so you can finally bring me my son."

"Yes Kong Li. I look forward to it."

Kong Li handed Will a small vial with green tinged clear fluid in it. "Take this. In-between deliveries on Wednesday nights you can often find them at Jiang's smoothies."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid and Tobey stopped at Jiang's smoothies in between deliveries, like they often did. It had been two days since they had seen Will even though they were looking for him. They had no idea that this time they were being watched by the very person they were looking for.

They picked Wednesday's for their smoothy night because Chris often ran promotions on Wednesdays where smoothies could be purchased two for one or even free when he had a contest.

"Hey Sid."

"Hey Chris."

Chris recited his sales pitch at Sid, "Welcome to Jiang's smoothies, what can I get for you? You alone today?"

"Sue is still home with her cast. Tobey's in the restroom, but he wants a chocolate chip, goat milk and prune smoothie and I'd like an orange - mango with wheatgrass. You have any promotions going on this week?"

"A contest - we are serving free fortune cookies with each smoothie as a promotion this week, one fortune cookie has a prize inside - free smoothies for a month!"

"Awesome! If I win I'll give it to Tobey, he would love that. By the way Chris, have you seen Will at all in the last couple of days?"

"No, I haven't seen him at all for weeks."

Sid sat down in a booth to wait while the smoothies were made and soon Tobey joined him. There was no one else in the smoothie shop right then and Chris knew that Sid had been seeing Tobey romantically. Since they were mostly alone, Tobey sat next to Sid on the same bench. Sid put his arm around Tobey's shoulders and kissed his cheek. Chris made cooing noises at them. And they all smiled. Chris had to stop when he turned on his noisy machines.

"Tobey, I'm glad to have you back. You had me pretty worried – besides Kong Li's interference. I thought you really liked Will at first . . . it was scary."

"No way – you know I wouldn't leave you right?"

"I know – I thought I knew, but it was really hard to watch before we knew you had been, um, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to talk about it."

"Its okay. I don't want to either really, I just wanted you to know how happy I am now."

"Thanks Sid, I'm happy too, but still very sorry you were hurt."

"It wasn't your fault, and we should have known Nana would have something up her sleeve."

"Right, but a dragon?" Tobey whispered. "Will you always have a dragon's tooth in your back?"

"I guess so, but it doesn't look like a tooth anymore from what Nana said. It formed into the bone and healed the nerve and muscle tissue around it. I feel great!"

"That is wonderful Sid." he looked up as a group of kids from school came in. Tobey sat on the other side of the table. He and Sid still held hands under the edge of the table to cut down on the amount of whispering among the other kids. They had no problem, especially Tobey had no problem showing his affection for Sid in public when appropriate but not every second and they both agreed there was no reason to stir up the gossip machine at school if they could help it.

Sid looked back to see where their smoothies were and saw Chris was on the phone. He turned back to Tobey and spoke softly so no one could hear. "I'm glad I can blow in your ear now without you going all transcendental on me now."

"I'm glad you can too. That was unsettling and I really enjoyed it before." If they weren't in a crowd Tobey would have hugged Sid and let him blow in his ear, or whatever he wanted to do right them.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Will crept silently in the back door and hid in the back after he saw Tobey and Sid come in the front. After Chris made their smoothies the phone ran and distracted him. Will moved silently to the tray that held the boy's smoothies while Chris was taking a phone order. He had heard what they ordered and knew the orange one was Sid's.

There were fortune cookies on each smoothie's lid wrapped in green wrappers. He took Sid's cookie, opened a tiny slit at the end of the wrapper and using a syringe, dropped a few drops of a very strong, green tinged magic cinnamon and clove extract inside the cookie. "Now this will be over soon," he whispered, put the cookie back on Sid's smoothie and went out the back where he came in.

When Chris took the tray of smoothies out to the table. Sid and Tobey took them off the tray, each keeping the cookie they found on top. Sid forgot to tell Tobey what the cookie was. Not used to getting a fortune cookie with a smoothie he asked, "What's this Chris."

"Oh, I was telling Sid, its a promotion this week, the one who gets the winning cookie gets a month's worth of free smoothies!"

"Awesome!"

Tobey broke his and a very disappointed look washed over his face because there was nothing in it, but he still ate the cookie. "Oh well, Sid hurry maybe you won!"

Sid took his cookie out of the green wrapper and broke it. "Is that Cinnamon I smell? Chris these cookies smell wonderful!"

"What? They're plain old fortune cookies, but thanks."

Sid broke the cookie and held it out to Tobey when he saw a paper inside it. Tobey read the words "You're a winner!" out loud.

"Yipppeee! . . . Chris! Sid won!" he yelled.

The broken cookie smelled so good of cinnamon and something Sid couldn't identify, he ate all of the broken pieces, every crumb while Tobey shifted around and bounced with joy. "You can have the smoothies Tobey, just share one or two okay?"

"Thanks Sid!" Tobey gave Sid back the paper that said winner. He didn't notice that it smelled of spices. Chris came over with a card that showed Tobey would receive thirty free smoothies! "Congrats Dude, give this to me each time and I will punch it as we go. You can make your free smoothies last longer than a month if you want to. You don't have to have one every day."

"Yeah right Chris – I might have three a day! Woo Hoo!"

"Wow Tobey, you wouldn't be any more excited if you had won a million dollars, in fact maybe not as excited since if you did, Nana wouldn't let you spend it."

"Yeah Sid, she will let me have the smoothies! I'll even give a couple to Sue if she stops yelling at me!" Tobey put the punch card in his wallet and they finished their smoothies. Tobey bounced happily the whole time.

Will watched from the front windows, waiting to see when Sid had drank most of his smoothie. Once he had, Will was satisfied his plan would work and left before Sid and Tobey came out to get their bikes. "I'm surprised Mr. Wu hasn't called us for more deliveries Sid – it must be a slow night."

"Yeah, its okay, I could use a nap." Sid yawned.

On the way back to Wu's Sid fell farther and farther behind Tobey and he finally had to stop and wait for him. It started to rain while he was waiting. They were behind the bakery, another of Tobey's favorite places. "Hey Sid, come on man – its raining - we gotta get back to Wu's and get our rain slickers just in case there are more deliveries. Sue will have our heads if she things we're out goofing off. We promised her we would never make her come looking for us again – at least she can't come out in the rain with her cast."

"Sorry Tobey, I'm coming." instead of catching up, Sid stopped completely still about thirty feet away from Tobey. He put his feet down and held his head leaning over the handlebars.

Tobey rode back to him. "Sid, you okay?"

"No, I'm real dizzy - I . . . um . . ."

"I'll call Nana!" Tobey reached for his phone. Sid fell forward on his handlebars and then he and the bike fell over. Tobey tried to grab him but only caught his shirt and the sleeve tore. Tobey jumped off his bike and leaned down over his fallen friend.

"Sid – whats going on? It's not your back is it?"

"Not my back, I feel so weak – all over! - I'm scared!"

"No Sid!" Tobey picked Sid's head and shoulders up off the cold hard pavement and pulled him up in his arms. He placed him gently in his lap and started to get his phone out again.

Will came from around the corner next to the bakery and Tobey saw him. "Will, Sid is sick!" Tobey had his phone calling Nana.

"Sid is worse than sick," Will threatened. Tobey was concentrating on his call to Nana and didn't hear him. Sid was so weak he barely managed to turn his head to see Will. He whispered, "Tobey, run!"

"What? I have to help you."

Will had walked close enough that he slapped Tobey's phone out of his hands. "What are you doing?"

"You and I have another date Tobey."

"Come on Will, I don't' have time for this - Sid is sick - I have to help him." Tobey still wasn't looking at Will so he didn't see him make a grab for him. Sid moaned, "Tobey watch out!"

Tobey ducked and pulled his fist back to punch Will. "Stop Tobey – I know I can't beat you in a fight. But even if you win, Sid's situation is hopeless."

"What do you mean? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I'm the one who poisoned him and now with Sid out of the way, you will love me and stop trying to get away from your father."

"There is no way that's going to happen – Will, but you poisoned Sid? That's impossible!"

Sid forced himself to get up. "You cant take him! I won't let you." Sid swayed and Tobey held onto him to keep him from falling. "Sid, sit back down, I can take care of this."

"You can do nothing to avoid this Tobey! Did you hear me Sid? You will be gone soon anyway, just lie down and die would ya?"

"Someone as pathetic as you can't kill me Will – even with Kong Li's help! But if I do die, I will take you with me." Sid coughed and bent forward. Tobey frowned at Sid's statement. He didn't want him to die at all and he was barely able to stay on his feet with Tobey at his side to help hold him up. Seeing Sid suddenly so weak scared him more than anything.

Desperately Will ran at them, Tobey stepped in front of Sid and simply stopped Will with a palm to his chest. Tobey didn't have to put any force behind it. Will just ran into his palm and fell back on his butt in a puddle. Sid groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach and started to his knees. Tobey caught Sid and let him down easy. It started raining harder and the sound of the splashing big drops drowned out the sound of someone else approaching.

"Now Will. This is not exactly the plan I told you to follow is it?" They all turned to see Kong Li walking up to them, scraping his staff on the ground. He continued, "Will is right though, Sid has been poisoned, but there is a small glimmer of hope I can offer. Say your last good bye to Sid my son. Go willingly with Will right now. Then I will take Sid home to his Nana. And when Mai Hua gives me the cookbook I will give her the antidote to save Sid's life."

Tobey only stepped closer to Sid and Sid argued, "Forget it Kong Li. If you get the cookbook no one will survive anyway. I am sure Nana, Sue and I will be the first to perish if you ever do get the cookbook."

"Oh now that's simply not true Sid. I promise, once I get the cookbook, I will start somewhere else and give you three a small chance to get away. My son will finally be at my side – what do I care what you do?"

While Kong Li spoke to Sid, Will walked up to Tobey and held one of his wrists like that would keep him from running. Tobey started to fight, but Kong Li threatened. If you refuse Sid will die now. Tobey froze and Will cooed at him, stroking his arm and chest wet with rain water. Tobey turned away and gritted his teeth. Will, let him come over here and say goodbye.

Will let go of his wrist and Tobey started out tentatively afraid Kong Li would change his mind about letting him go to Sid and he might hurt Sid. When Kong Li didn't make a move, Tobey ran the last few steps. Sid got up and hugged Tobey after he fell into him. "Sid, what will we do?" Tobey whispered in his ear.

"Tobey – we will get out of this – I promise. Don't give up – don't give in and let Will . . . do anything . . . no matter what they tell you!" Sid started to fall, but Tobey hugged him tighter. "Promise you won't die Sid – please – even if I can never see you again – don't die – stop Kong Li if you have to take me down with him."

"Tobey no-"

"Enough! Tobey, go with Will." Tobey only hugged Sid tighter so Kong Li forced them apart by pulling on Tobey's hair. He screamed in frustration and stumbled backwards away from Sid.

With no one to help him stand, Sid grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees and then flat on the wet pavement. Kong Li pulled Tobey's hands behind his back and poured something pink out of a flask over his wrists. The pink liquid formed into what looked like pink rubber cords and bound his wrists together automatically. Once Tobey's hands were secure Kong Li pushed him at Will. He stumbled and Will caught him before he fell.

Tobey wiggled out of his arms and balanced on one leg intending to kick Will into the next day, but Kong Li shouted, "Don't you want Sid to even have a chance? Go quietly my son."

Too weak to move, Sid could only watch as Tobey gave up and allowed Will to touch him. Sid was afraid Tobey had completely given up. He glanced back at Sid one last time and Will stopped. He looked back at Sid too and because Sid was still watching, he couldn't resist kissing Tobey so he could see. Tobey left his arms limp, tied tightly behind his back anyway and let Will do what he wanted. Tobey didn't respond, didn't kiss him back, but Sid panicked, "No Tobey! Don't give up – don't let him even touch you!"

Will laughed as he took Tobey back under his arm and led him down the alley and around the corner just past Golai's House of Stuff.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Terrified to think of what Will might talk Tobey in to doing while they threatened his life, he tried to get up, but only wound up crawling a few feet. Kong Li kicked under his stomach and Sid rolled onto his back groaning.

"You know Sid? I am really enjoying this. Seeing you suffer - after all the times you messed up my plans – even my plans of having grandchildren. And really, I am a little jealous that you grew up to love my son and I missed his whole childhood." Kong Li lifted Sid up by the front of his shirt and put his face right in his. "I am very angry with you for that. It was you that turned him away from liking girls – if he had been raised by me – a man – he would have been tougher and grown up to give me grandchildren."

"You are too old to have seen any grandchildren from Tobey. You'll die of old age before he is old enough to have kids. What were you; seventy when you married his mother? Anyway K-Kong Li, just because he loves me, doesn't make him any less a man or weaker and actually, Tobey was the one who pursued me until he caught me."

"How dare you – it had to be you who tricked him!"

"I know you won't spare my life, Will made that pretty clear even before you told me how you feel, but Nana will stop you. She will save Tobey and defeat you."

"Just pass out already, I'm tired of hearing your voice Sid. Its so soft and alluring – makes me sick how you used it to make Tobey fall in love with you. You know, Will plays the guitar too. He can serenade Tobey just like you used to."

"If you're so mad about Tobey liking boys, how come you didn't hypnotize a girl into helping you?"

"Because I know you have already ruined him for girls. I told you to just pass out." With his fist, Kong Li hit Sid in the side of his head so hard his head snapped back. His eyes closed and he fell with the side of his face in a shallow puddle. Blood ran from his hairline at his temple from a cut made by Kong Li's ring.

Kong Li picked Sid up across his arms and leapt up over six feet to disappear into a portal he congered. An instant later he landed in front of Wu's Garden holding Sid. Other people on the sidewalk looked quickly away and went about their business. There were no customers inside; Barney was restocking the condiments on the tables and Nana was sitting with her back to the door. She looked over when she heard the bell.

She gasped and hearing her made Barney look too when she saw Kong Li carry Sid inside. He didn't stoop down lower at all when he let Sid roll out of his arms. Sid landed on his shoulder and hip completely limp. Blood smeared on the floor from his head and he groaned loudly just before he passed out.

"Barney! Run!" Nana cried, but Kong Li aimed his staff at him. Barney was struck by the energy that shot from the head of the staff like lightening. He flew over the back of the booth he had been working in, slid across a table, bounced once on the bench and rolled off onto the floor under the table.

"Kong Li you didn't have to do that! Barney is innocent of all this – he doesn't even know who you are."

"And this way - he never will - at least not before I become king."

"What have you done to Sid? Where's Tobey?" Nana lowered her voice, hoping Sue was asleep and didn't hear what was going on. If she came down to investigate she would be in terrible, immediate danger too.

"Tobey is on his way to my lair, my home. He will finally live with me, as my son. Will has turned out be to much more helpful than I thought he would be at first."

Kong Li kicked Sid in the lower back trying to wake him up so he could hear the next part. Sid groaned and Kong Li looked down at him. "My son loves Will and together we can convince him that staying with me is the best thing for him to do."

Sid groaned, "No – not true," and rolled over on his side to try and get up.

"What about Sid? What did you do to him? What kind of sick game are you playing with his life?"

"No game Mai Hua. Sid has been poisoned. You have about an hour until he is beyond saving, so that gives you about an hour to meet me at the wharf, warehouse 14 with the magic cookbook. I will give you the antidote when I am sure you brought me the right cookbook this time. You better bring Sid with you. He may not last until you get back with the antidote."

"Kong Li – you monster. Why not let me give you the cookbook now, give me the antidote for Sid and we are done?"

"The antidote is at the warehouse. I want to do this on neutral ground. You are likely to try something very annoying here. By the way, where is little Sue Yi with the broken wing? Is she hiding out, planning to attack when I'm not looking?"

"Sue is not hiding. The warehouse is far from neutral. I know you've been calling it your lair for weeks now and who knows what kind of traps you have set up for me there. I will meet you, but I will not go inside."

"Fair enough Mei Hua." Kong Li slipped out the front door, this time somehow without making the bell ring. Nana ran to Sid and helped him roll onto his back. "Sid, how did this happen?"

"I don't know N-Nana." Just the effort to say that much and Sid had to stop to catch his breath.

"Just answer 'yes' and 'no' Sid. Was Tobey okay when you saw him last?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"Shhhhh – save your strength. Did you eat anything that Tobey didn't?"

"No." with a shaking hand, Sid reached into his pocket and found the slip of paper from the fortune cookie. Nana took it, and could smell it before she even held it up to look at it. The paper still smelled strongly of cinnamon and clove. "Oh no, the poison green apple recipe! I recognize the smell!"

Sid nodded. "Jiang's."

"Are you sure Tobey didn't eat anything with this in it?"

"I'm sure . . . my fortune cookie. I won." Sid got the green wrapper out of his pocket too. Nana smelled it.

"The winning cookie was poisoned." it was more a curious observation than a question.

"S-Some prize . . . I . . . will complain . . . to . . . Chris." Sid panted and managed a weak smile as he closed his eyes. He exhaled and his whole body appeared to relax like he had passed out.

"Sid?" Nana put her hand on his stomach to feel for his breath. "Are you still with me?"

Sid whispered, "Yeah."

"Hang in there." Nana yelled for Sue as she quickly went to check on Barney. She pulled him out from under the table and put him on the bench. He moaned and put his hand to his head. "You will be fine Barney – lie still."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Lying on her bed reading, Sue heard Nana yell. "Those boys better not be goofing off. I'm not doing their deliveries or looking for them today." She pulled her pants on with one hand and put the sling around her neck for her cast that she was finally using. When she got to the dining room, Nana was helping Barney sit up. She was explaining to him that the home invader had a taser and that was what hit him. She told him that he had been out so long that the police had already been there.

Sue gasped when she saw her brother. He was lying alone on the floor near the front door. In a few short running strides Sue was next to Sid. She touched his cheek and found him very cold. "Nana! What happened to them? Where's Tobey?"

"Kong Li happened. He has Tobey." Nana helped Barney to the kitchen without him seeing Sid and came right back to Sue.

"Kong Li was here?"

"Yes I am afraid so. It sounds like Kong Li and Will ambushed them. They poisoned Sid to keep him from being able to help Tobey and I'm sure they threatened Tobey with Sid's life if he didn't cooperate."

"Sid is poisoned? With what? Can you help him Nana? We have to go get Tobey!"

"Kong Li said Tobey was at his lair. He left Sid here to suffer while we mess around with having to take him the Magic cookbook to trade it for the antidote. He is not planning to give Tobey back and I'm sure he doesn't really have an antidote for Sid."

Sue said angrily, "He won't have a choice – he has to save Sid and we will get Tobey back!" Sue squeezed her brother's hand and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"We don't need Kong Li to save Sid. I know what poison Kong Li used and know the antidote. Sid was smart and saved the wrapper tainted with the poison. It will just take a few minutes to put an antidote together; come on Sue." Nana gently picked Sid up and carried him down to the storeroom with Sue following close behind. As she got to the bottom step Nana complained, "Ooof, Sid you are getting too big for me to carry alone."

When Sue wasn't finding ingredients or chopping up ingredients for Nana, she held Sid's hand and watched him breathe. His skin felt very cold and he would no longer respond at all. "Nana, Sid looks really bad!"

"I know Sue, I think the poison is progressing even faster than Kong Li thought it would."

"Or he was lying about the time frame. Nana – he can't die right? We all need him!" Sue leaned forward and started to cry on Sid's shirt. Nana turned up the burner and stirred faster.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

From a very dark alley behind a liquor store Will walked behind Tobey, prodding him to go down into a large hole dug through the pavement and dirt. They ducked under some caution tape and after sliding down about ten feet they found themselves in a tunnel that went under a building. Will jogged a few strides to catch up to Tobey. Hugging him from behind like a sneak attack Will tried to blow in Tobey's ear for about the fifth time. Tobey turned his head and pulled away. "Stop it!"

"What have they done to turn you against me? – You used to like it when I did that."

"No one did anything to turn me against you. I've never even liked you and really – if you could remember anything, you would know you never liked me much either since every chance you get you pull some kind of mean prank on me. What would Julie from your math class say if she could see you trying to kiss me?"

"Julie? Who's Julie?"

"She's your girlfriend, or she was before you left school. Nana figured out that you weren't in juvenile detention – you were probably kidnapped by Kong Li weeks ago and it took him all this time to brainwash you so you would work for him. Your parents have been going crazy looking for you."

"Shut up – that isn't true – I had no one before Kong Li found me!" Will angrily pushed Tobey ahead. Tobey quickly recovered and walked backwards in the dark tunnel in front of Will still trying to convince him. "You're wrong, Kong Li has been lying to you. You have a life – you have people who love you and miss you. I want to help you get back to them."

"Do I have to gag you? Shut up already!"

"Just try to gag me!" Tobey threatened and pulled at the pink goo that held his hands behind his back. Will set his jaw, and spoke angrily through his teeth. "Don't make me do anything we'll both regret!"

"Too late! I'm regretting all kinds of things. You're lucky - when Nana saves you - you probably won't remember anything that happened. Sid and I will remember everything – I just hope he can forgive me, I'm not sure I can forgive myself."

Tobey stopped trying to reason with Will when the tunnel opened up into a larger dimly lit room just ahead. On a table there was a bucket of what was left of the shifter. Tobey knew they had to be where Kong Li called home. There were hundreds of old books on shelves attached to the brick walls and tables with pots and bubbling cauldrons, bubbling, even though there were no heat sources under them. Some of the goo in some of the jars was moving.

"You really think it is normal for you to live like this? Do you think it's normal for anyone to live like this?"

"Stop lying Tobey."

"I'm not the one who's lying – doesn't any part of your life before remain in your memory? Your parents, going on dates with Julie – you even brought her to Wu's Garden several times and you teased me the whole time I was trying to wait on you. You taped my legs together in class while I was napping and I fell flat on my face more than once."

"That does sound funny – but I wouldn't ever do that to you – I love you."

"No you don't, you may not hate me, but you probably look at me as a mild annoyance and I don't love you!"

"Not true – you just don't remember – Kong Li said they tortured you and made you forget!" Will roughly pushed him over to the wall and made him sit down.

The more Tobey spoke the more agitated he became. Tobey did what he said, just waiting for his chance to bolt. Will reached into the shadows and pulled a metal cuff with a heavy chain attached to it over to Tobey's ankle. When Tobey saw what Will was doing he rolled over and tried to get up thinking it would be his last chance to run. Will jumped on him and held him down with his knee in his back while he pulled Tobey's foot up and locked the cuff around his ankle. Tobey yelled at him "Let me go – or just kill me and be done with it!"

"You won't run away and killing you is the last think I want to do. While I convince you that you love me!"

"How are you going to convince me of that – when it isn't true?"

"Kong Li said I will have to do it the same way Mei Hua and Sid made you forget."

"How do you think they did that?"

"Kong Li said they tortured you." Tobey's mouth fell open in shock for a second. "No one tortured me a loving family doesn't torture it's members!"

Will wasn't paying attention. He opened a trunk and pulled something out. In the dim light Tobey couldn't see what it was until Will found the end and flipped it around. Holding a rigid handle with several heavy leather strips attached, the whip reminded Tobey of the 'cat 'o nine tails' that he saw used on the crew in pirate movies.

"Will what are you going to do with that?" his voice shook, his eyes got as big as saucers and he backed down the wall as far as the short chain attached to his leg would let him.

"I told you – Kong Li said if I torture you - you will remember."

"You honestly think that makes sense? You think if you hurt me – I will love you? Not likely - especially since it has never been true!"

Will walked toward Tobey experimentally slapping his own leg with the lashes. He was surprised even through his jeans, it stung. Tobey kicked hard with the leg where the cuff was fastened, but only hurt his ankle. As he tried to roll over and get up Will stepped on the chain and kept him down. Tobey fell on his stomach and yelled, "No! Will don't do this – Sid will . . ." he started to tell him Sid wouldn't forgive him, but remembered Sid was probably gone. Tobey turned away, crying for Sid and still trying weakly to crawl away. Will pulled the lash up and back pausing only an instant before he brought it down, aiming for Tobey's back.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
Tobey continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Green with Jealousy  
Part 9  
By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language  
Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

After the poisoning crisis with Sid was over, Sue helped Barney up to his room. She stood by him as he sat down on his bed, he seemed so weak and he was sweating. She went to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. She went right back into his room and entered without knocking. Sitting next to him on his bed, started wiping his face and arms with the wet washcloth and asked, "How are you feeling now Barn?"

"What you're doing feels great Sue, thanks. I guess I'm just sore all over. Is that what it's like to be hit with a taser? It felt a lot worse than what it looks like on TV."

Sue thought to herself – no - that was what it was like to be hit by the magical pulse from Kong Li's staff, but Nana had told him that Kong Li was a random thief with a taser. She seemed so thoughtful as she wiped his face with the washcloth even Barney noticed.

"What's wrong Sue?"

"Its scary being attacked at home. I mean – I know this is a business, but we also live here. I'm a little freaked out. But even worse - I'm so sorry that happened to you. I wish you hadn't been caught up in the middle of it."

"You couldn't help it if a crazy person came in - is Sid okay?"

"Oh-um, you saw Sid?"

"Only after he was on the floor, I didn't even see him or that crazy guy come in."

"Nana helped Sid. He is fine now."

"Sid must have tried to save Wu's Garden. Oh no – I have to get back down there – what if there's a customer? Dad went to the store."

When he tried to get up, Sue blocked his way. Barney groaned and lie back down. "Nana handled everything Barney. It is lucky Mr. Wu wasn't here or he might have been hurt too. Nana temporarily closed up for you with a note on the door. She offered a free egg-roll to anyone who mentioned coming by and finding you closed as sort of an apology to your customers."

"Dad's gonna kill me."

"No he won't - if he gets mad Nana will handle him when she and Sid get back."

"Where did they go?"

"They left to go find the guy."

"They shouldn't look for him themselves – why don't they let the police handle it?" Barney looked very worried. Sue was worried that she had said too much.

"They think he knows where Tobey is and don't want to wait for the police." she offered quickly.

"Oh no, NOT Tobey too. Why is this guy picking on us? Did he get some bad rice or something?"

"No Barn. I'm sorry – this is all our fault. Remember I told you Will was in trouble and I was scared for Sid and Tobey. Turns out they are in trouble with this guy now too and now you've even been hurt."

"What is it drugs or something?"

"No Barn, not drugs – its worse."

"Worse? Well too bad you are stuck in that cast. You probably could have kept them out of trouble if you were feeling a hundred percent."

"Thanks Barney, but do you know what a responsibility it is? – to try to keep those two out of trouble all the time." Sue sounded like she was getting choked up. "I was mad at them and told them I wouldn't help them anymore, but now I'm so worried about them and frustrated because I can't do anything to help. Nana won't let me even come down to help you in the kitchen."

"She's right, you need time to heal, can I help you somehow?"

"No Barn, but thanks for offering. You have enough to do with the restaurant and your dad."

Barney's voice got softer and deeper, "Can you handle this?" he pulled on the front of Sue's tank top to bring her lips over for a kiss. She cooperated, grateful for his strong arms around her. After a long kiss while she supported herself over him with one arm, she folded her arm under her and lie down behind him on his bed. He kept his arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest, her cast on his stomach. She thought briefly about when she caught Sid and Tobey lying like this on Sid's bed and teased them. Now she understood how nice it felt to be so close to the one you love. She had teased them, but she knew they weren't really doing anything inappropriate.

Exhausted and emotionally drained and because Sue felt so safe with Barney. Soon, she fell into a fitful sleep. Barney lie very still so he didn't disturb her except when she whined or cried in her sleep. Those times he hugged her tighter, spoke softly and kissed the top of her head until she rested quietly again. When he spoke it sounded like he was purring and in her sleep she found his voice very comforting.

After almost an hour the door to Barney's bedroom slammed open with no knocking or anything. Sue startled awake and lifted her head a little, Barney froze. "BARNEY! WHY IS THE RESTAURANT CLOSED? GRRRRR!" he growled when he saw Sue lying behind his son. " . . . And why is Sue in your bed? – I told mom if she didn't watch her closely she would turn into a tramp!"

"Dad! Sue is not doing anything bad!" Barney was sure he saw steam coming out of is dad's ears he was so angry. Sue took one look at Mr. Wu and started to cry. "I'm not a tramp!"

"Dad – calm down – We're both innocent of what you're thinking - I can explain!" Barney sat up and gathered his courage before he stood before his dad. Calvin's breathing sounded like a freight train barring down on him. "You're explaining nothing!"

"I have to explain! Sue was upset, she was taking care of me and fell asleep."

"Don't lie to me! Why would you need her to take care of you? What kind of 'taking care of you' was going on anyway? I won't be raising your child born out of wedlock – do you hear me? And you are too young and too naive!" Calvin grabbed Barney's arm and shook him, picking him up so he was on his tip-toes. "How could you let her trick you?" Calvin grabbed his other arm too and shook him so hard he thought his eyes would pop out.

Barney whined "Ow – dad?" Sue got up as quickly as she could. "Mr. Wu – stop!" She grabbed his huge arm with her one small hand trying to stop him from shaking Barney. Without thinking Calvin raised his elbow, striking Sue under the chin. Her head snapped back and she fell back on her butt.

"Let me go!" Barney twisted out of his dad's hold and bent down to Sue. She was crying and trying to hide her face. "You really hurt her dad!"

"No – I'm sure she's fine – you're fine aren't you Sue? - Just go back to your room – stay away from Barney! We will handle this when mom gets home!" Calvin stomped out. They could hear him all the way down the hall. Barney rested both hands on Sue's shoulders intending to help her stand. "Sue? Can you stand? I'll help you get back to your room and make sure you're comfortable."

Sue make a strange whining noise and her hand went to cover her mouth before she looked up at Barney, pain showing in her eyes. "Sue? Let me see your mouth."

She squeezed her eyes shut when he gently moved her hand away. Her lips were red with blood. Her hand had smeared the blood to include her cheek and chin. She moved her lips slightly to speak and another glob of blood came out. She whined through her nose and covered her mouth again. "Oh Sue, where does it hurt? Your jaw? Did you bite your tongue?"

Sue whined again and brought her knees up to her chest. Barney stood up stepped up right next to her and took out his phone. "Hold on Sue, I'm calling an ambulance." she looked up at him and whined again while shaking her head no.

"You're hurt Sue and I cant tell how badly! I don't know what else to do?" Sue gave in and leaned on his leg. She was worried Mr. Wu would get in trouble, it was only an accident – sort of. Besides Nana didn't need one more thing to worry about with Tobey missing. She hoped that by the time Barney got around to calling her that they would at least have found Tobey alright.

After he called 911 and requested an ambulance, he started to call Nana, but Sue held his hand and stopped him. She tried to talk, but it hurt so much she just shook her head no.

"You don't want me to call her? But why? She will be mad if I don't tell her what's going on." Sue shook her head again. The desk near where Sue fell had a pad and pencil on the top. Barney reached it and handed it to Sue. "Can you write if I hold it?"

Sue took the pencil and wrote, 'Don't bother Nana – need to find Tobey.'

"Okay Sue – what hurts then?"

She wrote, 'Bit through tongue, teeth broken'

"Oh Sue, try to relax, don't try to talk. Can you make it downstairs or do you want me to bring them up here to get you?"

She wrote 'Stay here, might faint.' Barney kneeled next to Sue and gently kissed the top of her head before he went down to wait for the ambulance. "My stupid dad." Barney grumbled. There were no customers even though Calvin reopened. From the kitchen Calvin heard Barney coming down the stairs and angrily came out when his son didn't come to see him. "Barney! Come here I want to talk to you."

"Not now dad, you are being unreasonable, unhelpful and I have to help Sue."

Barney had never talked back to his dad in his life and he had a knot in his stomach. He was thankful the ambulance pulled up out front with the lights on looking very official. He thought before his dad was through with him he might need a ride too.

"What is this Barney? They aren't coming here are they?"

"Yes they are, you really hurt Sue. She can't speak, but she wrote that her front teeth are broken off – and there is a lot of blood."

"What are you going to tell them? It was an accident!"

Barney got out the door and didn't even hear Calvin whining. He ran out to where they were getting equipment out to bring in. "Guys – my girlfriend – she got hit under the chin – she already has a cast on her arm. She said she feels like she'll faint if she stands up. She wrote it actually, she cant open her mouth to speak!"

"Okay son, lead the way." The paramedics a male, Jack and a female, Johnnie followed Barney back upstairs. Calvin hid in the kitchen. They found Sue still covering her mouth with her hand; her knees up to her chest like she was trying to hide behind them. Her eyes were closed and made Barney worry even more when she didn't look up. The Jack moved Barney out of the way as Johnnie kneeled next to her. Jack started opening cases and communications to the hospital. Johnnie gently touched Sue's hair "Hi honey, were here to help." and then touched her wrist, feeling for a pulse to count. She looked up at her, whining because when she moved the pressure changed in her mouth and caused pain.

Johnnie was taking Sue's blood pressure. Barney couldn't stand it. "Will she be okay?"

Jack answered, "We haven't even finished looking her over yet son – but I think so. How did she get hurt? You get a little rough boy?"

"No! Not me."

Sue whined loudly and shook her head no!

Johnnie glared at her partner, but asked, "Well then, what hit you in the chin, Sue?"

Barney answered, "It was an accident, my dad was yelling at me and she touched his arm. He's a big man and when he moved his arm . . . he didn't know she was that close!"

"Okay kid. Where is he?" the female paramedic frowned when she asked. Wondering why he wasn't here to see how she was.

"He's down in the kitchen - the restaurant is open."

Johnnie helped Sue scoot out from the wall so she could lie down flat. Jack asked Barney to bring his desk chair over. He did and they lifted her legs up in the seat. The woman leaned down and gently touched Sue's hand that still covered her mouth. "Okay honey, move your hand so we can see."

Sue cooperated, but she started shaking. Barney felt for her, there was even more blood than before. Paramedic Johnnie kept talking sweetly and calmly. "I need to touch your lips – I will be gentle, okay?" Sue lie still, Barney winced and covered his own mouth with both hands. Sue whined softly and tears ran into her hair as Johnnie parted her lips and looked at her broken teeth. Johnnie picked the pieces of broken tooth out of her mouth.

"Try not to move your tongue if it hurts, just open your teeth as much as you can so I can see." Sue did as she was told, and Johnnie frowned. She got two squares of gauze and folded them. "Can you open just a little wider? I want to put these in, they are non-stick and will absorb and help stop the bleeding." Sue squeezed her eyes shut tight and opened more. She whined a little when the gauze went in. Barney noticed Sue's hands were shaking, even the one in the cast. Then he saw her knees were shaking too. "Why is she shaking? Here's my blanket."

"I don't think she's cold, are you sweetie?" Sue shook her head no. "She is a little scared I think. Try not to worry. The dentist can make your teeth perfect when he repairs them. If the bleeding stops and the cut is small I don't think we even have to take her in today in unless you want us to. Can your father take her to have her checked this evening or tomorrow?" Sue shook her head no, her eyes pleading with Barney.

"No, he doesn't drive and there is no one else home right now." Barney put the blanket over Sue's legs just in case she was cold. It made him feel better. Paramedic Jack was on the communications equipment speaking to the hospital staff about their patient; relaying information to them and back to his partner.

"Let me look again. Sue." Johnnie gently touched Sue's lips to mean she wanted her to open. Sue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She still whined softly when she opened and Barney whined softly too. "Aw Sweetie, the cut is just big enough that the doctors are probably going to want to stitch it. Sue moaned. "It will be okay. You will sleep through it or be completely numb and the stitches themselves will be so small you probably won't be able to feel them."

"Lets get the father's permission to transport. I'm surprised he is not in here already."

"Oh, my dad is not her father – and the restaurant is open – he would stay open even if I lost a limb. My Nana, is her guardian and she isn't home."

"So Sue lives here, Is your Nana on her way?"

"Probably not, Sue wouldn't let me call her."

"Why not sweetie? We have to call her now to get permission, okay?"

Sue gave in and nodded yes.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana had a cab drop them off around the corner from where they were to meet Kong Li. The first familiar sight Sid saw as they approached warehouse 14 was across the street. The rubble from the fire at warehouse 13 was still undisturbed. The only difference from when he last saw it was that it wasn't smoking anymore.

With crews repairing damage in public areas all around Chinatown they hadn't even started on private property unless it was causing further hazard. The mayor announced that damage on private property would have to be handled by the owners and their private earthquake insurance if they had any. Sid wasn't surprised that it was still there. It had been abandoned and the owners may not have even known about the quake yet if they lived out of state. He shivered as he remembered almost losing Tobey in there.

Kong Li waited in a shadow near the corner of Warehouse 14 until he saw Mei Hua and unexpectedly, Sid walking on his own toward him. Kong Li stepped out of the shadows as they got close. "Well Sid, I am surprised to see you on your feet. I thought Mei Hua would have had to drag you here in a half-dead weak version of yourself."

"Like I said, you will never win. WHERE-IS-TOBEY?"

"He is getting used to his new living arrangements – thanks for your concern, but he's not receiving visitors at this time."

Sid clenched his fists and growled. Nana spoke up before Sid could say anything else. "Yes Kong Li - I saved Sid without your antidote - did you think I wouldn't be able to tell what you gave him?"

"I had hoped not, I didn't think you were wise enough to figure it out – did you smell it on his breath or what? No-matter -just a minor set back. But with Sid cured, why did you bother to come at all and still with the cookbook?" He saw the magic cookbook in her bag when the wind blew the top of her soft, cloth bag open.

"We still have some trading to do. I want Tobey back!"

"Forget it, you said yourself, people are more important than magic. Now that I have my son back – I intend to keep him. Even if I have to keep him under mind control - forever."

"Where is he Kong Li? I promise – we will get him back!" Sid threatened.

"He's not here . . . you will never see him again – except in a fight against you in a few weeks perhaps; or maybe at my side when I announce that I am king of the world. Will is helping him remember who his real family is right now."

Sid growled and clenched his fists. "How is he helping him remember such total fiction?"

"Fiction, truth – such a fine line. The human mind can be made to believe anything under the right circumstances."

Sid whispered, "Nana, how will we ever find him?"

Nana whispered back, "Don't worry Sid. We will find a way."

Nana spoke louder at her old friend, "Kong Li, are you going to tell me you don't want the cookbook?"

"I want it and will get in, perhaps right now, but you will not get Tobey away from me."

Sid assumed his fighting stance. "Just return Tobey, Nana is ready to give you the cookbook without a fight!"

"Since when does a fight against you rejects scare me? . . . And today there is only one reject, weakened I am sure by his recent poisoning – you don't have a chance." Kong Li jumped at Sid and swung the head of his red dragon staff at him. Sid leaped back. Nana jumped in and with a chop to the villains wrist knocked the staff from his hands. Kong Li countered with a palm to Nana's neck. Sid yelled "Nana" as she fell. Kong Li had planned on taking her bag with the cookbook in it, but instead picked up his staff just in time to use it to block a kick from Sid.

His kick blocked, he threw a punch. Kong Li caught it and flipped him. Sid landed on his back and groaned. Nana ran by Sid to fight Kong Li. On her way by him she tossed the cloth bag and said, "Sid get out of here with the cookbook – I'll be right behind you."

"You cannot escape me – not when I am this close!" Kong Li and Nana exchanged a series of punches and palm strikes all were blocked by the other. Sid got up, shouldered the bag - "You sure Nana?"

"Yes – just go!"

Sid reluctantly ran away but he didn't go far. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked back just as Nana caught one of Kong Li's punches and flipped him just like Kong Li had done to Sid. The second he was down Nana jumped over him and ran to Sid. They both ran down an alley. Kong Li ran to the same alley, but didn't see them. He cursed under his breath and stomped angrily away.

Nana and Sid watched Kong Li from a nearby rooftop until he went out of sight. "Nana – what now?" Sid went to his knees, sat back on his heels and squeezed his eyes shut with worry about Tobey. Before she could answer him her phone vibrated. She answered the call from Barney and listened for a moment before she spoke. "Oh Barney – is she okay?"

Sid stood up, "Sue?"

Nana nodded at Sid as Barney continued, "They want to transport her in case she needs stitches in her tongue and make sure there is nothing else wrong. They say she can go to the dentist tomorrow to have her teeth fixed."

"Of course they can take her now. I will be there as soon as I can."

Barney handed his phone to the paramedics so Nana could tell them directly that it was okay to take and treat Sue. Sid had remained amazingly quiet for the rest of the conversation with Barney and the paramedics. With him only hearing part of the conversation his mind was running wild with all the most terrible things that could have happened to Sue. After all they had escaped Kong Li, but did he go back to Wu's and hurt her? Sid was right there there with questions the second she hung up. "What happened to Sue? Who is taking her where?"

"Barney said Sue hit her chin and bit her tongue so badly she may need a stitches to help it heal. She even cracked her front teeth."

"How did that happen? Barney knows better than to roughhouse with her while she is in a cast."

"He wouldn't say exactly how it happened but said he would tell us when we get home."

"Well, okay."

"Sid, do you want to meet them at the hospital?"

"No, Barney is with her, she is safe and being cared for. I want to find Tobey! I heard you tell them you would be there as soon as possible. Go if you have to."

"I will go, but it is not possible yet."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In a dark dungeon-like place on a cold stone floor with his hands bound tightly behind his back, Tobey looked a lot like a worm trying to squirm away from the blond boy with the whip. The chain on his leg prevented him from getting any farther away.. He heard the whistling of the leather lashes as they flew through the air at him and screamed pitifully; his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the pain.

The lashes slapped the stone floor right next to Tobey's shoulder. He looked back and saw Will had dropped the whip. "I'm sorry Tobey! I can't bring myself to hurt you! - not even for your own good! I'm sure you will remember how to feel about me without all that suffering – right?"

Will dropped to his knees and picked Tobey up in his arms as he rolled him over. Tobey remained quiet even though Will had him lying uncomfortably on his bound arms. Will brought Tobey more up so his face was close to his, Tobey turned his head when Will tried to kiss him on the lips. "Come on Tobey- I spared you the pain of what you would have to endure if I carried out your father's instructions. The least you can do is let me kiss you."

"No I don't want to! I do remember how I feel – it is you who is confused! I love Sid!"

"Sid is dead!" very angry now, Will grabbed a fistful of Tobey's hair and turned his head so he was facing him. Tobey tried to kick with the wrong leg and the chain jerked his leg back down. He kicked some more, but only managed to kick his shoes off. Tobey whined in frustration and pressed his lips together when Will forced a kiss on him. An image of Sid smiled at him in his mind.

"Tobey - how could you treat me like this?"

"Who's tied up here and WHO was almost whipped? Who's treating who like what?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean!" Tobey screamed at him.

In anger, Will pushed Tobey off of his lap and picked up the whip again. Tobey landed on his chest and made soft whining noises like a trapped animal as Will raised the whip again. Three times without pausing Will brought the lashes down, each strike leaving multiple bloody cuts and welts across Tobey's back and arms. Screaming loudly, Tobey arched his back and then tried to roll into a ball as he continued to be struck. The last strike hit lower on his back and stung his hands too. Tobey made fists and pulled at the pink cords holding his wrists. Will stopped and dropped the whip again.

"I'm sorry Tobey, but you made me do it you know? It wasn't my fault! Do you remember your feelings for me know?"

Tobey growled and glared at Will. If he could have made his head explode with his mind Will's brains would have been splattered all over the walls. Suddenly Will stood up. "I think I hear your father coming. I'll be right back. He will have some ideas of how to make you remember."

"I won't remember s-something that never was - no mm-matter what you do to me!" Cold, in pain and very upset, Tobey was stuttering. He could barely speak at all. Will growled in frustration and left the dungeon. As soon as he was gone, Tobey finally let the tears that had been trying to come well up and spill down his cheeks.

He sat up and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. His once-white tank top had been cut to shreds by the whip and what was left of the bloodstained material fell down around his waist when he sat up. The sting of the whip continued to burn his back and arms. He gritted his teeth against the pain and cried harder.

"Sid – he killed Sid. Kong Li didn't even give Nana time to save him. He probably has the cookbook now and only gave her sugar water or something instead of the real antidote." Tobey cried his hardest for Sid. "I hope Nana and Sue bring Kong Li down! Blow this whole building off the map! I don't even care if I die with him." After a short time passed in the cold room, the blood on Tobey's back clotted and also got cold. Tobey tried to stretch and reposition himself, but only caused himself more pain. He wished he could just pass out before Will returned with Kong Li.

He couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation and he felt completely hopeless. Tobey hadn't felt this way since he was old enough to understand that he was an orphan and didn't have parents like other kids. Not having parents was better than having Kong Li as his father. He wasn't surprised, but still struggled when Will returned with Kong Li. Will stood back while Kong Li went to Tobey and looked him over. He smiled at his son's suffering and looked at Will. "Good job, at this rate he will have to return to us very soon."

"You really are crazy, Kong crazy." Tobey whispered, his voice shaking. He was getting weaker and colder by the minute. Kong Li pulled Tobey away from the wall by his upper arm. Tobey whined in the back of his throat trying not to cry anymore in front of Kong Li. It hurt to be moved at all and especially to be handled so roughly, but otherwise he didn't react.

"Get on his other side Will, hold his arm." Will did what he was told, Tobey refused to even look at him.

With his staff, Kong Li tapped two places on the ceiling spread far apart over their heads and two more chains with cuffs at the end fell down. Then the evil man sprinkled blue powder on the pink cords binding Tobey's wrists. The pink goo turned into purple gel and oozed off of his fingertips. Too weak to fight, Tobey let his arms hang at his sides and kept his head down until Kong Li and Will lifted together. Tobey looked up to try to see what they were doing with him. They only brought him up as far as his knees, his ankle still chained to the wall straight behind him.

Kong Li put the cuff around Tobey's wrist and locked it while Will watched. Kong Li saw he wasn't moving to chain Tobey up. "Will move – chain him."

Will startled and lifted Tobey's wrist to the cuff. Tobey pulled weakly; the only objection he was capable of right then. From behind, Kong Li grabbed his arm at his elbow to force it up higher and hold him still while Will locked the cuff. Tobey lifted his head a little and looked up trying to evaluate his situation again. The chains were attached to the ceiling far enough apart to hold his arms out. Stuck on his knees by the cuff keeping his ankle back he couldn't stand up straight even if he was strong enough and if he tried to sit on his heels his weight stretched his arms up higher, pulling at the welts and cuts.

Tobey lifted his hips again to take some of the pressure off of his arms, but couldn't stay that way for long. He groaned as he put more weight on his arms again and now he was freezing. He didn't know it was possible to be this uncomfortable. Kong Li walked over to one of the tables and brought back a small jar that had something moving in it. "What Tobey? No threats, no insults. Kong Crazy is the best you can come up with now?"

"Please let me go – at least unchain me-it hurts." Tobey looked away, afraid to see what Kong Li was doing.

"My son, begging for something from his ol' dad. Too late, we are doing this my way. You will not change your mind or get away this time." Kong Li put his hand in the jar he held and the slimy thing uncurled into a furless, vaguely caterpillar-like creature about the size of Kong Li's index finger. The creature crawled from his hand to Tobey's chest. Tobey had to look when he felt something very strange on his skin. When he saw it on his chest he leaned back, shaking hard from fear he strained against the wrist cuffs. The thing crawled up his chest and across his collarbone to his shoulder. Its feet left a welt as a trail. His skin reacting to the venom in its body.

"What is it? Get it off!" he panicked. "Will? Help me!"

Believing he loved Tobey, Will really was afraid for him and took a step forward. Kong Li held him back, "Go away Will – this is between me and my son." Will backed up again, but didn't go away.

With Tobey's arms suspended above his head, the creature rested in the space between his neck and shoulder and he could no longer see it. He could feel it's little sharp feet scratching his skin and the slime trail it left over the welt like a snail. Afraid the thing would try to crawl in his ear, Tobey clenched his teeth moved his head to the side as far as he could against his arm. The little creature crept up his neck toward his ear. Tobey screamed and hung on the cuffs holding his wrists.

Will whispered, "No, this isn't right – why is Tobey's father treating him like this? My father wouldn't do this to me . . . my father?" it seemed Will was starting to doubt his programing. Some of what Tobey said really had gotten through to him.

Kong Li continued paying Tobey all his attention not even aware that Will was still in the room. "Now my son, drink this."

"No" Tobey pressed his lips together and turned his head with his face pressed into his arm. Kong Li stroked the creature on Tobey's neck backwards, from its tail to its head. The worm shuddered and two stingers, one at each end came out and slowly dug into Tobey's neck. Tobey screamed into his arm and pulled at the chains. His neck, chest and jaw muscles went soft and numb, numb from the venom in the stingers. Kong Li grabbed his head by his hair and tilted his head back. Tobey moaned, but found he couldn't speak, his throat felt numb too. Kong Li poured the potion down Tobey's throat. He had no choice, but to swallow or drown.

As Kong Li released him, he coughed weakly trying to feel his own throat. Kong Li went back to the table with the bucket of shape shifter on it and stirred. Soon, Tobey could no longer support the weight of his own head; his chin rested against his chest, he also couldn't hold his weight up on his knees, and he let his hips sink down as close to his ankles as the chains on his wrists would allow. Hanging from the chains with all his weight on his arms and back he groaned and started to cry. Sobbing felt and sounded strange with his throat numb and Will turned to look at him. His stomach muscles tightened and caved in under his ribs, released, and then tightened again over and over. Will thought it looked like a strange thing to be related to crying and stepped up closer to Kong Li, "What did you give him?"

"It was the same potion from before that you were giving him in the chocolate. Only now it is highly concentrated, no longer diluted at all by chocolate and in a greater amount – it will make him love you again and make it easier for me to 'train' him - if he survives the overdose."

"If he really loved me, why would he have to suffer so?" Will was getting more upset as he watched Tobey. The boy he thought was his soul-mate just an hour ago clenched his teeth and started convulsing. His stomach muscles tightened and relaxed in waves. His limbs jerking uncontrollably against the chains. The metal cuffs cutting into his wrists. Tobey was unresponsive when Will went to him and tried to talk to him. It scared him. "Kong Li, make it stop! He's suffering!"

"Yes, he is isn't he." Kong Li continued to stir the shifter, ignoring his son and Will who seemed to be getting his compassion back. "Tobey," Will whispered close to his ear. Tobey convulsed harder. Will held him with his hands on either side of his chest on his ribs to try and steady the jerking, but it didn't help except Tobey groaned. It was the first sound Will had heard Tobey make since the seizures started. "Tobey?" Will went to his knees in front of Tobey and hugged him, trying to make him stop. He could feel all of Tobey's muscles jerking in random contractions. After a moment, Will let go and begged Kong Li, "Please – help him – he's your son!"

Kong Li smiled at him. Unusual for Kong Li unless he was getting his way or finding a recipe. "You're right, I still need him he could use some rest I suppose." Kong Li moved the caterpillar creature from Tobey's neck down to his stomach. It clung tightly to Tobey's soft skin around his belly button and held on in spite of the boys convulsing body. Kong stroked it and it stung his stomach. The hard convulsing stopped his hands and feet still twitched.

"Thank goodness, will he be alright now?"

"The creature's venom paralyzes muscles by blocking signals from the nervous system or he would still be convulsing. Like I said if he lives long enough; if his heart is strong enough to endure the overdose of the love potion, we will find him much more cooperative when he wakes up."

"Love potion? Do you mean that's what made him love me?"

"You don't think it could have happened naturally do you? He developed some kind of weird feelings for Sid a few months ago. Tobey is loyal. Just loyal to the wrong people. I almost had him tricked once before, but Mei Hua got in the way. We must use a little something to help him change his loyalties permanently and for real this time."

"But its hurting him – Why would you take a chance on killing him?"

"Yeah, I told you pain might be necessary Will. I didn't mean whipping – but whatever. You softened him up for me. Thanks for you assistance."

"Oh no – I can't believe . . . I'm so sorry Tobey." Will mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Kong Li. He is your son – I don't understand how doing this to him will help you."

"If he survives it – he strong potion will permanently wipe parts of his memory. He will never leave me again then he will be my son in every way and the prophesy will come true. I will take over Chinatown with him at my side. If he doesn't survive we can still use his DNA to revive the shape shifter in his image. My 'son' will still be at my side, even if it is not the original Tobey who stands beside me when I conquer Chinatown and then the world!"

"You mean you know he probably won't survive what you are doing to him – and that is alright with you? You would settle for an imitation of your own son?"

Kong Li became annoyed. "Your help is appreciated, but no longer needed. Kong Li hit Will with the dragonhead end of his staff. It left a bloody cut across Will's chest and upper arm his T-shirt hung from his shoulder, in shreds on that side. Kong Li then aimed his staff at Will intending to finish the job, but as the energy erupted from the dragon's mouth Will rolled out of the way and down a short fight of stone steps. The energy blast crumbled the stone wall where Will had fallen. At the bottom he rolled to his feet and ran. Kong Li didn't bother to chase him. He was too close to getting Tobey back one way or another.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
Tobey continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Green with Jealousy

Part 10

By crystalquirt Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li calmly watched Will as he left. He decided he didn't have time to chase him down right then. He had his son to deal with first. Tobey's arms jerked in the chains and he screamed suddenly like he was having a nightmare. Kong Li didn't care that his son couldn't hear him. "There is one problem now Tobey. With Will gone who can you fall in love with when you awaken? . . . I wonder. . ." Tobey's nervous system was so scrambled by the toxins from the worm and the potion that Kong Li gave him that he had slipped into a deep unconsciousness.

Will ran down the passageway that lead to the tunnel. He would take the tunnel back to the surface in the alley and get help for Tobey. But who? The police, the coast guard? It was dark and he stumbled and fell near the exit. It slowed him down enough that he realized how confused he felt. "What happened? Why did that old man turn on me? Why is he hurting Tobey?"

Will was disoriented too and couldn't remember where he was. And angered at first by all he had seen. He was also very sad and afraid when he remembered what he had done. His memories were fuzzy, but he was sure at some point he hurt Tobey too. He got up and ran again. It upset him so much to see Tobey being tortured by Kong Li. He ran down the alley as fast as his legs would go. He had no plan, didn't even know where he was running.

Sid and Nana split up to cover more ground so they could look for any sign of where Kong Li was hanging out, or any sign of where he was keeping Tobey. Nana was running along the rooftops, stopping at the corner of each building to look around carefully. Sid was searching below in the alleys and any dark corner that might be an entrance to Kong Li's current lair.

Running blind like he was, Will didn't see Sid in front of him in time to stop. Sid sidestepped and grabbed him in a bearhug as he went by. They both landed on the ground. Sid was surprised that Will didn't try to get away after they fell – he even grabbed the front of Sid's shirt like he was worried that Sid might try to run away from him.

"Will? - Whats going on? WHERE-IS-TOBEY?"

"Sid! Sid! You have to help him! Some old man is torturing him! I couldn't stop him! I'm afraid he'll kill him!"

"Show me where!" Sid released Will and got up just after he did. Will turned and ran back the way he came with Sid right behind him. He called Nana on the way to tell her to follow his GPS signal.

Will may not have had a plan, but Kong Li was sure he had thought of the perfect plan. Laughing evilly, Kong Li carefully scraped Will's blood off of his staff into a small vial. Then tore a strip of material from a rag on his table and went to Tobey. His eyes were shut, but just in case he woke up, Kong Li wanted to be sure he wouldn't see anyone until he wanted him too so his plan would work.

"Okay my son, since your heart is still beating, it seems you will probably live through this, but I don't want you seeing me or anyone else when you awaken – until I am ready. Whoever you see first will be the one you fall helplessly in love with."

He tightened the last knot tying the rag around Tobey's eyes and then took the bucket of lifeless shape shifter with him. He intended to create someone loyal and more stable than Will for Tobey fall in love with while he finished brainwashing him.

Sid and Will moved quickly and quietly through the dark tunnel and into the dimly lit passageway to the dungeon. Sid wasn't comfortable with Will being with him. He stopped suddenly and said so. "Whats going on Will? Aren't you still helping Kong Li? How do I know you aren't leading me into a trap?"

"No – I don't know – Trap? But who's Kong Li? You're my friend - I'm so confused but I only want you to help Tobey!" Will stopped and held his head like it hurt. "Please . . . before it is too late!"

"What do you mean you don't know? You've only been helping Kong Li for weeks."

"Weeks? No way – I don't know what you're talking about, but we don't have time now - you have to save him!"

"I will, but I'll go on alone. Go back to the entrance and show Nana how to get down here, alright?"

"Okay Sid, be careful!"

Sid watched Will run back toward the entrance to the tunnel for a moment before he took off running deeper into the darkness. He hoped Will really was helping and would find Nana, but somewhere in the back of his mind he worried that he would turn around and try some sort of sneak attack. He also worried that Kong Li would be waiting to ambush him. As he ran he remained cautious and aware of his surroundings, but not to the point that it slowed him down.

The place where the underground tunnel turned into a passageway grew a little brighter. The passageway went under a four story abandoned building and it was dimly lit from a source Sid couldn't see. "This could be magic lighting this area so Kong Li can see me coming, but I won't be able to see him." He proceeded cautiously, but still as quickly as possible. From what Will told him, Kong Li was busy torturing Tobey and he had to hurry. In just another few yards he found the opening to the dungeon. The passageway continued ahead, but was so dusty and blocked by cobwebs, he was sure no one had gone that way in a hundred years.

Sid flattened himself against the wall and quickly peeked around the corner. There was no door blocking his way and he could see almost the whole room. He saw Tobey hanging in the chains along the wall and he couldn't help but gasp out loud. His friend was shirtless and he could see some of the bruises on his chest and stomach even from where he was. Blindfolded, on his knees with his head down, arms straight out and up and so pale his skin glowed in the dim oil lamp light. Leaning back against the wall for a moment, Sid's heart pounding in his throat after seeing Tobey. He listened and looked one more time. There was no sound and no one else seemed to be around so Sid hurried in.

"Tobey?" he whispered. Dropping to one knee put him low enough to see into Tobey's face. Reaching up with both hands on the sides of Tobey's head he found the knot for the blindfold. The knot was tight and stuck in Tobey's hair so back in the front, he carefully put his fingers under the bottom edge by each of Tobey's eyes and pushed it up and back off of his head. Even though the knot pulled his hair, Tobey still didn't open his eyes. Sid badly wanted to just stop and hug him right there – to make all the pain go away like nothing bad had never happened. It scared him that Tobey didn't respond at all, his whole body completely limp. The blindfold hung down to the back of his neck, still tied in his hair. He cupped his friends face in his hands and looked closely for any sign of life. "Tobey? . . . please open your eyes."

With shaking hands Sid lifted his head a little more to feel his neck for a pulse. Terrified there wouldn't be a pulse at all, he nearly panicked when he couldn't find it at first. Tears welling up, Sid spoke through gritted teeth, "Dammit!" as he repositioned his fingers. He exhaled and bowed his head for a second. "There, there it is – still alive! - You're gonna be okay Tobey!" Hurrying again, Sid stood up and felt around the cuffs on Tobey's wrists. He looked up to try and see how the chains were attached to the ceiling, but it was too dark near the ceiling to see detail. As he studied the chains he stepped behind Tobey and saw the cuts and welts that covered his back.

"Oh Tobey! He's hurt you so badly! Why in the hell would Kong Li do this to someone he thinks is his son?" Sid couldn't help the tears that started to well up and felt like he couldn't breathe for a second, but swallowed hard and set his jaw, determined to save him, he had to keep it together. "Tobey, can you hear me? Please say something!" He asked as he pulled himself up on one of the chains trying to pull it from the ceiling. Giving up, he repeated his friends name and patted his cheek before he went looking for a key to release the cuffs.

Thinking he was dreaming when he heard Sid's voice, Tobey slowly started to awaken. He moaned and pulled at the chains with his eyes squeezed shut. Sid heard him from across the room and ran back. "Tobey, you're awake? - can you hear me?" he startled when Sid touched his cheek, his eyes unfocused. When Tobey jumped Sid said softly. "Tobey, it's me!" and Tobey squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Sid? . . . No it can't be, Sid is dead and now I'm hallucinating. Why can't I just die?" Tobey stopped struggling and hung limply in the chains.

"Tobey! I'm not dead! And don't say that! Never give up!" Sid looked into his face one more time before he looked around the room. "See – you aren't hallucinating – I'm really here and it looks like we need a key to get you free – it has to be here someplace! I just hope Kong Li didn't take it with him." Sid was looking around the room, but stayed close.

Tobey looked at him, his eyes focusing under Sid's jaw. "Sid! Is it really you?"

"Of course it is."

"Kong Li and Will said you were dead!"

"Oh Tobey, no – I am fine! I'm so sorry they put you through that!" Tobey groaned, his whole body jerked in the chains. "Tobey - what's wrong?" Sid cried as Tobey sucked in his stomach and tried to move backwards.

"Stinging me!" Sid finally saw the black, worm thing clinging to Tobey's stomach. "Ick!" He quickly smacked it with his open hand to knock it off. "What was that?" Tobey didn't answer.

Sid noticed holes on his boyfriend;s stomach, but didn't question him further right then. He just wanted to get Tobey down. He took out his pocket knife and dug around in the key hole at the top of one cuff. With his eyes still shut, Tobey whispered, "You really are here! They said that there was no antidote for the poison!"

"Kong Li didn't give Nana an antidote for me. Nana knew the antidote and cured me before we ever went after Kong Li. We still have the cookbook safe and sound." Sid gave up with his knife and let go of his arm. Tobey groaned. "It hurts."

"Sorry buddy – but I'll get you loose if I have to bite through the chains." Sid stepped over Tobey's feet and headed for the nearest table. Tobey whined, "Sid! Don't leave me!" he pulled weakly at the chains.

"I won't leave you . . . I see the key!"

Sid grabbed it and turned back to face Tobey. He watched him closely and this was the first time Tobey really saw Sid clearly. His eyes softened, some of the fear and pain draining from his face. "Sid – I love you."

"I know you do - I love you too, but we have to get you out of here."

"I'm happy to stay where ever you are."

Sid raised his eyebrow and stopped for a second to look at him. Thinking him delirious he answered, "Okay, then I don't want to stay here – we're leaving together." Sid got one of Tobey's arms down and started to reach up for the other, Tobey moaned when his arm came down and he grabbed onto Sid's shirt to hang on. "I love you."

"Yeah Tobey, you said that. It's nice to hear, but how do you feel? Do you think you can walk?"

"I hurt all over, I don't think I can stand up. Please stay here with me!"

"No, we are leaving – I will carry you."

"Sid, I think I'm sick too . . . Kong Li made me drink stuff and made a worm sting me over and over, but having you here makes everything better."

"Don't worry Nana is coming too. She should be here any second – she will know what he made you drink and make an antidote, for the worm too if it is toxic." Tobey's other arm fell as it was released and he rested his hand on Sid's shoulder.

"You ready?" Tobey nodded and Sid pulled him close to hold onto him, his arms handing over his shoulders. He lifted up under Tobey's arms, but he couldn't stand at all and it felt like he was stuck to something. Tobey couldn't keep his knees from folding up if Sid let go even a little. "Sorry Sid, I'm so weak from the worm sting or something."

"Why a worm I wonder, just to torture you?"

"I guess so, It really hurt and after that I couldn't move, I couldn't help but swallow what he gave me."

"Hold on a sec Tobey, Nana will want to see that worm." Sid sat Tobey back down, but Tobey couldn't even sit up. He started to fall over so Sid let him down easy. He ran to the table and got a small jar to scoop the creature up. Once he had the worm, he put the lid on and tucked the jar under his belt in the back and prayed quickly that it wouldn't break as he went back to Tobey.

Tobey moaned softly when Sid tried to pick him up. He was becoming more incoherent and had gone completely limp again. "We have to go." Sid tried to pick him up across his arms to carry him out, but he was still stuck on something. Sid heard a chain rattle first, then he saw the cuff on Tobey's ankle that chained him to the wall. "Damn . . . can we say overkill? He really wanted to make sure you didn't run away huh?"

"But I love you, I won't run away." Tobey said softly, his voice very weak. "Tobey, you're sounding a little confused, did you hit your head or anything?" He gently put Tobey back down on the floor.

"I don't think so, not recently anyway."

Holding Tobey's ankle up so he could see better, Sid looked for the key hole. Like he was very disoriented, Tobey kept trying to hold Sid's hand, but he couldn't quite reach. He fell on his back and groaned when Sid lifted his leg to see if the key hole was behind his heel. "Sorry Tobey, this cuff is built differently from the ones on your wrists. I hope it takes the same key." He mumbled, still not seeing the hole. While concentrating on finding the keyhole, something hit Sid in the head from behind and he fell lying across Tobey's legs.

"Sid?" Tobey looked down and reached for him. It seemed like he was seeing everything through a thick sheet of rumpled plastic. He couldn't even see Sid clearly anymore and couldn't see anyone else at all.

Sid pushed himself up and looked back just in time to see Will swinging a board at his head. Sid lunged toward Tobey's head, pushing Tobey down flat. The end of the board passed so close to the back of Sid's head he felt the breeze in his hair. It hit the wall just over their heads so hard it splintered and Will dropped it.

Supported by his hands, Sid kicked up with both feet and one heel connected with Will's stomach. Will fell back, but unharmed he got up talking, "What are you doing here Sid? Tobey was supposed to see me first when he woke up."

"See you first? What the hell? You were on our side just a minute ago – you are the one who brought me here!" Sid looked back at Tobey. On his back with his eyes closed Sid wanted to go to him, but now he had to deal with Will first.

Will didn't answer Sid's question, instead he yelled and attacked and Sid dropped the key. They exchanged punches and Will grabbed Sid by the front of his shirt and pushed. Will was suddenly fighting much better. Sid fell back next to Tobey with Will on top of him. He got his foot up and kicked Will off over his head. Sid scrambled to get the key. He tried to hand it to Tobey to free himself. But Tobey was so groggy and weak. He moaned and reached toward the key but missed. Sid put the key in Tobey's front pants pocket just as Will tackled him again.

They rolled away from Tobey and stopped with Sid on the bottom. Will moved his face down to Sid's shoulder and bit him so hard it drew blood. Sid screamed and punched him in the ribs to make him stop. He held Will off by his collar and twisted to try to push him off. In return, Will punched him in his sore ribs and made him groan. Afraid he would bite him again Sid didn't dare let go of his shirt. Another punch in his same ribs and Sid screamed.

Desperate Sid pulled Will down close and then quickly pushed up with all his strength. That move barely pushed Will off, but a quick punch to his chin put him down just long enough for Sid to get up. When Will tried to punch him he caught his arm and pinned him face-first against the wall. Nearly out of breath Sid panted, "Tobey and I are leaving! – Stay out of my way or I will put you down!"

"No – you can't have him – he will be mine and we will serve Kong Li!"

"What? You're nuts! – you have to get out of here too – Kong Li is bad news!"

"Don't paint such a bad picture of me to my adopted son, Sid." Another deeper, scarier voice joined in the conversation.

"Kong Li!"

"In person."

"You monster – you can't adopt Will! He has parents who love him!"

"Not anymore, Mei Hua took Tobey from me, I took Will to help me get him back."

"How can you do this to him, and then call him your son? You're even more twisted than I thought."

"Tobey is my son, I have no doubts and soon he will understand and love me as his father."

"There is no way that will happen!"

"Sure it will, even if I have to help it along with magic. I gave Tobey a huge overdose of the love potion. He will be a drooling freak for weeks if he survives. Which one of you did he see first when he woke up?"

Sid wasn't going to answer at all, but Will spoke up. "Master – Tobey was awake when I got here and Sid was already taking the chains off of him."

"Drat – well then. He is no good to me anymore. Kill him, servant. He probably won't live through all I gave him anyway."

Sid got in front of Tobey to protect him, "How could you? – you poisoned him and now you just ordered your own son to be killed!"

"My disobedient - traitor son. He should have joined me when he had the chance. Now, with my potion wasted - worse than wasted - it is working against me now . . . I might as well end it here. He saw you first and will love you forever Sid, congratulations."

"Tobey loved me without your magic Kong Li."

"Teen puppy love – it wouldn't have lasted."

"How do you know? What could you possibly know of love?"

"I loved once and even had a child . . . the love a father has for his child is greater than anything else . . ."

"Is that why you just ordered him killed?" Sid stood in front of Tobey ready to protect him no matter what Kong Li did.

"Don't interrupt Sid . . . I am the one who named him Tobey you know. His mother wanted to name him James . . . I won. I won all of our arguments until she completely betrayed me! She took my own son from me and hid him. It took me years to find him – and still couldn't get to him before Mei Hua. Love made me weak. It created something, someone who would stand in my way forever if I let him. Since I can't get him to join me, even using magic - its time to fix my mistake!"

"I'm sure it was something more than disagreeing on a baby's name that made Tobey's mother betray you. AND I'm sure even back then you were a selfish, power hungry tyrant who hurt others. Don't you think that could have had something to do with your marriage breaking up?"

"Oh Sid, you cut me to the bone, I will take yours for my stew as soon as I take care of my son." Kong Li glared passed Sid at Tobey. He lie on his side on the cold stone floor shivering and whispering "Sid help" over and over.

"Will, take Sid down. I will finish my son." Sid dropped into a fighting stance.

Will attacked Sid, temporarily taking him from his place between Tobey and Kong Li. He palmed Will as quickly and as hard as he could and made him stumble and fall down the steps to the passageway.

With Sid otherwise occupied, Kong Li fired a steady bolt of energy from his staff at Tobey. He was hit in the stomach and the energy continued to spread throughout his body like an electrical charge. The force picked him up and threw him to the end of the chain that held his leg. His limp body jerked under the energy beam like he was having another seizure.

Sid screamed, "No!" And jumped in front of the beam, blocking it from touching Tobey any more. Sid gritted his teeth and growled angrily as he resisted the pain from the beam. Using ever ounce of strength he had left he held his hands out in front of his chest to catch the beam while he screamed, "Kai Shrey La!"

At first it looked like the water spell didn't work. No water shot from his hands, but Sid's pained expression turned to a determined one as the energy beam turned into steam in his hands. Kong Li stopped since it wasn't working anyway. Distracted by worry for Tobey, Sid bent down to check on him incorrectly estimating the time it would take Kong Li to attack again.

Using his staff as he did the last time when he nearly broke Sid's back, he struck him again. Sid cried in agony and held Tobey tighter trying his best to protect him at least. Kong Li hit him again and Sid screamed into Tobey's neck as the intense pain traveled all the way down his legs.

The place where Kong Li struck him was the same place the dragon's tooth was embedded in Sid's back. Kong Li brought the staff up intending to hit Sid again, but stopped to watch wide-eyed as the area where he had hit Sid started to glow brightly, even through his shirt. The light itself seemed to send out a pulse that sounded like a sonic boom shaking buildings three blocks away. Sid passed out with his full weight on Tobey.

Tobey moaned, but was nearly unconscious himself and couldn't do anything. Kong Li was surprised by the phenomenon, but was too angry to stop and think about it. He reached down and grabbed Sid's ankle to start to drag him away so he could finish Tobey off. Another loud boom and series of explosions rang out in the floors above them. Kong Li dropped Sid's leg and looked up. The walls and ceiling continued to shake this time, not just a single pulse and not coming from Sid.

Nana ran in, kicked Kong Li to get him away and rolled Sid and Tobey tight against the wall. She covered them and herself, using a clear bubble-like force shield to keep rubble from the crumbling rock ceiling from hitting them. Kong Li pounded on the force shield until the falling debris started hitting him. He covered his head and cursed angrily as the ceiling over his head caved in.

Using magic from his staff, and several very athletic leaps and rolls, he kept the falling debris from crushing him. As the shaking stopped, Kong Li stood defiantly glaring at Mei Hua. Before he could make a move against her, the head of the great dragon came through the largest hole in the ceiling and chomped Kong Li, staff and all. Kong Li's red dragon staff would make a fine toothpick for a dragon to use. The last Nana saw or heard of Kong Li was his legs kicking desperately between the great dragon's fangs and a pitiful scream.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Green with Jealousy

Part 11

By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language

Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The latest abandoned, condemned building that Kong Li called home had been reduced to rubble. Amongst the crumbled stone and splintered beams left by the dragon crashing through the building, Nana still held her force shield up crouched in front of Sid and Tobey. Sid and Tobey were still unconscious.

Will stood silently looking up at the stars and moon in the night sky that could now be seen above them. He had no idea what to do now that Kong Li was gone. Nana let the force shield come down, but held her place in front of Sid and Tobey.

"Will, I'm warning you – do not try to stop us from leaving – you would do well to come with us."

Nana threatened Will and invited him to join at the same time. She could have easily taken him down she was sure, but already, she wasn't sure how she was going to get both of her unconscious boys out alone and having a third unconscious victim to save would make things worse. Stopping the two from staring at each other, from the passageway, Will came running in and froze when he saw himself. Nana looked from one Will to the other. The two Will's stood and stared at each other for a second before one turned into an oily puddle of goo and soaked into the cracks in the floor to escape.

The real Will ran to Nana and her boys, blaming his confused state for what he just saw. He remembered now that Sid and Tobey were his friends from school at least and was afraid for them both, his voice shaking he asked, "Ms. Hua, will they be okay?"

"I hope so, I'm not sure what is wrong with them yet. Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not sure what happened - I feel confused. I remember the old man made Tobey drink something, but even worse - and I can't imagine why – I think . . . I think I hurt Tobey too – I'm so sorry!"

Nana gently rolled Sid over and saw Tobey's leg was still chained to the wall. She took another vial out of her pocket and took the lid off. Dribbling the liquid inside on the chain melted the metal, completely dissolving the melted steel before it could drip on the floor.

"No time for apologies, you weren't in control of yourself, try not to worry – I may need your help." While Nana spoke she gently patted Tobey's cheek and repeated his name. After getting no response from him she did the same to Sid. After she patted his cheek just once, Sid opened his eyes; a pained look on his face, " Nnnnnn. . . . Nana?"

"Where are you hurt Sid?"

"It's not bad - but Tobey?"

"Tobey's unconscious - we have to get you both out of here, before anymore of the building falls in." Nana stood up and reached for Sid to help him up. Sid sat up straight to take her hand, surprised that his back didn't hurt.

"What happened? Kong Li hit me again – it really hurt and I couldn't move – like before, only this time I thought he really broke my back. He was trying to kill Tobey – and he was winning!"

"The dragon protected you. Kong Li is gone."

"Come on you guys, a dragon?" Will questioned. "This has been one weird dream, what's going on?" Will interrupted. Sid didn't realize he was still there until then and turned to glare at him. "Yeah Will! Just what DO you remember?" Sid might have punched him right then except that he was slow in getting up. Nana caught his hand and cautioned him. "Easy Sid, you missed a few things while you were unconscious. I will tell you later." Nana gave him a look he understood to mean; 'do not ask in front of Will'. He sat back down next to Tobey and pulled him up into his lap.

"Wake up Tob, please be alright." Sid spoke softly and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Nana went to Will and spoke kindly, "Now Will, really – do you remember what happened before you came to this place?" She touched Will's hand, treating him with the same understanding and care that she did her own three.

"I feel fuzzy. Last I remember for sure, my father was yelling at me for things that weren't my fault and I got angry and left. Its seems like I've been hanging out here with Sid and Tobey and some old man for a few hours – and then he turned on us."

"You turned on us!" Sid grumbled while staring down at Tobey while he stroked his hair. Then he begged him, "Come on buddy – wake up." Sid noticed that Tobey was as cute now as he was any time he was just sleeping. A sweet, innocent face and just the smallest amount of drool in the corner of his mouth. He looked so peaceful, it would have been hard for Sid to imagine that he was badly hurt, except for all the blood and bruises. Sid started to look him over and put him back flat on the floor so he could see him better. Then he noticed Tobey's stomach was red and blistered where the beam hit him even briefly.

As he touched his friend, Sid also noticed his own palms were burned where he stopped the energy. Now that the adrenaline had warn off, he felt how badly burned his hands were. Sid looked over at Nana. She was taking too long with Will and he didn't want to wait any longer. "Nana – Tobey won't wake up. Don't we have to get out of here?"

"Yes Sid." she answered, and turned back to Will, "are you sure you are unhurt?" Nana stood up and gave Will a hand up. "I'm fine." he answered. Nana observed, except for the cuts on his chest and arm he looked unharmed, physically. Nana told him to start out and wait near the entrance for them. He turned and headed for the door, but still looked at Sid briefly before he left..

Nana went to her boys intending to have Sid carry Tobey out. He cautiously stood up on his own, but not completely trusting his back or legs at first. He experienced no pain, and his legs worked fine. "Nana, Kong Li hit me over and over with his staff - I was sure I was hurt – the dragon's tooth healed me again?"

"Yes, you will probably have the healthiest back ever in the history of backs as long as you live."

"Sweet. I wish Tobey could have a dragon's tooth, or a toenail or something." Sid picked Tobey up under his arm and then tried to scoop up his legs to carry him, but he got dizzy and off balance. His hands burned too and Nana had to help him to be sure he wouldn't drop Tobey. Sid sat back down with Tobey in his lap.

"Ow, Nana – I don't think I can carry him." wiping carefully at his friend's cold, gooey blood. Shaking like he was cold, he held his hands open for Nana to see the burns. "What burned your hands Sid?"

"Some kind of magical energy from Kong Li's staff. He got Tobey in the stomach with it while he was already down – Nana he tried to kill him – even though he thinks that he is his son!"

Will came back in quietly and stood behind Sid where he couldn't see him. Nana looked up at him and he quickly explained, "I couldn't leave you guys . . . looks like you do need my help."

"Glad you came back Will. Sid is hurt worse than I thought. Can you carry Tobey out?"

Before Will could answer, Sid argued, "Nana no! I will carry him, let me try again."

"No Sid - your back is fine, but you have been hurt too. You may be experiencing some muscle weakness left over from the poison Kong Li gave you as well – you don't want to take a chance that you will drop Tobey do you?"

"No – But I am not too weak to get Tobey home and safe and I don't want Will touching him." Sid tried again to pick Tobey up, but whined through his teeth in frustration when he couldn't do it. He sat back down with Tobey in his arms and rocked, "I will do it – I just need a minute!".

"Sid you are being unreasonable - Will - come pick Tobey up . . . gently now. I'll help."

"Okay Mei Hua, but Sid - what's wrong?" Will was genuinely confused by Sid's reaction. They were friends . . . why wouldn't he want his help to save his other friend?

"Later boys, lets get out of here first."

Sid sat still with his head turned away trying to hide his tears while Nana helped Will lift Tobey off of his lap. Will went first out into the passageway holding Tobey in his arms just like Sid would have. Nana helped Sid get up and they followed Will through the passageway. Sid glared at the back of Will's head. He felt very angry, mostly because he couldn't help Tobey himself. He mumbled, "Too weak – I'm too weak to help him."

The darkest part of the tunnel came before the exit, That was where Sid stepped to the side and leaned on the wall without Nana seeing him. "Dammit-no, I can't be this weak!" His ribs hurt where Kong Li, Will - and Tobey had kicked and punched him over the last couple of days and he felt like he needed to catch his breath.

After only taking a few more steps Nana heard Sid mumbling and told Will to wait for a moment. Will shifted Tobey to hold him up a little higher and leaned against the wall. She walked a few feet back to check on Sid. As she approached she touched his cheek and smiled. "Where is your pain – can you keep walking?"

Without looking up, Sid assured her, "I'm okay!"

"If you are okay, why aren't you keeping up? Look at me Sid." she tried to turn his head with her hand on his cheek.

He could hardly see Nana's face in the darkness. "I was just walking too fast, my side hurt– I am not so weak and useless that I can't even walk. It's better now - lets go." Sid stumbled away from Nana. She grabbed his arm to steady him and he wouldn't look at her. "Sid, you are not weak. You are injured, and even injured you are one of the strongest people I know. You will keep trying no matter what, right?"

"Right Nana." Sid mumbled. Will led the way again, with Sid right behind him. Nana followed so she could keep her eye on Sid too. Sid stared at the ground the whole way.

They came out of the tunnel less than a half block away from the street where they could catch a cab. They continued a little more slowly since Sid had slowed down even more. Fortunately they only had to wait a few minutes for a cab to stop for them. When one did Sid got in the back seat first and slid over behind the driver. "Hand Tobey in to me!" he demanded and Will did as he told him to. After carefully placing Tobey

Sid placed Tobey with his head and upper body in his lap and held him on his side facing him in case putting him on his back the whip marks and welts would get infected from lying in the dirty cab. Nana got in the back too and sat with Tobey's legs in her lap. The metal cuff with a short length of chain was still on Tobey's ankle and jingled when she moved him.

Will got in the front, but Nana had to tell the driver Will's address since he couldn't remember it himself. The cab driver didn't pull away from the curb right away, he was adjusting his mirror so he could see the unconscious boy in the back seat. Nana spoke up. "He is my son, very tired after a rough football game."

"No wonder he is tired, he is too shrimpy to play football." he laughed a belly laugh and coughed cigar smoke, even though it had been a while since his last cigar they could all smell it.

"I'm not a shrimp." Came a little voice from Sid's lap. "Tobey!" Sid pushed him away a little so he could see his face. Tobey opened his eyes and Sid hugged him and exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Sid . . . I love you." Tobey whispered.

"Yes Tobey, but you were hurt, do you have a headache? Can you breathe comfortably?"

"I hurt a little, but I love you Sid."

"Do you remember what happened to you, Tobey?" Nana leaned over to look at him ass she spoke. From the front seat, Will heard her and turned to see. "Tobey's awake?"

Tobey saw him and cried. "Stay away!" He pushed with his legs accidentally kicking Nana and reached over his head for the door handle even though the car was moving. To restrain him, Nana held his legs, Sid hugged his torso still not using his hands anymore than he had to. "Easy Tobey, Will is okay now – he won't hurt you." Even as he said it, Sid still glared at Will like he was daring him to try.

Tobey relaxed a little and reached up to hug Sid's neck. When Tobey had reached for the door Sid noticed the holes in his stomach that the little creature made and it reminded him he had something for Nana. With Tobey draped across his front, Sid handed her the jar with the little creature in it. "Nana, I almost forgot – Kong Li used this on him. The marks on his stomach and neck are where it stung him. He said it made him unable to fight back – like he was paralyzed or something. Kong Li made him drink a potion too."

"I'm glad you saved it for me Sid. I will find out what it is. I think I already know what potion he made him drink. I could smell it in the dungeon."

"Nana, are you gonna have to make Tobey an antidote?"

"I don't know yet for sure, but I think no. Tobey, are you nauseous or feel strange in any way other than the pain from your injuries?"

"I hurt all over . . . am I okay?"

"Don't worry Tobey. I think you are fine."

The cab driver butted in, "Sounds like you all have been at one hell of a football game."

"Yes it was."

"Well, we are here folks - at the first address you gave me."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Will looked intensely at the house that they had stopped in front of. Recognition washed over his face as he threw the cab door open and jumped out. "I live here!" Nana got out with him and told Sid and Tobey to wait. She told the driver they still had another stop and handed him a tip before she followed Will up to his front door. He found it locked and he had no key so he urgently knocked and rang the doorbell. By the time Will's mom opened the door, Will had tears running down his cheeks when he screamed. "Mom!"

Will's mom screamed too. She dropped her crutches and grabbed her son in a bearhug. His dad heard the screaming and came out. He excitedly hugged both of them and kissed the top of Will's head. Nana quietly watched, smiling kindly at the family reunited as they held each other. When the hug started to loosen, Will looked back at Nana and softly said 'thanks'.

Then his parents noticed her standing there too. His mom reached for her without letting go of him. Nana put her hand out for her to grab. "You brought him home to us? Who are you?"

Will's father interrupted, "Thank you so much!" then he turned to his son, "Where were you? We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry I scared you, but you were so mad at me, I didn't think you'd even notice me gone for those few hours."

"Oh Honey!" His mom cried, "You've been missing for weeks – and your hurt!" his mom saw his torn shirt and the cut across Will's chest.

"Its nothing, doesn't hurt much anymore . . . but I was gone for weeks? No . . . just a few hours right Mrs. Wu?"

"Will you were gone a lot longer than you think. I can explain a little more, my son had been kidnapped too. Their captor tried to brainwash them into working his illegal activities for him. But Will had been taken long before my son was. He may not remember all that had happened to him . . . and maybe that is for the best."

While his mom fussed over his cut and many bruises, she chattered about terrible people and asked Will over and over if he was really alright. Will's dad started thinking of what needed to be done next. "I have to call the police to let them know he is home. They will want to talk to you, Mrs. Wu. What happened to the kidnapper?"

"The kidnapper is gone, I hope forever. I will come back, or the police officers can find me at Wu's Garden in a few hours. Right now we are going by the hospital. My boys were injured too and I have a daughter that needs me right now as well." Nana was writing her phone number down for them. "Here is my number. Will knows my boys from school."

"Thank-you again Mrs. Wu - we are in your debt!" The three watched Nana go down the stairs before they went inside with Will's mother tending to him; hovering over him like a mother hen.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The cab driver got out of the cab and leaned on the trunk to wait. He lit up a cigar and Sid had to roll up the window when the smoke made Tobey cough uncontrollably. Tobey tried to roll over but the welts and cuts on his back burned more intensely and he banged his ankle on the metal cuff that was still locked. When he felt the metal cuff, he whined and weakly kicked his leg and made the chain hit the back of the front seat. Sid placed a comforting hand on Tobey's arm. "Sorry Tobey, I couldn't get that off before."

"Get it off now - please!" Tobey begged through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay take it easy, buddy. The key should still be in your pocket." Sid reached for Tobey's pants pocket, but his fingers hurt too. The burns had blistered and he found it very difficult to put his fingers in Tobey's tight pocket. And once his hand was in the pocket he couldn't grab the key. He gave up and asked, "Tobey, can you get the key out?"

Tobey sucked in his gut and got the key out. Sid mumbled "Oww-nnnng," when he tried to take the key from him, and he was on Tobey's wrong end anyway to reach his feet. "I'll do it Sid." Tobey rolled back just a little and slowly brought his knee up to his side and got the cuff off with one hand. He dropped it on the floor of the cab behind him with the key still in it. "What happened to your hands anyway?"

"I got in the way of of the same beam that hit you in the stomach."

"But my stomach is just a little red, your hands are burned – and why both of your hands?"

"Nevermind buddy, I'm worried about you. Do you feel able to come up here."

Tobey looked up at Sid and smiled. As Tobey reached up for Sid's shoulders, he smiled at him, but couldn't hug him with all the cuts on his back or his own sore hands. "We are both such messes its hard to find uninjured places to touch." Sid observed. His elbows against Tobey's ribs was as close to hugging him as he could get. "My lips aren't injured, much - how about yours?" Tobey pulled himself up so that their lips would meet and hanging from Sid's shoulders in the middle of a kiss is where Nana found them when she came out.

"Well, I guess you both are feeling better." Nana poked her head in briefly to check on them before she went back to speak to the driver who still stood at the trunk, smoking.

"Driver, take us to the hospital next would you?" She handed him a fifty dollar bill; he smiled and got in the car.

Tobey pulled his feet up and watched Nana get in too. Nana found the cuff with the key and decided to give it to Will's parents for the police. It would be the only evidence they would find that would support the kidnapping part of the story. She ran it back up to them and came right back.

Tobey was sitting up and forward, his back too sore to sit in the seat, but when the driver quickly pulled away from the curb, he fell back against the dirty seat and whined through his teeth. "Tobey - here lie back across my lap." Tobey quickly turned around and lie on his side with his cheek against Sid's shirt, Sid cradled his head like he was holding a baby. Nana had his feet in her lap again and patted his calf. She saw the cuts and bruises made by the cuff and frowned, cursing Kong Li in her mind.

"This isn't the way home, Nana, where are we going?"

"To the hospital . . ."

Tobey didn't give her time to finish, "No not the hospital – you can treat me at home can't you Nana?"

"This trip isn't for you Tobey, we have to go see what's happening with Sue."

"Sue? She's at the hospital again? Why? Did she break her cast again?"

Sid answered, "Barney called us while we were out looking for you, Sue somehow hurt her jaw and broke a tooth."

"Oh no! But how?"

"Don't know yet. He wouldn't say how on the phone. I suspect she and Barney were sparing or something and she ducked when she should have dodged."

.

They all got out of the cab near the emergency entrance and Nana gave the cab driver another generous tip. She stopped the boys from entering. Tobey was limping and Sid was helping him walk. "Wait, Tobey, you can't go in like that, they will see your injuries and insist on admitting you too – it would be fine, but they do not have the expertize to treat you for what Kong Li did to you."

The relief was obvious on Tobey's face as Nana led him to the side away from the doors. Sid said, "Here Tob." He had taken off his black shirt and held it out to Tobey. He still wore a long-sleeved gray undershirt at least. "How is it I keep having to give you my clothes?"

"Cause you love me? I just wish your clothes were more my size." Tobey had the shirt on already and waved the end of the sleeves around.

"You're such a shrimp, it would be better if you were more my size."

"Hey!" Tobey cried and held his hands still while Sid rolled the sleeves up for him. The shirt looked like an oversized sack on him, but it covered most of his wounds. His hair and the collar covered his neck pretty well. Barefooted, Tobey still limped a little and with Sid helping him they went toward admitting. Sid and Tobey stayed back trying to blend in as Nana went to the desk and found out where Sue was. She was still in emergency in treatment area five waiting for her to arrive. She was very relieved to hear they would not be admitting her.

Barney was already standing at Sue's bedside holding her hand Sue had her eyes closed like she was sleeping. Nana, followed by Sid came up on the other side of the bed. Tobey stayed at the foot of her bed, leaning on it. Sue heard them and opened her eyes, but didn't speak or even smile, she softly hummed at them and Barney helped her sit up. Sid asked Barney, "Can't she talk at all?"

"Not right now, her mouth is still numb from getting stitches and she has orders to not talk or even move her tongue yet. She wrote that it feels weird and there is still gauze in her mouth to absorb the blood."

"Sue . . . we beat . . . um – everything is okay with the recipes and the old man."

Sue tried to smile when she heard that and waved at Tobey, so happy to see he was alright, mostly anyway. Barney was too caught up in his own thoughts to wonder what recipes Sid was talking about. Sid glared at Barney and questioned him. "What happened to Sue?" Sue shook her head no as she leaned back against her pillow holding both the boy's hands tightly. There were many things she wanted to say and other things that she wouldn't have told them at all, but had no choice but to just sit quietly and listen.

Nana walked back to the end of the bed to make Tobey sit down. He was looking very weak and had leaned over the foot of Sue's hospital bed. He was on his elbows with his face in his hands. "Maybe you should see someone here before we go home."

"No Nana, I don't want to! I'll be fine. If its the venom from that worm or the other stuff he made me drink making me feel bad, they can't help me here anyway, right? It would just raise a bunch of unanswerable questions. I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Tobey I am concerned about your physical injuries too, people have died just from being whipped and I don't know what else happened to you – you could be badly hurt."

"No, please Nana – I mean – it hurt like hell while it was happening, and it's sore now – but I'm okay – I promise – I just want to forget it ever happened." Tobey's voice squeaked more and more as he spoke and soon he was all choked up with tears running down his cheeks. Nana went to her knees to reach him better and hugged him, being careful with his back. "Oh honey, you won't be able to forget this, but you can cope . . . I promise and we will all help you."

Tobey cried, "It was like every fear I ever had came true." His big brown eyes were wet now and more than she could resist. She decided not to have him looked at right then, thinking it would only cause him more stress. But she did take his pulse and counted his respiration rate without him knowing. Nana stayed next to Tobey trying to comfort him and listened while Sid and Barney talked.

"Barney, how did this happen?"

"It was dad – an accident."

"Mr. Wu? How do you mean?"

"Sue laid on my bed, she was exhausted after she helped me, you know after the home invader tased me?" Sid looked at Nana, she nodded so Sid waited for Barney to continue.

" Anyway, dad came into my room to yell at me, and when he saw Sue lying next to me he exploded! We tried to tell him we weren't doing anything, but he kept yelling and called her a tramp, I got up to try to explain what happened and he grabbed me and started shaking me."

"Mr. Wu called my sister a tramp?" Sid sounded angry already. Sue held his hand tighter and whined wishing he would stay calm.

Nana stood up as he continued and walked with Tobey over to the bed again. Sid was getting angrier by the second. Barney looked kindly at Sue. "Sue tried to make dad let me go and listen to us – he didn't even know yet that Wu's had come under attack, but during his tantrum his elbow came up under her chin. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it!"

Nana interrupted, "Calvin got physical with you Barney?"

"He was really mad he warned us that he wasn't going to take care of our kid and everything, but we weren't doing anything I swear."

"Its okay Barney, I believe you." Nana frowned once again planning her son's demise.

Sid was mad at Mr. Wu. Nana wasn't very happy with him either and Tobey was angry. But Tobey hadn't even heard them talking about what Mr. Wu did. Tobey saw Sid holding Sue's hand and stroking her hair kindly and was deep in thought as he wondered why it made him angry. He wanted Sid to stop touching her. He thought, this is silly - she's his sister, am I jealous? Tobey tried to think about something else, but only seconds later found himself glaring at Sid and Sue again. He couldn't help it, but when he saw Sid lean down and kiss Sue's forehead he jumped up. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You kissed her!"

"Tobey? Of course, she is my sister and she's hurt. Whats your deal?"

"I don't know! I just . . . nnnnnn!" Tobey moaned and Nana made him sit back down. He was panting like he had just run a five miles.

"Tobey, calm yourself. I think this is a side effect of the potion that Kong Li made you drink."

Not wanting to say any more in front of Barney, Nana took Tobey by his hand and they went to the nearest waiting area. Tobey didn't want to leave Sid, but was too weak to argue with Nana. He followed her unwillingly; trying to pull his hand away even after she sat him on a couch and sat next to him.

"Tobey listen, you mustn't act on what you are feeling right now. Kong Li gave you a love potion, remember?"

"Yeah – but I already love Sid."

"True, that is why it seemed to have very little effect at first, but this jealousy you are feeling about Sid touching Sue is not real – it is happening because of the love potion."

"Of course – I know, Sue is Sid's sister – it is stupid for me to get all jealous."

"Right Tobey, and these strange feelings will pass, I hope very soon. Sid heard Kong Li say that he gave you an over-dose, but even still, it will wear off. When this all started, Will kept having to feed you that chocolate because it would wear off quickly. It will probably just take longer to wear off this time."

"But Nana – when he touches her, I just feel . . . so angry! What if something happens before this wears off?"

"Something bad like what?"

"What if I lose control – what if what Kong Li did to me has other side effects that we don't know about yet?"

"Remember your training Tobey, remain calm and remind yourself, repeat it – none of this is real. You will be able to control yourself and I will talk to Sid."

Just then they were interrupted. The nurse found Mei Hua and had her sign a bunch of papers. Sue was being released. Nana called the cab company to see if they had a van to take everyone home in. When she hung up she told Tobey that a ride was coming for them. She walked back to the treatment area and called Sid out. "Take Tobey back down to the curb and wait for the van; he needs you to stay close to him for a while and don't touch anyone else – not even Sue for a while, Tobey can tell you why on the way to the curb okay?"

"Okay Nana." Sid looked a little confused as he looked at his boyfriend. Tobey gazed into his eyes just like the love struck teen that he was. While Sid walked with Tobey he finally had to ask him, "What was that about Tobey? You seemed mad – were you really?"

"I thought I was, but Nana said it is from the love potion that Kong Li gave me. It didn't seem to have much of an effect until then. It made me feel so jealous . . . Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about buddy. When the love potion wears off you will feel like yourself again."

All the way home, Sid sat with Tobey. He sat sideways in the seat to keep his back from touching anything and held Sid's hand. It wasn't so much that he didn't even want to look at Sue and Barney, he just found it very hard to look away from Sid. Sue sat with Barney in the seat in front of them, and Nana sat up front with the driver. Everyone was tired and no one spoke much. Sue was writing notes for Barney occasionally and he chuckled at some of them. Tobey leaned forward and put his head on Sid's shoulder. Sid forgot and put his arm around his back. Tobey whined softly.

"Oh, sorry Tobe. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its okay Sid, I like that you are close to me – don't ever let go."

When they got back to Wu's Garden Nana directed the three to go to their rooms. Barney was all too eager to help Sue get to her room. He didn't want to be anywhere near his dad. Sid walked up right behind Tobey in case he needed him, but he didn't need help going up the stairs. Nana went to find Calvin.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Green with Jealousy Part 12

By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language

Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A short time after they got home, Nana started going by Sue's room to check on her every few minutes, each time finding she already had help. It seemed Barney was waiting on Sue, bringing her what ever she needed and several things she didn't. The last time she looked in on them, Barney was playing air drums and singing to her and she seemed to be enjoying it. Nana smiled and left them alone, she was worried about Sid and Tobey. Sid had been in the shower since they got home and Tobey had fallen asleep on Sid's lower bunk. He didn't even have the energy to climb up on his own.

Nana knocked before she went in. Sid answered her right away. Tobey was awake, but still lying on his stomach on Sid's bunk and Sid was sitting next to him. He had already helped Tobey take his shirt off. It wasn't easy and hurt since the fabric was stuck to the welts and cuts. Sid wanted to take him to the shower to let the hot water soak it off but Tobey refused.

"Oh man, Tobey, that looks like it really hurts – even the backs of your arms are cut and . . . Oh Tobey. . ." Sid couldn't finish. Even Kong Li had never been so cruel before. Sid paused a moment fighting to swallow his emotions so he didn't cry in front of Tobey, thinking he had enough trouble. Sid looked up at the bottom to Tobey's bunk. "How did he do this to you?" Sid was fearful of the answer.

"Yeah well it was a whip . . . and at the time Will had my hands tied behind my back; I don't even remember how he got me that way. Soon after that, it was Kong Li who hung me in chains. Sid, why would, he do that to me? He thinks I am his son - he says he wants me to join him and then he has his servant hurt me like this."

"I don't know why Kong Li does anything he does Tob', I just wish I could go back and change it. I wish more than anything he had captured me instead of you."

"Forget it Sid, I can take it as well as you can – even better – I am the bravest . . . I wouldn't want you hurt either." tears welled up and spilled down Sid's cheeks. Before Sid could answer, Nana did.

"Kong Li does these things because he has become so obsessed with the recipes and ruling the world that he will hurt anyone if he thinks it will help him get what he wants. He is only calling you his 'son' and trying to get you to join him because of the prophesy." She spoke softly as she leaned in next to Sid to see Tobey's back.

Tobey wiped his eyes and started to roll over to get up. Nana put her hand on his shoulder. "Stay still Tobey, rest while I make you some lotion. Sid, get some warm water and gently clean his back and other wounds. Don't wipe across the wounds themselves, you know how, I have shown you - I will be back."

Nana left, and so did Sid and then Tobey. He followed Sid across the hall to the bathroom to get the water. Sid saw him in the mirror after he turned on the water to let it run hot.

"You must be exhausted Tobey, I can handle getting the water - why didn't you stay lying down?"

"'Cause you left me."

"Wow, that potion is some strong stuff. It makes you that attached to me?"

"Sorry Sid, I can't help it. I feel sick if I can't at least see you. I think this stuff shouldn't be called a love potion. This isn't love, love makes you feel good this makes me feel terrible."

"Hang in there, it will wear off. Here, if you're gonna be staying this close to me until it wears off, you have to not stink." Sid laughed and Tobey even managed to smile as Sid stopped to get the deodorant, washcloth and soap to go with the pan of warm water. He handed Tobey a short stack of towels and they went back to their room. Sid washed Tobey's back first. Then his arms, and even his stomach and neck where the worm-thing stung him. Those holes were big and in pairs like a vampire had been chewing on him.

The longest, deepest cuts that ran from his shoulder to his loin on both sides started bleeding again when Sid came close with the washcloth, even though he was being as gentle as he could and still get the blood off. Tobey couldn't help but whine softly, arch his back and grit his teeth.

"Sorry Tobey, there's a lot of dried-on blood."

"I know Sid, but do what you got to do – I can take it."

"I know you can." Sid got the washcloth wetter and draped it over the worst place to try and soak it clean. As he sat quietly for a moment he heard Tobey making small sounds into the pillow. His sides were heaving with irregular breaths. "Tob'- are you crying?"

"No." his voice squeaked and Sid knew he was lying.

"It's okay man - cry if you want to – anyone who had been through what you have would."

"Sid – being tied up was worse than being trapped in a small space! I tried, I really did – I tried to fight back - it hurt so bad . . . I . . . aaaarg!" Tobey couldn't speak anymore and screamed angrily into the pillow. Sid put the washcloth back in the water to warm it up again and put it in another spot. He got another washcloth and started gently daubing the blood off. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Tobey. If there was anything I could do to change what happened I would. I couldn't save you – I feel terrible about it. If only Nana could make some more repeat tofu."

"And go through all that again? No way!" Tobey's back shook as he sobbed harder just at the thought of it.

"No, I meant repeat the day so we could keep this from happening. Sorry Tobey." Sid stroked Tobey's hair and warmed anoth`er washcloth. Tobey cried. He cried for himself and for every other person who is hurt by another person so brutally. He would have told Sid that nothing that happened was his fault and all, but he couldn't even force words. He felt relieved that he was home safe now, with people who love him, but continued to cry for all those others who were still suffering. Tobey cried so hard Sid got tears in his eyes again just listening to him.

Nana came back just as Sid was finished cleaning Tobey's back and Tobey had quieted down a little. She took a look at his back and proclaimed, "That looks fine Sid – here you go." She handed Sid a bowl of something brown and smelly. "Rub that over his wounds, it won't sting or anything, in fact it should make his wounds feel much better right away and as you rub it in and it warms up it will change to a clear color and disappear."

Tobey lie still while Sid worked on his back and spoke to Nana. "I was wondering, how did the dragon know to come help us?"

"He knew you were in great pain and needed help. You will always have a strong connection to the dragon through the tooth in your back Sid. He will be your protector for the rest of your life and if you learn to open your heart and mind to him you can even communicate over long distances with him. He roams the earth protecting as many being as he can from harm, just as all dragon's do."

"That is amazing Nana, will he protect Tobey and Sue too?"

"Only if they are with you, unless he is already nearby. You are the one with the special connection to him and will have a wonderful and, I'm sure, mutually beneficial relationship with the dragon for a long, long time."

"Really what does that mean Nana? How does that work to have a connection with a dragon?"

"That will be between you and the dragon I suppose. I don't know exactly. For me it meant he would come around from time to time and help me or my family out when needed. You probably don't remember, but when you were younger, soon after you came to live here the dragon protected you for me."

"No way."

"Yes. Soon after I brought you three home, Kong Li found out. He leaned that you were the three special orphans that I would train to help me defeat him. He was especially interested in Tobey even then and came to take him away from me and get rid of you and Sue. My finding you three was a prophesy he sought to interrupt so it would never come true and he almost did, if not for the dragon. I was nearly defeated and couldn't fight anymore. You three were too young to help and were vulnerable.

Kong Li had grabbed Sue and was chanting a spell to put her to sleep forever when the dragon appeared suddenly. I pulled myself to my feet, my only drive was to protect you three and be sure you were safe. The dragon and Kong Li had a very short battle and Kong Li didn't have a chance. It scared him so badly that it was a very long time before he tried to attack us again really, it was a long time before I even saw him again."

"We owe that dragon our lives, from more than one time huh Nana?"

"Yes we do Sid."

"But, I don't understand; how does the dragon benefit from the relationship with us? You said it was mutually beneficial?"

A relationship with humans showing kindness and caring for each other will ensure that the dragon's continue to exist. Humans are the only beings that can kill a dragon and we are the only ones who can help them survive as well. They were nearly extinct once, but over the last thousand years, their numbers are slowly increasing."

"That is amazing Nana. When I woke up and saw destroyed building, I thought you did all that. I didn't get to see the dragon again. I'm sorry I missed him."

"I brought no magic powerful enough to destroy a building with me that time." Nana smiled at him. "But thanks for thinking me so powerful."

"You are, but I am thankful that this time the dragon was around to save us! Is Kong Li gone for good then?"

"I don't know I doubt it. Dragons are not allowed to kill a human no matter how evil the human is. The dragon also couldn't have taken Kong Li through the barrier around Chinatown so he couldn't have taken him far away. But escaping won't be easy. I expect we won't be seeing Kong Li around for a while, even if he did survive."

While Nana and Sid spoke softly, in soothing tones Sid's warm hands gently rubbed the soothing lotion on Tobey's wounds. Tobey drifted off to sleep. After Nana left, Sid made sure Tobey was covered and warm and climbed quietly up to the top bunk to rest. The lotion he used on Tobey's back had already made his burned hands feel much better too. He wondered if he spread it all over if it would make all of his sore muscles feel better. He decided not to try it, deciding instead to save it for Tobey.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

After a very quiet few days, over a week in fact, with Sid and Nana caring for Tobey's wounds and doing their best with his his mental state his night terrors stopped and everyone was sleeping better. With all the attention on Tobey and Sid, Sue stayed quiet and out of the way. Barney became aware that she had not been downstairs in many days. He decided to make it his mission to help her get back on her feet.

Sid and Tobey had been back to work too. They were taking deliveries and were both almost back to a regular routine – except their routine was missing Kong Li and that didn't feel regular at all. They had not heard anything from him and Nana's magic couldn't detect any activity going on having anything to do with the magic recipes. Still they were all afraid to relax, just in case.

Sid and Tobey had left early to get a long list of supplies for Mr. Wu and were still gone. Barney took Sue's breakfast to her on a tray. He knocked softly and opened the door when she heard her call to him.

"Morning Barney . . . I really appreciate your staying here with me when you can and even bringing my meals up."

"No problem Sue. When do you think you will feel able to come down? I mean, I'm worried, it has been days since you've come out of your room even to visit with me." Barney sat Sue's breakfast tray in her lap and put another pillow behind her back.

"I don't know. Right now I don't want to leave my room. My mouth hurts, and my arm hurts and my teeth look awful. I especially don't want to run into Mr. Wu and have to listen to him yelling."

"At least the bruises are faded away. I totally understand how you feel about dad. I wish I didn't have to listen to him yelling either."

"The yelling didn't used to bother me, he is just a big loud teddy bear after all, but now I shudder when I hear him - even if he isn't yelling at me. I can't wait until I get this cast off!"

"Nana made you another appointment at the dentist for tomorrow, I hope dad lets me go with you, if you want me too."

"I would love it if you came with me. If we can keep the appointment. I might not be well enough to go."

"But Sue, all you will have to do is sit in the chair and you've already canceled two other appointments before. They said the repairs on your teeth would be easy and you have to get it done. Let me see your tongue."

"I know, but, I um, I just don't know." Sue stopped trying to explain and opened her mouth for Barney to see.

"Your tongue looks great – the stitches have even dissolved. Remember they said it would take seven to ten days – so it's perfect. So you know, but you don't know? That made no sense. What don't you know?"

"I guess I just don't know how I feel."

"I think besides being hurt physically, you are feeling scared and you don't want to admit it."

"You're probably right Barney. I'm afraid of the dentist; I'm afraid I will get hurt when I go out again or something bad will happen to Sid or Tobey and I won't be able to help them."

"I understand Sue. We are all afraid of things. Don't tell anyone, especially dad, but I'm afraid of ventriloquist's dummies."

"Ventriloquist's Dummies? Why?" it was all Sue could do to keep from giggling.

"Well yeah! How do you know the dummy is not the one in control? And if it is evil it could take control of the ventriloquist and make him chase members of the audience around with a knife!"

"But Barney, that just can't happen; you've been watching too many late night movies . . . what I am afraid of can happen, has happened. Sid and Tobey have been hurt – I have been hurt, and come on, you have to admit dentists are scary! What if he can't get my tooth numb, what if blood runs down my throat and I choke?"

"Sue, I'm just saying, of course I know my fear of ventriloquist's dummies is all in my head right? When I see one I don't run away screaming do I? I'm just saying your fear is all in your head. The dentist will get you numb, and there won't be blood. Even if there is blood the dentist will take care of it. You won't choke on it. Look Sue, no one is more balanced and physically capable of taking care of themselves than you are and besides, you are more likely to keep Sid and Tobey out of trouble and keep them from getting hurt if you are with them, right?"

"But . . . "

"Weren't you just complaining a couple of weeks ago that you had to mother them all the time and you were tired of it? Sound to me like you take good care of them and you three need each other. And if you want to call it mothering, I guess that is accurate . . . and it isn't a bad thing."

"Barney, I . . . you're right . . . it's obvious that they need someone to look after them and no one does it better than me. Thanks Barn – I will consider all you said and you're right, I do need them, and I need you too." Sue grabbed a handful of Barney's shirt front and pulled him down over her breakfast tray. He got a little sticky from syrup but they had a nice kiss. Blushing, Barney stood up and said stiffly, "You're welcome Sue, I expect you to come down to the dining room for lunch. I'll make you something special!"

"Okay Barney."

Sue finished her breakfast and got out of bed. She stood in the small area next to her bed and ran through a series of Kung Fu warm up positions; minus her casted arm. She felt wobbly and even got a little dizzy since it had been so long since she got any exercise. Nana had even given up, thinking it best to leave her alone to give her some time to heal. Sue mumbled out loud, "I am so dumb, now it will take me weeks to get back into shape, and Barney's been feeding me good and I've had no exercise. I must have put on a little weight. Even my panamas feel tight."

Sue sucked in her stomach to get her belt buckled in the same hole she was used to. She looked into her mirror. She put her red outdoor shirt on right away trying to hide the little rolls in her skin over her too-tight belt. With a sigh she went down and straight out into the garden. After completing another routine of Kung Fu, Tai Chi and yoga positions, or as close as she could come with a cast on, she sat on her cushion for meditation. She contemplated what Barney had said for a long time before she began to meditate.

Sid and Tobey came back from the grocery store through the garden and saw Sue meditating. They quietly went inside without bothering her. Once inside Tobey spoke up, "Sid! Sue is out of her room! Isn't that great?"

"It's good to see her up and practicing again."

"It would be better if she was up and cooking us some shrimp lo mein!"

"She'd have to do it one handed. We're stuck with Mr. Wu's cooking for a while yet. With any luck, Barney is cooking today."

They got to the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. Barney started putting things away. Mr. Wu was cooking. He was stirring and tasting from a pot of something boiling on the stove. Nana was kneading dough on the counter across from the stove. "Did I hear you say Sue is up?"

"Yeah Nana, she is in the garden sitting in meditation!"

Barney interrupted excitedly, "Hey, that's great - our little talk helped her feel better."

"Your little talk? What did you and my sister talk about Barn?"

"I cannot divulge that information, professional oath you know. Its between me and her."

"You aren't a professional anything Barney."

"I'm still not telling you. If she wants you to know, she will tell you guys."

"Well fine." Sid teased in a squeaky voice and Tobey added "Fine!" in his own cartoon voice. He had been standing right next to Sid with his hand in one of Sid's back pockets where Barney couldn't have seen it. Without even thinking about it, Tobey had backed up to the edge of the door and was trying to itch his back. He had pulled Sid backwards by his pocket. The healing cuts on his back were itching like crazy. He winced when he rubbed too hard and tried to reach with his fingers instead.

"Tobey, come on – stop that, you will rip your healing cuts open again." Sid scolded and pulled him away from the door by his arm. Nana sighed, "I told you about doing that Tobey. - Go with Sid now; he will put more of the lotion on your back before lunch deliveries start."

"Yes Nana . . . If I have to, you know how I hate to have him be touching me." Tobey teased with his hand back in Sid's pocket. Tobey stayed closer than Sid's shadow all the way upstairs. He even followed him over to the dresser to get the lotion off of the top. "Tobey, go sit down I will bring it."

"It's okay, I want to be sure you won't get away."

"I'm not trying to get away – you're stuck with me."

"Great!" Tobey went a short distance away and sat on the floor as he pulled his biking shirt and then his undershirt off over his head. The static electricity made his hair fan out in the back. Sid smiled and smoothed Tobey's hair as he sat down behind him.

"You know Tobey, this worked out good, you're wound's and my burned hands needed Nana's special lotion – how perfect is it that I put it on for you?"

"It is perfect. Your hands look completely healed already."

"My hands, are fine. I wasn't cut and some of the cuts on your back were deep, I'm afraid you will take a little longer to heal. It is amazing how your back is healing so smoothly – some of those cuts probably could have used stitches if you had agreed to let Nana take you to the doctor."

"No way Sid, they would have seen I had been whipped and my other injuries. The police questioned Nana and us enough without knowing all the details of my injuries. They are probably still out there looking for some maniac. Do you think Kong Li is really gone this time?"

Sid finished warming the lotion in his palms and started with Tobey's shoulders, rubbing gently over the reddest, most raw looking places. "I doubt it, didn't you hear what Nana said? The dragon couldn't have taken him out of Chinatown or end his life."

"Well - I must have been asleep during that part, but Nana said the dragon had Kong Li in his mouth."

"But she said he was still kicking and the dragon couldn't have eaten him, he would have died from eating Kong Li's rotten flesh. He would have had to spit him out somewhere inside the barrier around Chinatown."

"True." Tobey made a face like he might barf and then smiled over his shoulder at Sid. "Turn back around I have to finish rubbing Nana's magic lotion over your beautiful skin.".

"Thanks Sid," he said as he turned back around and stared down at his feet. " . . . but my skin is not beautiful anymore. I saw my back in the mirror. I will have terrible scars."

"Weren't you listening to Nana? She said the scars won't be bad and this will make them fade over time if we keep using it even after the cuts themselves are healed.

Tobey sounded so depressed, "I guess. I'm surprised you can still stand to be around me at all."

"What do you mean? Of course I can stand you, I love you in ways than I ever thought I would. You're even cuter than Tiffany - you know?"

"Funny Sid, glad you think so, but I'm such a mess."

"Awe Tobey, you know I don't care what you look like, I will love you when you are as big as Mr. Wu and wrinkled with gray hair. I wonder if the white will turn gray too?"

Tobey ignored his question. "Well thanks, but how I look isn't what I meant. I'm embarrassed that I've still been so clingy. Wouldn't Kong Li's potion have worn off by now?"

"I don't know, maybe it is taking longer to wear off because we already loved each other when it was activated? And I don't mind that you want to be close – its kinda nice."

"I try so hard to control myself. Over the last couple of days especially, it has been very hard. If I am not actually touching you I feel panicked, and sick like something is very wrong with me. I like being close to you too, but this is scary – it's not normal."

"I know Tobey it's okay, I like having you in my back pocket. I just need to remember to lock the bathroom door is all."

"Hehehe, yeah . . . sorry about that."

"Nana said it would wear off and then we can get back to a more normal relationship. You know, where you won't stand outside the bathroom door and whine like a puppy while I am in there. Isn't Nana making you drink something dark-green every few hours, I thought it was an antidote."

"She won't admit it is an antidote, but I think it is. She calls it vitamins to help heal my back. Nana's worried because it doesn't seem to be working. I know she just doesn't want to scare me. But its too late . . . I'm already scared, instead of wearing off, I think the effects of the potion are getting worse."

"Worse? How?"

"I was even jealous of Nana when she was putting the wrap on your wrist after training yesterday. I felt so angry, it was all I could do to not pick a fight with her right then! It is Nana! Why would I feel that way when Nana is close to you? It scared me, and I tried to leave so I wouldn't have to see it. But I missed you so much I had to come back right away."

"I noticed you tackled me pretty hard for a hug last night. Is that what that was?"

"Yeah," Tobey blushed, "and before I just had to be close to you, or know where you were. Today and yesterday I feel panicked when I am not actually touching you and I get really angry if someone else gets closer to you than I am. Its so weird – I don't like feeling so needy or so jealous."

"Have you told Nana you feel differently?"

"No, I am embarrassed, and I don't want her to worry."

"I think she needs to know, do you want to go talk to Nana now? I will go with you if you want me too."

"No not now . . . maybe after deliveries. Mr. Wu or Barney will start yelling for us any minute. I don't think Nana will let Sue go yet."

As if on cue, Mr. Wu yelled "Deliveries!" from the kitchen and they heard him clearly from in their room with the door closed. Mr. Wu was annoyed that they boys kept going out together for deliveries, no matter what the addresses were. "It is taking you two twice as long to get these delivered! Split up and get it done faster!"

"Yes Mr. Wu." Tobey moaned. But Sid noticed he stayed with him again. Tobey got next to Sid and tried to hold his hand while they were riding. "Tobey, come on man, we will run into each other, how embarrassing will that be?"

Tobey had big tears welling up, "Oh no Sid! I knew it, you're embarrassed to be seen with me!"

Sid stopped and pulled Tobey to stop with him. "No, I'm embarrassed to crash into you in the middle of the street. Come here . . ." Sid pulled on Tobey's hand until he had to swing his leg over his bike and let it fall away. "I don't want you to be scared or think those bad thoughts anymore." he whispered in Tobey's ear before kissing his mouth shut.

When their kiss was over, "Will that last you for a little while Tobey?"

"Maybe, but stay close."

Sid smiled at him. He was worried about him, but he looked so small and scared right then. Sid lead the way as they rode quickly to finish deliveries. Tobey had a knot in his stomach and was breathing harder and harder, but not from riding fast.

When they had started back to Wu's Sid noticed Tobey was making soft whining noises like he did when he was waiting for him outside the bathroom door. Showers were the only private time Sid had over the last week and he even had to promise to stay right by the door while Tobey got a shower, or Tobey might not have bathed at all.

Sid was watching Tobey. He seemed more and more anxious, but still hadn't said anything. They stopped again once they were in an alley. Tobey stopped right next to Sid and reached for him. Sid let him take his hand.

"Are you getting scared again Tobey?"

"Yeah, something is very wrong!"

"What's wrong? Should I call Nana?"

"I don't know – I . . . I . . ." Tobey got off his bike and grabbed Sid's arm as he bent over holding his chest. He took several fast, shallow breaths. Tobey whispered, "Hold me-Hold me-Hold me." in between breaths.

Sid quickly got off his bike and hugged him tightly. "Tobey, I think you're hyperventilating! You have to calm down." Tobey hugged Sid back, but continued to breath very fast with his cheek on Sid's shoulder. Instead of calming down, within seconds Tobey shifted restlessly like he was standing in hot coals. He never let go of Sid and even stood on his tip-toes like he was trying to get even closer. He cried breathlessly into Sid's neck,"S-Sid-My chest h- hurts!"

"Control your breathing, like Nana taught you – don't worry – I'm here and I won't let go."

"I can't feel you – hold me tighter!"

Sid hugged him tighter, "Tobey, keep breathing, make yourself slow down. Everything is okay." but then he mumbled, "Damn that Kong Li!" With one hand, being sure to hold Tobey tightly with his other hand, Sid took out his phone and turned on the speaker. That way when he called Nana so he wouldn't have to put the phone up to his ear. Doing that would have taken his hand off of Tobey and he feared he would react badly. He pressed Tobey's head tightly into his neck and spoke softly to him until Nana answered.

"Nana, Tobey's not feeling well – I don't think he can ride home - we need you!"

"Sid, I will be right there. Is he panicked again?"

"Yeah, real bad Nana – the worst yet - hurry."

"I have your location, I will be right there." Nana hung up and put a few more bottles and a thermos full of hot water in her bag. Barney whined when she took the hot water right out of his cooking pot. "Now I have to start all over to boil some more."

"Sorry Barn, its an emergency."

Sue stopped tearing lettuce for salads, "Nana? Is something wrong with Sid or Tobey?"

"A little, shouldn't be too serious."

"I'm coming too." Sue started to wipe the lettuce water off of her hands.

"No Sue, its better if you stay here. Help Barney. I will call you if I need you, I might need you to bring me more herbs and it will be faster if you are already here."

"Okay Nana." Sue really would have rather gone with her, but knew right now, Nana could probably travel faster going alone. She sat her phone next to her bowl and stared at it as she went back to tearing lettuce and saving some big leaves for wraps.

"Don't worry Sue, I'm sure Nana can handle what ever is going on."

"I hope so Barney."

"Why would Nana need a bunch of herbs in an emergency I wonder?"

"I don't know the answer to that myself Barn."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana got to the alley and saw Sid and Tobey. Sid had sat on a step behind the dry cleaner's building and had Tobey in his lap, still hugging tightly, Tobey breathing sounded like wheezing; like it was getting harder for him to breathe at all. His heart was beating so hard and fast that Sid could feel it just while hugging him. Nana ran over and put her bag down. She spoke softly and touched Tobey gently so she wouldn't startle him.

"Nana?"

"What brought this on Sid?"

"I think its still Kong Li's love potion. Tobey said he was having trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Tobey whined like he wanted to answer, but couldn't form words. Sid hugged him tighter, "I'll tell her Tob."

Nana took the lid off of the thermos and started adding things to the water, including a whole strawberry, ground clove, dried nettle and ginger.

"Tobey was worried because he's been feeling anxious if he was not close to me, and the last couple days he said it got even worse. He said he felt anxious if he wasn't actually touching me. While we were riding I wouldn't let him hold my hand - I thought he was handling it okay – he never said anything but then this started . . . I'm so sorry Tobey."

"Here Tobey, drink this, it is un-strained, drink it all, even the lumps of herbs and strawberry – slowly, be careful you don't choke. She handed him the cup from the top of the thermos. It was only a third full and smelled very strongly of the strange combination. Tobey took a sip and made a face. "Go on, keep sipping."

Tobey forced some more sips down, in between trying to catch his breath and wound up coughing violently. Sid let him bend forward, across his lap, but still made sure Tobey could feel him holding tight. He let Tobey rest his forehead in his hand while he coughed.

Nana put a magic cinnamon stick and some lemon rind into the thermos and shook it. When Tobey was finished coughing she barely let him take a breath before she started trying to get him to drink it again. Sid noticed after the coughing fit Tobey was shaking, his hand shook so hard he almost spilled the potion. Sid helped him steady it to drink the rest. In less than a full minute Tobey's breathing slowed down a little, but he continued shaking.

"S-S-S . . . id – than-t . . ."

"No problem buddy – don't try to talk just catch your breath, okay?"

Tobey nodded. Nana closed up the thermos and put everything back in her bag. "I am very worried. Kong Li's potion should have worn off by now. I am not aware of any recipe from our master's cookbook that would do this to him, but his fixation and attachment to you does go along with a love potion. I've just never seen a simple love potion do this before."

"Nana, could it be more than one potion; or maybe the venom from when that worm stung him – or even the two substances together?"

"Could be, I just don't know. I have more research to do. I have to find the answer, I'm sorry you are still feeling so badly Tobey; I've really let you down."

"Not you Nana, n-nnno I am okay."

Nana smiled at him, Sid helped him stand up and noticed Tobey actually let go of him while he brushed alley dirt off of his clothes. "You're feeling a little better aren't you Tobe?"

"Yeah, but my chest still hurts and I can't stop shaking."

"Do you think you can ride with me? I will pull your bike along side us."

Before Tobey could answer Nana did. "I have us a ride home boys." Nana picked up Tobey's bike and started pushing it out to a waiting cab. Sid got his bike and Tobey walked with him. This cab had a bike rack strapped over the trunk so it was an easy task to get their bikes secure.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Wu's was closing by the time they got back and Sue was really worried, she had been standing out on the sidewalk watching for them to come home, and when they finally did, she hugged Sid before he could even get out. Tobey frowned, "Hey!" and separated them. Sue ignored him, "What happened? What was the emergency?"

"Tobey had a panic attack I guess, isn't that right Nana?"

"It's as good a description as any, but this effect is brought on by the potion or something that Kong Li did to him. Sue, I will need your help to do more research to find an antidote that works. Do you feel up to it?"

"Of course, anything to help."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

[Tobey continued . . . ]


	13. Chapter 13

Green with Jealousy Part 13

By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language

Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana and Sue went to the storeroom right away when they got home; Nana with an armload of books from her bedroom. They were determined to figure out what Kong Li did to a simple love potion to make it do these horrible things to Tobey.

Sid and Tobey waited around in a booth for a while, but there were no more deliveries and Barney was closing the restaurant. After a half-hour of helping Barney, they went up to their room to get ready for bed. Sid stopped him, "You still look pretty shaky Tobey. Are you feeling any better."

"Yeah Sid, thanks."

"Lets get ready for bed, I'll put more lotion on your back." Once they had their undershirts and shorts on. Sid patted Tobey's shoulder where there were no healing cuts, "'Night Tob."

"'Night Sid." Tobey turned and he gave him a goodnight peck on the lips. Then he climbed up to his bunk while Sid turned off the light. Sid had not drifted off to sleep yet when he felt his mattress sink. Tobey was sneaking back down into his bunk with him.

"What's wrong Tobey?"

"Nothing, except you're just too far away."

Sid rolled over to face his boyfriend. When he put his arm around him he could feel his heart beating very fast, and he was shivering like he was freezing. "Are you okay?"

"I will be now that I am close to you. Sorry Sid." Tobey lie down as close to the edge as he could get with his back to Sid. Sid pulled him back from the edge and gave him a hug from behind. "It's okay buddy . . . I wish you wouldn't feel so badly about it, I totally understand and I think its kind of fun to have you so close all the time."

Sid pulled his comforter back up, covering Tobey too. In only a few minutes he could tell by the way he was breathing that Tobey was already asleep. He hugged him gently and soon fell asleep with his face in Tobey's hair.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In a hazy, barren place where he couldn't even see the ground, Tobey stood before Sid screaming at him. "You didn't save me! You are so weak! - Why would I want such a weak person in my life at all. I can't count on you for anything, can I?"

"No – Tobey, I promise – I will be strong – nothing like that will ever happen again!"

"How do you know? You cant know that – you look weaker to me even now just standing there. Why didn't you protect me then and why aren't you helping me now?"

"I don't know Tobey, I'm sorry – I'm trying, but I can't get to you!"

Even though Tobey was right in front of him, something kept him from getting to him. Sid watched Tobey double over in pain after he finished yelling at him. Nothing visible was attacking him, but bright red blood appeared on his back, quickly soaking through his think white undershirt. Red flashes like light went off low, near Tobey's leg. He screamed and there were several long gashes down his leg. Tobey screamed and fell and Sid still couldn't get to him! His blood splattered blood all over Sid's face when his arm was sliced open. The screaming was deafening. Sid thought Tobey was screaming, but really it was Sid himself who screamed. He struggled, trying over and over to get to his friend, but couldn't. It was like some invisible force was tearing Tobey apart right in front of him!

Tobey lie at Sid's feet and still Sid couldn't help him. Tobey begged for Sid to help him. As hard as Sid tried to, he couldn't even bend down to touch him. Sid screamed in frustration. At the same time, he felt hands grab his arms and shake him. Even thinking he was being attacked too now didn't even take his attention from what was happening to Tobey.

"Please – stop hurting him!" Sid screamed at an unseen force as he dropped to his knees. He was being shaken harder by a pair of unseen hands as Will appeared.

"You are useless Sid. I'll save Tobey." Will kicked him in the stomach and Sid doubled over, Tobey still somehow out of his reach. Sid held his stomach while he watched Will easily turn around and pick Tobey up. As he lifted his boyfriend, Tobey's wounds and even the blood stains on his clothes started to vanish.

The cuts closed and healed over in an instant. Tobey gave Sid the finger and cursed at him while he hugged Will and then he passionately kissed him. Sid was horrified, his heart in his throat as he screamed. Will continued to stare at Sid as if waiting to see his reaction.

Sid quieted down a little but still cried Tobey's name as he heard him thanking Will for saving him. He clearly heard him say, "Thank-you Will, you are so much stronger and better in every way than Sid ever was. I love you more than I ever have loved anyone."

"Tobey! Please!" Sid was watching Tobey closely. He gasped loudly and then growled as Tobey un-tucked Will's shirt and put his hands under it against Will's skin. He slid his hands up to Will's chest and then around his back to pull him closer. Sid became more and more horrified; so much so that he couldn't even speak anymore. He closed his eyes in frustration, not wanting to see any more, but soon he couldn't stand it and had to look again. It was like a horrible train wreck happening right in front of him and he couldn't look away.

A tear ran down his cheek as he looked again. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to be sure of what he saw – but Will had turned into Kong Li! Tobey was kissing Kong Li now! Sid screamed in frustration, but stopped when he heard Tobey calling his name.

Tobey was leaning over him trying to shake him awake out of what was obviously a horrible nightmare. "Sid, wake up, everything's okay."

"What? Tobey? It was a dream? Thank goodness - Oh man, that was awful!" Sid was breathing hard and still had a wild look in his eyes.

"It was your turn for a nightmare, huh Sid. Were we superheros again?"

"I wish, but no Tobey we weren't superheros. It was way worse!"

"Weird. What did you dream?"

"Tobey I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"What? Is that what your dream was about? Something happened to me and you couldn't save me?"

"No . . . Well yes, but that isn't what I meant. I meant I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Kong Li before."

"What do you mean Sid? You saved me – I remember you taking the chains off of my wrists and protecting me when Kong Li attacked us."

"No, I couldn't save you before, in the alley when Kong Li and Will took you in the first place. I couldn't stop him, and after that when you were chained in his lair, I was too weak to get you out alone. If Nana hadn't shown up . . . its scary to even think about. Even as it was, Will had to carry you out. You were unconscious and I couldn't help you. You always have my back – and I couldn't . . . and just now in my dream, I couldn't save you or stop you from leaving me with . . ." Sid looked away.

"Come on Sid - Will only had to carry me because you had been poisoned and then you stopped Kong Li's magic with your bare hands to protect me! You were injured, not weak. Sid I don't say it often enough, but I am very grateful and I will keep loving you no matter what happens. Even when you are old, fat and gray and riding one of those motorized wheelchairs around and I have to lift you into our super-charged custom mini-van."

"Thanks Tobey, I love you too, but what makes you think I will be the one using the motorized wheelchair? It could be you first you know." Sid tried to lighten the mood.

"Not likely Sid, it will be you. You're already a little chunky. Haha."

"I am not! It's all muscle!"

"I will never be as strong as you are now, but when we get older, that is when I will be able to help you out. That way I can take care of you and pay you back a little for all you've done for me."

"Wow, it sounds like you have already given this some thought."

"I think about lots of things, not just food. By the way, what happened in your dream? I'd really like to hear more about it."

"It was gruesome, you probably don't want to know all the details. You were hurt . . . I had your blood all over me. I don't know what was happening to you and I couldn't get to you for some reason to save you. Then Will came in like some kind of angel and saved you. He even healed your wounds. You kissed him . . . and then . . . well, nevermind. Kong Li showed up - then I woke up."

"Aw Sid, I'm sorry you dreamed that, but it can't happen, you know it was just a dream right?"

"That's what I tried to tell you about your superhero and green cookie dream, and you said it came true."

"Well I might get hurt at some point, but I've been hurt before, it's a risk we all take."

"You take risks way more often than Sue and I do. Just riding your bike for a delivery can turn into an extreme sport for you."

"True, but I would never willingly kiss anyone else romantically or leave you to go with Kong Li." Tobey grinned at him and after a pat on his shoulder Tobey got up. Sid smacked his butt as he got up. From in her room with her door closed even Sue heard Tobey squeal and laughing from both boys. Their laughter made her smile too.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The dragon flew away from the beach and out over water. From inside the dragon's mouth, Kong Li spoke to the great beast.

"You! I have been waiting for you to appear again Dragon!" Kong Li revealed a vial from an unusual recipe that he had kept hidden in his cloak for many years just waiting to see the dragon again. He lie on the wet, warm dragon's tongue with is legs still trapped between the dragon's teeth. Uninjured, he was just trapped, but in the perfect place to use his potion.

"This will give me some of your power, great dragon – prepare to lose to someone more powerful than you are! -Me! And with your power added to my own Mei Hua and her brats won't have a chance!"

With the dragon flying over the wharf and out over the ocean as far as the barrier would let him, Kong Li began chanting. The liquid in the vial began glowing. His voice got louder and louder and at the climax of his little ceremony conducted while lying in dragon spit he poured the tiny amount of liquid down the dragon's throat.

The dragon came up coughing and for a moment he and Kong Li both growled in distress and went stiff as though being shocked by electricity.

The dragon managed to stay in the air, but spit Kong Li out into the water. The dragon searched for him for a few minutes, then flew away, sputtering and coughing black smoke. The great beast flew across the bay and fell hard through the trees in a secluded place on the beach.

At first there was no sign of Kong Li, but after a few moments a hand came out of the water and grabbed onto the side of a small fishing boat that was coming in to dock at the Chinatown wharf. The boat owner felt his boat sink down slightly in the back as Kong Li's weight was added. He looked surprised to see the wet-capped man standing in his boat. Kong Li growled at him. "Take me to shore!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Tobey, your eyes are green."

"What? My eyes are brown." Tobey argued. He sat across from Sid in the booth after they had their lunch waiting for more deliveries. Sid was looking closely into Tobey's eyes. In return Tobey stood up and leaned over the table to look closely at Sid's eyes. My eyes are brown, Sid, your eyes are like beautiful swirling pools of dark brown hunan sauce."

"HaHa Tobey." Sid took Tobey's hand like he wanted to hold it, really he was examining him. "Yeah right Tobey, and no, I meant the whites of your eyes look green . . ." Sid checked Tobey's fingernails and continued, ". . . and your nail-beds look green. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine except for the anxiety 'cause I wasn't sitting where I could touch you." Tobey started to get up to sit by Sid, but the phone rang and Sid jumped up to answer, "Wu's Garden, may I take your order?"

Tobey looked surprised and angry all at once as he watched Sid on the phone. He couldn't hear what was said by the customer calling in, but it made Sid chuckle as he wrote down the order. Tobey grabbed the phone from Sid's hand and threw it down. It bounced once on the floor and slid under the counter. "What did they say to you?" he yelled.

"I was taking their order! Tobey calm down."

"No - what did they say? They made you laugh!"

"I don't know, I don't remember exactly, something about eating octopus I think."

"Well - don't talk to them! I can't stand it when someone else makes you smile ~ only I can make you smile!"

"Tobey, there is something very wrong, remember, this is not real - what you are feeling now is from Kong Li's magic. Fight it – just don't react!"

"Fight what, loving you? That is what I am feeling - right?" Tobey grabbed Sid and hugged him so tight he could barely breath. Sid tried to push him away, but gently.

"I can't breathe. Tobey let me go. This isn't love, this is jealousy."

"NO! You will leave and then . . . and then . . . and then I would die. Don't let me go!" Tobey started sobbing into Sid's shirt and pushed him back to the wall by the phone. "Oh man, your really gone this time."

When Sid tried to push him away Tobey resisted by grabbing his wrists and holding his arms against the wall on each side. He leaned into him, keeping him against the wall. Sid could have easily twisted out of the hold, but he didn't want to upset Tobey more than he already was. Sid only raised his head and called for Nana. Tobey looked up at him and Sid gasped when he saw his eyes. His eyes were almost completely green with only an outline of the pupil and iris visible and he had florescent glowing green tears, like warm jello running down his cheeks.

"Oh man - Tobey what's going on? Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt? . . . Nothing hurts unless you leave me – you can't leave – I won't let you."

"Come on – let me go! We have to go see Nana! We'll go together, I won't leave you. - I promise!"

"No – you will run away! You just want – you love Nana more than me!"

"Tobey, Nana is . . . Nana – I love her like a parent, not like I love you." Sid wrapped his leg behind Tobey's leg and with his heel, pulled Tobey's leg forward, putting Tobey off-balance. In his clouded state of mind, Tobey became unsteady and vulnerable only for a moment, but it was long enough for Sid to throw both of his arms out to the side in a circle to force Tobey to let go of his wrists. Tobey yelled and fell backwards, but Sid didn't let him fall. As he caught him, he turned Tobey around and hugged him from behind to restrain him. He yelled loudly, "Nana!"

Nana came running down from her bedroom with Sue right behind her. "What's going on?"

Tobey stopped struggling in Sid's arms and looked at them. His expression turned from worry and fear to anger as he screamed at them. "You – you are trying to take him away from me – you want him to love you more – both of you!"

"Nana?" Sid begged, "Help him – look at his eyes!"

"Oh Tobey," Sue exclaimed and then in a calmer voice, "Tobey – calm down - let us help."

"You can't help, only Sid can help me and you want to take him away! I will kill you before I let that happen!" Tobey was so enraged by the effects of the potion, there was no reasoning with him. He even flipped Sid over his hip to get away from him. With Sid on the floor, he ran at Nana and Sue. Nana got in front of Sue and prepared for defense. "Tobey – stop!"

"Yeah – Tobey . . . Sid is my brother, Nana his guardian, us wanting to take him away from you makes no sense – please stop and think about this!"

Too late Tobey threw a punch at Nana. "You're just trying to confuse me!" She blocked it and side stepped him. He fell almost to the floor, but recovered and kicked at Sue. Sid was up and blocked his kick just in time. "Sue get out of here - Nana and I will help him."

"But Sid . . . - oh - alright." Sue gave in. She knew she would only get in the way and they would have to worry about protecting her too. She went around the corner into the kitchen, but peeked out to watch. Sid got under Tobey's arms from behind and laced his fingers together behind Tobey's head. Now he had him, he thought. Tobey put his arms up and bent his knees to slip straight down out of the hold before Sid could stop him.

Tobey ran around Nana and when Sue saw him coming for her again, she ran down the hall; through the door and down the stairs to the storeroom. She tried to shut the door to keep Tobey out, but he hit against it with his full weight and threw her off her feet.

She landed with a grunt as he leaned down aiming a punch at her head. Sue put her foot up against his stomach and pushed him back. Sid and Nana got to the doorway just as Sue made a run for it. She leapt into the air; somersaulted and landed on her feet in the doorway and never took her cast out of the sling. Nana pulled her out just as Sid slammed the door in Tobey's face.

Now angry and confused, feeling a cloud of intense emotions envelope him like he had never experienced before, Tobey screamed angrily and pounded on the door. "SID! I knew it! You left me! Please at least let me see you! I'll die without you!"

Nana helped Sue sit on the steps to catch her breath. All this sudden exercise had wiped her out. Sid stayed at the door just in case Tobey actually did pound through it, but he looked at Nana and Sue.

"Nana? What can we do? I have to help him." Sid reached for the doorknob.

"No Sid, don't open it, let me get Sue far away . . Sue, I want you to go to your room and lock the door okay?"

"Okay Nana."

Nana followed Sue all the way up to her room to make sure she was safe and then turned to go back down to figure out what to do with Tobey.

Tobey got very quiet and Sid didn't wait for Nana to return. He opened the door. Tobey was on the floor in a fetal position until he saw Sid had come in. He had his back to him while he turned to lock the door. Tobey was up and running at him when he turned around. "Tob – oof!" was all he could say as Tobey slammed him against the door in a bearhug that looked more like a wrestling hold.

"You left me! How could you want to be with them when I love you so much? I can't keep going like this!" Tobey pushed so hard, Sid felt his feet coming off the ground as Tobey pushed him up the wall.

Sid got an arm free and pushed Tobey away. "Tobey, this is the potion talking – it is affecting your mind. Please stop for a second and just try to think clearly."

"I can't stop Sid!"

Sid held Tobey away with his hand in the middle of his chest, Tobey was pushing trying to grab him again when suddenly he backed up. Sid watched as Tobey went to the cutting board on the chopping block and grabbed a knife.

"Whoa – Tobey, put that down- what are you thinking?"

"We can't go on like this, I will kill you then myself then we will be together in death forever!"

Tobey lunged at Sid, Sid sidestepped the knife and Tobey fell passed him. Sid backed up to try and get some room between them again. Tobey dived at him again, knife first. Sid grabbed his wrist and shook the knife out of his hand with force. "You know, its really hard to be around you when you're like this Tobey. Keep this up and I won't want to go steady anymore."

"What?" Tobey paused for a second before his knees buckled and Sid sat down with him in his lap, crying green tears into his black shirt. The knife had fallen nearby so Sid picked it up and threw it so it would stick in the side of the cutting block and Tobey couldn't easily get it again. "Are you feeling better Tob?"

"No-no-no – I want to die and I want you to come with me."

"Oh Tobey, if you remember this when the potion wears off, you will realize how wrong you are. You don't want to die, and you don't want me to die. You are going to ride your bike in the Chinatown Extreme competition as soon as you turn sixteen, I know you will make it to State, and then all the way. Remember how you love your bike? After we're sure Kong Li is out of business I want to get a group together, write music and perform with them. I want to attend college while I make money playing the guitar."

Tobey stopped crying and looked into Sid's eyes, "I love you Sid and I love my bike . . . my bike . . . how long has it been since I've even seen it?"

"Not long, we've been taking deliveries everyday since we thought you were better. You love Sue and Nana too. Look . . ." Sid wiped a glob of the green tears off of Tobey's cheek and showed him his green finger. "Does this look normal to you? The potion is making you cry green tears of jealousy."

"Ew, that's gross." Tobey sat up and wiped his fingers across his cheeks. "Yuck. I don't understand."

"I know you don't, buddy. Remember? Kong Li poisoned you with a love potion, this is the result – you are focused more on being jealous now than loving anyone."

Nana had come in quietly using her storeroom door-key to make sure they were okay. She kneeled next to them. "Sid is right Tobey. You have to fight what the potion is doing to you, not fight us. Please, you can take control back – even with it still in your system if you do not act on these urges that it makes you have. That may even be the antidote somehow. If it can't make you react, perhaps it will just disappear from your system."

"Come on, you really need a shower. You can't go to bed with your face all slimy with green goo."

"Oh come on Sid. I can just wipe it off."

"No way, especially since you keep crawling into my bed. I don't want that goo on my pillow."

Nana looked around the room and stopped them, "Wait Tobey, how did that knife get stuck in the butcher block?"

Sid interrupted, "I did that Nana. I threw it away from where we were."

"Why?"

"So Tobey couldn't reach it again. When Tobey was freaking out he picked it up."

"Come on Sid, why?"

Sid turned to Tobey. "Tobey, do you remember the knife?"

"No, what happened?"

"Tobey started talking about not wanting to go on, and wanted me to come with him. But I had no trouble stopping him – its okay."

"Sid no you mean I tried to stab you?"

Nana stepped closer. "Sid, you mean this potion has made Tobey suicidal, and even homicidal? This is so much worse than I thought."

"But Nana, its okay I stopped him - he's fine now."

"No, it's not fine – Tobey's not fine. Kong Li's potion is doing terrible things, almost as bad as an illegal drug. How are you feeling now?"

"Okay Nana. Just a little sore and my back itches like crazy."

"Sid, take him up and put the lotion on his back. Be careful, don't let him see Sue since we don't know if just seeing her will trigger another episode."

Sid and Tobey went to their room, but they saw Barney going into Sue's room when they got to the top of the stairs. Sid turned Tobey around and kissed him to be sure he didn't look in Sue's room and see her.

"Oh! - mmmmmm." Tobey moaned. "That was nice, unexpected, but very nice Sid."

"Yeah, well? Go get a shower before we put the lotion on. I'll wait for you."

"No – not alone! If I can't see you . . ."

"Okay, you can't stay dirty. I'll go in with you."

"Thanks Sid."

Sid sat on the potty with the lid closed while Tobey undressed. He was looking away, but still started whistling when he was sure Tobey had undressed. "Stop Sid." Tobey got in the shower and closed the curtain, but still watched Sid as he washed.

"Why do you want me to stop . . . you're gorgeous."

"You aren't even looking and how can you think me gorgeous with all these scars?"

"Give it up Tobey, I won't let you feel sorry for yourself. The scars are fading and even if they never go away, AND you had purple ears and pink horns coming out of the sides of your head, I would think you the cutest boy I'd ever seen."

Sid looked away when he heard Tobey turn the water off. Tobey blushed and finished washing. He modestly came out of the shower and wrapped at towel around himself, tucking it in at his waist. "Okay Sid."

Sid got up to follow Tobey to their bedroom to put the lotion on, but Tobey didn't leave, he turned and hugged him instead. "Thanks for everything you said."

Sid smiled and hugged him back. With his arms wrapped around Tobey's arms and hands on his back, he heard Tobey whisper into his neck, "Scratch please," so Sid lightly rubbed Tobey's back. Tobey curved his back and purred like a kitten. After a few relaxed moments in each others arms. They finally did go to their room. Sid got the lotion and applied it as he had several times a day since Tobey was hurt.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Under strict orders from Nana to stay in her room, when there was a knock on her door she still answered it. While Sid stayed with Tobey, Barney sat on the edge of her bed with Sue. "Hey! What did you do today Sue?"

"Same as always I guess. I can't do much wearing this cast. I think I will go stir crazy. It would be really boring around here if not for Tobey."

"What do you mean? What'd he do now?"

"It's not his fault really, but he's mad at me. That's why I came in here, to wait for him to calm down."

"Oh well, I'm sure he will get over it. Did you finish your bunny sculpture?"

"It's more than finished, see? I have an entire bunny family in my room. A mama, papa and a whole bunch of babies. They are multiplying just like rabbits and now Mr. Wu is out of toothpicks in the kitchen and the storeroom."

"It's okay, I will get more toothpicks before dad decides to make appetizers or something."

Nana came by and told Sue it was 'clear' if she and Barney wanted to come out. Sid and Tobey were in their room and she was on her way in to speak to them. Barney and Sue went down to the kitchen and Barney got Sue and himself a snack. He hurried up to eat his chocolate covered banana chips and said, "Bye Sue, I'll be right back," before he went out in the garden, jumped on his bike and sped off toward the corner market for toothpicks. Sue had hoped for a little kiss before he left and pouted a little.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

While Sid rubbed lotion on Tobey's back he got so relaxed and warm, he fell asleep. Sid whispered, "He must be exhausted," as he pulled the comforter up to keep Tobey warm. Since Tobey hadn't gotten dressed after his shower and wore only a towel, Sid pulled his comforter of his bed and put it on him too. He left him sleeping while he went looking for Nana. Nana was in the kitchen, but he saw Sue sitting in a booth and went to see how she was doing first. "Hey Sue, you didn't get hurt did you?"

"No Sid, I'm fine."

"Where's Barney and Mr. Wu?"

"Barney went to the store on his bike and I don't know where Mr. Wu went if he isn't in the kitchen, maybe his office? How's Tobey?"

"He fell asleep. The green colorization of his eyes and skin is completely gone. Actually I came down to talk to Nana about it. Do you know what's happening?"

"Nana's in the kitchen making some more of the lotion you've been using on Tobey, but our research has revealed nothing helpful for him."

"Tobey is so sick. What're we going to do? Where's Barney, I don't want him to hear me talking to her about Tobey's condition."

"Barney's gone to the market for a while at least."

"Well, there are no customers. I hope it's a slow night. Even if it isn't I will do the deliveries so Tobey can rest."

"You can't, if he wakes up and you are gone he'll panic!"

"You're right. I guess I'll have to wake him and take him with me."

Sue offered, "Maybe Nana will let me take deliveries now, I can just double-bag them and hang them from the handlebars."

"No way - if you crash you could seriously hurt your arm again. Wait until the doctor takes the cast off, okay?"

"But I want to help you guys out."

"Help Nana find an antidote for Tobey – that is the best way you can help both of us right now."

"Lets go see how the lotion is coming. We should start working on the antidote again as soon as she's finished with it." Sue went to the kitchen with Sid following. Nana was stirring in ice cubes to cool the lotion recipe off more quickly.

"Hey Nana. Do you have any ideas about how we can help Tobey yet?"

"Not much, but I don't think it was just a love potion after all, perhaps some sort of 'attachment' potion to make Tobey so centered and focused on only one person or thing that he won't be able to fight or even know what else is going on around him. It's just getting worse."

"I'm just glad he got attached to me, instead of whatever Kong Li had in mind."

"Yes, but being attached to someone, anyone like that causes so much suffering and Tobey is experiencing it at its worst."

Nana stopped stirring and poured the mixture into a large jar. "The lotion is finished. I will take it upstairs and grab some of my books. I will check on Tobey too, to make sure he is still asleep."

"I'm sure he is, or he would be screaming and frantically looking for me." Sid replied. Sue patted her brothers shoulder, "You're right - I'm sure Sid. Maybe I should go back to my room so he doesn't see me with you." Sue handed Sid the bowl of banana chips.

"Thanks, I'm hungry. Where do you and Nana do your research?"

"In the storeroom. She has more books down there and it's quiet. Mr. Wu rarely goes down there. He just sends Barney down if he needs something."

"I'll make sure Tobey and I don't go to the storeroom, just in case. I'll be in my room reading and watching him until we get a delivery, okay?"

"Sure Sid . . . wait – what is that?" Sue leaned back against the counter as earth started shaking again.

"Oh no Sue – its another earthquake!"

"Kong Li?"

"For sure."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	14. Chapter 14

Green with Jealousy Part 14

By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language

Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The rumbling of the earthquake got so strong that dishes started falling off of shelves and the knives, other utensils and heavy pots started falling off of their hooks and holders from the walls and ceiling over the stove. Sid led Sue to the doorway that went to the hallway, but held her there. "What are you doing Sid?"

"Doorway – a safer place than in the kitchen with all that sharp, heavy metal falling – stay here!" Sid startled and held Sue tighter when the large, commercial sized rice cooker fell off of the counter and made a huge noise right next to them.

"Sid? If this is Kong Li, shouldn't we look for him?" Sue looked worried. Nana joined them in the doorway. "Not yet Sue stay here. Sid's right it is safest – but Sid, get up to Tobey, the earthquake is likely to wake him!"

"Okay Nana" Sid started to go, but heard Sue scream when a chunk of the ceiling in the kitchen came down and broke across the work table so he ran back. "Will you two be okay?"

"I think so Sid, go before he wakes up and gets scared. I will take care of Sue."

Sid avoided a chunk of falling hallway ceiling that had been right over his head while he spoke to Nana. On the way up the stairs he just missed getting hit by an iron-framed painting that fell off the wall. Nana and Sue heard him cry out in surprise and the effort it took to jump out of it's way, and yelled at him. "Sid!"

"I'm okay." he yelled breathlessly as he reached the top of the stairs.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Barney almost fell off his bike and dropped the bag with all the toothpicks he had just bought. "Whoa – an earthquake? Again? It's only been a couple of weeks since the last quakes, wonder if it's just an aftershock."

Barney watched as cracks opened up in the street around him and cars swerved. Their drivers blew their horns for no reason except to make noise and annoyed Barney so he grumbled, "Its not like honking is going to close the cracks and stop the quake you dorks!"

Trim from around windows and ledges on both sides of the street, with larger chunks of brick and wood fell off of the buildings. "If its only an aftershock, its a big one!"

Barney looked around frantically trying to decide where was the safest place to be, but he could see no safe place. He pulled his bike over to a streetlight and held onto the pole to wait it out. He hoped if the earth cracked under his feet he would be able to hang onto the pole to stay out of the crack. He didn't have time to think about how illogical that might be.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

By the time Sid got to the boys' room Tobey was already awake, but still thrashing around under the comforter. "Ahhhhnnnmmg!" he screamed and moaned into the pillow even after Sid held him down and spoke softly. "Tobey, it's just an earthquake – and I'm here – you're safe!"

"Sid! Sid! I can't see! Everything's green!"

"What? Stop looking at my green pillowcase, silly." Sid pushed on Tobey's shoulder to roll him over, and gasped when he saw him. "Oh no! Tobey, try to stay calm. I'm here, I won't leave you."

Sid picked Tobey up by his shoulder's and hugged him. Tobey's cheeks and face were full of the green ooze again. His eyes were an eerie green glowing color and this time the iris and pupil were not visible at all!"

"Blind with jealousy? Is that what this does? I can't imagine Kong Li would want you blind. I'm sure it's just a temporary side effect. It has to be!"

"Sid, help me!"

The quake stopped, and Nana soon appeared at the door to check on them. Just as she came in, Sid yelled for her. "NANA!"

"I'm right here Sid, what's wrong?"

"Tobey's all green again – and now he can't see!"

Nana came running in and leaned in to check Tobey. Sid rocked him and held him even while Nana was trying to look him over. Tears welled up in his own eyes as he watched his friend suffer.

Tobey gritted his teeth and growled to keep from screaming again. His eyes burned, his chest hurt; he was breathing hard and his stomach felt like it was in knots. All symptoms from the emotions stirred up by the evil potion Kong Li gave him.

Exhausted already, Tobey's arms fell to his sides. He couldn't even hang onto Sid anymore. "Tob, hang on! . . . Nana? Whats happening to him?"

"Sid, I just don't know! The earthquake must have scared him and triggered another episode, but I'm really not sure. It would be just like Kong Li to do something so cruel. He might be thinking that having Tobey blind would make him easier to control."

Sue stood at the doorway, watching. Her hand was over her mouth like she was trying to keep from screaming at the sight of Tobey. His eyes were not like eyes at all; like green, flat glass with nothing behind it. Green goo covered his face and Sid's shirt front and even his hands; his hands looked like he had green rubber gloves on. Tobey cried into Sid's shirt, "It hurts Sid, please help me." he weakly wrapped his arms around Sid again and held on as tightly as he could.

"Tobey . . . " Sid couldn't say out loud that he didn't know how to help him. It was just as bad as his dream where he couldn't help him and now he feared Will and Kong Li would show up.

Just then there was a flash of red light. Sid and Nana turned to watch a magic portal open up near the ceiling. Kong Li dropped through first. Will landed right behind him. "Hello my little enemies."

Sue took a step to the side and hid behind the door. Nana stood ready to keep him away from Sid and Tobey. "Kong Li, you monster! We took the earthquake recipe from you! How are you doing this?"

Beware Mei Hua, I have obtained new power from your dragon protector. He is no more. Now, I do not need a recipe to summon fire or lava an earthquakes! You will bow before me and finally call me King before we are through here."

Sid yelled, "Tobey is suffering – help him, please!"

"I see my son is enjoying the last stage from the potion I gave him. If he had only come to join me, all his suffering could have been avoided."

Tobey turned his head when he heard Kong Li's voice, but still could only see a green haze before his eyes like a curtain. "Sid," he whispered, but Sid hugged him, pulling his head back to his chest. "Shhhhh Tob, it'll be okay."

Sid added, "And Will, you are supposed to be home with your parents – what happened?"

Will just smiled an evil little smile. Kong Li said, "Will, take Mei Hua to the scholar stone in the garden and get me the cookbook. I shall be down shortly."

"You're crazy. I will not just hand over the cookbook!"

"Yes you will or I'll kill your sibling rejects. One is already incapacitated, Tobey is feeling a little green and Sid all by himself won't be a problem. I will start with him in fact, I will end his life slowly, painfully to give you as much time as possible to change your mind about giving me the cookbook. I will take my son with me, although I think its too late even for me to save him now."

"Kong Li, you won't get away with this."

"Stop posturing Mei Hua. It was you who said people are more important than magic so I know you will cooperate. And Will, before you take Mei Hua to the Scholar Stone - go out in the hallway and drag little Sue Yi in here."

Sue heard him say her name and turned to run. "I may be their only hope, I have to stay free so I can save them!" She ran to Barney's room and hid in his closet. Will went the other way looking for her, checking in her room first, then Nana's.

"Kong Li - leave Sue alone, I will go get you the cookbook and you can leave us in peace." Nana took a step toward the door. "No Mei Hua, you won't go alone." Kong Li aimed his staff at Sid and Tobey.

"Then release Will so he can go home to his parents - you come with me."

"No, Will'll go with you, I want a moment with my son."

Sid gently pushed on Tobey to get him to lie down so he could get up, but Tobey resisted. He held on weakly to folds of fabric from Sid's shirt and cried, "Don't leave me - please!"

"Tobey I-"

"Ha, Sid, its like having an anchor attached to you isn't it? Are you getting tired of having my son around yet?"

"Not at all - I love having him around – I don't like seeing him suffer, and stop calling him your son. You were never a father to him! Please – give me the antidote!"

"What antidote? Perhaps I will let him die with the rest of you."

"How can you be so heartless?"

"That potion was meant to make him weak so he would join me and still he resists it. That is why he is getting worse; he is fighting it; he is trying to control himself or he would have killed all of you by now and brought me the cookbook himself. The love for you is gone Sid. Now only jealousy, attachment, anger and confusion will remain. I told you, he was not supposed to see you first when he woke up in the dungeon."

Tobey whispered weakly, "No Sid, it isn't true, the love I have for you isn't gone! That will never happen no matter what!"

Sid looked quickly back at Tobey, but yelled at Kong Li. "Please – tell me how to save him! - Before, you said yourself you didn't want him to die because of the prophesy!"

"I told you, there is no antidote. I am not responsible for what his happening to him now. If he only had not resisted me. I didn't think he was even capable of this resistance. You three and Mei Hua have ruined my plans for the last time. Tobey is a traitor . . ." Kong Li yelled out the bedroom door, "WILL – forget Sue, come get Mei Hua and get me the cookbook!"

Sid thought for a second and frantically tried one more time. "If Tobey dies there is no chance that the prophesy about you ruling Chinatown will come true!"

"I will rule Chinatown without my son. The prophesy is just one possibility. I don't need him - I need the cookbook! I will level this part of Chinatown and purify it with a nice clean layer of lava. I will have my slaves rebuild this area with my castle here on this block, with this little lot where Wu's Garden once stood in the center. I will even place memorials for each of you as reminders to everyone who would oppose me of their fate if they do. It's only right, since your charred remains will reside for eternity under my castle."

Sid closed his eyes and sat back down with Tobey. While he held his love close, in his mind, he was trying to talk to the dragon, I don't believe he destroyed you! Please come - please save my family!

"Well Sid . . . you got awfully quiet, have you given up? Have you accepted the fact that this is the end for you and your family and I have won? Mwahahaha!"

"Leave him alone Kong Li. I told you I would get you the cookbook!"

Sid squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he concentrated harder and tried to block Kong Li's taunting out of his mind. Nana said I could learn to communicate with you – I don't know how else to ask – please, come help us.

Tobey said in a small voice, "What's happening?" Sid didn't even answer him, as he concentrated. Suddenly a realization came to him. The dragon came twice before, when he was in agony from Kong Li's attacks and years ago when Nana was hurt and unable to fight anymore. He shuddered thinking it would have to come to that again.

At Kong Li's request, Will came back in without Sue and left again right away pushing Nana out first. "Sid, take care of Tobey, but don't do anything against Kong Li." Sid heard her, but didn't respond. He was coming up with his own plan.

"Good advice Mei Hua, if Sid does anything he will pay."

Sid ignored him too, but whispered to Tobey, "I have to get up Tobey, you have to let me go – quietly."

"But Sid? No . . . What for?"

"Never mind – I have to do something – I have a plan!"

"Okay – at least I can do this much to help." Tobey gritted his teeth and let go of Sid. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Kong Li and pulled his knees up to his chest to hold onto. He wouldn't even be able to see Sid so he knew it would be bad; he had already started shaking, afraid he would never see Sid, or hear his voice again.

Sid stood up and faced Kong Li.

"Come on Sid, attack me - do you want to die now? I really wanted your Nana to watch me kill you, but we can do it this way."

"Just try to kill me Kong Li!" Sid charged with a Kung Fu yell worthy of Jackie Chan. Kong Li blocked his punch and sidestepped. Sid kept his balance and spun around with a round kick aimed at Kong Li's head. Kong Li caught his kick and threw him into the boys' desk. The heavy wooden desk broke, the chair was knocked across the room and the computer and monitor landed on the floor. Sid landed on his butt in the middle of it.

"I don't want to die, but I want to stop you and save my family even if I have to get hurt to do it!" Sid got back up to his feet as quickly as he could. Kong Li was still threatening him, "You will get worse than hurt!"

"More broken promises Kong Li." Sid was a little slowed down, but still determined, thinking that even if he couldn't win, if he got hurt badly enough the dragon might come.

Tobey realized what Sid was doing. He moaned and whispered through his clenched teeth, "No Sid, don't . . ." he was doing a good job of controlling his urge to scream for Sid and try to crawl to him. Having him away, not even being able to see him was actually causing Tobey physical pain throughout his body and knowing he was fighting Kong Li alone, and desperate; maybe even planning to get hurt tore him up even more.

Tobey thought about trying to help, but Nana's training sessions where she blindfolded them had never gone well in the past, especially for him. "I would only get in Sid's way – I can't even try to help!" he moaned out loud into the pillow.

Sid tried another kick, Kong Li knocked his leg away and palmed him in the face. Sid fell and before he could get up, Kong Li drank something from a vial. Sid found himself floating above the floor, captured again in a magic energy bubble. Sid yelled and pounded on the sides of the bubble frantic about what Kong Li might do to Tobey now.

Kong Li walked over to stand next to the bunk. He leaned down and looked at Tobey's face, slimmed with green goo and whispered, "My son." before he kissed him on the cheek!

"OH-NO! Kong Li! - Leave him alone!" Sid screamed so loudly, Kong Li could almost understand him. Ignoring him anyway he picked Tobey up across his arms to carry him to the garden.

Tobey groaned and whined softly, "No, let me go – I want Sid."

"Mei Hua should have given Will the cookbook by now. Lets go to the garden and watch Wu's Garden burn in the lava." Kong Li carried Tobey out of the room and downstairs with Sid floating behind him pounding on the inside of the bubble.

Sid kept yelling too, but the bubble muffled what he was saying. Not even Kong Li could understand him. He was calling to Sue and threatening Kong Li bodily harm if he didn't leave Tobey alone.

Sid was afraid Sue would be trapped in Wu's if Kong Li really did summon the lava. Of course it occurred to him that Kong Li was planning to kill them all anyway, but he still wanted to see Sue and make sure she was okay, at least for the moment.

Kong Li already had his cauldron set up in the garden and it was still bubbling after it caused the earthquake a short time ago. Will handed Kong Li the cookbook with Nana standing near the scholar stone with her head down.

Kong Li dropped Tobey at his feet so he could hold the cookbook up with one hand in victory. Tobey moaned and crawled away, not knowing where he was or where he was going, the world still looked like green fog to him. Nana ran to him and startled him when she touched him to help him stand up. He put his arm up to protect himself and cried out in surprise.

Nana lied, "Tobey, hang on. we will get out of this and you will be fine, I promise!"

"But Nana, I heard him, he is planning to bury us all under a layer of lava!"

"I will stop him." Nana carried Tobey to a raised flower bed and put him down. "Stay here, if Kong Li manages to start the lava, it won't get deep enough to come up here . . . I hope." Tobey nodded and lie over on his side smashing some daisies and shaking so hard it looked like a convulsion.

Nana glared at Kong Li for a second; he was acting so proud, so smug. With a wave of his hand, the bubble vanished and Sid fell. Kong Li announced, "Yes! I have won, now that I have the cookbook - the world will fall before me begging for its very survival. Go ahead Mei Hua, you first - beg for your survival! Mwahahaha."

Nana stayed quiet, Sid stayed low as he ran to Nana and Tobey. "Nana – where is Sue?"

"I don't know Sid I haven't seen her. I hope she is using her head and getting the cookies I prepared to ruin his recipe. If she remembers where they are, these cookies were made from a magic recipe that can stop his lava spell." Nana still smiled at him, and gave his back a reassuring pat.

"But Nana he said he didn't need a spell or recipe to summon lava anymore. What if he isn't using one?"

"I don't know Sid, keep your fingers crossed."

Will was standing near them watching Kong Li stir the recipe in the cauldron. Sid asked him again, "What did you do with Sue?"

"Nothing, I couldn't find her. I guess she ran away to save herself. She doesn't care as much about you all as you thought huh?"

"You jerk – my sister wouldn't abandon us! Even with a broken arm, she could kick your ass!" Sid tackled Will and Nana went after Kong Li. He calmly knocked Nana down and brought his fist down in the cauldron with it spewing magical energy in the form of fire. He had no need of cayenne flakes anymore.

Kong Li stood up straight again, still holding the cookbook up proudly like he was showing it to a crowd. Nana screamed "Kong Li! NO – you have the cookbook! Leave us in peace!"

"And take the chance that you will still try to stop me? No, I will save myself the trouble. Now is where you all pay for all the trouble you've caused me in the past."

Lava began to flow right from the cauldron! Sid and Will were rolling around on the ground each trying to overcome the other. Will punched Sid in the ribs; Sid punched Will in the face. Sid had him on his back and had him effectively pinned, but saw the lava flowing toward them. Sid pulled Will out of its path just in time to keep him from being burned, but Will punched Sid in the stomach and pushed him back toward the lava. Sid fell right along the edge of where the lava flowed.

"Hold still Sid, let the lava purify you." Will shouted.

On his hands and knees, through gritted teeth Sid replied, "I just saved your ass Will. Try showing a little gratitude."

"Here's my gratitude." Will swung his fist at Sid but missed. Sid put his heel in Will's stomach and knocked the breath out of him. He fell gasping for air. Sid picked him up and put him in the raised flower bed near Tobey.

Unfortunately Will gave Sid an idea for how to call the dragon, hopefully. Sid went back to the deepest lava flow, held his breath and quickly thrust his hand in the lava! He screamed and fell back holding his own wrist.

Hearing Sid scream that most terrible scream made Tobey start yelling, but he couldn't see what was going on. Sid took a few steps away from the lava flow before he went to his knees holding his burned hand away from his body. He groaned loudly and breathlessly begged, "Oh man it hurts! I hope you heard me now - please!"

Sid kept screaming, the lava was still baking into his skin, burning his flesh away. Tobey fell out of the flower bed when he tried to stand up and found Sid by following the sounds of agony he was making. "Sid, what happened to you?"

"I got burned again. You shouldn't have come down here! Kong Li has lava flowing all over the garden! Aaaahnnnn - Stay c-close to me, I'll try to get you safely away from it." Tobey grabbed the back of Sid's shirt to follow him, but insisted, "Sid, how badly are you hurt – where did you get burned?"

"Nevermind Tob, stick close." only his wish to see Tobey safe kept him going as he tried to get Tobey back over to a high place. The earth rumbled, cracks opened up all around them blocking his path each time. Part of the garden wall and the fountain fell into one, temporarily reducing the depth of the lava near that side of the garden.

Nana fought Kong Li up on the the garden wall as it crumbled more. Sid almost had Tobey back to a flowerbed, but a crack opened up and changed the flow so lava blocked their path again. Sid quickly led Tobey the only way; to the Koi pond and the stood in it while lava flowed around them on both sides and came together behind them. They were trapped on a little island with lava all around and the Koi pond in the center.

The rocks that lined and raised the Koi pond a few inches kept the lava back. They stood in the water trying to stay cooler longer. If Sid wasn't experiencing pain from his burned hand he could have leapt over the lava flow and gotten up on the wall to help Nana, but even still he couldn't have taken Tobey with him. "Tobey, hang on – I know Sue is planning something, she should show up any second and get us out of this right?"

"Right Sid, but I can't imagine how." When Tobey opened his eyes and looked up. It was all Sid could do to not scream. Tobey's eyes looked so scary. Still like the green glowing glass with nothing behind it; Tobey looked empty inside and very ill. He hugged Tobey as he collapsed, turned him so his back was to him and sat with him in the Koi pond. The heat was intense. Sid cupped his uninjured hand and splashed water up on Tobey's shoulders and neck to try and keep him cooled off. Every now and then he could feel a fish swim by his leg. "The fish are probably wondering why we are sitting in their pond, huh Tob?"

Tobey didn't answer, Sid pulled him back against his chest and held him. His arms fell limply to his sides his head fell back to rest against Sid's shoulder. Tobey had passed out. "Oh no." Sid started to cry as he hugged him tightly.

Sid could hear Nana's voice as she fought with Kong Li trying to take the cookbook away from him. "You broke your promise again Kong Li. I knew you would."

"So sue me Mei Hua." He kicked at Nana's head; she blocked and delivered a kick of her own that connected across Kong Li's legs. As he fell, he let go of the cookbook and Nana caught it just in time to keep it from falling into the lava.

Kong Li wound up hanging from the wall over the rising lava himself. The garden was filling up; it was flowing from the cauldron faster than it could run out of the broken wall and down the alley. It was getting deeper and burning the back wall of the restaurant and their home.

Lava had already burned through the back door and was flowing slowly down the stairs to the storeroom, filling it up. It also went down the hallway toward the kitchen. Scorching and burning as it went. They could hear Mr. Wu screaming as he ran out the front door to find Barney and blame him for what was happening.

Sue found her path blocked when she came down the stairs after finding magic cookies in Nana's room. She really hoped they were the right ones; the Frozen Fu Fortune Cookies. She ran back upstairs to Barney's room that overlooked the garden.

After tucking the cookie jar in her sling over her cast, she climbed out his window to the roof. Sue jumped from the roof, down to the nearest stone bench. It was so hot she could feel it through her shoes right away as she ran a stride across the bench and jumped to the next bench, then up on the picnic table.

The legs of the picnic table were burning and it tilted suddenly. Sue yelped and made a desperate jump to the raised flower bed that was nearest to the cauldron. Will ran at her from the other direction, jumping from one raised bed to the next.

She saw Will coming and yelled, "Stay back! I don't have time to play with you!"

He clumsily threw a punch at her head; she ducked and he fell passed her head first into the lava! After a sizzling sound he was gone. Sue looked away, but quickly remembered her mission, she could see Sid and Tobey trapped in the Koi pond. Sid was pulling Tobey's limp form up on the decorative rock because the water was so hot now that it was steaming.

She couldn't get very close to the cauldron, but just close enough to throw the Frozen Fu cookies in. She quickly opened the lid on the jar and threw the whole thing into the cauldron. It sizzled and turned solid for a second plugging it up, but more lava pushed its way up around the cold spot popping it like a cork!

A huge wave of lava suddenly burst from the cauldron completely covering it and sending a wave in all directions. Sue leapt up higher on a broken chunk of brick from the crumbling garden wall and screamed at Sid. "Look out!" but even she could see Sid and Tobey had no where to go. Sid saw it coming and lie over Tobey on the decorative rock as the wave of lava rushed at them.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	15. Chapter 15

Green with Jealousy

Part 15

By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language

Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Tobey NO!"

"Sid!"

Nana and Sue screamed as the lava bared down on the boys. Sue looked away; Nana closed her eyes, not wanting to see the boys burned up in the lava. There was nothing they could do to save them this time. Nana hugged Sue tightly while she cried hysterically into Nana's sweater front. Kong Li smiled as he slowly walked up behind them.

Nana bravely looked back first a little hopeful for an instant that they had somehow made it out, but saw no trace of either boy. The was a slight rise in the deep lava where they had been. The cooling lava reached almost to the top of the garden wall it was so deep. It had broken windows and gone into Wu's garden before it burned the back wall down. It was cooling quickly though and already had a crust on top. Steam rose from it and with no wind, created a dense fog in the garden very quickly.

"Nana, its my fault, the cookies I threw into Kong Li's cauldron created that huge wave of lava instead of stopping it."

"No Sue, it isn't your fault at all. I should have known, Kong Li said he wasn't using a recipe for this, I should have realized it earlier and stopped you - knowing that the cookies wouldn't work."

Kong Li calmly walked up behind Nana and took the cookbook from where she dropped it to hug Sue. Overcome with grief, Nana gave no argument if she even saw him until he spoke.

"Now do you see Mei Hua? All your effort. All the fighting – all the suffering you put those kids through; and you still lost. You lost the cookbook and those two boys for nothing, but don't worry, you and Sue will join them soon enough. I - still - win!"

Where Nana couldn't seem to summon the will to fight anymore, distraught at the loss of her brother and best friend, Sue released her hug with Nana and turned to face Kong Li. In a small, but determined voice she spoke, "I will take revenge for what you have done, Kong Li. No one else in Chinatown will have to lose a loved one to you."

"I only want to kill you two. The rest of the residents here will be my slaves and become my army to help me conquer the rest of the world in a glorious final battle!"

"You won't!"

Sue cried and charged him. Nana made a grab for her to hold her back but missed. Sue caught her enemy, Sid and Tobey's murderer, by surprise and planted both of her shoes in his face. He didn't think she had any fight left in her. He fell to the crust of cooling lava and she landed near the wall. It was still hot enough to make it very uncomfortable to lie on.

Since the lava was so deep, the garden wall was only three feet tall next to where they stood. Sue gritted her teeth in preparation for a little pain and brought her casted arm down on the top edge of the wall to crack it on purpose. She pried the plaster cast off with a sharp end she found on the broken wrought iron fencing that once lined the top of the wall.

As she glared at Kong Li, she opened and closed her fist and bent her elbow a few times trying out her arm as Kong Li stood up. Nana watched about half in horror and half in amazement and realized she better join Sue and defeat Kong Li once and for all if at all possible.

Sue ran at Kong Li and exchanged a fierce series of blows with him. Even using her arm to block his hardest strikes didn't seem to hurt her. She had Kong Li backing away from her, right into Nana. He turned and blocked a kick from Nana and it messed up his timing with Sue.

Sue delivered three good punches one after another and ended it with a kick that made Kong Li fall back on his butt. In a most undignified way, he yelped and got up from the hot surface as fast as he could.

Nana grabbed the cookbook from him and put it behind her on the wall. "Kong Li - it is over, leave here and never bother us again."

"No! I won't let him leave, he has to die for taking Sid and Tobey from us!"

"Sue, no!"

In the time it took Sue to look at Nana when she yelled, Kong Li drank from the vial. Nana dived at Sue to push her out of the way, but a bubble formed around both of them. Sue went hysterical again, screaming at him and pounding on the sides of the bubble.

Kong Li motioned with his hand and did something he was not able to do before. He started to shrink the bubble around them, Sue and Nana were forced against each other and soon neither could breathe!

Nana found Sue's hand and gave it a squeeze right before she passed out from the lack of oxygen. Sue was locked in place and couldn't even see Kong Li. Within seconds she passed out too.

The first thing Sue heard when she woke up was Kong Li laughing maniacally. Sort of disappointed that this whole situation wasn't over yet, Sue tried to move, but couldn't. She tried to see Nana, but couldn't find her either. She found her hands were tied behind her back and to a section of the wrought iron fence that was still securely mounted in a section of the wall. She was pleased at least that her arm didn't hurt.

Kong Li stepped to the side a little so Sue could see he had Nana bound in a similar fashion near her. She still looked unconscious. "Kong Li! What are you doing? I thought you wanted us dead; why did you let us wake up?"

"What's the matter little Sue? Disappointed you aren't dead yet – like your brother and my son? I want to kill you in glorious fashion, using the power I stole from the dragon – just like I killed Sid and Tobey. One of you will watch the other die an agonizing death by fire and then be consumed in flames themselves. But which one will go first?"

While Kong Li pondered the question of who should die first, a rumbling from a quake not of his making began.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

When Sid saw the wall of flowing lava rushing at them and landed on top of Tobey, he still hoped he could protect him somehow, even from a tidal-wave of lava – but even Sid knew he wasn't that strong. He whispered "Tobey, I'm sorry," just as the intense heat surrounded him.

He was pretty sure he had died, so he was very surprised when he opened his eyes that he still had eyes that he could open. It was pitch black and not as hot as he thought it would be. The temperature was comfortable in fact. He could feel Tobey was still breathing underneath him and could even feel his heartbeat when he pressed gently on his chest.

They were lying in some sort of pocket, a bubble in the lava perhaps. Sid found he had enough room to slide off of Tobey and lie next to him instead of on him. So he did, and then shook him gently to try and wake him up. "Tobey? Wake up!"

Tobey moaned and opened his eyes trying to see Sid. His eyes glowed a dim green in the total darkness around them and startled Sid, who yelped, "Eeek! . . . Sorry Tobey, I was hoping that had worn off by now."

"Sid? I still can't see you, where are we? What happened? Are we dead?"

"Not dead - I hurt too bad to be dead." Suddenly another pair of very big glowing eyes appeared near their heads.

Sid grabbed Tobey to pull him away, but realized they had no where to go when he banged his head on something leathery above them. In that instant, Sid realized those eyes belonged to the dragon, and the leathery surface was the dragon's wing over his head. The dragon had dove into the path of the lava and curled around them with them under his wing to protect them.

"Thank- you again my friend." Sid said softly. Tobey moved his head like he was trying to see, but couldn't even see the green color like before, "Who, what? The dragon? Did he eat us to save us from the lava? Oh, he ate us and we're in his belly - right?"

"No Tobey, not in his belly, but he did protect us, we are under his folded wing, and he is looking at us. We must be buried several feet deep in cooling lava. The dragon's body temperature is keeping us from being too hot in here."

"Oh I hope Sue and Nana are alright!"

"But Sid, even if they survived the lava, they are probably still up there with Kong Li!"

"If they are, they are still in mortal danger . . . how will we get out of here to help them?"

I'm sure the dragon has a plan. You do have a plan don't you big fella?" Tobey asked the great beast.

"Tobey, he just saved us, be more respectful!"

The dragon moved his wing and left a perfect outline of it in the solid lava that had become hard as rock already. He used his wing to pull Sid and Tobey further under his body. With great effort the dragon pushed up, against the solid rock above them. Sid could feel his muscles tighten and the power the dragon was exerting. He hugged Tobey to be sure he stayed where the dragon put them and waited for what he thought would be like an explosion.

"Hang on, I think we're about to bust out of here!"

"Oh man – Sid!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The rumbling turned into a small earthquake, the lava rock shaking under their feet. Sue was staring at the spot where Sid and Tobey had been buried. With a crack, several large chunks of lava rock flew into the air over the spot and the dragon burst from the crust of lava rock.

Sue couldn't see down into the hole created by the dragon's body, but Sid and Tobey were down there; lying completely un-crispy on the decorative rock by the Koi pond. Having been protected by the dragon, even the fish in the pond survived.

The dragon stepped out of the hole and stared straight at Kong Li for a moment. Kong Li screamed like a hysterical little boy and dropped the cookbook. He leapt off the wall and ran down the alley a ways before he vanished into a portal.

In the bottom of the warm, dragon-shaped hole, Tobey whispered weakly "Sid, I feel awful."

"I know you do. I'm so sorry I don't know how to help you."

With Kong Li gone, the dragon looked back down at them and spread his wings like an eagle having successfully protecting hatchlings in a nest.

Tobey groaned and spoke softly again. "Thanks for all you've done for me Sid. I guess we aren't going to get to grow old together after all."

"Tobey, don't say that! We . . ."

The dragon growled softly, interrupting their discussion before he picked them both up in his big, clawed hands. Tobey couldn't see what was happening, and though exhausted, he still struggled a little. "No, what's going on now? Sid?" He pushed on the big fingers and felt the claws with his hands, but the hold around his ribs was soft, the claws themselves not touching him.

"It's okay Tobey relax, the dragon is lifting us out of the hole. He is moving us out of the cooling lava to be with Nana and Sue, I think."

With one flap of his great wings, the dragon carried them up to where Sue and Nana were tied to the wall. It was still very hot down below without the dragon's body to protect them. The dragon's wings stretched over what was left of the Garden wall and with one more flap, like he would take off he created a wind that put out all the small fires still burning at the edges of the lava, even the ones burning inside what was left of Wu's Garden.

After the dragon put Sid and Tobey down very gently, he used a claw on the cords that bound Sue's hands and freed her. She stumbled away from the wall and kneeled next to her brother. Sid picked up Tobey's hand just to hold it, but he looked at Sue. "I'm so glad you're okay Mei Mei."

"I'm glad you are too bro, but no thanks to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to seal off the cauldron with magic cookies, but only made it explode and cover you with lava, if it wasn't' for the dragon . . . I just screwed up every time I turned around."

"I'm okay Sue, you had no way of knowing that would happen. And since we're sitting here and Kong Li isn't, I don't think you could have screwed up."

"Kids, it wasn't Sue. We have the earthquake recipe Kong Li used when all this first started. I never questioned, how was he able to do it without the recipe? It was even more powerful this time, even without the recipe."

"He said he had new power and we didn't listen and change our attack. If everything he did had been the same the cookies Sue used should have worked."

"Just great. You're saying Kong Li is somehow supercharged now seems 'supercharged' somehow?"

"Yes Sid."

Sue added, "Fortunately, he is still afraid of the dragon."

The dragon snorted. He was listening, but didn't offer more than a snort, not the smallest thought thought about what was going on with Kong Li to either Sid or Nana, even though he knew what Kong Li had done.

Sid heard him snort and whispered, "Thank you great dragon, you saved my family again."

A sharp pain radiating up Sid's arm from his hand reminded him of his own injury. He leaned forward and pressed it against his stomach with a pained look on his face.

"Sid! - what's wrong?" Sue cried.

Tobey had been quiet until he heard Sue ask Sid what was wrong and tried to sit up, even though he couldn't see what was going on. "Sid said before that he got burned."

"Let me see." Nana ordered. Knowing he would have to show them eventually anyway he held his hand out for them to see. "It'll be okay Nana – I'm fine."

"Oh Sid!" Sue got sick to her stomach just looking at her brother's hand and usually stuff like that didn't bother her.

Tobey asked, "Is that what's wrong? Where did you get burned Sid?"

"My hand Tob."

Nana very gently touched Sid's arm above the burn and turned it over to see his palm. Sid gritted his teeth and hissed.

Sue tried to explain what they saw to Tobey, "His hand looks awful, its burnt so badly it looks like one of Mr. Wu's charred chicken legs."

"Sid . . . will he be okay?"

"I don't know Tobey. He needs to see a doctor quickly."

Still listening quietly, the dragon stuck his big nose under Sid's elbow to make him hold his hand out, then he just licked the back of his hand, then the palm with his long tongue. Sid expected anything that touched the deep burns to really hurt. When he saw what the dragon was going to do, he sucked in his breath in anticipation of the pain, but it didn't hurt at all. And after the dragon was done his hand felt even better. Sid exclaimed gratefully, "Hey, that does feel better; like the burning has been cooled."

"What?"

"The dragon licked Sid's hand and made it feel better Tobey."

The dragon snorted and blinked at Tobey with his head tilted as though trying to figure him out. Sid turned his attention back to Tobey too. "I'll be okay Tob. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, weak and really scared. Its really frustrating not being able to see what's going on, especially with all the excitement I'm missing. What if I will be like this forever?"

"Nana, do you have any idea how to help him?"

"No Sid, I'm sorry Tobey, I feel terrible. I have researched and experimented and can find nothing that has helped. This must be a concoction totally of Kong Li's making and he isn't talking about it."

"I heard him while I was on Sid's bunk, he said there was no antidote, that it was affecting me like this because I was resisting it, and refusing to submit to Kong Li's will or something stupid like that."

Sue put her hand on Tobey's back and patted. Nana remained thoughtful, expressionless.

"I will never give up and I will never go to be with him . . . will I die Nana?"

"I hope not Tobey. I will keep trying but I just don't know."

Tobey started to get up, but the dragon pushed him back down with one, long finger; the claw over his shoulder so he wouldn't poke him. Tobey resisted not even being able to see who was pushing, but Sid still held his hand, "It's okay Tobey, lie back – the dragon won't hurt you."

Tobey gasped and felt the digit that was pushing on his shoulder. "This is the dragon's? Let me up please. It's too hot to lie here anymore."

The dragon didn't take his foot away, in fact, he pressed down on Tobey's stomach and chest with one big hand and held him down his legs and all. "What's he doing to me?"

"I don't know Tobey. Great dragon, can you help him?"

As if in reply, the dragon took one claw and poked Tobey with it, just under his collarbone and drew blood. Tobey squealed and struggled. The dragon didn't stop, he dragged the point of his claw down over Tobey's heart, leaving a deep cut through the skin and muscle. Tobey screamed in agony. The dragon was methodical and not rushed at all.

When he saw what the dragon was doing, Sid jumped up and pounded on the dragon's leathery forearm! "Your hurting him!"

Nana watched, but didn't do anything. Sue leaned over Tobey, trying to see if he was okay. Sid kicked at the great dragon's leg trying to make him let Tobey up. "Dragon – Why? I thought you were here to protect us!"

The dragon wrapped the end of his tail around Sid's waist and pulled him back a few feet. He stopped punching and squirming to watch in horror, thinking he would watch Tobey die now. After the cut was made, Tobey kept panting and pushing weakly on the dragon's foot that held him down.

With the hand that did the cutting, the dragon curled a finger so that his claw punctured his own palm and dragon's blood started flowing from the wound. He placed his bleeding hand back over Tobey's chest so the wounds would meet.

The dragon stared at Tobey for a second before he pushed down hard on his slight body and it looked like he was crushing him. Tobey opened his mouth to scream, but he had no air left in his lungs to scream with. Held in the coil at the end of the dragon's tail, Sid squirmed and begged the dragon to stop hurting Tobey. The dragon put his head up and back and roared at the moon. Nana held Sue to keep her out of the way.

Tobey thrashed violently for a moment, until he closed his green glowing eyes and went limp. The dragon took his foot off and backed away, releasing Sid from his tail.

Sid was at Tobey's side in an instant, pulling Tobey up on his lap. "Tobey! Tobey! Please, talk to me! Dragon! What did you do to him?" he shook Tobey frantically and thinking the worst had happened hugged him tightly, tears running down his cheeks. "Nana! I thought you said the dragon couldn't kill a human?" he sniffled.

"Look again Sid, he didn't kill Tobey." Sid relaxed his hold a little so he could look Tobey in the face once more. Tobey was moaning softly and when Sid looked, he opened his sparkling, brown eyes. Sid squealed, "Tobey? Are you okay? Your eyes aren't green anymore!"

"Sid! Your eyes are as brown as ever too - I can see you!"

"Tobey!" Sue cried as Nana let her go. She fell to her knees at Tobey's side and looked across to Sid. She held his hand as tears welled up she was so happy Tobey looked okay.

The dragon nuzzled Nana's side, rubbing his nose on her like he was scratching an itch. She patted him and wrapped her arms around his great head before she turned back to talk to the teens, "The dragon just told me, he shared his blood with you Tobey. It healed you and stopped the poison Kong Li gave you."

"You mean I'm okay now? And I'm blood brothers with a dragon? That-is-AWESOME!"

Sue was already thinking about what they still had to do and just had to bring the mood down a little, "We have to tell Will's parents what happened to him."

Sid asked realizing he hadn't seen him. "What did happen to him Sue? I thought he left with Kong Li."

"No Sid, he attacked me and . . . I'm so sorry - he fell head-first into the lava."

"Oh no." Sid and Tobey looked at each other sadly.

"I couldn't stop him!" Sue cried.

"I saw what happened Sue, it wasn't your fault. How did Kong Li get his hands on Will again? Once we had him safe at home I didn't think Kong Li would bother him again."

"But Nana, how will we explain all this?"

"We won't be here. We have things to do. I'm sure the earthquake, and even the volcano will be taken as just another freak thing of nature, but come on kids we can't stay out here all day the rescue and emergency units are making their way toward us."

"Right Nana, everyone in Chinatown has been affected by this haven't they?"

"Yes Sue I'm afraid they have with the earthquake anyway. The lava was centralized here though and will probably take days to cool off completely. Calvin is not going to be happy about this."

"Yeah, I can already hear the yelling."

"I wonder if he has volcano insurance?"

"Do you three feel up to coming with me to Will's house to speak to his parents?"

I wish we wouldn't have to tell them. What will we say?

We will tell them the truth, bent a little. Wasn't he trying to save you, Sue, when he fell in?"

"I hear siren's, shouldn't we wait for them to get here? Maybe they will want to talk to Will's parents when we tell them what happened?"

"I want to talk to his parents first. Let them make the choice about how much they want to be involved in this thing. The news will turn this into a circus and won't leave them alone."

Tobey looked up as a news helicopter made its first pass over them and circled to come back and hover. "Yeah, volcano in Chinatown destroys fine dining restaurant."

"Stop teasing Tobey. I feel terrible about what happened to Will." Sue scolded and then added softly, "I should have been able to save him."

The dragon curved his long neck around and pushed on Sid. Sid put his arm under his jaw and patted the side of his face. Suddenly Sid's eyes opened wide and he took a step back to look the dragon in the eye. "Yes! I heard you! And that would be wonderful!"

"I heard him Nana! The dragon offered us a ride to see Will's parents!" Sid didn't mention the dragon's second destination. To have his hand cared for.

"Great dragon, do you have a name I can call you?"

Now the dragon was silent, or Sid just couldn't hear him this time. Nana explained, "He has never given me a name to call him by either Sid. Lets go before anyone sees us."

Nana hopped up on the dragon's back first with Sid, Tobey and Sue all lined up behind her. The dragon retracted the spikes on his back so they could sit comfortably. The dragon turned himself invisible before he flapped his wings and lifted off. His passengers became invisible too. Getting to ride the dragon detracted from the somber job they had ahead of them a little, especially for Tobey. He whooped and hollered "AWESOME" as the dragon flew away.

The first emergency responders who stopped their fire trucks in front of Wu's heard Tobey yell and looked up. "Hey Joe, did you hear that?"

"Naw, I don't think I did."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	16. Chapter 16

Green with Jealousy

Part 16

By crystalquirt

Sibey yaoi – action, adventure, boyxboy romance, mild language

Ideas for this fic contributed by:~loveless kittykat~Pandalover~Lycan-wolf96~forever tiki [Sadie] from DA

Kong Li uses a spell that causes earthquakes and even lava to spew forth in Chinatown. But that isn't his plan this time. He uses the spell to lure out and weaken the fighting trio. Sid's innocent friend, Will from his history class is recruited by Kong Li to pursue his son to drive a wedge between Sid and Tobey and to help convince Tobey to join him once and for all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

At Will's house the invisible dragon waited on the roof while Nana and the three went up the steps to the porch. Nana looked at Sid, Sue and Tobey before she knocked to be sure they were ready. They nodded; Sue nodded too, even though she thought she would never be really ready to tell Will's parents that he would never be coming home again. There was no need to put it off any longer.

The door opened and there stood Will!

"Will? . . . you're okay!" Sue exclaimed, not really believing her eyes.

"Well yeah thanks to you guys, but that was days ago. I can't believe you're here with everything that's going on at your restaurant! Did you really have lava erupt? Was anyone hurt?"

"Fewer were hurt or lost than we thought. Even the fish in the pond survived, I guess it wasn't that bad. Don't believe everything they might report." Sid smiled. "We just wanted to check on you and see how you were."

"I'm doing great – getting along great with my parents. Mom even got her cast off. She only has to wear a soft cast now for a couple of weeks. Would you like to come in?"

"Um, no we have to go, right Nana?"

"Yes, we should. Will, Sue got her cast off unexpectedly and we need to visit the doctor next, but it is great to hear you and your family are doing well."

Sue said, "Bye Will, we're all very happy to have seen you." and even gave him a hug.

"Thanks . . . ur-um . . . goodbye." Will blushed and closed the door.

With great relief, they all turned to climb back up on Will's roof where their ride was waiting. Once she was sure no one else could hear her, Nana whispered to the three, "The Will that was lost in the lava must have been one of Kong Li's shape shifters."

Sue got tears in her eyes, "What a relief." She thought a moment and added, "But it wasn't exactly a shape shifter, his eyes and voice were perfect and he felt human when I punched him."

Kong Li could have used something with Will's DNA on it to make a more human duplicate of Will using the shape shifter recipe. The only shape, or form these beings can take is that of the being who's DNA was used." Nana guessed.

"Lets just hope Kong Li doesn't have anymore of Will's DNA." Sid added as he readied himself to jump up on the dragon's back behind Nana. Sid had his hand covered and kept it pretty well hidden until he tried to jump up. When he jumped, he overshot his landing and almost fell over the dragon's other side. He forgot and tried to grab on with his burned hand. The pain was too much and he landed on his back on the other side.

Instead of getting up, he sharply pulled his hand to his chest to hold it with his eyes squeezed shut. Tobey ran under the dragon to get to him. The dragon curved it's neck around and watched the boys.

"Sid! What happened?"

"I'm so dumb, I just lost my balance."

"Well are you hurt?"

"No more than I already was."

Tobey helped Sid sit up. Nana got to them and kneeled down. "Sid, let me see your hand."

"No . . . Nana, its fine."

"Sid!"

Sid gave in and held his hand out for Nana to see. "It doesn't look any better. I was hoping the dragon's tongue . . . well nevermind, we will take you to the doctor next."

Nana jumped up on the dragon's back. Sid did too, much more carefully. Tobey jumped up with Sue right behind him. Tobey hung over Sid's shoulder to see his hand again, "Sid, your hand, it looks . . . crispy! You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Kind of . . . look, it was the only way I could think of to call the dragon to come save you guys."

Nana asked sweetly, "Dragon, would you please take us to the medical clinic?"

The dragon lifted off silently and went invisible again. In only seconds they were landing on the helicopter pad on the roof of the Urgent Care clinic. Tobey jumped down before Sid did and caught him when he slid down the dragon's side. He was unsteady, the shock and pain of his injury starting to affect him.

When they went through the doors a medic going out tried to stop them. "There's been no announcement about a rescue helicopter landing." he looked out to the empty roof, "See there is no helicopter; what are you doing up here?"

Nana put on her best confused little old lady face. "Oh deary, I just got a little lost, where do we go to have my son's injured hand looked at?" Nana gently guided Sid's hand away from his body so the medic could see it.

"Wow kid, I bet that hurt. What happened? Playing with matches?"

"I wasn't playing with matches." Sid growled.

"Whatever, you go back down to the first floor and follow the signs for Emergency. Really though, are you alright to walk kid? I can get a gurney for ya."

"I'm okay to walk, but thanks."

The nurse in Emergency handed Nana a clipboard full of paperwork and told them to sit down since it would be a long wait with the latest earthquakes happening in Chinatown, but when she saw Sid's hand, she jumped up and grabbed a wheelchair for him. "Here sit down kid, I'll take you right in; that must really hurt."

"Yeah, it hurts." Sid said quietly. It was taking all the determination and strength he had just to stay on his feet by now so he was happy to sit down wherever they told him. As the nurse wheeled him away, she added, "One of you can come with him; the others have to wait in the waiting area down the hall."

Tobey badly wanted to go with Sid, but Nana got up first and with her hand on his shoulder, stopped him, "Tobey, stay with Sue and have her arm looked at . . . alright?" Tobey nodded. "I will come tell you what's going on with Sid as soon as they know anything."

After Sid and Nana were gone, Tobey asked, "Sue, how does your arm feel?"

"Actually it feels fine Tobey, a little weaker than usual, but there is no pain. I don't think I need another cast. I just need to get back to our training so I can get the muscles strong again."

"But the cast was supposed to stay on another two weeks."

"I'll be careful until my arm gets stronger. I'm only worried about Sid right now."

"I know. I'm worried about him too. I wish we could have gone in with him."

"Tobey, did I hear you say he burned his hand on purpose? Didn't it happen in the fight with Will – er, the copy of Will?"

"Yeah, well, no – it happened after the fight with Will. I couldn't see, but I heard him scream the most terrible scream anyone has ever made. He did it on purpose to save us. When we were still in our room with Kong Li, Sid said out loud that he would save us if he had to get hurt to do it and I heard him wishing for the dragon to come. I remembered the only times the dragon came were in desperate situations, where Sid was in a lot of pain."

"But Nana said he could communicate with the dragon, there had to be an easier way."

"Sid tried to communicate with the dragon in his mind – using ESP or whatever, but it didn't seem to be working so that was when I think he decided to get Kong Li to hurt him. It seemed impossible to beat him in the situation. Only Kong Li trapped him in one of his energy fields instead of fighting with him.

"It must have seemed hopeless."

"So since Kong Li wouldn't fight him, and Will wasn't a good enough fighter to hurt him Sid hurt himself more severely than I thought anyone could on purpose."

"No way! There's no way my brother would hurt himself like that. The fake Will must have pushed him or something."

"He did. I figured it out and he admitted it; he said he would have done anything to save us. That was all he could think of."

"So we owe Sid our lives as much as we owe the dragon. I hope he'll be okay." Tears welled up in Sue's eyes as she covered her face with her hands. Tobey hugged her, letting her cry on his shirt. "Sid'll be okay Sue . . . he has to be."

"Nana, with a doctor and a nurse arrived in the waiting area almost an hour later to find Sue still leaning against Tobey with her eyes closed. Tobey had his arm around her and his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. He quietly watched Nana walk over to them, afraid of what she would say about Sid. Nana spoke softly to Tobey, "Did Sue fall asleep?"

Sue answered as she sat up, "I'm awake, there is no way I could go to sleep not knowing about Sid."

The doctor looked at Nana; she nodded, "Please tell them doctor."

"Hello Tobey; Sue. Your brother has been taken to the burn unit. They are treating his hand to try and save as much of the tissue as they can, but to be honest his condition is grim. There just isn't much living tissue left on his hand from his wrist down. Above that should heal up, but still he will have deep scars."

"Oh no Sid." Sue whispered, her mind racing with what the doctor was trying to tell them about the outcome he expected. Tobey jumped ahead and said what he was thinking right away. "You're talking like he has lost his hand!"

"Our newest M.D. graduate of the burn program is supervising his treatment and performing much of it himself. The burns are as bad as any I've ever seen in twenty years of working in the burn unit. I've never even seen burns from contact with Lava before."

"Volcanoes are not a usual occurrence in Chinatown." the nurse explained.

"Yes, we know, but doc – you didn't correct me – you think he will lose his hand don't you?"

Tired of the small talk Sue added, "Is Tobey right doctor?"

"Well, like I said, your brother's hand is badly burned. The scars will be deep. It's not just his skin that has been damaged. The underlying tissue, muscles and tendons that work his fingers are damaged, even gone as well. He nearly lost the tip of his pinky finger completely. I doubt that even his fingernails'll grow back."

"Oh no, but his hand – it might be scared, but he'll be able to use it won't he?"

"It's just too early to tell just how much he can recover from this - I don't want to even try to guess how much mobility he will loose. He has already amazed everyone by being able to walk in with it. Patients with such terrible burns usually go into shock, or at the very least are in too much pain to still be up walking around."

"Mobility? You mean he might not be able to move his hand?"

"If we don't have to amputate his hand from the infection that may follow, I still doubt he will be able to use it much."

Tobey's thoughts went to his and Sid's recent conversation about their future dreams. "Doctor, will he be able to play the guitar anymore?"

"I will order physical therapy as his hand heals to help him retain as much movement as possible, but I don't want to give you, or him false hope. It doesn't look good."

"Can we see him?"

"They are debriding and cleaning his hand, and then the burns will be bandaged with antibiotics. The treatment is not pleasant. Give him some privacy for now, the nurse will come get you when he is finished."

Tobey frowned and then exhaled loudly in frustration as he got up. Sue remained sitting with Nana. Tobey paced in front of the coffee table as the doctor and nurse left the waiting area. In less than a minute after they were gone Tobey announced, "I have to find a bathroom."

"There are bathrooms right there," Nana pointed across the waiting area, but it was too late. Tobey was running down the hallway. He was really looking for Sid of course. As he approached the end of the hall, he could hear Sid screaming.

Tobey peeked into the room before he stepped out and stood in plain sight in the middle of the doorway. Sid screamed loudly again even through gritted teeth while the doctor poked at his hand with a large pair of forceps. He pressed the tip of a pair of scissors against Sid's hand and made him scream louder.

Tobey gazed at the scene, it looked like Sid was being tortured and he should run in and stop what was happening, but was conflicted. This was a doctor after all. He must be doing something medically necessary, right?

The doctor that just spoke to them said it was not a pleasant procedure. Sid fought to hold his hand still while the doctor worked. The next snip of the scissors made him throw his head back, his leg involuntarily kicked and knocked a tray full of instruments over. Sid lie on back panting.

"Come on kid, I have to remove the last of the crust of burned flesh from the back of your hand or it won't have a chance of healing."

Sid heard the doctor, but at this point the pain was so great, he didn't care. He moaned when the doctor turned his hand over to start on his palm. "Nurse, get me a new setup , sit it farther away from his feet this time. "If you can't hold still we will have to restrain you."

"Ow, doc, restrain me? You mean tie me down? Can't you give me something for the pain?"

"No, I've already given you the maximum dosage of the pain meds that I will give you. It is good that you're feeling this, really."

"What? How can it be good?"

"Well, er . . . means the nerves are undamaged at least. If you could feel nothing I might have to just chop off your hand."

"That isn't funny. You have a terrible bedside manor doc. Please, just let me rest a few minutes."

"Well perhaps, but isn't it true that if someone suffers enough that if they have it in them at all, they can summon great 'spiritual' power to help them escape the pain? Isn't that true? We should keep working until you summon the strength."

"What?" Sid really wasn't thinking clearly and just accepted what he said without thinking too much about it. Or that the spiritual power could take the form of a dragon.

Tobey heard what the doctor said and it didn't sit well with him at all. He started to come into the room. A nurse blocked his path to Sid's hospital bed. "What are you doing here? You need to go back to the waiting area."

The doctor looked up and saw what was going on and who was causing the commotion. He announced, "Okay, a short break. Now don't go anywhere, and don't eat anything. I don't want you barfing while we finish." he pulled off his gloves and pocketed a few of the dirty instruments.

Sid frowned, but was too tired to say anything. He just closed his eyes. Tobey stood quietly at first watching the doctor, but the nurse was still blocking his way. "But that doctor . . . Something's not right - Let me see Sid, please?"

"You have to go to the waiting room." the nurse still argued. Sid heard Tobey's voice and looked over. Tobey was begging. "But Sid, no -please let me stay with him – the doctor said you were taking a break anyway!"

Sid heard Tobey and reaching across grabbed the hem of the doctor's smock as he started to leave. "Please, let Tobey stay a few minutes, we're stopping anyway for now, right?"

"Right, okay . . . who cares . . . nurse, let him in."

Tobey ran passed the nurse and slid to a stop by Sid's bed. He glared at the doctor until he was out of sight down the hallway outside. The nurse came over and put down sterile towels for Sid to keep his hand on. "Now son, you have five minutes before I bring in a new instrument pack and help the doctor get set up again. Take a deep breath and leave your hand on the clean towels. I don't know why the doctor didn't do that for you and tell you." She soaked another towel in saline and put it gently over his hand to keep it moist.

"Yeah nurse, thanks."

Tobey didn't wait for the nurse to leave before he put the railing down on the hospital bed and kissed Sid's cheek softly. He cupped Sid's face and pressed his head to his hoping to comfort him since he couldn't just pick him up and hug him.

"What are they doing to you Sid? It looks like torture!"

"It feels like torture Tobey, how is Sue's arm? Is she being looked at too?"

"No - we're just worried about you – she said her arm is fine. You sound exhausted – are you sure they have to do this to you?"

"He's the doctor, I just hope he knows what he's doing. I'm sure they explained to Nana what was happening and I AM really tired Tob. If I'd known they were going to do this to me I would'a begged Nana not to bring me. How can this help anyway?"

"I don't know Sid, it looks like the doctor is just doing more damage. I heard him refuse to give you something more for pain. I wish there was something I could do. Maybe I should tell Nana. The doctor that came out to talk to us said this guy was a new graduate. He looked pretty old to me to be a new graduate."

"It's okay Tobey, like you said – I can take it." Sid tried to sit straighter in bed, but couldn't do it very well and still keep his hand on the sterile area the nurse made. Tobey helped him reposition himself and put another pillow from the other bed nearby behind his back.

"Thanks Tobey. I think you will be the perfect person to take care of me in my old age."

"That'll be a long way away Sid, but for now – you really shouldn't have done this to yourself! I wish you hadn't -'ve burned your hand."

"I had to do it, it was the only thing I could think of that might hurt enough to let me call the dragon to help us."

"But Sid, the doctor said it's bad! What if you can't play guitar again or even ride your bike? Performing music was your dream just like my being in the extreme biking competition is mine. I won't be able to go on with my dreams knowing that your plans are ruined. It's so – not - fair."

"Tobey its okay. I will find other dreams; make other plans if I need to. We don't know for sure that I won't be able to play again. Nana makes some pretty good lotions and potions herself right? Look how well your back is healing." Sid smiled trying to be positive, if only to ease Tobey's fears.

"Well Nana looks pretty sad too, and she hasn't said anything positive, sorry Sid."

"She won't say anything in front of doctors or anyone else. You know that Tobey."

"Sid, I'm just worried about you."

Smiling, Sid said, "Don't."

With his one uninjured hand, Sid pulled Tobey down by the front of his shirt to kiss him. Tobey had a hard time keeping himself together long enough for a kiss, but he softened his quivering lip and managed to relax enough to enjoy his brief time sucking face with Sid. When Sid released him, he rose with tears running down his cheeks.

"Tobey come on - its not that serious, even if I do lose my hand or something, I'm okay and it was worth it to be sure you, Sue and Nana are okay. I would gladly give both hands and feet to be sure my family is okay. Hey, come on – we just have to hope that the dragon doesn't hear me scream now and come busting in here . . . right?"

Sid being so cheering about screaming in agony brought Tobey's heart up into his throat to choke him. He leaned forward to hug him again. Suddenly the curtain around Sid's treatment area flew open and startled Tobey so badly he yelped and jumped over the bed and Sid to the other side before he even looked.

The doctor, the doctor who showed up in the waiting room to talk to them announced in a booming voice, "Okay boys - time to get going again before the pain meds wear off. In fact nurse, turn up his IV, the one with the happy juice in it for a few minutes, monitor him closely."

"Will that help with the pain?" Tobey sounded worried, his voice unsteady.

"This is fine 'happy juice' it eases the pain and helps him stay relaxed, there may still be a pinch here and there. Just think how bad it would be if you had no meds."

Sid watched the nurse adjusting the flow on the IV and told the doctor, "The other doctor shut that off and wouldn't start it again. He said I already had too much."

"Did he? Well then he must have used something else, in an injection perhaps?"

"No, nothing. He said I had enough and wouldn't give me more – I don't remember him giving me anything before that."

"That's strange, but you had to have had something. Well son, think how easy it will be from here on with me at the controls."

"Somehow that doesn't help much, doc." Sid sighed. "Can Tobey stay, please?"

"Okay, we'll try it - if his presence doesn't cause a problem. Hold very still and try not to scream any louder than the patent and you can stay."

"Haha. You're funny doc – where did the other doctor go?"

"I'm not sure, but nurse, I will want to talk to Dr. Li when I am through here. Will you have him paged after you get me started please? He said he had another patient he needed to tend to right away and I want to catch him before he gets busy doing something else."

"Yes Doctor," the nurse replied.

"Thanks for letting me stay with Sid, doc."

A nurse came to the side of the bed and stood by Tobey. He went as close to the wall as possible and still held Sid's hand. Sid already seemed more comfortable and relaxed. He lie back with his free hand over his head on his pillow so he and Tobey could hold hands.

The doctor picked Sid's burned hand up very gently and the nurse helping him handed him a syringe with the cover already off the needle. As it went toward Sid's wrist, Tobey looked away. Sid didn't, he watched the doctor's every move.

"What is that?"

"It's a little more local anesthetic. It is what makes you much more comfortable - even more than what's in the IV. Just giving you a little more to be sure your hand stays as numb as possible for this."

"A little more? But doc, this is the first time I've had this. Why didn't the other doctor use it?"

"Well I don't know, you mean he didn't? . . . And you were able to hold still enough for him to work on you?"

"Well yeah, I've had some training but this really pushed my limits."

"I should say so. I will ask about that too when I see him."

Tobey frowned and asked, "Doc, what did you say that doctor's name was?"

"Dr. Li - he is new. I've never worked with him before, he is new."

Tobey was still stuck thinking about the name he heard. "Li - oh no." Tobey let go of Sid's hand, but hesitated.

Sid was sounding sleepier, but he was still aware enough to know what Tobey was thinking, "Go Tobey, tell Nana. Make sure Sue is alright."

"What's going on kids?"

"Nothing - everything's fine, he just has to go somewhere."

Tobey ran down the hall and burst into the waiting area. Nana sat alone on a couch near the back. "Nana! Where's Sue?"

"A nurse came out and said the doctor wanted to check her over. She said you told them she had hurt herself. She was annoyed that you told them after she told you not to, but I'm glad you did."

"Oh no – but I didn't. Sue said she was fine - Nana! I think Kong Li is here pretending to be a doctor!"

"Oh Tobey, I don't think so. He wouldn't come into a hospital with all these people around."

"But he is Nana! In disguise, he just got done torturing Sid. He left when I went in. Probably thought I would recognize him. I didn't until they called him Dr. Li. Please -can I explain more later? We have to find Sue."

"Okay Tobey."

Nana and Tobey went to the nurse's desk to ask where Sue was. They didn't have her listed as being anywhere in the hospital, so Tobey ran down the hall, checking door to door, the more doors he opened, the more yelling there was. Especially in a delivery room where they were filming a mom delivering her baby and he got in the video. That time Tobey yelled too as he ran out.

Nana was right behind Tobey, peeking in closets and working an unlocking spell to check behind locked doors. Finally Tobey flung open a door that said 'Keep Out, Radiation'. It was the X ray room; dark, with the only light coming from the switches and buttons on the control panels for the equipment.

Strapped to the X ray table and gagged with rubber exam gloves stuffed and tied in her mouth was Sue. Kong Li, out of his doctor costume was standing over her, his hands in the center of her stomach manipulating one of the instruments he stole from Sid's treatment room. Sue was thrashing against her restraints and would have been screaming hysterically, but was almost completely silenced by the gag.

"Stop!" Tobey screamed as he launched himself from the doorway. In an attack that looked a lot like a swan dive, Tobey knocked Kong Li away from her; his shoulder connected with Kong Li's and they landed on the floor. Nana ran to start untying Sue, her stomach, just under her ribs wet with blood diluted with alcohol.

Kong Li kicked Tobey off and got up before he could attack again. They met fist to fist and foot to foot in the middle of the room. Kong Li blocked a round kick and hit Tobey in the stomach with his staff before he could react.

Tobey landed on his hands and knees panting to catch his breath. Nana had Sue sitting up on the table, but still unstrapping her feet. She was spitting rubber glove out of her mouth with her arms wrapped around her middle.

Kong Li demanded, "Which one of you is in contact with the dragon? I tried Sid, and now Sue – so that leaves you Tobey. Would you just call it for me, or do I have to hurt you to make it come back? What am I saying? I enjoy hurting you son, so there really is no question."

Kong Li lunged at Tobey again, caught him by his neck and pressed him against the wall.

"Believe me Kong Loser, you don't want the dragon to show up here. He will finish you off this time." With one arm , Tobey swung up and over Kong Li's hold and forced his hands off his neck. Kong Li let go and jumped back, still facing him.

"Not true my son, I know as much about dragons as Mai Hua does. I know it can't kill me. I will only take more of the dragon's power and keep it captive – it is an everlasting source of spiritual and magical power! I seem to be running a little low already since the last time."

"More power? You mean that's why you seemed supercharged in the garden and could summon lava without a spell? You found a way somehow to take power from the dragon!"

"You are so sharp Tobey. Sharp enough to cut warm tofu."

"That's not fair!" Tobey screamed angrily as he rushed Kong Li again. He got in a good palm thrust and knocked Kong Li into a line of extra IV stands that had been left in the room. Kong Li got up growling to fine himself facing Nana, Sue and Tobey as they stood together ready for a fight. Behind them at the large double doors there was a crowd of hospital staff and even a couple of patients gathering to see what was going on.

"Right then its getting too crowded here Mai Hua, we can continue this another time where we have some more privacy." Kong Li threw the spell down for the portal, it appeared and he jumped into it. Since the portal appeared in the floor, no one except the three teens and Nana could see what happened to the villain.

Fortunately only the IV stands had been knocked over and they weren't damaged. "Come on kids, at least the hospital won't be looking to us to pay for damages. Still, I don't want anyone to know what really happened here."

Thinking quickly, Nana grabbed a handful of Tobey's hair, just behind his ear and started yelling at him as she walked him to the door and down the hall. "How dare you ride your skateboard in the hospital? What if you had run into someone and not just a wall of those metal things? Are you trying to impale yourself?"

"Hey! Hehehe!" Tobey started laughing, being the bad actor he was, but Nana twisted a tighter knot in his hair and make him yelp. "Ow – Nana?" His hands went over her's wishing she would let go of his hair. Sue followed smiling, just like most sister's do when their brother's get in trouble.

Nana didn't let go of Tobey's hair until they were in the treatment area where Sid was. "That was pretty good Nana. I'm glad you weren't really mad, OW!"

"Years of practice Tobey. Shhhh, it looks like Sid is asleep."

"He is sleeping." A nurse greeted them. "The pain meds we gave him don't usually make a patient sleep, but he is exhausted. If we don't disturb him he'll probably sleep for a few hours. Would you all like to go down to the cafeteria? I will have you paged when he wakes up, and when he does, the doctor will probably release him to go home. They will want him to come back tomorrow."

"Thank-you, nurse but I think we would like to wait nearby." Sue looked hopefully at Nana.

"Your brother is fine. If you want to leave for a while to eat or get some rest, he won't even know you're gone."

Nana replied, "I know, but I think we would feel better if we stayed." Really Nana didn't want to leave at all with Kong Li possibly still lurking about the hospital.

After the nurse left, Sue and Tobey pulled three chairs over so they could sit behind the curtain with Sid. It was open a little so they could see if anyone came into the room at least the normal way and not a portal behind the curtain.

"What's going on Nana? Now Kong Li's after the dragon instead of the recipes?"

"No Tobey, he would never give up on the recipes, but you know how selfish he is. He has found a source of great power and thinks he knows a way to take it for himself."

"Do you think he'll attack us here again?"

"I don't know for sure, but I doubt it. There are too many people around. He won't attack again here, unless they move Sid up to a floor without so much activity."

"The nurse just said they would release him when he woke up."

"But they might move him to make room here for another patient. It would be safer for everyone, if we weren't here to give Kong Li a reason to return."

Tobey stood up and went to Sid's bedside. Only a couple of steps away. He leaned over the railing just to look at him. Sid's hand was bandaged with thick, soft-looking bandage material and taped in place high up his arm, just above his elbow. Tobey stroked Sid's hair and pulled the blanket up higher under his chin.

Sue came to stand next to Tobey. Watching Sid too, she asked, "Tob, Kong Li said he did something to Sid. Do you know what it was?"

"When I got there, before I knew it was really Kong Li I guess he was trying to hurt him badly enough that the dragon would appear. Disguised as a doctor, he was poking around with metal things on his burned hand - with nothing to kill the pain. It must have been terrible. I wish I would have trusted my instinct and acted sooner."

"Well, we'd like to think that we can trust doctors. I'm glad you got there when you did, even though we were told to wait to see him."

Nana was quiet. She was thinking about what Kong Li said. I wonder if we will need to help the dragon and what Kong Li meant about taking his power. I'm sure he just surprised him somehow, the dragon would never let Kong Li trick him again. I just don't know if Kong Li has discovered a new trick. We don't know what he is capable of after all.

"Come on Sue, Tobey. See if you can wake him up. I'll go tell the nurse that he woke up and we want to take him home. We need to get out of here."

The real doctor came in to check on Sid one more time before they released him, but he agreed to if Nana would bring him back the next day to be rechecked and bandage change. Sid went to sleep again in the cab on the way home.

When they got home they were amazed that while the back of Wu's garden had burned; the kitchen and storeroom in the basement a total loss. The second floor, sustained minor damage in Calvin's and Barney's rooms. But the other rooms were alright and the inspectors determined that the structure was safe to re-enter.

Barney called Sue's phone to tell her where he and his dad were.

"Barney, why aren't you here?"

"Dad said it just upset him too much to see Wu's Garden all burned. We have a room at the Royal Hotel downtown can you believe it? He was so upset he said he deserved a little pampering. He is having a massage in the room right now. He said that insurance would pay for it and you guys would be in charge of the repairs Wu's Garden needs."

"Oh Barney, I guess that's okay. We'll miss you guys. Sounds like Mr. Wu is milking this for all it's worth huh?"

"Yeah, he's planning to bring a lawsuit to Chinatown's planning and zoning department for failing to warn him that there was a volcano under his property when he bought it. He's sure we'll all be rich very soon."

"Well rich would be nice. I'll let Nana and the others know you and Mr. Wu are alright."

"Okay Sue, is everyone there alright?"

Mostly, Sid was badly burned. He has to go back to see the doctor tomorrow too. Otherwise we'll be here to handle Mr. Wu's contractors that will come to start work restoring this place."

"Okay Sue, tell Sid I wish him well okay?"

"I will Barney. I hope you get to come back soon."

"I will, dad already told me that he wants me to come around and check on things there. I'll take the bus. See you tomorrow sometime."

"Okay, miss you much 'til then." Sue teased. Barney was glad she couldn't see him blush through the phone.

Sue went to find the others to tell them what Barney and Mr. Wu were doing. She found them all in the boys room. Nana was sitting on the edge of Sid's bunk and he was already lying down behind her. Tobey was lying on the top bunk with his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling Sid?" Nana pulled his cover over him.

"Okay Nana. Just tired. My hand is throbbing. I can't believe that doctor was really Kong Li. As if my burns weren't bad enough. He probably caused more damage."

"Your real doctor, Dr. Bracket didn't say he made it worse."

"He thinks Kong Li was a real doctor, he wouldn't say anything bad about him, at least not without investigating things first."

"Here Sid, take these." Nana handed him a small plastic cup of water and two little white pills. "The doctor prescribed these for the pain after the anesthetic wore off. He said they would help you sleep too."

"No, Nana. I don't want to take drugs. What if they make me groggy and Kong Li attacks you guys again?"

Tobey leaned over to look down at Sid from his top bunk. "Sid, you have to rest. You have to take care of yourself if you want a good chance of recovering from this. Please."

"No Tob, I don't want to."

Sue interrupted, "Well then do it for us. I won't be able to sleep thinking of you lying in here in pain."

Sue kneeled next to his bunk and Nana. Sid glared at her. "Don't you start too, Mei Mei."

"Sid I'm much better now, Tobey and I can both help Nana."

Tobey added, "Come on Sid! If Kong Li attacks while you're asleep I'll take care of him. I am the fastest, strongest and bravest after all."

Sid still wouldn't take the pills and water from Nana. "Okay Sid, but I'll leave them on your nightstand if you can't sleep or your hand hurts. Tobey, come tell me how he's doing. I will be researching, and looking through my books to see if anything was lost. Fortunately most of them were up here in my room. I hope there was nothing important in the storeroom."

"Nana, I'll help too. Nana, where's the cookbook? The scholar stone is under several feet of lava.

"It's safe in Calvin's room locked in a secret place upstairs here."

Sue added, ". . . and Barney called; he and Mr. Wu are in a hotel. Mr. Wu wants us to handle the repairs that he hopes will begin tomorrow."

"Well that's fine Sue. I'm glad Calvin and Barney are away from here and safe just in case Kong Li does show up."

"See, you do think he will show up Nana. I can't be asleep if I am to help protect you and the cookbook."

"Sid, if he does show up, I want you to get as far away as you can. He may try to hurt you again to get the dragon to show up. Let us handle it. Sue, would you come with me to help me go through my books? We need to try and figure out what Kong Li used to take power from the dragon the first time. Then we'll have a good chance to prevent it from happening again."

"Right Nana." Nana got up and went to the door, Sue kissed Sid on his forehead. "Get some rest bro."

When Sue left the room, Sid looked up and saw Tobey was still staring down at him. He looked away toward the wall and tried to roll that way. He bumped his hand and groaned. Tobey was down in a flash. "Sid, take the medicine."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"I can tell, you're not fine. Look if Kong Li shows up you won't be able to fight if you're in pain, how about that?"

"I will protect you no matter what – and I don't need the medicine the doc sent home with me."

Sid felt his mattress sink and knew Tobey was coming down with him. "What now?"

"What do you mean what? I've had a rough day, I think you have too. I just wanted to be close to you . . . forget it." Tobey backed out, being careful not to kneel on Sid's legs.

"Tobey - no, I'm sorry – I didn't mean it. You can stay."

"Nevermind Sid, I'll give you some space. Since I can now without having a panic attack." Tobey hopped up the ladder only touching it once on his way. "Tell me if you need anything, I'll help."

"Aw Tob . . . I'm sorry."

"S'okay Sid."

Sid felt bad that Tobey went back up to his own bunk. He lie awake thinking about how he must have hurt his feelings. When he tried to speak to him Tobey wouldn't answer. Sid didn't think he could be asleep yet, maybe pretending.

Tobey lie on his back with his head at the foot of his bed. Mr. Wu installed a skylight in the hole that Sid made when he cooked the beef stew recipe that summoned a war god. He could see up through the skylight and felt chilly air coming in. he pulled the covers up around his neck.

Fog rolled over the roof and Tobey watched it, realizing that while Mr. Wu insisted that the skylight would let in light that would cut down on the electric bills, Tobey realized it let heat out or cold in and since they were never home and in their room during the daylight hours they still had to use the light in the evening. Still Tobey was glad he installed it, he liked looking up at the stars or storms at night.

Sid started drifting off to sleep, but would wake up after only a few seconds each time with his hand throbbing. He rolled over so his back was to the wall and he could see the clock. Two in the morning. His hand throbbed, shooting sharp pains ran up to his shoulder and even across his chest. When he sat up the pain grew even worse. He gritted his teeth and pressed his arm into his middle with his other hand, pushing hard enough to squish the soft, thick bandage.

Tobey rolled over and looked to see what Sid was doing. His friend was in such pain he was siting on the edge of the bed, rocking and groaning. Tobey swung his legs over the edge and silently pushed off. Sid didn't even realize Tobey had come down. But he opened his eyes and saw him. "Why are you still awake?"

"I wasn't, I heard you moaning."

"I didn't realize I was moaning, sorry." Sid tried to pretend it didn't hurt once he knew Tobey was watching him. "Sid, you're hurting so badly can I . . .?"

Tobey was interrupted when Sid cried out and leaned forward. He had tears in his eyes when Tobey leaned down to see his face. "Sid! Just take the medicine! If Kong Li did show up, you would have a better chance groggy than being in this kind of pain."

"Okay, Tob. I-I didn't realize pain could be this bad." Sid panted. Tobey grabbed the pills and with two fingers put them in Sid's mouth for him. Then he held the water for him to drink. When he was sure the pills were swallowed, Tobey helped Sid lie down, guiding his bandaged arm so it wouldn't bump anything. He pulled up the cover and told him quietly, "'night Sid."

"Tobey, p-please stay with me." Tobey was happy to stay by Sid, but was sad that he was hurting so badly. He scooted up behind Sid and put his arm over his waist. They both lie on their sides with Tobey behind Sid. Tobey could feel Sid starting to relax as the medicine started to work and in another few minutes he was breathing softly in a way that told Tobey he was finally sleeping. Only then did Tobey let himself fall asleep.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Standing on top of the cooled lava that now filled Wu's garden a dark, cloaked figure stood watching the sky. The lava was still warm, hot at the core and steam rose from it. The fog filled the garden and poured over the roof into the street in front of Wu's. "The temperature is cold, the moon is right, it is time. Mwahahaha!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana heard something. "Sue, do you hear that?"

Sue listened, "Yeah, like someone is out back, talking."

"Only one voice, and they're not talking as in conversation; it is chanting, like chanting a spell."

"Kong Li!"

Tobey woke up when he heard Nana and Sue in the hallway. He carefully let go of Sid so he wouldn't wake up and followed, barefooted and still in his undershirt and shorts he followed them to Barney's room. Sue stopped and whispered. "Did you hear it too?"

"I heard you two. What's going on?"

"Hopefully nothing, but we think we heard a deep male voice chanting. Did Sid wake up too?"

"No, he finally took the medicine about an hour ago. He's sleeping hard – it would take a really terrible rock band playing in our room to wake him up."

Sue and Tobey followed Nana out on the roof through Barney's window. The glass had shattered in the fire so they had to be extra careful. Nana and Sue stopped and stared. Tobey joined them looking down at Kong Li standing on one of the mounds of lava with his arms held out, chanting softly. He looked up at the three on the roof and flashed a wicked smile. "Tell me how to get the dragon to come help you Mei Hua. I have created a boundary here that will trap it so I can gain its power once again."

"Sometimes he just shows up. Perhaps he was in town visiting relatives the last time." Nana didn't believe that Kong Li could trap a dragon, but still wasn't going to give him the chance to even try if she could help it.

"Mei Hua, you joke. Do you not know how much danger you and your rejects are in? After I finish with my business with the dragon, I will leave – with the magic recipes. The only chance any of you have is if the dragon shows up to save you again!"

Sue answered, anger in her voice, "Not true Kong Li. Tobey is well, and I'm feeling much better. We will stand to fight you together even to protect the dragon if we have to."

"You didn't mention Sid. Is he feeling a little under the weather?"

"He has a minor injury he got kicking your ass the last time, but if need be - he will join us."

Tobey added, ". . . but we won't need him. I didn't even wake him up to tell him you had come for a visit. I can take you out alone Kong Loser."

"So, Sid was hurt the last time too. He has been hurt a lot lately, each time I think that the dragon showed up. That would make him the one whom the dragon came to help! So he is the only other person besides Mei Hua who has ever communicated with the dragon; what a lucky boy."

Tobey ran at Kong Li, "I told you we won't need Sid or the dragon this time!" He yelled a Kung Fu yell and jumped up to kick the staff out of Kong Li's hand.

The staff fell to the ground, but Kong Li grabbed Tobey. With his arm across Tobey's chest, Kong Li held the top of his staff against his neck. Tobey felt the sculptured points of the staff poking into his skin and froze. "Owww-grrrr!" he growled.

Sue and Nana jumped down to face Kong Li. "Let him go, or are you going to hide behind him to avoid a fight with a girl." Sue challenged.

"Okay girl, your turn." Kong Li pushed Tobey at Sue. He staggered into her and she caught him. Sue pushed him out of the way as Kong Li charged. When he fell, Tobey's hand covered the burning cuts on his neck and he paused a moment gritting his teeth. He exchanged blows and kicks with Sue and Nana. Sue's arm not bothering her at all it seemed.

Tobey got up and yelling, ran back into the fracas. Sid woke up when he heard Tobey and Sue's voices. Still groggy from the pain medicine and his hand hurting, he stumbled down the hall and through Barney's upstairs bedroom window. Wearing only his undershirt and shorts he shivered in the cool breeze and swayed a little as he looked out over the garden to see what was going on.

"Oh no, Kong Li! I new it! I knew I shouldn't have taken that medicine." Sid looked down, intending to jump down, but instead it seemed the world tilted under his feet. He staggered a little to the side and started to fall off the roof.

"Sid!" Tobey cried and ran from the fight to catch Sid. He jumped up on the roof just in time to grab Sid and pull him away from the edge. "Sid! Go back inside!" Tobey whispered in his ear, "You can't let Kong Li hurt you again."

"I'm not leaving you alone so he can hurt you guys either."

Kong Li knocked Sue down and looked up at the boys. "Minor injury? Hahaha, you joke my son. Sid doesn't look like he can even stand up, let alone help you fight . . . Now that the guest of honor has arrived, enough of this."

Kong Li threw a sparkly green powder into the air. Not knowing what it would do, Nana and Sue froze as it spread quickly around them. Kong Li covered his nose and mouth with a mask. Nana barely managed, "Sue, don't breathe - run . . ." before she collapsed. Sue fell right after she did.

With the females down, Kong Li looked up on the roof at Tobey trying to keep Sid on his feet and smiled. "This will be too easy." he whispered to himself and then called, "Come down boys. Lets get this over with."

Kong Li reached into his cloak and pulled out the same 'cat o' nine' tails that Will had whipped Tobey with. "Sid look! I brought Tobey's favorite toy to help me convince you to call your dragon."

Tobey shuddered when he looked down and saw what Kong Li referred to as his 'favorite toy'. More determined to make Sid leave he tried again to turn him around and make him go back through the window, but Kong Li shot energy from his staff that struck the wall under where they were standing. Already damaged from the fire, the roof they were standing on came down with the wall. Sid and Tobey fell.

Tobey screamed and landed first, making an almost controlled jump from the falling roof and landing on his feet. Sid just fell, but Tobey landed close enough to him that he was able to keep him from landing hard. Sid went to his knees right away and Tobey let him. "Stay here."

"Aw my son, volunteering to be first? That is nice of you but I really don't want to take the time to play with you right now." Kong Li's voice sounded weird through the mask.

"Hey Kong Loser, that's a good look for you - hides your ugly face."

"Oh low blow son – I'm devastated." Kong Li threw green power in Tobey's path of attack and backed up. Tobey saw it in time and held his breath, ducking and rolling out of the cloud.

With one hand Sid pulled himself back up to his feet using debris left from what used to be the garden wall and one of the stone benches that had been pushed to the surface before the lava cooled. He found he was so dizzy he had to stop and stand still with his eyes closed and knew if he let go he would fall. "I am of no use to Tobey, Sue or Nana weak like this!"

Suddenly Sid knew he needed to open his eyes, and when he did he found himself face to face with Kong Li. He put his arms up to defend himself, but since he let go of the piece of broken wall, he fell backwards without Kong Li even putting a finger on him. Kong Li laughed at him as he reached down to grab his shirt.

Tobey was on his hands and knees holding his stomach. The red dragon staff packed a hard wallop even without magic. Panting, he raised his eyes and gasped when he saw Kong Li was after Sid. Tobey growled with effort as he got up and charged Kong Li. The hand that held the whip was in the air ready to strike Sid when Tobey body slammed Kong Li with all of his effort.

Kong Li went down hard enough he stayed down for a moment at least. Tobey got up and grabbed the whip that Kong Li dropped. Anger boiled inside him as he held the whip tightly with both hands and screamed, "Gei Kow No!" Sid was so dizzy and not sure, but he thought Tobey's eyes were glowing too with the fire that erupted in his hands.

In a flash the whip turned to a little smoke and ash that sifted through his fingers to the ground. Even Sid had not ever seen Tobey this angry before and he fought to stay awake so he could see what would happen afraid he would get himself in trouble.

"Kong Li! How dare you? Not always do we have to protect the magic recipes from you, now you come here specifically just to hurt us to steal a magical creature's power for yourself. You are lower than the fungus growing on the bellies of the worms under the tulips."

"I was remiss in not 'hurting' you more before and imagine my disappointment that my own son keeps getting in my way! "

"I said stop calling me your son!" Tobey leapt forward and palmed Kong Li in the chest before he could react. Tobey saw Sid lying nearby. There eyes met and Tobey calmed himself down a little realizing that his anger would work against him and right now Sid, Nana and Sue were all depending on him.

"You know Tobey, I have a new potion for you too. I invented it myself. It will make you happy to join me- if I don't get rid of you first!"

Tobey knew Kong Li was trying to upset him again and decided he wouldn't let him. "The only think I will join you for daddy is to see your evil plans to hurt people stopped."

Kong Li growled and attacked. Tobey went high, leaping over the villain and landing safely behind him. Intending to get him farther away from Sid, but when he stood up, he found himself trapped in a bubble. Waving his arms Kong Li made the bubble containing Tobey fly over the roof, when it got to the front, still high in the air, the bubble vanished and Tobey screamed as he fell. Sid cried, "NO!" and rolled over to glare at Kong Li.

"Now my son is out of the way, we can finish our business." When Kong Li threatened, him he crawled backwards on his elbows a foot before . he staff glowed a poison green color around the red dragon's head ran down the shaft and dripped off of the tip like liquid light. "The poison on my staff will cause you great pain as it is killing you. Scream loudly so your dragon friend will come to help you." Sid blinked trying to clear his vision and he was still having trouble keeping his balance. The medicine made him feel like his head was floating just a little higher than his body as he tried to ready himself for the attack. Kong Li didn't charge him – he threw the staff at him like a lance.

Surprised, Sid yelped and rolled to the side.

Tobey bounced on his butt on the edge of the roof and slid off of the front of the building toward the street. As he went his fingers found an edge and he held on, pulling a rain gutter off the nails. It came off slowly, to let Tobey down easy. Tobey let go and dropped the last few feet. "Oh! That was so-not-fair!" he cried and not thinking ran back through the broken front door. He found his path through Wu's to get back to the fight was blocked by lava rock so he doubled back, went back up the front of the building grabbing ledges and swinging his legs up like a monkey.

Having been invisible during his journey back to Wu's, the dragon suddenly appeared between Sid and Kong Li and blocked the staff. To Sid's surprise the staff plunged through the dragon's neck. The head of the staff on one side, and only the tip showing through the other side. There was no blood, but the dragon thrashed and writhed around obviously in great pain.

"Mwahahaha – PERFECT! The poison works even better on dragon's!"

The dragon, with Kong Li's staff run through his neck moved slowly, with a lot of effort as it turned to face Kong Li. "Come on my pet. Let me take your power before you die."

"No! Kong Li keep away from him!" Sid got up again, standing behind the dragon, he couldn't see what Kong Li was doing. The dragon flapped his wings once and jumped over Kong Li. Now Kong Li's back was to Sid. The dragon turned in mid air and landed facing Kong Li.

Kong Li was so confident that he walked up to the dragon with his hand held out, summoning the spell that would transfer the dragon's spiritual power to him. When he reached out to touch the side of the dragon's face, the large mouth with sharp teeth closed around Kong Li's arm. Kong Li tried to pull his arm out, cursing. The dragon's bite looked soft, but was tight enough Kong Li couldn't get away. Embarrassed, he kept on angrily threatening and cursing. The dragon rose up, lifting Kong Li off his feet roaring deeply in his throat. Kong Li's magical spell had stopped.

Nana and Sue started to wake up. Nana sat up holding her head and Sue went to her. She felt great relief when she saw the dragon was back and already had a good grip on Kong Li. She could see Sid was down, but awake and watching the dragon, and she saw Tobey jump down off of the roof again and run to Sid. Nana got up with Sue's help and they went low as they circled around the dragon to get to Sid too.

After a few more moments with Kong Li dangling in mid air the dragon let go and dropped Kong Li. His cape wound up wrapped around his shoulders and over his head. Kong Li cursed and hugged himself with his cloak wrapped tightly around his body to hide his arms and face as he rocked like he was in great pain himself.

The dragon went to Sid and nuzzled him. Still dazed and dizzy, mostly from the pain medicine the doctor gave him, Sid put his arms up and whispered, "No." thinking it was Kong Li again. Tobey's voice telling him Kong Li was no longer a threat calmed him down. While his hands were up the dragon closed his mouth on his bandaged hand. Sid pulled gently, it hurt. "Ow, please no more."

"Sid?" Tobey told himself again that the dragon wouldn't be hurting Sid. It looked horrific, Sid's arm was little more than toothpick sized to the dragon's mouth. Sid tried to roll over, away from the dragon and pulled on his arm "OW! Let go!"

"Hold on Sid, I think he's trying to help." Tobey offered as he looked to Nana. Nana smiled and nodded.

After a few moments the dragon let go of Sid, Tobey caught his shoulders and held him in his lap. The bandage was soggy with dragon spit. Tobey held Sid's arm across his belly to keep it off the ground and cleaner. The dragon nuzzled Tobey's neck and licked his cheek just before he roared in pain from Kong Li's staff in his neck and disappeared from existence in a vapor of blue smoke. Kong Li's red staff that had been in the dragon's neck made a wooden clatter as it fell to the ground.

Kong Li leapt up and ran at Sid and Tobey. Unable to fight anymore, Tobey yelped and covered Sid intending to protect him as much as possible. Sue and Nana stood up to defend themselves. Kong Li didn't attack. As he ran by he picked his staff up jumped out of the garden and ran down the alley.

"Kids, you all did well, which one of you called the dragon?"

"I guess I did, I prayed for it to come while I was climbing back over the roof." Tobey smiled.

"I did too, I prayed for it to come while I lie there too dizzy to get up and help you guys." Sid added.

"I didn't, I was unconscious." Sue frowned. "I missed everything. How does your arm feel now bro?"

"I'm not sure, it's numb."

"Come on kids, lets go in. looks like Sid needs a bandage change." Nana got up first and waited while Sue and Tobey helped Sid up. Tobey walked with him and Sue followed. They climbed up the hill made by the cooled lava to Mr. Wu's bedroom window above the kitchen and climbed in that way, Tobey helped Sid the whole way and teased him that he seemed drunk. "I am not drunk Tob, I told you I didn't want to take those pills."

"But your hand doesn't hurt right?"

"Right, but I think that had more to do with the dragon spit than the medicine. When he licked my hand before it felt a lot better – now it feels numb."

Once they got inside, Nana guided them down the hall. "Go on to the boys room kids. I'll get the bandage material and join you. Tobey, start taking the old bandage off, Sue get some warm water and washcloths to clean the adhesive and old salve from his hand and arm."

"Okay Nana."

Sid sat in the desk chair while Tobey started carefully cutting and removing the soggy tape and gauze. Sid was looking at Tobey and saw when he mouth dropped open, his eyes wide with astonishment. "Sid?"

Sid looked where Tobey was staring and his eyes got wide too. Tobey turned Sid's hand over, carefully examining it from all sides. "Sid your burn's are gone! Your hand is healed!"

"It had to be the dragon. Wow, it still feels a little numb but I can move it." Sue came in and dropped to her knees to watch as Sid opened and closed his hand, testing each finger. Unable to contain himself any longer Tobey hugged Sid so hard he fell out of the chair both boys landed on Sue. And in the pile-up was where Nana found them when she came into the room.

"Well, I guess you three are feeling okay."

"Nana! Look Sid's hand!"

Nana looked when Sid held his hand out and made a fist for her to see. "That's wonderful Sid."

"Nana, why didn't the dragon just heal his hand earlier when he licked him? Like he did for his back."

"His back was injured, but the tissue, the materials that make up a human being back were all still there. When Sid's hand was burned, the tissue, skin and muscle was gone. He had nothing to replace it with."

"So where did he get tissue to replace Sid's hand with?"

"I'm not sure Tobey. "

"Is the dragon gone? When he disappeared this time it looked awfully final."

"I don't think he is gone for good. Dragon's are not that easy to kill and I hope Kong Li's poison wouldn't have the power to do it, but he did exert a lot of his energy to fix Sid's hand somehow. Perhaps he used some of his own flesh? It will take him a while to recover, but I'm sure we'll see him again."

That's good Nana. I just hope we don't have to be inured or about to lose a battle before he shows up. I'd like to share some shrimp moo goo gai pan with him for lunch sometime."

Sid chuckled at Tobey's wish and closed his eyes.

Nana saw how tired they all looked. "You three still have a couple of hours before daylight. Get some rest. It will be time to go to school way too soon."

"Aw Nana but what if Kong Li comes back. We should be here!"

"Kong Li won't be back anytime soon I think. Don't worry."

After Sue and Nana left the boys room, Tobey crawled into Sid's bunk with him. Sid cupped Tobey's face with both hands just happy to be able to feel his warmth as he kissed him goodnight. Tobey smiled and tickled him before settling down. "It's great to hear you laugh Sid."

"I feel fine Tobey. Except for the weird floaty feeling that the medicine caused. Hold on to me so I don't float away okay?"

"Glad to." Tobey hugged Sid from behind and that is how they went to sleep and how they woke up in the morning to get ready for school. Sid's hand was fine and Tobey's back had even stopped itching. It was almost healed, the scars becoming harder and harder to see.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Three days later, in a dark room behind an abandoned warehouse with the the only entrance through a dark alley. Kong Li sighed. "Well, is this the best you could do? I paid you a lot of money to make me an artificial hand and I expected it to be more useful than this!"

"Kong Li, I did the best I could. As long as you wear a glove on the other hand that matches, no one would even know it wasn't real, come on!"

"I will know! I can barely open and close the fingers."

"I'm sorry Kong Li. It is the best I could do, I just don't have access to the technology we needed to make it better with the money you gave me."

"Do you dare ask for more? I think you pocketed most of the money for yourself and bought inferiour matereials for this." Kong Li held his new , plastic and steal hand in the dim light over the table nearby to look closely."

"I would never do that Kong Li, this is the best available!"

"Well, if this is the best you can do, I guess I don't need you anymore."

Kong Li used his new hand to grab the man by the neck and choke the life out of him. When the man moved no more Kong Li threw his body to the side. "Well at least it came in useful for ending your useless service to me. It is strong, even if a bit crude."

Kong Li left the man's body lying in the room where it fell. He exited through the door and walked down the alley thinking. "Damn those brats! Those rejects cost me the dragon's power and my hand! They will pay dearly for this!"

Kong Li came to the end of the ally where a few cars were already going by and three people were already out jogging. Rather than be seen he conjured a portal and jumped out of sight.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

END


End file.
